Game Over
by Shanazawa
Summary: this is just game dan novel yang digeluti Hinata. game kehidupannya untuk Naruto seorang. summary pendek, ga nyambung, :v ga suka sasusaku jahat? jangan baca soalnya mereka nista. chapter final... apa benar tebakan kalian?
1. Chapter 1

**Game over!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto dan all chara dipinjam dari MK-sensei tidak termasuk paket OOCnya yang dipesan khusus dari anime tetangga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku suka pair Naruhina :) jadi aku akan mengeksplorasi segala jenis kepribadian Hinata dan Naruto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate T -M ( warning cerita dewasa. Tidak untuk anak dibawah 17 tahun, mungkin!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumarry :**

 **Aku sedang menulis benang merah dihidupku sekarang. Dihadapanku Naruto sedang menjulurkan tangannya yang berisi cincin "Mau kah kau menikah denganku?". Aku terkejut sekaligus bahagia menatap cincin dan Naruto secara bergantian, dengan airmata berlinang aku mengangguk. Naruto berteriak senang membuat seisi pengunjung caffe mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria konyol itu. Saking konyolnya, cincin lamaran itu terjatuh dan menggelinding menuju kaki seorang wanita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Hidupku yang sebenarnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata world : ON**

Layar laptopku mati seketika, aku mengumpat kesal karena aku belum menyimpan work sheet milikku. Kuambil cincin yang tergeletak manis didekat heels setinggi 5 senti milikku. "Tuan kau menjatuhkan cincinmu" ucapku dengan perasaan hancur, bukan! Bukan aku yang dilamar Naruto tapi kekasihnya yang telah menemaninya selama 4 tahun terakhir.

Kulihat Naruto tampak terkejut melihat kotak cincinnya kosong dan segera menghampiriku, mengambik cincin itu, "Terima kasih Nona" ucapnya dan memperlihatkan senyum 5 jari yang merekah dari bibirnya, kemudian kembali ke mejanya.

Naruto adalah pria asing yang mencuri perhatianku sejak kemunculannya di caffe ini 5 tahun yang lalu, di caffe Akatsuki. Caffe dengan logo awan merah, para pelayannya pun memakai apron warna hitam dengan logo awan merah ini, konon katanya pemilik caffe ini adalah seorang yakuza kelas kakap. Aku sering terkekeh mengingat kepercayaanku dulu. Sudah berapa lama ya? Mungkin sudah 9 tahun aku menjadi pelanggan tetap caffe ini.

"Nona ini pesanan anda" ucap salah satu pelayan dicaffe ini sembari meletakkan jus jeruk dan cake butterfly chocolate.

"Bisa tolong charger laptopku" pintaku menyerahkan laptop yang ada dipangkuanku.

"Tentu Nona" jawabnya dengan senyuman.

Ah aku lupa, aku juga pemilik sebagian saham caffe ini, ceritanya panjang dan sebaiknya aku kembali ke tokoh pria utama dinovelku. Naruto sedang menikmati makanannya sembari bercakap-cakap dengan kekasihnya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu sesekali tertawa hambar seolah menikmati tapi lebih terlihat tidak nyaman. "Apa-apaan gadis itu?" bisikku memasukkan butterfly chocolate kedalam mulutku.

Tidak ada yang paham dan tidak ada yang mengetahui kegiatanku selama 5 tahun terakhir menjadi seorang mata-mata dicaffe ini. Memata-matai orang yang kusukai, Naruto.

Aku melanjutkan novel yang terhenti dilaptopku, merekamnya dalam ingatanku untuk kuketik nanti.

Bahagia, hatiku sangat bahagia menerima cincin itu dijari manisku, aku memberi senyum terbaikku kepadanya. "Terima kasih, Naruto" ucapku memeluk tubuh kekar itu tanpa canggung. Kami duduk kembali dan membicarakan kapan hari pernikahan kami, dan bagaimana acaranya akan berlangsung nanti, sesekali aku tertawa mendengar idenya yang konyol.

Jam makan siang sudah hampir habis, Naruto tampak kecewa saat melihat arloji yang kubelikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor" ucapnya tidak rela.

Aku menggenggam tangannya, "Kau harus segera pergi bekerja sayang, demi pernikahan kita" ucapku memberi semangat.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung semangat, sekilas dia mencium pipiku dan pergi dari caffe ini, aku memandangnya dengan takjub, calon suamiku benar-benar tampan, kurasa itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan rasa takjubku. Dari pintu caffe yang masih hangat bekas pengangan Naruto pria berambut raven masuk. Dari gayanya yang mengenakan dasi dan jas rancangan sahabatku, Sai. Dia pasti manajer perusahaan besar.

Langkah angkuhmya berhenti dihadapanku dan kemudian menarik aku kedalam pelukan dan ciumannya. Aku membalasnya tak- apa?!

Aku kembali dengam paksa dari alam lamunanku, aku berciuman dengan pria lain selain Naruto? Aku lebih baik bunuh diri. Wanita ini, wanita ini menduakan Naruto! Tebakku dengan pandangan horror pada kedua pasangan selingkuh itu. Ini kejadian langka, aku bisa memfotonya dan mengagalkan rencana Naruto menikahi wanita yang tidak setia ini.

Cepat, aku mengambil ponsel dan menggeser layarnya. Bertingkah seolah aku sedang menggirim pesan dan klik.

Bukan! Bukan wajah mereka yang aku tangkap tapi wajah klienku hari ini. Aku mendesah kecewa, tapi segera memasang wajah senang saat melihat klienku. Terlambat 2 menit huh? Waktuku sangat berharga jika kau ingin menyia-nyiakannya.

"Waktuku sangat berharga tuan Kiba," sindirku sembari mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat. Aku melirik sebentar calon istri Naruto yang digiring keluar oleh selingkuhannya, tawanya keluar saat si cowo membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya dan sekilas menggigitnya. Menjijikan sekali wanita itu.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku, Miss Perfect. Ada sedikit masalah gara-gara saham kami yang mengalami penurunan" ucapnnya sembari membuka amplop ditangannya dan memeriksa setiap lembar kertas yang ada didalamnya. "Sempurna. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." tambahnya setelah selesai memeriksa amplop yang kuberikan dan menjabat tanganku.

"Sama-sama, jika ada masalah lain jangan sungkan menggunakan jasaku" balasku dengan bibir membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Semoga tidak" jawabnya spontan sebelum meninggalkan meja kami.

Dalam hati aku meringis, tentu saja jasa yang kuberikan tidaklah main-main. Aku adalah konsultan saham, dimana kebanyakan klienku adalah mereka yang sedang mengalami penurunan saham ekstrim alias mau bangkrut. Disinilah aku bekerja, bermain saham dan meneliti yang luput dari para pekerja bagian ini disebuah perusahaan. Selain itu, bayaranku bisa dikatakan tidaklah murah.

Bekerja sebagai konsultan saham adalah pekerjaan yang membuatku dapat menumpuk uang dan hidup dalam kemewahan, masuk ke pesta para sosialita, dan jalan-jalan gratis sampai ke luar negeri. Selain menjadi konsultan saham aku juga seorang gamers handal dengan chara : Hanabi dan baru menekuni dunia penulis.

kenapa aku menggunakan nama Hanabi dan miss perfect? Karena aku tidak suka publikasi dan ingin hidup seperti ini, menjadi pelanggan tetap sebuah caffe, bertingkah menjadi seorang freelancer, dan hidup sederhana. Bahkan pegawai caffe ini tidak tahu aku pemilik sebagian saham caffe ini.

Tak lama pelayan caffe mengantar laptop milikku. Aku mengelus sayang predator, laptop gaming termahal yang pernah kubeli. Aku mulai menyalakan predator, memasang headphone, dan log in disalah satu game RPG online bertema sosial. Intinya seperti facebook tapi menggunakan avatar dan kita bebas mengobrol, berteman dan banyak lagi.

 **Loading...**

 **Selamat datang di new world, hari ini event berburu hantu dimulai.**

Dalam predator terlihat 3D avatarku yang masih didalam rumah, mengenakan armor dari erza scarlet, tokoh anime fairy tail. Rambut hitamnya sengaja tidak aku ikat. "Hanabi cantik sekali." gumamku.

Pindah area menuju pusat event. Klik.

Gelembung percakapan memenuhi tempat itu, aku memindai setiap avatar yang log in. Sebuah voice note masuk ke dalam pesan pribadi. Antkiller aka Partnerku, Aburame Shino. "Hanabi, menemukan aku?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, apa maksudnya? Mengingat dia adalah GM dari new world dan hacker handal aku menebak dia sedang mencoba sesuatu. "Tidak, dimana kau?" tanyaku tak mau ambil pusing.

"Didepanmu!" ucapnya mengalihkan percakapan pribadi ke mode gelembung percakapan menggunakan voice chat. Avatarnya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Hanabi.

Aku menekan aksi menendang dengan refleks. Avatar shino menggunakan salah satu tokoh anime basara, si raja monyet. "Hei calm down Hanabi" ucapnya tidak menyangka mendapat tendangan.

"Refleks," kilahku, monyet dibahu antkiller berubah warna menjadi merah, menandakan dia sedang marah. " kurasa kau harus menyingkirkan monyet rabiesmu itu" tambahku.

Shino terdengar berdehem, menahan tawa kah? Tapi antkiller tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari mengelus monyetnya. Dasar muka batu.

"Ikut event hari ini?" tanya Shino lagi. Antkiller mendekati Hanabi, aku mengeluarkam pedangku. Meski ini game sosial kita masih bisa membunuh avatar orang lain dalam sebuah pertarungan dengan persetujuan kedua avatar. "Hei, aku tidak bemaksud melawanmu hari ini" ucap Shino mengklik tidak jendela want to fight with Hanabi?.

"Kau lemah, Shino" ejekku kembali mengirim jendela pertarungan.

Lagi, Shino mengklik tidak, "Aku sedang malas" ucapnya. "Aku juga harus mengurus event ini" kilahnya. Antkiller menjauh sembari melambaikan tangannya dan menutup voice chat denganku.

Aku mengklik log out dan game itupun tertutup. Hatiku juga sedang buruk hari ini, melihat calon istri orang yang kau sukai berselingkuh dengan orang lain harusnya aku senang tapi, bagaimana bisa dirinya senang kalau dirinya bahkan belum menjalin komunikasi dengan Naruto. Aku mengacak -acak suraiku gemas. Mengajak Naruto bicara malah membuat otakku kosong, aku seperti orang kikuk memanggil dan terdiam saat dia menoleh dan mengatakan 'ada apa?'. Me-ma-lu-kan.

 **Hinata world : OFF**

Segera saja Hinata memasukkan predator ke dalam tas, hari ini tidak ada lagi klien. Dia akan mampir dulu ke SaiNo butik. Memesan sebuah gaun untuk pesta ulang tahun perusahaan milik salah satu kliennya.

"Anda sudah mau pergi, nona?" tanya kasir yang melihat Hinata akan keluar.

"Aku ingin tidur saja dirumah hari ini" jawab Hinata

"Selamat jalan, hati-hati dijalan nona" ucap kasir itu sembari tersenyum.

Hinata mengeluarkan kunci mobil sedan putihnya, bayaran jasanya dari seorang pengusaha tua karena berhasil mengembalikan saham yang diambil secara ilegal darinya.

oOo

Seperti biasa butik SaiNo terlihat ramai dengan wanita dan pria berpakaian mahal keluaran terbaru musim ini, Ino sedang mengukur seorang pembeli yang memesan gaun kepadanya. "Hinata!" serunya setelah mencatat angka terakhir dari pengukuran badan sang pembeli, "Anda bisa mengambil gaun anda minggu depan" ucap Ino ramah sebelum meninggalkannya. "Ada apa mampir?"

"Hanya ingin memesan gaun untuk pesta" jawab Hinata mengikuti Ino kebagian belakang butiknya.

"Pesta apa Hinata?" tanya Ino mengambil buku sketsa dan pensil diatas meja.

"Ulang tahun perusahaan," lagi Hinata menjawab sembari duduk disalah satu sofa.

"Hmm" gumam Ino mulai menggambar, "Astaga Hinata! Sampai sekarangpun aku belum tahu pekerjaanmu apa? Dan kau sering minta desain yang tidak menciri khaskan rancanganku pada umumnya, apa kau pembunuh bayaran?" cecar Ino masih konsentrasi menggambar desain yang cocok untuk Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum misterius. "Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima job membunuh sainganmu itu, ck siapa namanya K, hmm Ka-"

"Hinata stop! Oh Tuhan aku tidak akan menyinggung pekerjaanmu lagi, terserah yang penting kau masih sahabatku dan Sai" ucap Ino panik. Hinata selalu begitu jika disinggung soal pekerjaan. "Aku membuat gaun yang sedikit terbuka dibagian dadanya, belahan rok yang sampai ke paha dengan paduan warna gold disekitar area perut" jelas Ino memperlihatkan rancangannya pada Hinata.

"Bisakah kau membuat gaun yang selutut saja? Tidak fix body, agak mengembang mungkin?" tawar Hinata.

"Hinata! Berapa umurmu? 25! 20 dan 5! Kau itu wanita dewasa yang sedang merekah bukan remaja labil lagi. Pakai ini, bajunya akan siap 3 hari lagi." ucap Ino tidak dapat terbantahkan.

Setelah berdebat tentang warna yang terkesan blackky, Hinata memacu mobilnya ke apartemen didaerah perumahan kota Konoha. Apartemen sederhana yang penuh dengan buku, 3 buah layar komputer, satu tempat tidur penuh dengan tumpukan baju-baju kering yang malas Hinata lipat. Apartemen ini tidak layak huni karena Hinata yang terlalu malas beres-beres. Sebodo dengan apartemennya, dia akan berpesta beberapa hari lagi.

 **Hinata world : ON**

Aku memperhatikan diriku didalam cermin, cantik. Gaun Ino benar-benar menambah sifat kedewasaanku sekarang. Rambut panjangku kubuat agak bergelombang dengan poni rata, mengambil sedikit rambut didekat telinga dan mengikatnya di belakang kepala. Aku berputat didepan cermin. Perfect.

Aku menggunakan lipstik berwarna dark red dan riasan agak gotic, menambah kesan horor nan misterius pada diriku.

Tidak butuh waktu lama aku sudah masuk ke dalam pesta megah itu, disini aku tidak dikenali sebagai konsultan saham, tidak sok akrab dengan klienku, aku hanya datang untuk makan dan berpesta. Jika ada yang tanya siapa aku?, aku hanya bilang seorang tamu undangan.

Aku duduk sembari memegang gelas jusku yang kuputar pelan, kemudian mencicipi sedikit rasanya. Tidak enak sama sekali. Aku memperhatikan suasana pesta ini dan mulai merekam kelanjutan novelku.

Aku masuk bersama suamiku ralat calon suamiku Naruto. Banyak pasang mata melihat kagum pada kami. Naruto sampai berbisik pelan. "Lain kali kau tak usah berdandan seperti ini"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Siapa yang rela istrinya ditatap mesum pria lain? Jika kau berdandan lagi seperti ini, lebih baik kita berpesta hanya berdua dikamar hotel" jawabnya santai.

Wajahku tersipu malu mendengar rayuan vulgar calon suamiku tercinta.

 **Tes.**

"Ah sial!" gerutuku mendapati sedikit jus menetes digaunku, untung saja hitam tapi tetap saja sensasi dingin menyentuh kulitku.

"Ini pakai ini untuk mengeringkannya" ucap seseorang.

Aku menatapnya terkejut, Naruto menyodorkan sapu tangan ke arahku, aku tersenyum dan mengambilnya. "Terima ka-" suaraku hampir hilang menatap pria dihadapanku bukan lagi Naruto. Aku mengerjap berkali-kali sepertinya tabir antara dunia nyata dan lamunan milikku semakin tipis. "Kau yang memberiku sapu tangan, Shino?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja, Hanabi! Siapa lagi yang dapat mengenalimu dengan dandanan seperti ini" jawab Shino ikut duduk disampingku.

"Astaga! Aku butuh liburan panjang setelah ini" desisku lelah.

"Kau memang butuh itu setelah dengan cukup manis mengatakan terima ka-argh!" pekik Shino merasakan ujung heelsku menginjak kakinya.

"Kenapa Shino?" tanyaku horror.

"Aku lupa ingin bicara apa" jawabnya sembari meringis. Hinata bisa sangat kejam saat sedang sensitif seperti ini.

Jangan tanya kenapa gamers seperti Shino ada di pesta seperti ini? Kalau kau ingin tahu dia adalah pemilik bank Akatsuki serta caffe langgananku. Itulah yang sering membuatku tertawa mengingat kepercayaanku dulu tentang caffe Akatsuki. Kami bertemu didunia game, menjadi partner dan berteman sangat baik sampai sekarang. Shino tidak pernah bertanya nama asliku dan itu yang membuatku nyaman dengannya. Dia tidak peduli pada apapun kegiatanku diluar game seperti sekarang, kami tidak sengaja bertemu, tapi Shino tidak menyinggung kenapa aku bisa disini.

Seorang wanita menyenggol gelas jusku. Aku ingin sekali mengumpat seperti yang sering aku lakukan saat bermain game, tapi disini aku adalah miss perfect. Menyebalkan sekali. Kulihat semua orang memberi jalan pada tamu terhormat, si raven. Aku tidak percaya ini! Bukan tentang si raven tapi yang sedang berjalan mendampinginya, demi apapun aku yakin wanita itu calon istri Naruto, rambut pink dan aksesoris mewah yang menempel ditubuhnya tidak bisa mengecohku. Dia benar-benar menjijikan semoga Nar-. Aku mendesah putus asa.

Rambut kuning Naruto masuk kedalam pindaian mataku, dia sedang berbicara dengan atasannya, kulihat gerak- geriknya begitu sopan. Mataku beralih kepada pasangan selingkuh itu, mereka tepat berjalan ke arah Naruto berada. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi jiwa gamersku berkata untuk diam dan melihat situasi dulu sebelum aku bertindak.

Jantungku berdebar saat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Atasan Naruto segera menyapa si raven dan Naruto membalikkan badannya, membungkuk hormat. Aku sangat tegang sekarang, seolah sedang berada di final stage dengan HP tinggal 1%. Naruto tersenyum dan berkata sesuatu tapi matanya tidak terkejut atau setidaknya gelagapan bahkan mungkin harusnya marah melihat calon istrinya digandeng orang. Naruto berekspresi seolah tidak mengenal wanita itu, raven itu mengenalkan calon istri Naruto pada calon suaminya sendiri. Oh Tuhan! Aku tidak tahu kenapa? Naruto? Wanita itu? Dan si raven? Ada apa dengan mereka bertiga?.

Kedua pasangan itu berjalan dan menemui kolega yang lain, sebodo dengan mereka berdua, aku memperhatiakan Naruto terus. Ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Naruto tampak memandang gelas berisi jusnya sesaat sebelum meneguknya habis kemudian pergi.

 **Hinata world : OFF**

Shino terkejut saat Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat duduknya, "hei mau kemana?" tanya Shino.

"Pergi mencari udara segar!" balas Hinata melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik, ada yang lebih penting sekarang, Naruto.

Hinata berusaha menggejar Naruto yang berjalan dengan kecepatan super melewati lorong hotel ini, tangan Naruto mengambil sebuah kartu pegawai dan memindainya didepan lift. Pintu lift sudah menutup sempurna saat Hinata sampai, "sial" geram Hinata menendang pintu lift. Hilang sudah imez miss perfect yang dipertahankannya sejak tadi.

'Aku sangat khawatir pada kondisi Naruto' batin Hinata memandangi lift itu, Naruto pergi ke atap yang hanya bisa diakses oleh kartu pegawai gedung ini, 'jadi dia bekerja disini?'

 **Naruto world : ON**

Tubuhku merosot didalam lift menuju keatap, aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Sakura, calon istriku dan Sasuke, sahabatku. Apa yang ada dibenak mereka sesungguhnya? Aku berusaha menahan lututku yang melemas dan hujaman pisau yang mencincang Hatiku. Mempertahankan ekspresiku agar tak seorang pun tahu yang digandeng sahabatku adalah calon istriku.

Ketika mereka menyapa atasanku, aku tak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan? Mereka demi Tuhan. Aku menghantamkan kepalan tanganku ke besi baja yang membawaku ke atap. Urat-uratku berdenyut ngilu merasakan hukum aksi-reaksi yang terjadi. Bodoh.

Aku melangkah keluar lift, angin bertiup kencang diatas sini, lampu-lampu yang menyala bak bintang-bintang yang turun dari angkasa. Tidak ada bintang diangkasa, radiasi cahaya mampu mengalahkan kemilau bintang yang jutaan tahun lebih tua dari umur lampu itu sendiri. Tapi kenapa aku masih tetap memikirkan mereka? Aku meremas pagar besi setinggi tiga meter yang dibuat demi keselamatan.

Menyedihkan. Aku sangat menyedihkan. Melihat Sakura yang bahagia dengan semua yang diberikan Sasuke, kenapa aku masih mau melamar wanita itu? Tidak! Aku melakukannya karena paksaan dan tidak dapat aku pungkiri kalau aku masih mencintai Sakura. 4 tahun menemaninya, bohong jika aku berkata aku tidak mencintainya.

Cintaku yang salah dan buta. Rasa sayangku yang tak mengenal ampun. Saat Sasuke mengenalkannya padaku dan aku mulai tertarik padanya, semua menjadi semakin bahagia saat pernyataan cintaku diterima. Seperti serigala berbulu domba, mereka berdua memanfaatkanku untuk menutupi hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Ketahuilah, aku tahu semuanya dan mereka mengakuinya rasa bersalah, saat aku bilang aku tidak mau terlibat lagi sebagai si kambing hitam, dengan kekuasaannya Sasuke mengancam aku, sahabatnya sendiri? Dia lebih buta daripada aku! Kemudian dengan liciknya, Sakura memanfaatkan sifat lemahku dengan menangis memelukku mengatakan semua bualannya.

Aku benci sifat lemahku yang mudah untuk dibujuk dengan airmata, aku bahkan tidak mampu membedakan mana airmata dan mata cairan pembuat airmata. Dua tahun menjalani semuanya, aku sudah masuk rumah sakit 4 kali karena depresi, pelaku pembuatnya? Tentu saja mereka berdua, apa ada pria normal melihat kekasihnya dipeluk dan diraba oleh pria lain dirumahnya sendiri tidak marah? Huh aku bahkan hanya bisa bungkam dan mendo'akan hubungan keduanya segera diketahui publik.

Do'a orang teraniaya memang yang paling kuat, aku sudah bersuka cita mendengar desas-desus tentang mereka berdua, tapi demi apa lagi aku harus mengumpat, demi menghapus desas-desus itu aku harus menderita, lagi. Kali ini lebih menyiksa batinku. Aku harus menikah dengan Sakura, kalau saja aku punya kemampuan untuk melawan sahabatku yang mulai sinting itu, tapi semua terhenti di 'kalau'.

Melamar Sakura dicaffe, karena permintaannya yang ingin dilamar romantis. Aku bilang untuk meminta pada Sasuke, tapi dia malah memarahiku, dengan umpatan dan airmata. Tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukan itu. Tentu saja, Sakura hanya permata yang disembunyikan sahabatku dari dunianya, dunia Sakura kecuali duniaku.

Tuhan, sampai kapan? Aku ingin membuat keduanya membayar apa yang mereka lakukan padaku, aku ingin.. Astaga mengerikan sekali hidupku. Aku memanjat pagar pembatas itu dan menginjakkan kaki di beton yang hanya tersisa 1 meter dari pagar besi. Aku melirik ngeri kebawah gedung berlantai 20 tempatku bekerja. Aku mati, dan semuanya selesai.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

Kaki gemetar milik Naruto melangkah dengan berat menjauhi pagar besi. Sedikit menengok takut kebawah gedung, benar-benar sangat tinggi. Naruto meraba-raba pagar besi dibelakangnya dan kembali mundur. Memegang erat pagar besi, mata Naruto terpejam. Dadanya berdenyut tak karuan, nafasnya tersengal berat 'haaaah' desahnya melepas rasa takut untuk kembali memanjat pagar besi. "Tidak! Mati bukan cara yang tepat mengakhiri semua ini" ucap Naruto menyakinkan dirinya.

Jauh dibawah sana, tepatnya dilobi, Hinata mempercepat langkahnya keluar gedung, fikirannya kalut, takut menemukan Naruto dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Sekelompok orang berkerumun melihat seekor anjing yang mati tertabrak menambah panik Hinata.

Lama, tidak terjadi apapun sesuai bayangan Hinata. "Mengerikan sekali rasa cemas ini" gumam Hinata kembali ke dalam gedung dan naik ke lantai pesta,

Lift turun tanpa hambatan, dan terbuka dihadapan Hinata, menunjukankan Naruto yang langsung keluar tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang terus menunduk. Hinata dapat mengendalikan diri sekarang, dia hanya sedikit kaget tapi kemudian lega. "Dia masih hidup rupanya." ucap Hinata memasuki lift dan bersiap berpesta lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(((°.tbc.°)))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GM : game master orang yang mengendalikan suatu game, terutama game online.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Footnote :**

 **Tuhan! Author udah bikin fic baru lagi! Kali ini rate M lagi :v *gomen nasai!* apa kalian suka? Hmm kayanya pasaran ya? Aku bikin romance hurt mulu, biar konfliknya seru sih \^∆^/ ada unsur gamenya pula :v *apa yang ingin anda mix author?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to lanjut?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Game over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **,**

"Bagus Hanabi, sekarang gigit kartu kreditnya."

 **Ckrek**

"Seret kopernya sayang, efek angin!"

 **Ckrek**

"Good job sayang. Istirahat lima menit" ucap sang fotografer.

Senyum diwajah Hinata pudar seketika, melelahkan sekali apalagi dia disuruh suruh seperti tadi. Ingin Hinata mencekik leher si fotografer.

"Kerja bagus Hanabi, aku berhutang banyak padamu" ucap Shino.

Hinata mendekati Shino dengan wajah menggelap. "Aku siap menjadikanmu korban mutilasi hari ini" ucap Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, harusnya model itu datang, tapi dia sakit" cicit Shino.

"Meskipun Hanabi-san baru pertama kali melakukan pemotretan, tapi anda seperti sudah terlatih. Terima kasih kerja samanya" ucap asisten fotografer mengahampiri Hinata.

"Bukan masalah, jangan terlalu memujiku"ucap Hinata tersenyum ramah dan menerima paket makan siangnya.

'Siapa dia? Hanabi bisa berubah secepat mengedipkan mata' batin Shino ngeri melihat perubahan Hinata.

 **Hinata world : ON**

Aku masih memasang wajah bete, sembari menyuap makan siangku. Hari ini harusnya aku terbang ke kepulauan tropis nan hangat. Shino sudah bilang pada sang fotografer, tapi si kepala batu itu bilang dia belum menemukan foto terbaik dariku.

Pemotretan untuk promosi apalah yang dilakukan bank Shino, tapi apa perlu mengecat rambutnya juga? Rambut indahnya berubah seperti rambut nenek-nenek. Dia harus dibayar seharga model profesional.

"Fiuu mau ikut denganku nona?"goda seorang lelaki paruh baya melihat penampilanku.

"Mau kubunuh pak tua?" umpatku dengan kesal.

Bukannya marah, laki-laki itu malah tertawa sambil berlalu, dia fikir aku main-main hah? Belum tahu tinju maut milik keluarga tidak maksudku tinju maut milik kepalan tanganku?

Mau bela diri bagaimana? Penampilannya seperti pelacur. Sebuah hotpans dan bikini yang ditutupi selembar kemeja, diikat dibawah buah dadanya tanpa dikancing. Belum lagi tempat pemotretannya yang ga banget, bandara man! Tuhan apa salahku?

Aku membuka koperku yang siap diajak terbang, jadwal berangkatnya 5 menit lagi. Masih ada waktu untuk kabur dari pemotretan sialan ini. Aku memasang seringai diwajahku, sudah kuputuskan untuk terbang sekarang.

 **Hinata world : OFF.**

Naruto terburu-buru melewati pengecekan terakhir, dia telat bangun pagi ini, padahal dia akan membuntuti calon istrinya yang sedang bersama Sasuke. Dia butuh sebuah bukti untuk menjauhkannya dari status kambing hitam yang akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup.

"Ah, nyamannya" ucap Hinata duduk dikursi kelas ekonomi, liburan dipulau tropis, tunggu Hinata. Kalau sedang sepi seperti ini, rasanya Hinata ingin menghadirkan Naruto disampingnya.

"Ya sayang, aku ada disampingmu kok" ucap Naruto lembut.

"Naruto-kun" seru Hinata senang.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang hanya berdua saja. Hanya kau dan aku" ucap Naruto mencolek hidung Hinata.

"Rasanya seperti bulan madu" ucap Hinata memeluk tangan Naruto.

'Sepertinya aku salah duduk? Ah tidak nomornya benar' batin Naruto melihat penghuni sebelah kursinya. 'Mungkin sedikit mabuk'

Bisa dibilang gadis besurai putih pucat ini agak sedikit terganggu karena alkohol? Jet lag? Pokoknya yang bikin hilang kesadaran. Dari tadi dia tertawa dan sesekali bergumam tidak jelas. Gadis itu berbalik ke arah Naruto sembari tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan 'lihat?' batin Naruto bergerak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari gadis itu.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, Narutonya sedang memandangnya dengan wajah merona. Menyenangkan sekali, tunggu dulu. Dengan cepat Hinata bangun dari tidurnya, pipinya merah sempurna. Sejak kapan Naruto dalam fikirannya menjelma menjadi Naruto yang asli? "Kau baik-baik saja Nona?" tanya Naruto.

'Tidakkkk!' batin Hinata menjerit, segera saja tubuhnya berlari menuju toilet. 'Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Kenapa harus dihadapan Naruto-kun, kenapa?'

 **Naruto world : ON**

Apa aku salah? Dia terlihat sangat malu dan ya tentu aku membuat seorang gadis malu dihadapan pria, dan tatapan mesumku tadi? Aku menggeleng pelan. Mengenyahkan dada dibalik bikini biru kurang bahan, kurang jahitan yang membuat milik siapapun bangun tanpa permisi.

Butuh waktu lama bagi gadis itu untuk menenangkan diri, kurasa. Dengan wajah masih merah dia berjalan kembali kebangkunya yang ada disebelahku.

 **Bruk!**

Dan insiden memalukan menimpa gadis ini yang menyeret-nyeret diriku.

"Kau baik-baik saja nona?" tanyaku lagi.

"Eto tanganmu ada di-"

 **Kyut**

 **Kyut**

Benda kenyal nan besar yang sedang kutangkup, bersuara bak musik rohani yang membuatku damai. Dan tidak pernah aku sangka akan mendapat bonus desahan surgawi yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Maaf!" seruku melepas dua bongkahan kenyal itu dengan enggan.

"Kyaa hmp" gadis itu menjerit karena tidak siap dengan tanganku yang melepaskannya tiba-tiba.

Kembali aku mengulang insiden memalukan lainnya, bibirnya menghantam bibirku keras. "Ittai!" jerit kami berdua menjauhkan diri. Aku merasan amisnya darah memenuhi rongga mulutku.

"Ada apa tuan, nyonya?" ucap seorang pramugari tergesa-gesa menghampiri kami.

"Kotak P3K" ucapku.

Demi apapun aku bukan orang mesum seumur hidupku, nafsu seksku bahkan sudah lenyap bersama dengan kedua makhluk sialan itu. Seks itu jadi begitu menjijikan. Tapi gadis ini, bibirnya meringis menahan sakit. Ada robekan kecil disana, sementara aku menyumpal bibir atasku dengan kapas.

"Maaf, demi tuhan aku bukan orang mesum!" ucapku setelah pendarahan dimulutku berhenti.

Dengan tersipu dia mengangguk pelan, kami tidak berinteraksi lagi sampai pesawat kami tiba di tujuan.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

Hinata membuka pintu balkon kamarnya, ah astaga udara laut memenuhi paru-parunya, belum suara deburan ombak yang mengundangnya untuk segera berlari ke pantai. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Hinata segera mengambil kamera dan topi lebar yang disediakan pihak hotel.

Pertama, Hinata akan mencari makan di pasar. Beberapa turis tampil lebih bugil daripada Hinata dengan hanya menggunakan bikini saja, hilir mudik menuju pantai. "Sir, aku ingin makan makanan seafood pulau ini, dimana aku dapat menemukannya?" tanya Hinata pada seorang pejalan kaki.

"Ikuti saja jalan ini,"

Dengan semangat kaki Hinata melangkah menuju pasar, sembari menerka - nerka apa yang bisa dia beli dipasar nanti.

 **Klik. Klik. Klik.**

Naruto membidik Sakura dan Sasuke yanh sedang berbelanja dipasar ini, kemeja, topi dan kacamata hitamnya melengkapi penyamaran Naruto distan buah-buahan. "Sasuke, kau mau ini?" tawar Sakura menyodorkan cumi kering kemulut Sasuke.

 **Klik.**

"Sasuke ayo kesana" seret Sakura.

'Tunggu, sialan!' umpat Naruto bangkit dan bersiap mengejar mereka, tapi satu kotak apel berhamburan tersenggol Naruto. "Whaa maaf Sir!" seru Naruto memungguti apel yang berserakan dijalan.

"Ittai!" teriak Hinata kesakitan. Pantatnya menghantam aspal cukup keras, saking asyiknya melihat-lihat Hinata sampai tidak memperhatikan buah apel yang berserakan dijalanan. "Woi! Naruh apel yang bener dong!" maki Hinata pada orang yang sedang memungguti apel dihadapannya.

"Maaf Nona," ucap Naruto menyesal.

"Kau fikir cukup dengan minta maaf huh? Aku jadi susah jalan dan aku semakin kelaparan" tuding Hinata.

"Akukan sudah minta maaf, aku juga sedang buru-buru" ucap Naruto setelah berhasil memasukan apel terakhir dan membayar kerusakan apel-apel itu.

'Dia belum tahu bagaimana Hinata marah rupanya' batin Hinata. Dengan sigap tangannya memeluk kaki pria itu hingga tersungkur. "Kau harus tanggung jawab!" jerit Hinata mengeluarkan jurus airmata duyung.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau?" ucap Naruto sewot sembari berusaha membebaskan diri. Bukannya lepas gadis ini malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dikakinya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab!" jerit Hinata tidak mendengarkan pria itu.

Adegan keduanya semakin ramai ditonton orang-orang yang kebetulan ada dipasar. Penasaran tanggung jawab apa yang dimaksud si gadis hingga dia menangis meraung-raung. Ini gawat untuk Naruto yang sedang menyamar.

"Sst baik! Baik! Aku akan tanggung jawab!" ucap Naruto menenangkan gadis yang sedang memeluk kakinya itu.

'Bagus, dia mau menyerah juga' batin Hinata semangat dan menampakkan permata bulannya.

"KAU!-" pekik keduanya, membuat kerumunan yang hendak bubar kembali menonton pertengkaran baru ini.

"Kau sengaja ya mengikutiku?" geram Naruto.

"Kau fikir aku tidak akan kenal dengan penyamaran payahmu itu?" sewot Hinata.

 **Hinata world : ON**

Kuso! Kenapa aku malah bertengkar dengan Naruto, cintaku, pujaan hatiku? Aku tidak tahu dia yang menjatuhkan apel-apel ini. Lihat dia melihatku dengan tatapan marah, seperti pet yang sedang merajuk saja, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak mungkin kan aku berubah lembut setelah marah-marah seperti tadi. Baiklah pilihan terakhir.

"Huaa aku tidak mengikutimu! Kau jahat huaaa" tangisanku pecah lagi.

Wajah marah Naruto berubah menjadi panik dan buru-buru minta maaf.

"Kau yakin mau mengantarku kemana saja?" tanyaku dengan puppy eyes no jutsu ciptaan BrotherBee.

"Iya" jawabnya pasrah.

Aku menghapus airmata duyung dipipiku. "Aku lapar, aku ingin makan lobster atau kepiting"

"Ayo berdiri"

"Apa kau bercanda" gerutu sembari memegang pantatku yang sebenarnya sudah tidak sakit sama sekali.

"Lalu kau mau pergi pakai apa?" tanya Naruto menahan amarahnya.

"Gendong"

"Huapa?"

Aku kembali memasang puppy eyes no jutsu dan bibir memelas, dengan enggan Naruto berjongkok dan menawarkan punggungnya. Aku dengan senang melompat ke punggung Naruto. "Dimana restorannya?"

"Restoran apa?" jawabku polos.

"Jadi, kau ingin makan lobster atau kepiting tapi kau tidak tahu restorannya dimana?" ucap Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ha'i" jawabku semangat.

Sembari mengumpat Naruto berjalan menyusuri trotoar berharap menemukan restoran yang diinginkan gadis dipunggungnya. "Namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba memecah ocehannya sendiri.

"Panggil saja Hana" jawabku tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aku Naru- ah itu restorannya" ucap Naruto segera berbelok masuk.

Ini seperti sebuah kencan ya kan? Aku dan Naruto makan berdua, apalagi kejutan kamisama untukku?

Huee! Naruto meninggalkanku setelah aku memesan menu lobster, uuh menyebalkan. Aku dengan rakus menyantap menu lobster dan memesan lagi menu kepiting sampai tanganku belepotan bumbu super lezat olahan lobster dan kepiting. Yummy, walaupun tak mengurangi rasa kecewaku.

 **Hinata world : OFF**

Suara dentuman musik DJ menggema dipantai yang sudah mulai menggelap. Beberapa orang sudah mulai menari dilantai dansa. Naruto sedang mengaduk birnya, kemudian minum dalam sekali teguk. Sebentar lagi dan semuanya beres.

 **Buag!**

Sebuah tinju melayang menghantam pipi Naruto yang langsung tersungkur, kemudian diseret menuju tempat sepi dan kembali dipukuli berkali-kali.

"Cuih, apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucap Naruto marah, membalas pukulan yang didapatkannya.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dibelakang Naruto, "Dobe, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku? Tentu saja berlibur, apa lagi Teme?" jawab Naruto santai.

"Berlibur dengan mengikuti kami?" ucap Sasuke melempar kamera Naruto kemudian dengan sekali injak kamera itu dirusak Sasuke. "Dobe, aku tidak pernah memaafkanmu lagi untuk hal ini meski kau sahabatku sekalipun"

'Ah, Teme sialan' batin Naruto. "Hentikan itu Teme, kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan aku! Jika kau mau bermainlah sendiri, kenapa harus membawaku segala?"

"Kenapa? Karena kau yang membiarkannya mati"

"Kau masih menyalahkanku?" ucap Naruto sarkatik, "demi Tuhan! Bukan aku yang membiarkannya mati! Aku sudah menolongnya sekuat yang aku bisa, lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu hah? Kau bahkan tak menghadiri pemakamannya dan minta maaf karena telah jadi pengecut"

 **Buag!** Tinju Sasuke mendarat ditubuh Naruto. Naruto meringis kecil. Dirinya terlalu terbawa suasana. "Jangan terus ikuti kami" ancam Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja. Katakan aku hanya budakmu Teme!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah kecewa. Dimana sahabatnya itu berada sekarang? Sahabatnya yang dulu bukan yang sekarang.

Hinata terheran melihat laki-laki yang terus berusaha membuka pintu kamar hotelnya. Siapa dia? Jantung Hinata berpacu cepat, jangan-jangan dia maling. Dirabanya alat kejut listrik didalam tas dan mulai mendekat.

"Kenapa tidak mau terbuka?" gerutu Naruto mengotak atik kuncinya. Pipinya terasa mau copot dan giginya rontok. "Ouch sakit!" erang Naruto.

"Eh? Tuan sedang apa kau didepan pintu kamarku?" tanya Hinata

"Aku sedang mencoba membuka pintu kamarku, ish sana pergi ouch" jawab Naruto mengusir Hinata.

Tangan Hinata menyodorkan kunci, "Coba yang ini".

"Eh, kenapa bisa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tentu saja. Ini kamar hotel saya." ucap Hinata bosan, "kamarmu ada di sebrang kamarku" tambah Hinata menunjuk dengan dagunya.

"Ouch maaf, mataku agak kabur" ucap Naruto berbalik dan menuju pintu kamarnya. "Mau membantuku?"

"Ya?" jawab Hinata semangat.

"Aku butuh P3K untuk wajahku"

Hinata melongo cukup lama dengan kapas ditangannya. 'Kejam sekali, wajah Naruto-kun jadi jelek begini!' batin Hinata marah.

"Parah?" tanya Naruto yang mendapati Hinata yang hanya menatap ngeri wajahnya.

"Iya," jepawab Hinata menempelkan pelan kapas berisi cairan antiseptik diluka Naruto. "Ittai!" jerit Naruto sembari meringis.

"Tahan sebentar, kau itu laki-laki" omel Hinata semakin menempelkan kapasnya, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi menjerit dan menjauhkan kepalanya. Hinata tertawa pelan melihat Kelakuan Naruto yang kekanakan.

oOo

Malam yang menyenangkan saat Hinata dapat menyentuh dan berinteraksi tanpa canggung didekat Naruto. Ini liburan terbaik yang pernah Hinata rasakan seumur hidupnya. Hari ini, berbekal dress motif bunga selutut dan tas gendong kecil oh, oh jangan lupakan topi lebar yang dibelinya kemarin. Hiasan pitanya menjuntai cukup panjang.

Karena diluar akan cerah seharian, maka Hinata menjalin rambutnya dan diahiasi beberapa bunga dari spa pagi ini.

"Kau mau keliling?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata berpenampilan bak anak SMA yang sedang study tour.

"Iya, mau ikut? Aku akan ke water world dan berjemur dipantai." jawab Hinata semangat. "Nanti malam juga ada festival laut" tambah Hinata.

Mata itu berbinar menyilaukan menusuk mata Naruto. "Ah silau, baiklah jika kau memaksa"

Hinata segera menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya menuju tempat penyewaan sepeda. Letak water world yang cukup jauh membuat Hinata tidak mau lelah sebelum agendanya penuh dengan tanda centang.

Memasuki halaman water world, Hinata sampai dibuat takjud dan berteriak "ini game adventure"

"game?"

"Baiklah dimana kita bisa menemukan check point pertama?" ucap Hinata membuka peta yang dibawanya dari depan kasir.

"Check? Wa-"

Mata Hinata berkilat senang saat menyeret Naruto masuk dan melihat - lihat apa yang ada didalamnya. _"Hapalochlaena maculosa (_ gurita cincin biru)" tebak Hinata semangat, kemudian memotret dirinya sendiri dengan aquarium gurita itu.

"Hapaloch apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Kemudian mencari keterangan aquarium itu.

Beberapa check point telah dilewati Hinata dan Naruto. Naruto bahkan sampai kewalahan mengikuti Hinata. Belum lagi mulutnya yang terus berseru dan mengatakan bahasa latin dari hewan yang Hinata temui.

"Ini yang paling besar yang bisa dimasukan aquarium, _Rhyncodon typus_ " ucap Hinata memandang langit-langit aquarium yang terbuat dari kaca tebal untuk dinikmati dari bawah. Seekor hiu paus berenang perlahan dan anggun.

"Rhynco hufth" ucap Naruto duduk dibangku yang telah disediakan.

"Ini menyenangkan! Iyakan? Kita baru selesai satu game! Masih ada lagi sampai festival laut dimulai" ucap Hinata semangat yang dibalas sebuah senyum meringis dari Naruto, sepertinya salah ikut gadis energik keliling seharian.

"Kemana selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto mengipaskan topinya.

"Tentu saja pantai!"

"Huaaa! Hentikan aku mau turun!" teriak Naruto diatas banana boat dengan wajah ketakutan, dia takut dengan apa yang mengincar dari dalam laut seperti. Ugh bagaimana orang tuannya meninggal.

"Hahahaha!" balas Hinata semakin keras tertawa.

Di daratan Hinata diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Naruto dengan wajah pucat, baru mau menyela, dia dimarahi. Sampai akhirnya Naruto jatuh pingsan karena tidak ingin disela oleh Naruto.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Ah tidak, aku mimpi ini lagi. Aku ingin sekali memaki si pembuat mimpi agar tak terus memutar kaset yang sama dimimpiku.

"Naruto, sini sayang" panggil Kushina diatas kursi santai. Boat mewah yang mereka sewa sedang berlayar menuju pulau penelitian Minato.

"Ayah, lepaskan ikan itu" rengekku melihat ayahku bersiap membedah ikan malang yang dipancingnya.

Ayah hanya tertawa, dan mengatakan dia tidak akan membunuh ikan itu. Riak air laut mengalihkan perhatianku yang sedang merengek. "Aku menemukan duyung" ucapku menghampiri tepi kapal boat yang sedang berhenti.

Sebuah benda bulat sepert pipa kecil bertemu dahiku yang akan mengintip. Benda dingin itu dipegang oleh seorang berbaju serba hitam head to toe. Tubuhnya semakin naik lewat tangga dan melalui bahuku dia membidik kepala ayah, tidak ada suara yang terdengar tapi ibuku berteriak melihat ayahku yang tiba-tiba bersimbah darah.

"Siapa kau?" cicitku pelan. Merasakan getaran hebat yang menguasai tubuhku, aku mungkin anak yang kejam, berfikir kalau orang dihadapanku ini sangat keren.

"Naruto! Menjauh darinya akh"

"Ibu..!" teriakku melihat kepala ibuku berlubang, dibidik dan ditembak dari arah bahuku.

Itu bukan mimpi. Samasekali bukan mimpi. Rasanya bahuku masih bisa merasakan dinginnya senjata dan hidungku mengendus bau mesiu yang keluar setelah senjata itu membunuh kedua orangtuaku. Kenangan yang paling aku ingin lupakan, selamanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Hana. Tangannya bergerak didepan wajahku. "Kau terus saja mengomel padahal wajahmu sudah seperti menahan BAB selama seminggu" omel Hana yang sukses membuatku tertawa.

Aku mencoba bangun dan melihat aku masih dipantai, "berapa lama?"

"Hanya sekitar 1 jam" jawab Hana, setelah memberikan sebotol teh dingin. Dia berpindah ke kursi santai disebelah aku berbaring tadi. Tangannya segera membuka dress bunga yang kelihatannya sudah basah sejak tadi.

Hah? Aku segera menutup mataku dan mengintip dicelah jarinya. "Hoi apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku marah disuguhi adegan Rate H dihadapanku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hana polos, masih dengan tangan membuka dress, dadanya bergerak kenyal saat dress itu berhasil lolos dibagian dadanya. Aku menelan liurku susah payah. "Aku kan mau berenang" tambah Hana mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sun block.

Ucup di cinta, gajah terbangpun mungkin. Hana pasti menyuruhku mengoleskan sunblock dipunggungnya. "Mau bantu aku ?" lihat? Tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak.

"Dengan senang hati kubantu." ucapku mantap.

"Eh? Naru-kun juga?"

Eh apa maksudnya? Aku melihat Hinata yang sedang menyerahkan sundblock kepada seorang anak perempuan. Eh? Eeeh? Jadi dia tidak bertanya padaku? "Yaa, r-rambutmu itu terlalu ramai, akan kubantu melepaskannya" kilahku.

Terlalu mengoda, terlalu seksi, terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Tubuh Hana yang sedang dipoles sunblock memintaku untuk menyentuhnya. "Paman, jangan mecum" ucap si anak perempuan yang entah sejak kapan mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Andai kau seorang pria dewasa normal nak!

 **Naruto world : OFF**

Suara gemerincing kaki yang diikat lonceng-lonceng kecil terdengar dari pusat festival laut. Beberapa wanita mengenakan dress tradisional dan menari mengelilingi api unggun.

 **Cring. Cring. Cring.**

Gerakan kaki sekecil apapun akan membuat lonceng dikaki para penari berbunyi. "Aku mau!" teriak Hinata mendekati seorang penari. Setelah diajari dasar tariannya, Hinata mulai bergabung dengan penari didekat api unggun.

'Jiwa yang bebas. Jiwa yang tak kenal batas' batin Hinata bergerak maju mundur kemudian melompat berteriak.

"Ne kakak. Pergilah sejauh yang kakak bisa. Putuskan semua yang kau punya sekarang, aku berkata seperti ini agar kakak tidak seperti aku" ucap sebuah suara bergema ditelinga Hinata.

"Kakak sudah melakukannya, sekarang tidak ada seorangpun yang mengekang hidupku. Aku akan hidup untuk bagianmu juga, Hanabi" bisik Hinata, seolah angin malam dapat mengantarkan bisikannya pada seseorang yang tak lagi berada didunia ini. Setetes permata cair jatuh menelusuri pipi porselin itu, rindu yang teramat dalam padanya dia sampaikan dengan tarian ini.

Penari-penari yang terus berputar membuat Naruto cemas terutama Hinata berputar tanpa henti. "Hana!" tangan Naruto menarik Hinata. Kenapa dia menangis tapi tidak berhenti barang sedetikpun? Kenapa dia menangis? Kenapa Naruto merasakan sakit didadanya?

"Hahaha" tawa Hinata mengembang melihat Naruto berwajah cemas, "ada apa?"

Tertegun, wajah itu mengingatkan Naruto pada seorang wanita yang gagal Naruto lindungi. "Kembalilah pada Sasuke" ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Sasuke?" tanya Hinata bingung, kepalanya sedikit miring.

Sadar akan ucapannya, Naruto menggeleng pelan, "gara-gara kau aku mengatakan hal aneh" gerutu Naruto menarik Hinata menjauh dari para penari.

"Hei, tariannya belum selesai" protes Hinata meronta ingin kembali ke tengah festival,

"Terus meronta akan kucium bibirmu" ancam Naruto.

"TIDAK MAU!" tolak Hinata. Mana berani Naruto melakukan itu, tapi jika dia berani Hinata akan senang menerimanya.

 **Kiss..**

Spontan, Naruto melakukannya secara spontan hanya agar Hinata tidak melawannya terus. Hinata memamatung menerima ciuman dadakan ini, dia belum siap! Belum sepenuhnya siap menerima ciuman tanpa dasar ini.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan meronta" ucap Naruto menyeka bibir Hinata dengan ujung jarinya. Seolah apa yang baru dia lakukan tidak boleh berbekas dibibir Hinata.

"A-ku, kenapa kau menciumku? Padahal.. Padahal.." bibir Hinata terbata hanya untuk bilang padahal Naruto akan menikahi gadis berambut pink itu? Kenapa Naruto jadi playboy seperti ini?

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Padahal kau akan segera menikah, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Darimana kau-"

"Ah maaf, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Bye" ucap Hinata cepat. Salah! Hinata kenapa malah jadi terbawa perasaan seperti ini. Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan sekarang selain kabur dan segera pulang ke jepang.

"Hana tunggu" teriak Naruto berlari dan mencekal tangan Hinata. Sepasang mata bulan yang terlihat gelisah itu menatap Naruto. "Ini hadiah karena telah bersedia menemaniku liburan" ucap Naruto memberikan sebuah potret Hinata yang sedang tersenyum menawar barang di pasar.

"Ini kan gambarku sendiri eh" Hinata mengeser foto ditangannya dan menemukan kalung berbentuk kulit kerang dengan black mutiara dikedua sisinya.

"Bye" ucap Naruto menjauh.

Sudah selesai, semuanya. Liburan mimpi ini sudah selesai. Saat Hinata kembali ke jepang apa akan ada hari-hari seperti ini lagi? Apa ada kesempatan seperti ini lagi. Sebuah senyum miring terbentuk diwajah Hinata, gamenya baru dimulai? Iyakan, kamisama?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalo ada yang bilang kurang sreg, authorpun berfikir hal yang sama. :v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Game over!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : just help my future husband**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata world : ON**

"Sayang, aku bawa katalog gaun pengantin" ucapku saat sampai dicaffe Akatsuki dan duduk dihadapannya. "Aku sudah memilih sebuah gaun sederhana, lihat" tambahku membuka sebuah halaman yang sudah kuberi tanda.

"Gaun yang cantik, kau pintar memilihnya, berapa harganya?" tanya Naruto.

"20 juta" jawab orang lain

Aku melongo, kembali kealam nyata menatap ketikanku kemudian melihat calon istri Naruto menyebutkan harga gaun tersebut. Gaun sederhana apa yang harganya selangit huh?

"SaiNo butik menjual gaun yang dihiasi mutiara pink dari samudra Hindia, gaun sederhana ini cocok sekali denganku" ucapnya antusias

Apa? Ino menjual gaun yang seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya selama ini? Selain cemas dengan harganya yang selangit aku juga mencemaskan reaksi Naruto saat mendengar harganya.

"Sayang, pesta kita tidak hanya gaun sajakan? Masih ada banyak keperluan yang harus kita beli, kenapa tidak menyewa saja? Atau membeli yang harganya sedikit lebih murah" Nasehat Naruto, gaun itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bangkrut.

"Sayang pokoknya aku mau gaun ini, dan kau harus membelikannya untukku! Aku tidak mau malu didepan semua teman modelku" ucap calon istri Naruto dengan nada tidak terbantahkan.

Wanita ini gila apa? Apa dengan gaji Naruto yang aku fikir hanya rata-rata akan cukup membeli gaun gemilau itu? Aku sih sering beli gaun yang mahal dari Ino tapi tidak pernah beli gaun yang mahal minta dicekik seperti itu. Hey, itu juga gaun yang hanya akan dipakai sekali seumur hidup bukan? Wajar saja calon istrinya memilih yang terbaik, terbagus, dan termahal. Tapi kenapa tidak memikirkan Naruto sih?

"Lalu pestanya?" tanya Naruto pasrah, dimana dia bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu?

"Pestanya? Kita bisa menunda pesta keduanya, tapi tempat pernikahan yang sederhana tidak apa-apa, aku tidak ingin gaunku kalah cantik dengan tempat pernikahannya." ucap calon istri Naruto.

 **Hinata world : OFF**

"Hana! Hanabi! Tuhan, Hanabi hentikan!" teriak Shino terdengar didalam earphone milikku.

Aku menghentikan tanganku yang terlapisi sarung tangan game yang sedang kami coba, sarung tangan game itu akan memberikan sengatan dengan voltase kecil untuk memberi sensasi nyata dalam game yang bergendre fighting ini. Dilayar monitorku terlihat Hanabi sedang menduduki tubuh avatar beta tester (orang yang diberi hak pertama kali untuk mengetes suatu game sebelum diliris) milik lawanku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Bee?" tanya Shino.

"Yo aku baik yo, tapi izinkan aku pingsan sebentar yo! Selamat malam yo!" jawab Bee kemudian terdengar suara benda jatuh yang Hinata yakin itu pasti Bee.

"Bee? Bee? Hanabi ada apa denganmu hari ini?" ucap Shino marah. Tentu saja dia marah, Hinata dengan membabi buta memukul avatar Bee yang sudah terkapar, takutnya Bee mati. Siapa yang akan dipenjara nanti?

Hinata meringis mendengar Shino memarahinya, dia benar-benar tidak berkonsentrasi tadi, fikirannya melayang pada kejadian gaun kemarin. "Maaf" ucap Hinata melog out Hanabi.

Shino mengeleng dengan sikap Hinata hari ini, kemudian menulis, 'otomatis log out jika sudah mati. Resiko tinggi jika dibiarkan'

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur yang baru dirapikannya kemudian mengambil buku tabunganya dan melihat nominalnya ada sekitar 250 juta didalamnya, belum saham dan buku tabungan lain. Hinata sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu sekarang, tapi tekadnya sudah bulat.

Tangan Hinata segera mengeser layar ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Ino, gaun dengan mutiara pink itu masih ada?" tanya Hinata cepat.

"Ehh? Gaun apa? Ada 10 model gaun yang memakai mutiara pink yang kau maksud"jawab Ino sedikit terkejut karena biasanya Hinata akan datang langsung ketokonya dan minta dibuatkan gaun.

"Ck Gaun pernikahan Ino" ucap Hinata memberi penjelasan.

"Apa kau akan menikah!? Jangan memilih gaun pink itu! Aku akan membuatkanmu gaun yang lebih cantik dari itu" teriak Ino semangat.

"Tapi aku ingin gaun pernikahan itu" ucap Hinata, "dan aku belum berencana menikah" tambah Hinata.

"Kau lebih dari mampu membeli gaun seharga 20 juta itu Hinata!" ucap Ino tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Hinata.

'Dia ini tidak mau mendengarkn aku!' batin Hinata menggerutu. "Gila! Kenapa aku harus membeli gaun semahal itu, huh? Aku ingin membelinya untuk temanku, dia eum hmmm pokoknya dia penolongku, dan aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padanya" jelas Hinata.

"Tidak menikah? Yah gaun itu mahal karena mutiaranya yang kau tahu harganya tidak murah. Hadiah 20 juta? Kau lebih baik memberikan sebuah mobil Hinata, jauh lebih bermanfaat." nasehat Ino

"Aku ingin gaun itu, atau aku akan mengirim seseorang untuk menghancurkan ka-ka ah pokoknya sainganmu itu dan menuduhmu atas segala kehancurannya"

"Hinata kau argh! Baiklah-baiklah, tapi kau akan menerima gaun rancanganku juga! Itu hadiah untuk pernikahanmu yang entah kapan, tapi pasti aku akan hadir dipernikahanmu dan melihatmu memakainya" desak Ino yang walaupun tersudut tapi masih bisa menyerang Hinata balik. "Terima atau aku tidak akan menjualnya padamu?" tambah Ino.

Hinata ingin mencincang Ino sekarang, dia memang seenaknya sejak dulu. Argh! Sekarang giliran Hinata yang bingung. "Baiklah" ucap Hinata menyerah.

"Bagus! Kemana aku harus mengirimnya?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, akan ada pria berambut kuning dengan ciri khas 3 garis dikedua pipinya. Dia akan membeli gaun itu, katakan saja apapun ; diskon, ulang tahun pernikahanmu, tapi jangan bilang aku sudah membeli dan memberikannya pada pria itu. Kalau kau ingin mengambil bayaran, jangan lebih dari 1 juta" jawab Hinata.

"Hah? Kenapa sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu?" tanya Ino curiga.

"Bisakah kau tidak selalu menanyakan alasan padaku huh? Aku akan mengirimkan yakuza kerumah-"

"Demi Tuhan Hinata! Aku hanya tanya, jangan main ancam begitu donk! Aku kan hanya tanya kenapa? Kau hanya bilang rahasiakan? Kalau kau bilang begitu aku tidak akan tanya lagi deh" potong Ino. Hinata memang mengerikan.

"Aku akan ingat itu" ucap Hinata dengan penuh penekanan disetiap suku katanya, awas saja kalau Ino ngotot jika Hinata bilang rahasia.

Seminggu kemudian sebuah gaun dikirim kerumah Hinata. Hinata tidak tahu gaun seperti apa yang dirancang Ino, gaun itu dikirim beserta maneqin yang dibuat persis seperti Hinata. Tinggi, wajah, bentuk tubuh, bahkan sampai wig yang dipakai si maneqin mirip Hinata. "Dia berlebihan sekali" ucap Hinata.

Berlebihan bagaimana? Ino membuatnya khusus untuk sahabatnya yang sangat Ino dan Sai sayangi, walaupun terkesan tertutup mereka masih menyayangi Hinata.

Gaun berwarna putih tulang itu dihiashi dengan sulaman bunga dan sulam pita yang cukup berwarna untuk sebuah gaun pengantin, terkesan sangat girly dan kekanakan. Rambutnya tergerai dengan kerudung dan tiara yang terbuat dari anyaman bunga kanzashi. Tapi Ino tahu benar bagaimana selera dan membuat gaun yang cocok untuk Hinata. Hinata menyimpan gaun itu dikamarnya, tidak lupa memasang kembali plastik yang tadi membungkus gaun itu, kalau dibiarkan terbuka, gaun itu akan kotor karena debu.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Dengan ragu aku mendekati SaiNo butik, gedung 3 lantai itu membuat nyaliku ciut. Dia mungkin datang ke tempat yang salah, mungkin. Beberapa mobil keluaran terbaru memasuki parkiran SaiNo butik, apa aku harus parkir ditempat lain saja? Rasanya mobilku tidak pantas disini.

Aku menghitung kembali uang didalam rekening tabunganku, 25 juta. Uang jerih payahnya selama aku bekerja harus kupakai untuk membeli sebuah gaun dan menyewa WO, sisanya? Tidak ada. Niatnya aku akan membeli sebuah rumah dan menganti mobilku ke tipe mobil keluarga yang bisa mengangkut lebih banyak orang. Tapi sepertinya aku akan menyicil sebuah rumah seumur hidupku dan memakai kurama sampai dia tak bisa lagi berjalan. Tidak, aku masih muda! Baru 29 tahun! Karirku masih bisa menanjak.

Gaun seharga satu mobil itu harus aku dapatkan, yah aku tidak akan melupakan gaun itu sampai aku bisa menjualnya lagi lebih mahal! Aku keluar dari mobilku dan masuk ke SaiNo butik. Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu, seperti sebuah hotel saja, tapi aku malah lebih tercengang oleh isinya yang bak lemari dengam koleksi gaun-gaun mahal yang membuat mataku sakit. "Dimana aku bisa menemukan gaun pengantin dengan mutiara pink?" tanyaku pada seorang pelayan yang menghampiriku.

"Silahkan tuan, area khusua wedding dress ada dilantai 2" jawabnya, kemudian mendahuluiku menaiki eskalator ke lantai 2.

Rahangku pasti sudah longgar karena terus melongo, lantai 2 SaiNo butik lebih wah lagi dengan berbagai maneqin yang menggunakan berbagai gaun pengantin yang besar dan indah. "Ini gaun yang anda cari tuan, apa anda akan mengukur kembali ukuran calon istri anda agar dapat dipakai dengan pas?" tanya pelayan tersebut ramah.

Tapi sebelum aku bicara seseorang datang menghampiriku, pelayan itu memberi hormat kemudian menjelaskan apa yang dia katakan tadi. "Selamat datang tuan, saya Ino pemilik butik ini. Jadi anda sudah pasti menginginkan gaun ini?" tanya Ino padaku.

"Aku Naruto, ah iya calon istriku melihatnya dikatalog butik anda" jawabku pendek.

"Lalu dimana calon istri anda?" tanya Ino tak mendapati wanita disamping Naruto.

"Eto ini ukuran tubuh istriku" jawabku mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku kemeja, "dia sedang sibuk pemotretan" tambahku dengan tersenyum malu.

"Ukurannya sudah pas, mungkin anda ingin menyesuaikan ukuran jas untuk pengantin pria juga?" tanya Ino lagi sembari mencocokan ukuran gaun itu dengan ukuran yang ada dikertas yang kuberikan.

Aku meringis, dalam katalog itu, hanya disebutkan harga gaun tanpa jas pengantin prianya juga. Apa harganya akan berubah semakin mahal? "Eto aku-"

"Jasnya sudah satu paket dengan gaunnya tuan, harganya masih tetap sama seperti dalam katalog" potong Ino melihat keraguan dalam mataku.

Aku menghela napas lega, kemudian mengangguk dan mengikuti pelayan pria yang tersenyum ramah padaku menggantikan pelayan tadi yang mengantarku dari lantai bawah. Setelah melakukan sedikit pengukuran yang cukup lama, aku kembali ke kasir untuk membayar gaun sialan ini.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

"Benarkah sayang?! Kau tidak sedang membohongiku?!" ucap Ino dengan suara segaja dibesarkan.

Naruto muncul dari kamar ganti dan menghampiri kasir di hadapan Ino. "Ini berita bahagia sayang, keuntungan kita diluar dugaan!" seru Ino dengan nada bahagia kemudian tak lama meneteskan airmata, "tidak sia-sia kita mengikuti Milan fashion week"

Ino menutup telponnya dan memandang bahagia setiap orang yang memperhatikannya. "S-selamat atas keberhasilan anda" ucap Naruto yang tepat dihadapan Ino kemudian menjabat tangan Ino.

"Terima kasih tuan, astaga aku sangat senang sekali!' ucap Ino

"Aku ingin membayar gaunnya" sela Naruto ditengah jabatan Ino yang tak lepas juga.

"Gomen, haha aku terlalu senang, anda orang pertama yang memberi selamat, berapa harga gaunnya?" tanya Ino pada sang kasir.

"20 juta, nyonya"

"Aku akan menjualnya seharga 1 juta" ucap Ino mantap.

Naruto terperangah mendengar ucapan Ino, 'yang benar saja? Apa ini sedang april mop atau karena dia kelihatan tidak kaya?' batin Naruto.

"Tuan jangan curiga dulu, aku benar-benar sedang bahagia sekarang" ucap Ino kembali menitikan airmata, "bagi seorang desainer, keberhasilan dalam fashion week kelas dunia adalah mimpi, kuharap ini bukan mimpi dengan memberikan gaun rancanganku dengan diskon 90 persen untuk anda." tambah Ino.

"Tidak, aku akan-"

"Ini tolong transaksikan seharga 1 juta" sela Ino mengambil ATM milik Naruto dan menyerahkannya pada kasir. "Semoga pernikahan anda selalu bahagia"

Naruto memandangi dua paper bag dijok belakang mobilnya. "Gila! Pemilik butik itu pasti gila! Dan dan ahahahahah" racau Naruto tidak percaya keberuntungan yang kebetulan ini, "ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Dari lantai atas Ino melihat mobil paling murah yang pernah parkir didepan butiknya melaju keluar area parkir, "untung dia datang hari ini, kalau tidak aku harus mengarang apa?" ucap Ino menyeka airmata dengam tisu. "Hinata, siapa Naruto sebenarnya? Kau telah melepaskannya begitu saja. Sayang sekali"

oOo

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya perlahan, tapi bukannya sambutan hangat, dia malah disuguhi desahan dan erangan nikmat dari calom istrinya, camkan : calon istri Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Rasanya aku ingin menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhku ke laut Hindia bersama gaun yang kubeli ditanganku.

Lagi, desahan Sakura terdengar menyapa pendengaranku. Aku berjalan masuk, tidak tahukah mereka ini rumahku? Kenapa mereka harus bermain didalamnya? Huh? Apa aku berlebihan soal bermain dalam rumahku? Tidak! Tuhan, Sasuke lebih daripada mampu untuk menyewa kamar hotel kelas wahid.

Kulihat Sakura sedang terlentang diatas meja makan tanpa busana dengan sasuke duduk didepan selangkangannya, memainkan vagina milik Sakura seolah sedang meyantap makan malamnya, "ahh Sasu-nggh" desah Sakura meremas surai Sasuke dengan wajah nikmat. Sasuke berhenti saat melihatku berdiri memandangi percintaan mereka. "Sudah pulang, dobe?" ucap Sasuke sembari menggeser tubuh Sakura agar lebih mendekat ke pinggir meja, kemudian memasukan jarinya ke dalam vagina milik Sakura. "Ah! Ah! Sasukeh ah! Aku" Desah Sakura mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke dan aku yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

Selanjutnya hal yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebagai calon suami Sakura adalah melihat calon istriku disetubuhi pria lain, Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah tegang sempurna dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura untuk duduk dipangkuannya, "ah!" ucap Sakura memeluk erat leher Sasuke, merasakan vaginanya penuh dengam milik Sasuke.

Desahan Sakura semakin menjadi saat Sasuke menyuruhnya bergerak naik turun dengan tempo cepat, kulihat wajah Sasuke yang menikmati percintaannya dengan calon istriku.

"Sasu Nggh!" racau Sakura tak tahu malu, desahannya menggema keseluruh ruangan.

"Lebih cepat Sakura," bisik Sasuke meremas gumpalan daging di depan dadanya.

"Sasuke!" desah Sakura merasakan klimaksnya disusul dengan Sasuke yang menggeram pelan merasakan miliknya yang mulai mengeluarkan spermanya.

Lama, aku hanya bisa mematung, aku mengepalkan tanganku yang memegang paper bag. Tidak pernah terangsang sedikitpun oleh kegiatan gila manusia dimeja makanku. Aku lebih jijik dan benci mereka mengotori meja dan kursiku dengan keringat dan cairan cintan yang berbau aneh itu.

"Ah, kau mendapatkannya Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan kepala masih terkulai dibahu Sasuke.

Aku melempar paper bag berisi gaun dengan mutiara pink itu dan segera masuk ke kamar milikku dan menguncinya dari dalam. Aku pria menyedihkan yang pernah hidup didunia ini. Kemudian marah seperti gadis remaja labil, astaga! Aku sudah tidak pantas menyandang gender pria.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

Masih berada dibelakang Naruto hari ini, dia terlihat sangat senang saat bercerita pada calon istrinya, si pinky itu. Hinata menyeruput lattenya, dari semua percakapan Naruto dia tidak menyinggung harga gaun yang dibelinya kemarin.

Tidak tahan mendengar rencana pernikahan Naruto, Hinata menghentikan ketikannya dan beralih masuk ke the world.

 **Loading...**

Hanabi mengerjapkan matanya saat Hinata menekan action avatar wake up. Kemudian menaikan health dengan mandi dan sedikit makan cemilan siang. Voice PM (private message) berkedip Saat Hanabi sedang memilih pakaian.

"Hanabi, ada rapat di caffe Saturnus sekarang" ucap Shino saat Hinata membuka voice PMnya.

Hinata segera mengetik tujuannya diluar rumah, loading berlangsung beberapa saat dan Hanabi sudah ada di depan caffe Saturnus saat layar kembali menampakan gambar. Gelembung percakapan memenuhi area dalam caffe, bertanya -tanya ada apa hingga GM antkiller mengumpulkan para pemain dengan level diatas 30 diarea caffe.

"Aku punya kabar menyenangkan untuk kalian, brotherbee akan mengadakan pesta kostum akhir minggu ini_" ketik antkiller.

"Pesta bro!"

"Dimana man? Pasti datang bro!"

Komentar beberapa avatar, antkiller menunggu suasana kembali tenang kemudian mengetik lagi. "Tempat di bar brotherBee, ingat real world kawan, peta bisa diunduh diPM masing-masing."

Setelah membaca ketikan GM, banyak pemain yang meninggalkan caffe, ada sekitar 150 orang tadi dan sekarang hanya tinggal 50 orang yang sedang mengobrol sambil menikmati suasana caffe, antkiller mendakati Hanabi. Monyetnya sedang mengemut lollypop. "Dilarang bawa hewan peliharaan disini" ucap Hinata mengaktifkan voice chat.

"Kau kasar sekali padanya," ucap Shino mengubah monyetnya menjadi sosok manusia monyet, son goku.

"Tetap saja peliharaan" ejek Hinata melihat son goku menatap inocent pada Hanabi.

"Kau sedang PMS ya? Huuh" kesal Shino

"Kau tahu saja aku sedang PMS : pra married syndrom"

"Hahaha pra apa?"

"Bukan aku tapi aku ketularan" ucap Hinata ketus melihat calon istri Naruto antusias memperlihatkan majalah untuk tempat pernikahan mereka. "Astaga, aku harus log out dulu" ucap Hinata panik.

"Jangan lupa pesta kostumnya di bar Bee, Hanabi" ucap Shino mengingatkan.

Hinata segera mencopot headphonenya dan mendengarkan kata-kata manis calon istri Naruto.

"Aku ingin upacaranya disini, temanku sendiri yang menyarankan aku memilih tempat disini" ucapnya menunjuk sebuah taman yang aku yakin pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat.

"Sayang, itu sewanya sangat mahal di hotel itu." ucap Naruto membujuk Sakura.

"Ah, skyfall garden. Aku diundang nyonya Namikaze bulan april tahun lalu" gumam Hinata.

Skyfall garden adalah taman yang dibuat di atas gedung pencakar langit, taman yang seolah melayang diawan itu memang taman terindah tahun ini, terletak di Namikaze hotels yang terkenal dengan bintang 6 nya. Hinata merupakan salah satu yang beruntung dapat menghadiri pembukaan taman tersebut.

"Sewanya sekitar 15 juta per 2 jam acara" tambah Sakura.

"Gila! Wanita ini ingin kubunuh ya? Beraninya dia memeras Naruto" desis Hinata memegang pisau kue dengan erat, lempar dan Hinata akan masuk penjara atas percobaan pembunuhan dengan menyebabkan korban mati : hukuman mati. Hinata menggeleng mengenyahkam pikiran liarnya.

"Baiklah akan aku usahakan" ucap Naruto menyerah dan tersenyum kecut.

Hinata segera menelpon Nyonya Namikaze untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan gaun pengantin tersebut. Nyonya Namikaze hanya mengatakan baik dan iya tidak seperti Ino yang menanyakan banyak hal. "Tapi sewa lagi untuk pernikahanmu ya" pinta Nyonya Namikaze yang sudah berusia lanjut itu. "Sudah lama sejak cucu pertamaku lahir, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia berada" curhatnya pada Hinata

"Ah, iya Nyonya" jawab Hinata sembari menahan tangis, tentu saja, kapan dia akan menikah sementara calon suaminya akan menikahi wanita lain! Ini tidak adil.

Naruto lagi - lagi ternganga saat dirinya akan menyewa skyfall garden, kali ini gratis alias tanpa bayar dengan segala pernak perniknya. Pegawai hotel itu bilang kalau ada pernikahan yang dibatalkan tapi orang itu tidak mau menerima uangnya dikembalikan dan menyuruh pihak hotel memberikan sewa skyfall garden pada penyewa lain secara gratis.

Belum lagi saat dirinya akan meninggalkan hotel dia ditatap wanita tua dengan intens seolah Naruto adalah entahlah siapa dia.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Aku terburu-buru mengacak-acak isi lemariku, berusaha menemukan jasku yang dibeli bersama gaun sialan Sakura. "Sakura! Dimana jasku?" teriakku pada Sakura yang tengah sarapan.

"Jas itu? Aku memberikannya pada Sasuke, itu sangat cocok untuknya" jawab Sakura santai.

Apa? Apa aku salah dengar jas pengantin pria diberikan pada orang lain? Aku ingin sekali memaki Sakura dan melemparkannya dari jendela apartemenku. Sekarang apa? Aku menjambak suraiku frustasi dan berjalan tergesa-gesa kepintu keluar apartemenku.

"Jangan telat nanti" ucap Sakura menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Akan kulemparbdia setelah upacara pernikahan selesai dari skyfall garden, aku masih berjalan ke apartemen temanku. Mengedor pintunya tak sabar.

"Hoam, medokusai." ucap si kepala nanas menyembulkan kepalanya keluar. "Aku tidak pesan susu, surat kabar, majalah mingguan" racau si kepala nanas bersiap masuk kembali.

"Shikamaru, ini aku Naruto" ucapku membuka pintu yang akan ditutup lagi.

"Hah ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tangan menggaruk pantat dan mengucek mata.

Aku mengerang melihat kelakuan temanku, "aku butuh jas putih untuk pernikahanku" ucapku masih menjaga jarak mengikuti Shikamaru masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Aku tidak punya jas putiaaah hmm ckck ada beberapa cosplay dilemari, kau mau aku mengambilkannya untukmu?" ucap Shikamaru menunjuk kamarnya dan memasukan salah satu jari bekas mengaruk pantatnya kedalam lubang hidung untuk mengupil.

"Akan aku ambil sendiri" jawabku melihat joroknya Shikamaru. Manusia ini, sebenarnya tidak sejorok yang terlihat pagi ini. Biasanya kalau sudah jorok, itu berarti Shikamaru semalaman begadang main poker online dan kalah tentunya.

Aku membuka lemari Shikamaru dan mendapati 3 pakaian digantumg dengan plastik pembungkus, seperti yang Shikamaru bilang. Tidak ada jas putih tapi ada cosplay pangeran didalamnya, dan aku memilih yang paling sederhana dan mudah dipakai. Seragam pangeran ala militer berwarna merah itu cocok untuk untukku.

"Aku akan datang diakhir acara penikahanmu, tapi biarkan aku hoam tidur sebentar" ucap Shikamaru melihatku sudah berganti pakaian.

"Tidak datang juga tak masalah untukku" ucapku meninggalkan apartemen Shikamaru.

Berkali -kali aku menarik celana pangeran yang terasa menghimpit selangkangan. Acara akan segera dimulai, dan Sakura masih diruang ganti. Aku berniat menyusulnya tapi aku malah melihat calon istriku sedang bercumbu dengan Sasuke, kapan ini akan berakhir? Aku segera menuju tempat acara berlangsung. Lebih baik aku berada ditengah acara.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

Hinata mencoba berbagai pakaian yang ada dilemarinya, satu jam yang lalu dia log in ke the world dan mendapat PM dari antkiller untuk tidak lupa pesta kostum malam ini. Dan dia sangat lupa, dia belum menyewa atau bahkan meminta Ino membuatkan cosplay.

Gaun dilemarinya bukan tipe cosplay sama sekali. Masa Hinata harus menggunakan cosplay ala pembantu bermodalkan penutup kepala dan apron. Dia bahkan tidak punya apron! Tunggu dulu. Hinata segera menuju maneqinnya dan tersenyum senang. "Ini dia yang aku cari"

 **Hinata world : ON**

"Konohamaru, kau tidak bisa lebih pelan sedikit?" ucapku dengan cemas, pemuda tetanggaku ini memacu cepat sedan milikku dan menyetir ugal-ugalan.

"Tenang, Neechan" ucap Konohamaru semakin memacu mobilku cepat.

Salahkan gaunku yang terlalu tidak muat hanya untuk menyetir dan memutuskan untuk menyewa jasa konohamaru, harusnya aku memakai jasa profesional saja.

"Sudah sampai Neechan" ucap Konohamaru melihatku lewat kaca.

"Kau ingin membunuhku ya hah?!" teriakku marah. "Jangan minum satu gelaspun! Kau minum, nyawamu ditanganku" ancamku sebelum membuka pintu. Konohamaru mendesah kecewa.

Kaki jenjang milikku menyentuh lobi bar kelas atas milik brotherBee, gaun putihku seketika menutupi kakiku saat aku berdiri dibantu seorang pelayan. Beberapa orang terperangah melihat gaunku yang bisa dikatakan wow. Untuk pesta kostum malam ini aku mengenakan gaun pengantin yang dirancang Ino untukku. Daripada tidak kupakai sama sekali, aku akan menggunakannya malam ini.

BrotherBee yang menunggu tamu VVIP malam ini hanya bisa ngerap mengomentari pakaianku, "Yo kau luar biasa Hanabi, i like it"

Aku memandang balik Bee yang hanya menggunakan cawat loreng. "Primitif brother" komentarku balik, "menungguku?" tanyaku mengangkat tangan dan menyodorkannya pada brotherBee.

BrotherBee meraih tanganku dan menuntunku masuk dan menuju lantai pesta, "yes, my princess your my VVIP guest"

Aku tersenyum dibalik kerudungku memasuki ruang pesta, banyak yang terperangah. Jangan-jangan aku salah masuk ruangan. "Kau yang terbaik yo" bisik brotherBee.

"Ya, aku yang terbaik dalam membuat orang terkejut"

 **Hinata world : OFF**

Suara tawa brotherBee menggema keseluruh ruangan mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Tamu VVIP sudah datang Yo! Mari berpesta!" ucap brotherBee membuka pesta kostum tersebut. Suara musik mulai menggema dan lantai dansa dipenuhi para tamu yang ingin menari.

Hinata memperhatikan lantai bar umum lewat kaca yang sengaja dibuat transparan. Hinata tidak mood berpesta setelah mendengar acara pernikahan Naruto berjalan lancar dari Nyonya Namikaze.

"Mencari pangeran, princess?" ucap Shino yang menggunakan kostum shinigami jepang.

"Yeah, aku harus segera melupakan pangeran lamaku" jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari lantai bawah.

"Oh ayolah semangat" ucap Shino memberikan segelas bir ketangan Hinata.

Sedikit mencicibi bir itu, Hinata menemukan Naruto dilantai dansa dibawah sana, pakaian ala pangerannya sangat mencolok diantara para pengunjung lain. "Kau ingin melihatku senang? Lakukan sesuatu untukku sekarang" ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, my princess" jawab Shino

Naruto sedang menikmati musik yang membuatnya semakin pusing dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Shikamaru memperhatikannya dari depan bar tender, temannya pasti sudah gila melewatkan malam pertamanya.

"Ayo, aku yang traktir hari ini" ucap Naruto menepi dari lantai dansa.

"Kau sudah gila ya melewatkan malam pertamamu" teriak Shikamaru.

"Ya! Ya aku memang sudah gila menikahi wanita jalang itu" teriak Naruto balik.

'Wanita jalang? Istrinya? Kasihan sekali Naruto' batin Shikamaru. "Kau kasihan! Mari kasihani dirimu malam ini!" teriak Shikamaru lagi sembari menuang bir.

Belum Naruto menarik gelasnya, dua orang berkostum prajurit berbaju besi mengapit kedua tangan Naruto. "Hei! Lepaskan aku! Aku baru.. Mau minum" ucap Naruto mencoba berontak.

"Pangeran kau sudah terlambat! Tuan putri sudah menunggu" ucap salah satu orang berkostum prajurit.

Shikamaru tertawa mendengar Naruto dipanggil Pangeran. Sepertinya mereka salah orang, tapi tetap membawa Naruto pergi bersama mereka. "Medokusai" gerutu Shikamaru melihat Naruto tak berdaya disereta kedua orang tersebut, mau tak mau dia mengikuti mereka ke lantai atas.

Naruto diam saja dan menuruti perintah mereka. Dia disuruh berdiri didekat pria berkostum shinigami yang membawa kapak besar dan berjubah hitam. Rambutnya dipaksa rapi ke arah samping. Shikamaru yang ingin berada disampingnya pun ditahan di dekat orang-orang berkostum aneh ini.

"Aku persembahkan tuan putri" ucap seorang pria dengan kostum maid.

Semua orang otomatis memberi jalan pada Hinata yang berdiri dipintu masuk dengan ditemani brotherBee. Ditangannya dia membawa buket balon hati. Hinata tersipu dibalik kerudungnya, ini mimpi yang jadi kenyataan, sayang mimpi tetaplah mimpi. Pernikahan ini hanya semalam saja.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali melihat yang disebut tuan putri yang sedang berjalan dengan pria besar bercawat, putri itu mengenakan gaun pengantin yang lumayan wah, apa dia akan menikah? Lalu siapa mempelai prianya? Putri itu berjalan kearah Naruto. "Aku pengantin prianya?" tunjuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri kemudian menatap shinigami dibelakangnya. Dia hanya mengangguk membenarkan. "Tuhan aku baru saja menikah tadi siang dan aku akan menikah lagi?" racau Naruto menepuk pipinya pelan.

Shikamaru terperangah, temannya ini benar-benar beruntung. Meski dibilang jalang, Sakura adalah seorang model yang body dan wajahnya aduhai menggiurkan dan sekarang dia akan menikahi seorang yang pasti cantik dibalik kerudung itu.

BrotherBee mengambil tangan Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dia akan menikah lagi, lagi?!. Tangan putri itu begitu halus menggenggam erat tangan besar Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja rasa gugup menguasai Naruto, "kenapa aku jadi segugup ini" erang Naruto tapi segera tersenyum pada sang putri.

"Mempelai pria boleh membuka kerudung mempelai wanita" ucap sang shinigami saat Naruto dan Hinata sudah berhadapan.

Dengan susah payah Naruto menelan ludah dan menghilangkan kegugupan dalam dirinya, tangannya memegang ujung kerudung Hinata dan mulai membukanya, dua bola lavender menatap Naruto takjub dengan pipi bersemu. Bibirnya merekah untuk pertama kali dihadapan Naruto. 'Aku menikahi Bidadari' batin Naruto. 'jangan pingsan dulu'

"Benarkan dia cantik" ucap Shikamaru menudimg tapi segera dibekap oleh prajurit yang mengapitnya, "jangan rusak suasana, kepala nanas" bisiknya memperingatkan.

Hinata berusaha bersikap anggun dihadapan Naruto, ini interaksi yang paling Hinata tunggu seumur hidupnya mengenal Naruto. Pria dihadapannya terpana, kemudian segera menepuk pipinya perlahan. "Tuhan! Aku kebanyakan minum" ucapnya.

"Naruto-kun, daijobu desuka?" ucap Hinata lembut menarik tangan yang sedang menepuk pipi Naruto dan membelai pipi itu perlahan, sentuhan yang tidak akan Hinata lupakan untuk selamanya. Lampu menyorot mereka berdua. Naruto terperangah lagi mendengar suara lembut putri dihadapannya.

"Ehem mari mulai ritualnya." ucap sang Shinigami membuat kedua mahluk dihadapannya segera sadar. "Pertama, kedua mempelai harus memberi kiss mark dileher masing-masing pasangannya"

Terdengar suara riuh kemudian senyap, menantikan adegan yang akan disuguhkan pasangan itu.

"L-ladies first" ucap Naruto tergagap membuat beberapa orang tertawa. Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya agar dapat digapai oleh sang putri.

Hinata menarik napas sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Naruto. Jilat, hisap, gigit dan jilat lagi.

Naruto mendesah pelan, belum pernah dirinya merasa bergejolak seperti ini. Hinata segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Belum sempat Hinata mengambil napas, Naruto menarik dan mencium lehernya, sesuatu membuncah dari hati Hinata. Merasaka ciuman Naruto, membuat lututnya lemas. Tangan Hinata memegang erat tangan Naruto agar dirinya tak jatuh.

Tepuk tangan membahana saat Naruto melepaskan leher sang putri dengan enggan. Dirinya sempat mendengar desahan yang bagaikan musik surga keluar dari bibir sang putri.

"Kedua dan terakhir, kalian dapat meresmikan hubungan kalian dengam mencium bibir pasangan sebanyak 5 kali" ucap Shinigami.

Kedua pipi pasangan itu merona, gila sekali ritual ini, 5 kali ciuman? Naruto menatap sang putri untuk meminta izin menciumnya sebanyak itu. Hinata mengangguk, dan tersentak saat Naruto meresponnya cepat dengan menarik Hinata lebih dekat.

Cup~ satu.

Naruto mencium sekilas bibir Sang putri.

Cup~ dua.

Naruto menekan dalam bibirnya dan bibir Hinata.

Cup~ tiga.

Naruto mulai melumat bibir mungil sang putri penuh gairah.

Cup~ empat.

Nafas Naruto terasa berat berhempus diwajah Hinata, Hinata tersenyum kecil dan bersorak dalam hatinya karena berhasil membuat Naruto bergairah padanya.

Cup~ lima.

Mata Naruto melebar mendapat serangan dari Hinata, lidahnya menjilat pelan bibir Naruto. Naruto yang mendapat tanda segera melesatkan lidahnya memasuki mulut Hinata. Membuat Hinata mendesah pelan, gigitan dan lumatan tak bisa Naruto hentikan. Gairah yang tiba-tiba muncul membuatnya tak ingin melepaskan bibir Hinata.

Bibir Naruto meringis pelan merasakan selangkangannya yang mulai berdenyut minta dipuaskan. Hinata tahu Naruto menginginkannya, dan Hinata tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. "Mau melanjutkannya dikamar hotel?" bisik Hinata sensual.

"Ritual penyatuan telah selesai, kalian telah resmi menikah sekarang" ucap sang Shinigami kemudian tepuk tangan lagi-lagi terdengar. Musik Dj kembali dinyalakan.

Naruto menggendong tubuh Hinata didepan dadanya, membawa sang putri keluar area pesta. "Kau membuatku gila, putri" erang Naruto menahan gejolak gairah yang memuncak.

Pelukan tangan Hinata mengerat dileher Naruto, "kalau begitu ayo kita lepaskan gairah ini" ucap Hinata mencium pipi Naruto. "Aku akan menyerahkan milikku hanya padamu"

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak bisa mengikatmu selamanya" ucap Naruto menatap lavender sang putri.

"Seperti sebuah game, kau adalah final stage yang akan aku miliki dan harus kuhadapi rintangan apapun agar bisa mendapatkanmu. dan aku baru memulai game ini"

Mereka sampai dihotel sebrang bar, "kamar suit brotherBee" ucap Hinata pada seorang pelayan hotel dipintu masuk.

Pelayan itu mengerti dan memberikan kartu kunci dari sakunya. "Silahkan lantai 5 nomor 111" ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **catatan : author ga bales satu2 reviewnya maaf ya.. buat nunggu kelanjutannya, author bakal up abis lebaran hokeh? gomen nasai. met puasa all  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Game over!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : baby step.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menurunkan Hinata didalam kamar, kamar yang sengaja Hinata pesan untuk malam pertama mereka. Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang dan menghirup aroma tubuh Hinata yang membuatnya mabuk. "Siapa namamu putri?" tanya Naruto.

Bukannya menjauh, Hinata malah menempelkam punggungnya pada dada bidang Naruto, "panggil saja Hinata" jawab Hinata. Senyumnya semakin melebar saat pantatnya merasakan kejantanan Naruto yang menusuk pelan. "Kau sepertinya sudah tidak tahan lagi?" tanya Hinata melepas kerudungnya dan berbalik kearah Naruto, membelai pelan milik Naruto.

"Sssh Hinata" geram Naruto menahan sensasi membuncah dari hasil sentuhan Hinata.

Hinata tidak menyangkal kalau dirinya sering bermain game erotis dan memilih pria berkulit bak porselin tapi tubuh Naruto berkulit tan yang err sexy. Tubuhnya kurus tapi masih sedikit berotot. Hinata mengelus tubuh itu, membuat Naruto bernafas berat, gairahnya sedang dipermainkan sekarang.

Denyut nadi Hinata berdetak semakin cepat bahkan sebelum bibir mereka bertemu, hanya karena imajinasi liar yang diciptakan dirinya tak pernah seliar ini sebelumnya, ciuman nyata yang dalam dan memabukkan.

Mulut Naruto beralih ke telinga Hinata, membisikan kata-kata indah tepat sebelum pria itu memasukan lidah ke dalamnya, Hinata nyaris menjerit. Rasa merinding menyebar kesekujur tubuhnya dengan begitu cepat dan kuat sehingga Hinata bergelenyar dimana-mana.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, Naruto dengan lembut menghisap bibir Hinata dan menggelitiknya dengan lidahnya. Hinata menekan bibirnya semakim dalam, ketika Hinata melakukannya, tiba-tiba gairah yang ditahan Naruto Naruto menjadi semakin rakus.

Naruto sedang berusaha melepas gaun Hinata tanpa sedikitpun melepas ciumannya. Hinata bahkan tidak akan menyadarinya kalau saja punggung tangan Naruto tidak menyentuh kulit payudaranya.

Dorongan pelan menjatuhkan Hinata diatas ranjang besar dibelakangnya, tangan tan Naruto menyusup membelai pahanya, kemudian bergerak diantara mereka.

Oh tuhan Hinata terlalu sensitif untuk ini! Jari-jari Naruto menyusuri kulitnya, membuatnya mendesah. Hinata tak lagi bisa menahannya, tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Naruto melakukannya lagi. Hinata bergerak lagi, menekankan dirinya kearah Naruto.

Hinata menarik kepala Naruto dan terkesiap pada mulut pria itu. Sepertinya dia, melihat bibir Naruto menyunggingkan senyum padanya, tepat sebelum pria itu memasukan jarinya ke dalam dirinya.

Ia terkesiap dan langsung melambung tinggi. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, langsung menerpa, yang menyebar secara liar dari pangkal pahanya, berdenyut disekitar jari Naruto, membuatnya terhempas perlahan dengan puas.

Naruto bangun untuk melepas pakaiannya sendiri, mereka baru akan memulainya, Hinata sampai tercengang dengan dirinya sendiri yang sudah tak lagi mengenakan apa-apa. Naruto berdiri dengan keadaan telanjang, kulit tan membalut seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya bersamaku?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata yang merona melihat tubuh telanjangnya.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, dan kau butuh pelampiasaan untuk itu" jawab Hinata melihat milik Naruto yang sudah tegak sepenuhnya.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Hinata sudah kembali berbaring dengan Naruto diatasnya. Tanpa halangan Naruto mengubur dirinya didalam diri Hinata. Hinata masih terasa basah oleh orgasmenya sendiri, jadi Naruto dengan mudah masuk sedalam mungkin, tanpa sedikitpun berhenti termasuk saat menyentuh keperawanan Hinata.

Rasa sakit akibat sobekan itu sirna, bahkan sebelum Hinata mengeluarkan airmata. Perasaannya begitu membuncah. Ia menahan selama mungkin. Itu adalah hal paling primitif yang dilakukan secara nyata, meledakkan gelombang kenikmatan yang melandanya sekali lagi, didepan Naruto, jadi dia masih melengkungkan Tubuhnya saat Naruo melakukan pelepasan.

 **Hinata world : ON**

Aku bercinta dengan suami orang, apa aku sudah jadi seorang pelacur? Perebut suami orang? Kulihat Naruto tidur dengan penuh kedamaian, rambutnya basah oleh keringat dan kembali berantakan. "Suamiku ie Naruto-kun..." bisik Hinata menyentuh pelan bibir Naruto kemudian memasukkan sebuah obat kecil kedalam celah bibir Naruto. "Gomen ne, aku akan datang padamu suatu saat nanti" ucapku kemudian segera bangun untuk membersihkan diri.

Aku memberanikan diriku melihat tubuhku yang dipenuhi bercak kemerahan, Naruto berlebihan sekali, aku mengelus pelan bercak kemerahan diperutku, kalau aku dan Naruto sedang subur, bisa saja aku hamil, "ne, apa kalian sudah berhasil?" tanyaku memeluk erat perutku.

Kembali kedalam kamar aku segera mengambil pakaian dalam lemari kecil. Demi ini semua aku bahkan tidak merencanakan apapun, melihat Naruto dilantai dansa bawah dengan kostum pangeran aku fikir akan cocok bersanding denganku dipelaminan. Aku ingin merasakannya sebelum Naruto tidak dapat kugapai lagi.

Aku berdiri didepan pintu, hatiku bilang jangan tinggalkan Naruto, tapi aku bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Naruto, aku juga tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan Naruto dan istrinya, aku yakin Naruto tidak akan mengatakan ini pada istrinya seumur hidupnya. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Naruto-kun"

 **Hinata world : OFF**

Suara bel pintu membuat tidur Naruto terusik, dengan malas dirinya bangun dan membuka pintu.

"Sarapan anda tuan" jawab pelayan mendorong troli berisi sarapan Naruto. "Malam yang panas ya tuan" komentarnya.

"Aku tidak hoamm pesan sarapan," jawab Naruto tapi menerima troli itu.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Aku membuka mataku lebar, komentar pelayan itu kembali terngiang ditelingaku. Malam yang panas? Aku melihat tubuhku yang hanya terbalut celana pendek. Kemudian menatap pantulan diriku dicermin lemari.

Aku ingin menjerit nelangsa, tubuhku dipenuhi bercak kemerahan, tanpa pikir panjang aku menurunkan celana pendekku dan menemukan lebih banyak bercak kemerahan disana, bahkan disampai di kejantanan milikku.

Setelah pelepasan pertamaku, aku menjadi begitu liar dan dibakar nafsu, sepertinya pasanganku juga tak kalah liar, seprai tampak kusut dan beberapa bantal tergeletak dilantai. Aku ingat mencoba berbagai gaya bersamanya. Tenagaku tak habis-habis dan juniorku tak mau tidur, alkohol yang kuminum terlalu banyak, mungkin ada efeknya juga.

Siapa? Semalam aku tidur dengan pria sesama jeniskah? Dan aku menjadi ukenya? Ih mengerikan! Tenang , aku harus tenang dan mengingat kembali kejadian semalam, oh ya aku menikah dua kali. Kemudian aku bercinta dengannya, ya ya rambutnya panjang. Pasti wanita. Aku berusaha lebih keras lagi mengingat tapi dirinya tidak bisa mengingat wajah wanita itu.

Segera setelah berpakaian aku kembali ke apartemenku, kulihat Sakura juga baru pulang, oh ya tentu saja dia bercinta lagi dengan Sasuke, demi Tuhan dia sudah jadi istriku! Kami saling menatap tajam, tapi tidak ada yang mau buka suara.

Segera setelah dia masuk aku mendengarnya muntah-muntah, tidak! Dia pasti hanya masuk angin aku harus membuatkanya teh madu hangat. Sakura menatapku yang sedang sibuk didapur, "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya duduk di kursi makan.

"Hanya sedang membuat teh hangat, kau mau sekalian?" tanyaku basa basi, tidak memperlihatkan kecemasanku. Aku memang membencinya, tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukan rasa benciku padanya entah karena mungkin aku masih sedikit berharap dia akan kembali padaku dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak sedang ha-"

"Ya, aku hamil' potong Sakura cepat.

Terkejut, hampir saja aku menumpahkan air panas keatas tanganku. Segera aku bersikap kembali normal dan membawa cangkir teh kehadapan Sakura. "Dia tahu?" tanyaku.

Sakuta hanya mengangguk, lantas kenapa mereka yang tak menikah saja. Sasuke dan Sakura bukan Sakura dan aku, jadi aku akan menjadi ayah tiri?. Aku meremas pelan cangkir teh milikku memikirkan betapa teganya kedua makluk ini padaku. Ah, tentu saja mereka butuh seorang kambing hitam, lagi.

"Segera setelah semuanya dapat Sasuke selesaikan, aku akan menikah dengannya. Mungkin tidak cepat butuh beberapa tahun lagi" ucap Sakura senang kemudian mengelus perutnya "dan kami akan membuat keluarga kecil kami yang bahagia"

Egois. Aku masih ada dihadapannya dan berstatus sebagai suaminya tapi dia mengatakan hal yang membuatku kesal dan marah. Sasuke! Sasuke! Tapi menikahi Sakura saja dia tidak berani.

"Aku lebih baik belanja dulu" ucapku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Selama 6 bulan berikutnya aku harus rela diteriaki dan dijadikan pembantu. Sakura sangat baik memerankan ibu hamil yang terlalu manja. Jika aku tidak datang segera dia akan melempar benda apapun agar aku datang. Menyuruhku memasak ini itu tapi jangan sampai membuatnya gemuk.

Aku duduk dikursi caffe dengan lesu, sudah berakhir. Hari ini dia ada dirumah sakit dan aku tidak mau repot-repot mengurusinya, tidak tapi memang Sakura melarangku datang, dia ingin ditemani kekasih tercintanya. Aku bertaruh dia tidak akan datang.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

"Selamat datang, Nona" sapa kasir melihat Hinata membuka pintu caffe.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan berharap Naruto datang hari ini, pandangannya mengedar keseluruh ruangan. Hinata rindu melihatnya, setelah malam itu atau mungkin setelah menikah Naruto jarang ke caffe.

 **Hinata world : ON**

Aku tersenyum melihat sosok berambut kuning itu tersenyum padaku, aku sangat merindukannya dan selalu ingin bertemu. Inikah efek penganti baru? Padahal itu sudah lewaat berbulan -bulan yang lalu.

"Sayang, kubilang jangan keluar rumah dulu" ucapnya cemas.

"Aku baik- baik saja, aku juga akan belanja" ucapku semangat.

"Hmm" gumamnya tak jelas, Naruto hendak bicara tapi ponselnya berdering. Seorang wanita menghampiri meja kami.

"Naruto" panggilnya

Naruto melihat wanita itu dan tampak terkejut. Wanita itu tengah menggendong bayi, dan tersenyum senang, "ini putrimu"

Aku kembali kedunia nyata, mendengar Naruto yang sedang melakukan video call, istrinya sedang menciumi seorang bayi digendongannya, "kaa-san datang menjenguk putri dan cucu kaa-san" ucap sebuah suara yang merupakan ibu Sakura.

"Kaa-san aku ingin melihatnya" ucap Naruto antusias.

Putri kecil Naruto menggeliat dalam gendongan ibunya, rambut hitamnya tidak mirip kedua orangtuanya, apa rambut istri Naruto sebenarnya hitam? Aku sering melihatnya gonta ganti warna rambut jika bertemu Naruto.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya Naruto?" tanya Mebuki

"Naruto bilang ada dua nama Sarada dan Himawari, kau suka yang mana?" tanya istri Naruto.

"Aku suka Himawari, tapi kau kan ibunya" jawab Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Aku suka Sarada,"

"Baiklah namanya Sarada" ucap Naruto.

Aku tersenyum, dan memegang perutku yang berisi janin 6 bulan, anakku dan Naruto. "Nee berarti anak mama nanti namanya Himawari, bagaimana kalau kau laki-laki? Berarti namamu Himaru" aku terkekeh kecil, merasakan gerakan lembut didalam perutku.

Aku sangat menantikan kehadirannya sampai 1 bulan saja terasa lama, melakukan tes berkali-kali hasilnya tetap nihil. Mungkin memang bukan keberuntunganku, sampai perutku yang rata terasa keras dan aku sering sembelit. Untungnya aku tidak meminum obat apapun dan datang ke dokter. Senang rasanya mendengar vonis dokter yang menyatakan aku sedang hamil. Sejauh ini, anakku tidak menyusahkanku kecuali dalam hal makan.

Aku segera pergi dari caffe, Konohamaru bersandar pada mobilku. Aku memberinya pekerjaan karena aku membutuhkan supir pribadi yang aku kenal. Setelah hari itu, dia mengemudi lebih pelan tapi ugal-ugalan jika tidak membawaku. Beberapa kali mobilku masuk bengkel karena lecet.

"Kemana tujuan kita sekarang, Neechan?" tanya Konohamaru membuka pintu mobilku

"Kunjungan rutin" jawabku

Beberapa ibu muda sedang bergossip diruang tunggu dokter Tsunade, beberapa datang bersama suami mereka. Aku tersenyum, sejak memutuskan untuk memiliki anakku aku harus menguatkan mental dengan menghadapi kehamilan yang untungnya tidak terlalu sulit.

"Nyonya Hinata" panggil seorang suster.

Layar monitor menampilkan bayiku yang masih nyaman berlindung didalam perutku, "beratnya normal, perkembangannya juga" ucap Tsunade "kau ingin gambarnya?"

"Ya, dokter eto aku ingin mengetahui jenis kelamin bayiku" pintaku menutup kembali perutku yang sudah dibersihkan dari jel dingin itu.

"Tumben, padahal sebelumnya kau bersikeras tidak ingin mengetahuinya" tanya Tsunade sembari menuliskan resep untukku.

"Hmm aku sedang memikirkan nama untuknya" jawabku

"Dia perempuan,"

"Benarkah?" seruku senang, astaga Naruto akan mendapatkan seorang putri lagi. "Ah namanya sudah cocok. Himawari"

"Nama yang cantik, tapi apa kau yakin untuk membesarkannya sendiri?" tanya Tsunade khawatir, "menjadi orang tua tunggal tidaklah mudah, putrimu butuh kasih sayang penuh diawal kehidupannya, meski tanpa ayah setidaknya ibunya selalu ada disampingnya"

Pertanyaan dan nasehat yang sama setiap kali aku berkunjung, aku hanya mengulum senyumku. "Aku bukan pekerja kantoran dan aku bekerja sangat luang selama ini" jawabku jujur untuk pertama kalinya, menghilangkan kabut kekhawatiran dokternya ini.

"Hmm baiklah itu pilihanmu" ucap Tsunade mengerti.

Menyalakan lampu, aku masuk kedalam apartemenku. Beberapa barang-barang bayi sudah kubeli, sepertinya disini terlalu sesak, dan bolak - balik ke caffe juga tidak baik untukku. Aku mengambil panci dan mulai merebus wortel, kentang, buncis, dan brokoli.

Sejak usia Himawari 3 bulan aku selalu memakan 4 sayuran ini, tidak ada yang lain. Bagiku tidak masalah tapi bosan juga hanya memakan sayuran ini, tapi Himawari sepertinya tidak suka aku memakan makanan lain. Perutku akan terasa mulas jika sudah memakan makanan lain selain rebusan sayur ini. Merepotkan, kadang aku juga pegal-pegal dan terus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi.

Aku menyalakan PCku dan mulai log in ke the world. Hanabi sedang mengikuti event berburu pokemon. Beberapa kali aku melempar bola pokemon pada pokemon yang aku temui, dan selalu meleset. Ini pasti kerjaan Shino, dia tak membiarkanku untuk memenangkan event ini.

Aku menekan voice chat saat melihat antkiller sudah log in, "woy apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hanabi! Aku meleset terus"

"Haha aku fikir kau tidak akan sadar"

"Perbaiki atau aku hack the world dan mematikannya selama 3 hari" ancamku.

"Kau fikir aku tidak bisa memperbaikinya huh?"

"Kau fikir aku tidak akan menyerang hanya sekali kan?"

"Oh hentikan Hanabi! Baiklah akan aku perbaiki" pasrahnya.

Aku kembali melempar bola pokemon dan kali ini aku mendapat satu hewan.

"Manajer caffe ingin mengundurkan diri" ucap antkiller yang sudah berada disamping Hanabi.

"Hm" gumamku, itu berarti aku harus segera mencari pengganti. "Apa lantai 2 caffe tidak digunakan?" tanyaku kembali melempar bola pokemon.

"Sudah lama lantai 2 kosong, sebenarnya itu sebuah ruangan yang lebih cocok dijadikan sebuah rumah, ada balkon yang cukup luas yang menghadap belakang dan 2 buah kamar" jawab antkiller.

"Bagus!" seruku kembali mendapat pokemon. "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengurus caffe, dengan perutku yang semakin besar aku tidak yakin akan bisa sering bolak balik ke caffe untuk menemui klienku" ucapku tidak hendak menyembunyikan kehamilanku.

Antkiller terbatuk, "kau hamil? Astaga pantas saja kau sering menolak ajakanku menghadiri peluncuran game baru"

"Kau tidak peka, brotherBee saja tahu" ejekku melempar bola pokemon pada antkiller.

"Dia tahu? Maaf, selamat atas kehamilanmu" ucap antkiller merangkul Hanabi "hadiahnya kau bisa menjadi manager caffe dan tinggal dilantai 2nya"

Seperti yang dapat diprediksi aku memenangkan turnamen berburu pokemon itu, aku yakin Shino pasti sedang berwajah masam karena banyaknya pokemon yang aku tangkap menentukan hadiah yang kudapat.

Shino datang ke caffe, hari ini caffe sengaja tutup dan Shino mengumpulkan para pegawainya. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, manajer lama mengundurkan diri dan aku harus mencari manajer baru caffe ini"

Beberapa pegawai saling berbisik karena pengunduran diri manajer lama terkait masalah keuangan caffe,

"Yah kalian tahu alasan kenapa dia mengundurkan diri, dan hari ini aku sudah mendapatkan manajer baru. Silahkan masuk" ucap Shino.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan manajer itu, beberapa terkejut melihatku yang merupakan pelanggan tetap caffe ini "panggil saja seperti biasanya, miss perfect" ucapku memberi salam.

"Dia akan tinggal dilantai dua caffe dan menjadi manajer kalian. Baiklah sepertinya perkenalan sudah selesai, besok caffe akan kembali dibuka. Nikmati liburan kalian" ucap Shino.

mulai membereskan lantai 2 caffe akatsuki. Hinata tidak dapat melakukannya sendiri, dibalkon belakang beberapa pekerja juga sedang memasang rumput sintetis dan mengatur beberapa pot pohon dan bunga, serta kursi dan ayunan. Dari balkon ada tangga yang bisa digunakan untuk turun tanpa lewat depan caffe.

Aku mengelus perutku yang terasa kram karena terus bolak balik memberi instruksi pada para pekerja yang meletakan perabotanku. "Duduklah dulu Nyonya" ucap seorang pegawai caffe yang datang ke rumahku. Tangannya menuntunku untuk duduk dan memijit pelan kakiku yang membengkak. "Jangan terlalu lelah, atau tuan Shino akan memarahi kami"

Aku menghela nafas, Shino menyuruh pegawainya untuk memperhatiakanku dan melaporkan keadaanku padanya. "Siapa dia huh? Kamikan hanya rekan" keluhku.

Pegawai itu tertawa kecil mendengar komentarku. "Sahabat memang selalu begitu. Ah ini ada klien yang menitipkan berkasnya tadi" ucapnya memberikan sebuah map.

Sore itu Ino datang berkunjung, aku tahu dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan Himawari dari Ino yang mulai curigaaku selalu menolak kunjungannya.

"Hinata, kau memang keterlaluan tidak mengundangku ke acara pernikahanmu" gerutu Ino duduk disampinku ditaman belakang.

"Aku tidak benar-benar menikah Ino, aku hanya... Yah kau tahu seperti apa ceritanya"

Ino memberikan secangkir teh yang baru diseduhnya, "ya aku tahu, kalau aku tidak mendesakmu mana mau kau cerita padaku,"

Aku meringis mendengar itu.

"Lupakan itu, kapan Hima-chan akan lahir?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Beberapa bulan lagi, kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja aku akan menemanimu saat persalinan nanti"

"Terima kasih Ino"

"Jangan begitu, kau membuat make upku luntur"

 **Hinata world : OFF**

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura ditengah tangisan Sarada.

Dengan sigap Naruto bangun dan membuka kamar Sakura. "Kenapa?"

"Astaga Sarada tidak mau berhenti menangis, aku sudah menyusuinya tapi tetap tidak mau berhenti menangis."

"Lalu?"

"Kau yang urus! Besok aku ada pemotretan tahu!" seru Sakura marah sembari menyerahkan Sarada. "Bawa dia keluar!" tambahnya melihat Naruto yang tidak kunjung beranjak keluar kamarnya.

"Ssst Sarada, cup! Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto menimang Sarada.

Sarada mulai berhenti menangis, tapi tidak sebentar. Saat Naruto duduk, Sarada kembali menangis. Naruto kembali berdiri dan menimang Sarada. "Kau rewel sekali seperti ayahmu" ucap Naruto menyentuh hidung mungil Sarada yang kembali tenang "seenaknya sendiri, tidak mau kalah, menyuruhku menikahi ibumu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan Sarada. Aku hanya bisa menurutinya sebagai pria pengecut, sepertinya aku tidak pantas jadi ayahmu" ucap Naruto sedih.

Hinata terbangun berkali-kali malam ini, punggungnya terasa sakit dan kakinya pegal. Sebenarnya sudah biasa begadang maen game online tapi saat hamil seperti ini rasa lelah melanda tubuhnya, matanya pasti sangat merah karena terjaga terus.

Melihat ke sebelahnya, tak ada siapapun yang dapat membantu Hinata mengelus punggung dan memijit kakinya. Rasa sesak membuatnya menahan tangis hingga tenggorokannya sakit, rasanya sedih, marah, nelangsa. Hamil tanpa didampingi seorang suami? Seperti inikah rasanya? Hinata tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi sentimentil seperti ini. Hingga isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya, sembari bergetar memanggil nama Naruto. Betapa beruntungnya istri Naruto, ditemani seorang suami disaat kehamilannya.

"Hinata" panggil Ino membuka pintu, dia hanya ingin memeriksa sahabatnya tapi apa yang dia dapat dihadapannya malah Hinata yang sedang duduk menangis.

"Ino, aku ba-"

Sebuah pelukan yang dibutuhkan Hinata diberikan oleh Ino, Ino yang memang ratu drama bisa langsung menangis melihat Hinata menangis seperti ini. Matanya berusaha menahan tangis, "jangan bilang kau baik-baik saja! Keluarkan Hinata, biar rasa sesakmu hilang" ucap Ino dengan suara bergetar.

Mendengar kata-kata Ino, tangisan Hinata tak dapat lagi dibendung, semuanya tumpah begitu saja. Ino mengelus punggungnya dan mengatakan hal-hal yang dia rasa dapat menenangkan Hinata. Didalam tangisnya Hinata mengatakan semuanya, sederas airmatanya, apa yang Hinata simpan sendiri selama ini ikut mengalir keluar.

"Sudah enakan?" tanya Ino memberi selembar tisu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Aku senang kau sudah bisa lebih terbuka padaku" ucap Ino yang dibalas tatapan heran oleh Hinata. "Sejak kau meninggalkan semua masa lalumu kau tertutup baik padaku atau Sai"

"Eto, gomen Ino" lirih Hinata.

"Sudah! Jangan fikirkan lagi. Seorang ibu hamil memang moody, apalagi kau tak ditemani suamimu hm. Tidak ada yang mengelus punggungmu yang sakit dan memijit kaki bengkakmu dan aku tahu itu karena Sai sering pergi saat aku hamil Inojin" curhat Ino. "Sampai dia tahu aku sering menangis sendirian dia tidak pernah pergi behari-hari lagi sampai Inojin lahir. Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kau melahirkan nanti" tambah Ino memeluk tubuh Hinata lagi.

"Tapi Inojin?"

"Anak itu lebih dekat dengan ayahnya dibandingkan aku" keluh Ino, "lagipula Sai bisa mengantarkan Inojin kemari"

oOo

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura membawa Sarada kekamar Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto malas, semalam dia tidur dengan Sarada karena lelahnya tapi baru beberapa jam tertidur, Sarada membangunkannya dan bermain sampai pagi mejelang.

"Aku titip Sarada dulu, aku mau mandi dan pergi pemotretan" ucap Sakura menyerahkan Sarada ke gendong Naruto yang masih belum menyelesaikan dasinya.

"Apa? Aku akan kekantor! Hei Sakura!" teriak Naruto tapi tidak didengarkan Sakura.

Lagi, Naruto dimarahi atasannya karena sering terlambat. Ini sudah 2 bulan berlalu, kalau saja bukan Uchiha yang merekomendasikan Naruto. Dia pasti sudah dipecat sejak lama. Urusan mengurus Sarada yang rewelpun dia yang urus, kupingya hampir tuli mendengar tangisan Sarada yang sesungguhnya minta dimanja oleh ibunya.

Apa Naruto akan kembali masuk rumah sakit? Rasanya Naruto lebih rindu rumah sakit daripada rumahnya sendiri. Mungkin dia gila mengharapkan tubuhnya segera sakit, dan dirawat dirumah sakit sampai berhari-hari. 'Tuhan, izinkan penyakitku kambuh lagi' do'a Naruto. Kurama berjalan pelan ke arah caffe akatsuki sebelum pulang ke neraka.

Sejak Sakura melahirkan dan dirinya dimutasi ke kantor pusat, dia jarang sekali ke caffe langganannya ini. Kurama terbatuk kemudian mesinnya mati tak jauh dari caffe akatsuki. "Sialan"

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan dulu" ucap Hinata membuka pintu caffe.

"Jangan jauh-jauh, usia kandunganmu sudah tua, kau bisa melahirkan kapan saja" teriak Ino yang tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Diatas meja caffe berserakan beberapa rancangannya.

Kaki Hinata segera melangkah menyusuri trotoar ketaman terdekat. Perut besarnya sesekali dielus. Beberapa pegawai toko menyapa Hinata yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan senyuman.

 **Brak!**

Suara keras bemda beradu terdengar dari arah jalan raya, orang -orang segera berkumpul melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Ada kecelakaan" seru seseorang "panggil ambulans." teriak yang lain.

Kaki Hinata berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke arah jalan raya, dari arah lain seorang pesepeda juga tidak fokus melihat orang - orang berkerumun.

"Awas!" teriak seseorang menarik Hinata kedalam dekapannya.

Jantung Hinata terasa dipompa cepat, kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Hinata sangat terkejut mendekap erat perutnya, hampir saja Hima-chan akan, akan tidak dia baik-baik saja. Naruto melihat ekpresi pucat wanita hamil dipelukannya. "Untung saja, hampir kau celaka" ucap Naruto lega.

Tangan Hinata semakin erat memeluk perutnya yang ikut tengang dan meringis merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul. Hinata segera menarik nafas teratur tapi sakit itu tidak mau hilang. Tangannya meremas kemeja Naruto.

Cairan mengalir dari dalam blus yang dipakai Hinata dan menggenang bawah kakinya, Hinata semakin meringis kesakitan. Naruto yang melihatnya panik seketika, "nyonya astaga, tolong panggil ambulans sepertinya dia akan melahirkan!" teriak Naruto pada orang - orang yang lewat.

Waktu seolah melambat, semuanya terasa lama bagi Hinata untuk sampai dikamar bersalin, tangannya tidak lepas mengenggam Naruto, dia tidak ingin Naruto pergi dan meninggalkannya saat persalinan. Keberuntungan ini harus dilanjutkan, setidaknya ada yang bisa dia ceritakan secara jujur pada Himawari kelak.

"Tuan anda ingin menemani istri anda bersalin?" tanya sang suster saat mereka berhenti sesaat didepan pintu bersalin.

Sebelum Naruto yang terperangah menjawab Hinata meremas tangan Naruto dan menatapnya memelas, mengatakan agar tidak meninggalkannya. Naruto yang serba salah ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Ino berlari kekamar bersalin Hinata, seseorang datang mengatakan kalau menajer caffe akatsuki dibawa ambulans karena ketubannya pecah. "Nyonya tunggu disini, hanya satu orang yang bisa menemani pasien melahirkan" ucap seorang suster yang segera menyeretnya keluar lagi.

Hanya satu orang? Hinata hanya punya Ino dan rekannya di dunia game yang semuanya laki-laki. Apakah rekan gamenya itu yang ada didalam?

Naruto yang ikut masuk ke kamar bersalin, merasakan tegang yang amat sangat. Ini kali pertama Naruto menemani perempuan bersalin. Tubuh wanita itu dipenuhi peluh dan terus berusaha mengikuti instruksi dokter.

Hinata sangat bersemangat meski sakit dan lelah tapi dengam adanya Naruto disampingnya semua sudah tidak berarti lagi. Genggamannya dibalas oleh Naruto, mungkin karena ikut tegang melihat persalinan Hinata. Satu kali lagi, dan perut Hinata terasa bebas dari penyiksaan. Tangisan Himawari menggema, Hinata melirik Naruto yang takjub saat Himawari digendong oleh dokter.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Aku tidak bisa mengedipkan mataku saat aku mendengar tangisan bayi, dan kemudian bayi itu digendong oleh sang dokter. Bayi kecil yang sangat rapuh itu menangis, memberi tahu dunia kalau dia akan menjadi bagian darinya.

Aku melihat airmata jatuh dari wanita itu dan aku menggenggam erat tanganya, mengelus rambutnya yang lepek karena keringat. "Kau sudah berhasil, dia sangat menakjubkan" ucapku memberi semangat.

Wajah lelahnya tergantikan sebuah senyuman dan airmata yang tidak bisa dia tutupi. Dokter menaruh bayi wanita itu didadanya. Rambut hitamnya lebat, wajahnya masih belum menyerupai siapapun. Matanya masih tertutup, dan mulai menangis.

"Dia pasti lapar, silahkan anda menyusuinya" ucap sang suster.

Wanita itu tanpa ragu membuka baju operasi berwarna hijau itu. Aku sedikit merona melihatnya. Astaga! Mesum sekali dirinya tapi melihat bayi itu minum dengan rakus dari bukit penuh lemak ibunya mengalihkan pikirannya. Dia pasti akan jadi anak yang aktif jika sudah besat nanti, kemudian sebuah tanda kehitaman terlihat familiar diatas dada itu, apa mirip milik seseorang ya? Aku tidak bisa mengingat dimana aku melihatnya tapi aku yakin pernah melihat tanda itu sebelumnya. Tanda itu tidak mungkin bisa dilihat sembarang orang karena letaknya yang! Astaga! Aku berfikir apa? Coba fikir berapa wanita yang pernah tidur dengan Naruto? Hm Naruto bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya. Hanya beberapa Naruto fikir?.

Siapa wanita ini sebenarnya?

 **Naruto world : OFF**

"Kau itu memang paling bisa membuat bibimu ini cemas setengah mati" ucap Ino yang sedang menggendong Himawari.

Hinata tak bisa menghentikan senyumnya sejak keluar dari kamar bersalin. Naruto yang memerah karena kepergok sedang memandangi dadanya segera pamit pergi. Dia mesum!

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang, pria kuning itu ayah Himawari?" tanya Ino memastikan, pria itu keluar dengan wajah malu.

"Iya,"

"Mama!" panggil Inojin yang berusia 5 tahun berlari dan memelik kaki Ino. "Ayah bilang, hari ini bibi Hinata memiliki bayi secantik bidadari" ucap Inojin polos yang dibalas anggukan dari Ino dan duduk disofa dengan Inojin yang mengekorinya.

"Kau pasti kecewa karena Himawari lebih mirip denganmu" ucap Sai ikut melihat Himawari dengan Inojin. Dia penasaran seperti apa ayah Himawari sehingga berharap banyak bayi itu mirip ayahnya.

"Jujur iya, dia lebih mirip aku kecuali garis dipipinya"

"Ah iya, garisnya samar sekali, kalau tidak diperhatikan memang tidak kelihatan" ucap Ino.

Himawari mengeliat, pipinya yang masih merah dicolek Inojin yang penasaram dengan garis dipipi bayi itu.

"Inojin nanti dia bangun" larang Ino.

Inojin yang dimarahi segera cemberut dan menyilangkan tangannya didada, ciri khasnya kalau sedang marah. "Aku cuman mau pegang adik bayi" protesnya dan semakin cemberut saat Ino mengembalikan bayi kecil itu pada Hinata.

"Lihat Inojin sedang merajuk" ucap Ino menangkup pipi Inojin "kau sangat mengemaskan"

Bukannya senang Inojin malah semakin marah dan memajukan bibirnya sepanjang mungkin.

"Inojin mau lihat Hima? Naiklah kemari" ucap Hinata menepuk ranjang besarnya.

Dengan susah payah dibantu Sai, Inojin dapat duduk dan memegang bayi kecil itu. "Hima-chan" panggilnya ingin membangunkan Himawari.

Himawari yang terusik terus menggeliat kemudian matanya terbuka perlahan menampakan shappire sejernih samudra. "Bibi dia bangun, lihat matanya terbuka" panggil Inojin.

"Astaga Hima! Satu hal lagi yang mirip dengan ayahnya" seru Hinata membuat penasaran Sai dan Ino.

Dikelilingi banyak orang, Himawari semakin mengerjapkan matanya. Matanya belum bisa melihat secara jelas siapa yang mengerubunginya sekarang. Sedikit dan tidak lama sudut bibirnya tersenyum.

"Hima-chan kau suka ya dikelilingi banyak orang" ucap Ino ikut tersenyum senang.

oOo

Dua tahun, waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk Naruto, semua masalahnya tidak terlepas dari Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura yang semakin membuat hidupnya menderita dan Sasuke yang tidak kunjung menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Ayaya" ucap Sarada membangunkan Naruto yang terlelap dikarpet depan televisi, harusnya ini jadi minggu yang tenang bagi Naruto tapi Sakura tidak mau menitipkan Sarada di penitipan anak.

"Ya Sarada, ada apa?!" tanya Naruto mengelus kepala Sarada.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Jangan Sarada, mamamu sedang bekerja hoam"

Sarada menggeleng dan menunjuk meja tempat telpon rumah berada. Tadi dia mendengar suara mamanya memanggil ayahnya.

"Haah?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Mama!" ucap Sarada berdiri dan menghampiri meja yang masih terlalu tinggi untuknya itu.

Naruto bangun dengan malas dan melihat pesan suara yang ditinggalkan Sakura, ya siapa lagi yang dipanggil mama oleh Sarada. Naruto menekan sebuah tombol.

"Naruto aku tahu kau sedang tidur, Sarada sayang bangunkan ayahmu ya. Dengar, aku ingin kau memakaikan Sarada gaun yang dikirim dari Toronto itu dan bawa dia ke Skyfall garden"

Gaun? Oh ya gaun dari Sasuke, dia ada disana cukup lama hingga 6 bulan kedepan. Entah apa yang dia lakukan disana. Dilihatnya Sarada yang sedang asyik membuka buku bergambar yang berisi gambar binatang. "Waktunya mandi Sarada"

Gadis kecil dihadapan Hinata menggeleng, membuat Hinata gemas ingin mencubit pipinya, rambut panjangnya nampak kusut baru bangun tidur.

"Ayo, mandi ya? Nanti ketemu kakak Inojin" bujuk Hinata menggendong tubuh kecil Himawari.

"Ngga" kukuh Himawari memeluk erat tubuh Hinata yang membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Hmm kalau begitu mau lihat foto papa lagi?"

Himawari segera melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Hinata dengan shappirenya yang membulat. "Papa? Ya! Ya!" seru Himawari senang.

Meski sebuah foto Himawari sangat senang, yang Hinata ceritakan bahwa Naruto ayah Himawari tapi dia sudah berpisah dan memiliki keluarga baru. Jadi kalau anaknya mau melihat Naruto, Himawari harus diam dan tak mengatakan apapun. Hinata tahu Himawari mengerti dan pertanyaan akan semakin banyak saat usianya bertambah lagi.

Naruto memanaskan Kurama yang sedikit terbatuk knalpotnya. "Sepertinya ayah harus menjual kurama dan membeli mobil baru yang ada ACnya" ucap Naruto melihat Sarada yang duduk dikursi khusus bayi di jok belakang.

Kurama akhirnya mau berjalan dan sedikit ngadat beberapa meter sebelum sampai dilobi Namikaze hotels. Sarada sangat cocok menggunakan gaun biru tosca itu, rambut pendeknya Naruto ikat sedikit diatas kepala. "Mau gendong atau jalan kaki?" tanya Naruto membuka pintu belakang dan melepas sabuk pengaman Sarada.

"Gendong!" seru Sarada mengulurkan tangannya.

Dapat Naruto lihat Sakura sedang berkacak pinggang menunggunya didepan lobi. "Lama"

"Maaf, Kurama sedang tidak sehat"

"Jual saja mobil jelek itu, aku benci melihatnya"

'Kalau kau tidak menghabiskan uangku untuk pesta resepsi kita, aku sudah beli yang lebih bagus' batin Naruto menggerutu. Keberuntungan sepertinya hanya sampai dipernikahannya saja, selanjutnya tanpa ampun Sakura ingin resepsi ini dan itu.

"Naruto" panggil seorang wanita tua. Rambunya yang sudah memutih digelung diatas kepalanya.

"Ya, siapa?"

Bukannya menjawab Wanita itu malah menangis dan mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas. Naruto yang bingung harus bagaimana, hanya bisa memberikan tisu yang dimintanya daro seorang wanita yang lewat.

"Kemarilah, ikut denganku" ajaknya sembari berbalik dan menuju salah satu kursi di caffe yang seperinya khusus untuk VIP. Terlihat menyatu dengan caffe namun ada kaca besar yang menyekat ruangan ini dengan sisi sebrangnya.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Nenek itu mengenggam erat tanganku diatas meja, melihatku seperti menemukan sebuah permata indah di dunianya yang glamor. "Cucuku" ucapnya.

Uapa? Wait "eto, apa maksudmu nyonya? Aku hanya-"

"Maaf! Maafkan nenek, kau pasti belum mengenal nenek, dan aku baru bisa melihat dan memberanikan diriku untuk mengatakan ini" potongnya cepat. "Rambut dan shappire itu adalah milik keluarga Namikaze,"

"Kau salah orang nyonya, aku tidak mengenal anda dan orang tuaku juga tidak menceritakan tentang anda atau keluarga Namikaze. Aku Uzumaki Naruto." sanggahku

"Kau menuruni sifat Keluarga Uzumaki. Kau pasti melihatku yang glamour ini? Orang lain mungkin akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menipuku tapi kau keras kepala dan jujur"

"Heh?" benar sekali apa yang dikatakan nyonya ini, tidak-tidak! Dia tidak boleh berbohong, seorang Uzumaki adalah orang yang jujur dan tidak menipu orang. "Keluarga Uzumaki bukan hanya aku saja kan? Meski aku belum pernah bertemu saudara jauhku tapi aku yakin ada Uzumaki lain yang sebenarnya cucumu"

"Kau tidak tahu? Ibumu adalah Kushina putri keluarga Uzumaki yang diusir keluarganya karena menikahi putraku, Namikaze Minato. Seorang Uzumaki pasti berambut merah tapi kau satu-satunya Uzumaki berambut kuning."

"Darimana nyonya tahu nama asli orang tuaku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengatakannya pada orang lain" seru Naruto curiga. "Kau pasti menyelidikiku" tuduh Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar karena takut, tidak boleh ada yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.

"Karena aku nenekmu, sudah kukatakan tadi"

"Aku belum percaya" kekehku.

"Izinkan aku meminta maaf atas tragedi yang menimpa orang tuamu. Aku menemukan mereka dipulau penelitian ayahmu, tapi tubuhmu tak ditemukan. Aku berharap kau masih hidup, tapi pencarianmu tanpa hasil dengan minimnya informasiku tentangmu"

"Aku tidak yakin aku cucumu tapi mari lakukan hal yang logis, kita akan melakukan tes DNA" tawarku menghilangkan awan kesedihan di dalam Wanita tua itu.

Selama seminggu, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak memikirkan hasil yang akan keluar, apakah aku cucunya atau bukan? Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak bisa terus bersembunyi seperti ini. Tidak! Aku sudah pernah terpuruk dulu, sebelum aku bertemu Sasuke.

Sasuke, yang datang waktu itu sampai aku abaikan, tapi dia Uchiha yang keras kepala. Aku senang bisa memiliki sahabat sepertinya, tapi Uchiha itu memanfaatkan hutang budiku dengan baik. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membalas perbuatannya, rasanya hanya dengan menuruti kemauannya saja aku bisa membalas apa yang dia berikan padaku. Sekolah, pekerjaan dan sebuah kehidupan yang hancur.

Aku melihat Nyonya Namikaze itu tersenyum padaku, sepertinya berita baik. "Aku tidak pernah salah" ucapnya memberikan secarik kertas yang diterima dari seorang dokter.

"Lalu?" tanyaku bingung. Jujur saja pembuktian ini hanya menegaskan dia adalah setengah Namikaze.

"Tentu saja kau akan jadi cucuku, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dan cicitku" ucapnya senang.

Aku tersentak, tidak! Sarada bukan keturunanku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk ini? Apa aku lebih baik jujur saja? Belum hilang rasa kebingunganku, nenek berkata akan segera mengumumkanku sebagai cucunya. "Tidak" ucapku cepat

"Tidak?"

Dan tanpa aku sadari aku menceritakan sisi gelap dalam hidupku, yang hanya kuceritakan pada Shikamaru.

oOo

"Tadaima," ucapku sempoyongan memasuki neraka.

"Darimana saja kau? Aku kerepotan pada Sarada yang rewel sepanjang hari," cecar Sakura tak melihat keadaanku yang ingin segera tidur.

"Urusai! Aku mau tidur" ucapku melenggang ke arah pintu masuk kamarku.

"Kau mabuk? Menjijikan! Apa ini sosok sebenarnya sahabat Sasuke? Sampah, yang hanya memanfaatkan kekayaannya" sinis Sakura.

Kepalaku, astaga! Siapa yang korban disini hah? Kalau saja, kalau saja aku tidak berhutang budi pada Sasuke keparat itu, aku tidak akan berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini. Aku berbalik dan mencengkram dagu Sakura. Sakura melotot kaget, ini kali pertama aku memperlihatkan kegelapan dalam hatiku. "Kau juga sampah sayang, mulutmu ini hanya bisa menghinaku setiap saat. Menyuruhku seperti pembantu. Aku ini suamimu"

"Kau hanya sampah" ucap Sakura tidak takut padaku.

Aku menyeret sakura dan merebahkannya diatas sofa, matanya melotot kaget. Mataku dipenuhi kilatan amarah. Tanganku mengunci tangan Sakura. "Akan kuperlihatkan seberapa hina dan brengseknya aku jika itu yang kau fikirkan tentangku" desisku marah.

Aku mencium bibir Sakura dengan rakus, Sakura menggeleng tak sudi. Tapi aku berhasil mengigit bibirnya membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Ciumanku beralih pada dada Sakura dan mengulumnya diluar kemeja, meremasnya dengan kasar. Aku tahu Sakura sering tanpa pakaian dalam jika dia akan tidur.

"Nggh hentikan brengsek!"

Yeah, lenguhan dengan hinaan itu sangat menusukku. Telanjur brengsek aku menyibak rok miliknya dan mengelus vaginanya, lenguhan keluar dari mulutnya lagi. Membakar gairahku yang tak pernah tersalurkan sejak aku menikahi bidadari yang aku lupakan namanya. Dadanya yang besar dan mengiurkan, lenguhannya. Mataku melihat sosoknya dibawahku. Ini lebih baik daripada melihat wajah mejijikan Sakura.

Mata bulannya, bibir kecilnya, aku ingin merasakannya lagi "kkh" aku fikir aku akan impoten selamanya karena tak lagi bergairah pada wanita, tapi saat seperti ini, saat aku melihat wajahnya, juniorku menegang seketika.

Aku membekap mulut Sakura dengan bibirku, membebaskan juniorku dan "akh!" suara Sakura tak lagi kupedulikan. Aku hanya ingin bercinta dengan sang putri yang kunikahi malam itu. Memenuhi kenikmatannya dengan milikku didalam miliknya yang sempit dan hangat. Meremas payudara indahnya dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Lenguhanku tak bisa kutahan, tubuh kami bergerak seirama, wanita jalang ini merindukan sentuham pria rupanya. Daripada kau memuaskannya dengan pria lain yang tak jelas hubungannya dengan Sasuke, lebih baik dia aku yang puaskan.

Aku melepaskan pagutanku, menyeka liur diujung bibirnya. Pipinya merah merona dengan wajah penuh kenikmatan. Aku berhenti hanya untuk melihatnya tersenyum dan mengatakan "Naruto, cepat selesaikan! Aku ingin meledak rasanya" ucapnya parau.

"As you wish, my princess Hinata" ucapku segera menggerakan tubuhku.

Matanya yang terbelalak kaget aku alihkan dengan menusuknya lebih cepat. "Nghh"

'Rasakan itu wanita jalang' batin Naruto

.

.

.

.

Tbc..

.

.

Entah mengapa kurang semangat meneruskan game over, mungkin chapter depan up berdasarkan tingkat kerajinan author ;v upnya satu chapter ajj ya.. Abis chapter lain belum diedit lagi, ada banyak perubahan alur cerita. Terpaksa harus diedit dari chapter ini.

.

.

,

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Game over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **our children.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto world : ON**

Aku terbangun oleh tamparan Sakura, setelah berhasil menyalurkan hasrat dan benihku aku mendapat sebuah hinaan lagi.

"Brengsek! Kau telah memperkosaku!" jeritnya marah dengan airmata berlinang.

Aku pemerkosa? Yang benar saja, aku suaminya yang sah? "Kau itu istriku" geramku.

"Aku tidak sudi bermain seks denganmu! Dengar kalau sampai aku hamil aku tidak akan menerima anakmu!" ancam Sakura.

Eh? Aku bahkan tidak sampai memikirkan itu. Apa Sakura sedang subur sekarang? Sakura mendorong tubuhku dan segera masuk kamarnya mendengar Sarada yang menangis karena jeritan Sakura. Semoga saja Sakura tidak hamil, lagi pula aku juga tidak berharap dia hamil anakku.

Aku menepuk pipiku, tadi sekilas aku bisa mengingat wanita itu, wajahnya, senyumnya, dan namanya. Namanya Ha Ho Hi He, kenapa aku lupa lagi? Sialan.

 **Naruto world off**

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Sasuke" ucap marah Sakura menunjukan hasil tespack miliknya.

Naruto tercengang melihat hasilnya, positif. Hampir saja Sarada yang sedang memeluknya erat terjatuh dari gendongan.

"Bayi sialan ini akan aku gugurkan!" ucap Sakura memukul pelan perutnya.

Naruto segera menangkap tangan Sakura, "demi Tuhan bayi itu tidak berdosa Sakura! Jangan sakiti dia, jangan bunuh dia" cegah Naruto bagaimana pun dia anaknya yang tidak salah apapun.

"Aku akan tetap mengugurkannya!" ucap Sakura.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu!" desis Naruto memperlihatkan amarahnya

Sakura terdiam melihat bagaimana untuk kedua kalinya Naruto marah. Bagaimana kalau dia lagi-lagi diperkosa dan kali ini mungkin nyawanya yang akan berakhir "Baik, tapi jangan harap aku akan menerima bayi ini" ancam Sakura.

Naruto bisa benafas lega sekarang, setidaknya itu menjamin anaknya akan lahir kedunia. "Sarada apa kau senang?" tanya Naruto pada Sarada yang dibalas dengan bulatan hitam tidak mengerti. "Kau akan punya adik bayi"

Sarada hanya tersenyum, meski dia tak mengerti maksud ayahnya ini. Adik bayi? Seperti apa dia? Bagaimana bentuknya? Sarada fikir dia tidak sabar melihat apa itu adik bayi.

oOo

"Mama, Inojin! Inojin!" ucap Himawari memeluk kaki Hinata di ruang kerjanya.

"Jangan panggik Inojim sayang, panggil dia Onii-san"

"Ngg Inojin!" ucap Himawari menggeleng, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tak lama pintu kantor terbuka menampakkan Inojin dan Ino yang pamit pulang, "aku berkata aku harus pulang pada Hima-chan tapi dia malah lari dengan wajah sedih" ucap Ino melihat Himawari yang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Astaga Hima, jangan begitu" ucap Hinata melepas pelukan Himawari dan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan sang putri kecil, "kenapa malah lari kesini?"

"Inojin"

"Apa Onii-san tak boleh pulang?"

Himawari mengangguk dan menatap Inojin dengan pipi yang sudah basah dengan airmata. Inojin mendekat dan menghapus airmata dipipi Himawari. "Hima-chan aku harus pulang dulu, besok kita main lagi ya?" ucap Inojin yang dibalas gelengan kepala. "Kita besok ke kebun binatang ya? Mau lihat gajah kan? Atau singa?" bujuk Inojin.

Mata Himawari langsung bercahaya senang kemudian mengangguk.

"Maaf merepotkanmu lagi, Ino" ucap Hinata.

"Jangan begitu, Hima-chan sudah seperti adik kandung Inojin. Lihat dia sangat sayang padanya" jawab Ino melihat interaksi kedua bocah kecil itu.

"Pay!" seru Himawari melambaikan tangannya pada Inojin,

"Nah sekarang Hima-chan mandi dulu ya," ajak Hinata menggendong Himawari ke lantai atas.

"Papa!" tunjuk Himawari melihat Naruto yang sedang menikmati kopinya.

Naruto melihat Himawari yang menunjuknya hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, 'anak itu lucu sekali' batin Naruto saat Himawari membalas lambaian tangannya dan tersenyum senang, dia jadi tidak sabar melihat bayi yang dikandung Sakura.

"Iya nanti mama lihatkan foto papa" jawab Hinata menaiki tangga.

"Papa! Papa!" ulang Himawari senang.

 **Hinata world : ON**

Aku menatap putri kecilku yang sangat hyper aktif. Dia sedang terlelap tidur sekarang. Berpetualang didunia mimpi yang seperti menyenangkan. Sudut bibirnya tersenyum, "apa yang kau mimpikan, Hima" tanyaku mengelus surainya.

"Papa! Papa!" panggil Himawari.

Dia mengigau, papa? Apakah Himawari bertemu ayahnya? "Maafkan mama ya? Mama belum berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan papamu kembali" bisikku

Meninggalkan putriku dikamarnya, aku segera duduk didepan komputerku. Merengangkan sedikit jemariku dan memakai headphone. Tanganku mengklik icon the world.

 **Log in**

 **Pleasi wait...**

Hanabi mengerjapkan matanya kemudian langsung berdiri dari Hibernasinya, baiklah semuanya sudah full. Klik map, caffe, klik.

"Selamat datang, selamat menikmati" gelembung chat NPC menyapaku didalam caffe. Aku duduk disalah satu bangku dan melihat jam, 5 menit lagi.

"Yo, tepat waktu seperti biasanya" sapa voice chat antkiller.

"Yo ant, kenapa memanggilku kemari?" tanyaku

Antkiller duduk dihadapat Hanabi, "tunggu, brotherbee belum datang." ucapnya. "Bagaimana putrimu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja"

"Yo aku datang yo!" sapa Brotherbee

"Baiklah, Softnes game ingin kita menjadi beta tester lagi untuk game yang sedang mereka garap. Residen evil : back to born" ucap Antkiller.

"Aku sudah pensiun" ucapku

"Oh ya. Kau berubah haluan jadi penulis romance yang 2 tahun lalu jadi best seller" sindir antkiller.

"Ya, masalah untukmu?" tanyaku sewot, Hanabi sudah bersiap menyerang sekarang.

"Yo, hentikan yo, Hanabi seorang gamers tidak mengenal kata pensiun, kau pasti rindukan? Pada game? Pada kami?" ucap brotherbee

Aku terdiam, aku sekarang ingin fokus pada Himawari. "Aku sudah punya anak yang harus kudidik" kilahku

"Hima-chan akan sepertimu jika besar nanti. Masa depannya tak buruk. Dia bisa jadi the next Hanabi" rayu BrotherBee.

"Eto.. Tapi aku tidak akan janji untuk bisa menerima setiap job beta tester"

"Tidak masalah" ucap Antkiller.

"Yo itu baru gadis BrotherBee" seru BrotherBee senang.

Beberapa hati kemudian aku menerima paket CD gamenya dan mulai bermain. Game bertema zombie ini bermisikan menghancurkan zombie. Lumayan sulit dan agak menakutkan juga. Aku mulai menulis beberapa kesan saat memainkannya dan beberapa masukan untuk diperbaiki.

Tak sengaja aku melihat novel tebal karyaku 2 tahun yang lalu. Sampulnya didesain dengan 2 orang pengantin yang berlari dipadang rumput. Mereka tidak saling menggenggam tapi disatukan oleh sebuah rantai. Sejak itu dia tak lagi menulis novel, baginya Naruto belum tamat tapi novelnya tak ingin dia buat berseri. Dicerita akhir, Hinata menuliskan harapannya. Seperti mimpi yang ditulisnya. Semoga bisa jadi kenyataan.

 **Hinata world : OFF**

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, apartemennya terlihat seperti gudang sampah. Barang berserakan dimana-mana, kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar Sakura. Dilihatnya Sarada tengah tidur disamping Sakura. Perut besar Sakura naik turun seirama nafasnya, Naruto mendekat dan membuka piama Sakura.

Tidak perlu takut karena Sakura mengkonsumsi obat tidur selama dia hamil, alasannya karena dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dengan kehamilan yang sangat berat ini. Bayi Naruto membuat ibunya mengalami morning sick selama 8 bulan, rewel dan tidak mau berhenti bergerak. Tak bisa melampiaskannya pada bayi itu, Sakura akan menyiksa Naruto hingga babak belur.

Sakura bergerak tak nyaman, bayi Naruto terlihat bergerak aktif, terlihat dari posisi bayinya yang selalu berubah sejak Naruto membuka piama Sakura. Dielusnya pelan perut itu dan menciuminya sayang, "Nak, tidurlah. Ibumu bisa marah pada ayah" bisik Naruto.

"Ayah?" panggil Sarada mengucek matanya.

"Lihat Sarada, adik bayi tidak mau tidur" ucap Naruto membuat gadis kecil itu mendekat dan melihat perut besar ibunya. Beberapa kali, terlihat tonjolan di tempat berbeda.

"Adik bayi nakal," ucap Sarada mengelus perut Ibunya.

Lama mereka mengelus perut Sakura hingga bayi kecil itu tak lagi bergerak. "Tidurlah, Sarada pasti lelah" perintah Naruto.

"Sarada mau tidur sama ayah" manja Sarada turun dari ranjang dan memeluk leher Naruto.

Naruto membawa Sarada kekamarnya. "Apa Sarada tidak sabar?"

Sarada mengangguk dengan wajah mengantuk, dipeluknya Naruto erat saat ayahnya ini membaringkannya di kasur. Terpaksa Naruto harus ikut berbaring tanpa melepas pakaian kantornya.

"Sarada sayang ayah" bisik Sarada.

Naruto menepuk pelan punggung Sarada, Naruto bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Sarada bukan putri kandungnya, tapi sama dengan bayinya sekarang, Sarada tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai rumitnya hubungan orang tuanya.

"Papa Suke juga," tambah Sarada.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan pulang."jawab Naruto.

Pagi menjelang dikediaman Naruto, saat bangun Sarada sudah hilang dari pelukannya. Keluar dari kamar terlihat Sakura menjinjing tas yang Naruto yakin perlengkapan bayi. "Apa kau akan melahirkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, aku akan melakukan operasi caesar hari ini"

"Tapi bukankah bayinya sehat? Kau juga bisa melahirkan normal?"

"Aku tidak mau kesakitan lagi! Tidak akan lagi, cukup saat kau menanamkan benih ini aku merasakan sakit." sinis Sakura mengingatkan kejadian perkosaan yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.

"Kau juga menikmati dan memintaku melanjutkannya?"

"Kau memanfaatkan kesepianku! Kau licik! Kau ie bayimu menjijikan!"

Rasanya Sakit, jantung Naruto terasa ngilu mendengar itu, bukan hinaannya pada Naruto tapi pada bayi tak berdosa Naruto. Sakura mengandeng Sarada dan membanting pintunya keras. Naruto tersadar dan segera menyusul Sakura.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Aku meremas jariku, aku tahu mereka akan selamat, tapi rasa cemasku akan penolakan Sakuralah yang menghantuiku. Bagaimana bayinya kelak? Apa Sakura akan mencintainya? Apa dia mau menyayangi bayinya? Ini semua membuat Aku gila.

Tak lama aku melihat suster menggendong bayiku keluar kamar operasi. "Ada apa?" tanyaku panik. Bayi kecilku menangis meraung menyayat hatiku yang diselubungi rasa cemas dan bahagia.

"Nyonya Sakura berteriak tidak mau melihat bayinya, dia juga menolak menyusui bayi laki-laki ini" ucap sang suster, mungkin kah hatinya ikut sakit melihat bayi kecil itu ditolak ibunya sendiri. "Padahal banyak wanita yang ingin menjadi ibu sepertinya". Suster segera membawanya ke kamar bayi dan memberikan sebotol susu hingga dia tertidur.

Aku menggendong bayi kecilku yang tertidur pulas, dia sangat mirip denganku, hidungnya, matanya, bahkan tanda lahirnya, sayang Sakura tidak mau menyayanginya sedikitpun. "Ayo pulang," ucapku menyentuh Hidung mungilnya. Ada rasa lega dihatiku karena dia tidak mirip Ibunya sedikitpun.

Kaki Sakura berjalan jauh didepanku yang kerepotan membawa bayi dan perlengkapannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya tanpa pengawasanku dirumah.

"Sasuke!" seru Sakura yang sepertinya melihat sahabatku itu didalam apartemen kami.

Aku takut, tapi aku harus masuk dan menghadapi kemurkaan Sasuke. Sasuke menusukku dengan tatapan tajam nan mematikan itu. "Letakkan dia di sofa" tunjuknya dengan dagu kearah bayiku.

Dengan hati-hati aku meletakkan bayiku disofa, Sarada ingin mendekati adik bayinya tapi dicegah Sakura yang segera membawanya ke kamar.

 **Bruk!**

Sasuke menghajarku hingga aku menghantam dinding. kepalan tangannya mencium wajahku berkali-kali. Aku tertawa dalam hati, ini akan jadi berita menarik "seorang suami dipukuli kekasih istrinya sendiri karena dihamili suaminya"

Sasuke berhenti setelah wajahku dipenuhi dengan lebam kebiruan. Tak pernah berkata dan marah seperti ini, Sasuke meluapkan amarah lain padaku. "Kau tidak berhasil meyakinkannya?" tanyaku sembari meringis. Aku tahu Sasuke sedang berjuang agar bisa menikahi Sakura. Tapi sepertinya pak tua itu tidak bisa diluluhkan.

"Kuso!" umpat Sasuke dengan pandangan merendahkanku.

"Seperti akan ada kegagalan lagi. Jangan sampai Sakura juga mati? Khe" ucapku sembari mengelus pipiku. "Dan aku sudah tidak tahan hidup dengannya"

"Apa? Kau bahkan memperkosanya sampai hamil!" bentak Sasuke,

Oh ya benar, tapi bukan karena aku mencintainya tapi karena aku membencinya. Aku tertawa walau itu membuatku meringis lagi. "Kau fikir aku masih mencintainya? Astaga dia MENJIJIKAN!" ucapku. Setelah lama memendam kata-kata itu aku akhirnya mengatakannya juga dihadapan Sasuke. "Aku masih bertahan karena dirimu, aku berhutang hidup padamu. Sialan!"

Sasuke kembali menghajarku. Sepertinya aku benar, menjadi sahabat Sasuke adalah hal terberat bagiku. Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan masalahnya pada siapapun. Terkadang aku tidak bisa mengenali mana Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Kau juga akan merebutnya dariku hah? Jangan harap kau bisa hidup tenang setelah ini jika melakukannya lagi" ancam Sasuke meninggalkanku.

Aku meraba pelan luka akibat pukulan Sasuke. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng kasihan melihat nasibku yang mengenaskan. "Kau sebaiknya menjauhkan bayimu dari ibunya" saran Shikamaru.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya, tapi dimana aku harus menitipkannya?"

"Panti asuhan mungkin" ucap Temari, kekasih Shikamaru duduk di sofa. "Sini biar kugendong" pinta Temari. "Kau sudah memberinya nama?"

"Hmm ya, Boruto. Panggilannya Bolt." ucapku membuka kotak obat.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Temari.

"Jangan!" cegah Shikamaru "jangan menatap si bodoh ini, atau kau akan berpaling dariku"

Temari tertawa nyaring, apa Shikamaru sedang cemburu?

"Si bodoh ini pernah menaklukan dua wanita hanya dalam sehari" ucap Shikamaru.

"Ittai! Pelan iitt Shika!" rengekku mendapat perawatan buruk dari Shikamaru. Aku merebut kapas itu dari tangan Shikamaru. "Jangan lakukan kalau tidak iklas" ucapku ketus dan mengobati lukaku sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan nasib Bolt?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Ya benar. Tapi panti asuhan pilihan yang buruk bagi mental Bolt. Aku juga masih hidup." komentarku. Takutnya Bolt diadopsi orang lain dan Naruto tidak bisa bertemu Bolt selamanya.

"Lalu ada pilihan lain?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ada, aku baru kenal dia tapi aku yakin dia mau merawat Bolt dan membiarkan aku menjenguk Bolt" jawabku mengingat nenekku, sang nyonya Namikaze.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

Acara peluncuran game residen evil : back to born sedang berlangsung disebuah game center, Hinata dan Shino datang bersama, sedangkan brotherBee menyusul tak lama kemudian.

"Dimana Hima-chan?" tanya brotherBee antusias.

"Maaf, dia sedang jalan -jalan dengan temannya, dia menolak pergi denganku" jawab Hinata dengan wajah kecewa.

"Yoo tidak menyenangkan yoo" ucap brotherBee tidak bersemangat.

Hinata yang mengenakan baju kaos dan rok selutut dipadu make up cerah membuatnya seperti anak remaja, tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau umurnya sudah hampir 27 tahun.

Beberapa pengunjung mengenali mereka dan meminta tanda tangan atau sekedar foto bersama. Tapi pihak acara segera menyeret mereka ke tempat aman. "Sesi foto dan tanda tangan akan dilakukan nanti" ucapnya mendorong ketiga beta tester itu ke atas panggung.

Meski mereka hanya beta tester tapi mereka cukup populer dikalangan gamers yang segan dan salut atas prestasi mereka bertiga.

Naruto masuk ke dalam game center itu, Shikamaru memaksanya mewakili Shikamaru diacara peluncuran game ini. Dengan wajah memelasnya, Shikamaru berhasil membujuk Naruto untuk datang kemari. Dengan memakai hoodienya, Naruto masuk dan duduk sesuai nomor yang tertera ditiketnya.

Tugasnya hanya datang, membeli game dan mendapatkan tanda tangan Hanabi. Didepan MC sudah berbincang dengan ketiganya. Tidak sulit menemukan yang mana Hanabi. Kelihatannya dia yang paling muda dan wanita seorang diri.

"Baiklah, para gamers sekalian. Aku akan membagikan hadiah yang ditawarkan Hanabi sendiri." ucap MC. "Kita akan mengadakan lomba selama 5 menit, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan zombie paling banyak dia yang akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa tanda tangan eksklusif Hanabi dan sebuah hadiah rahasia gratis darinya"

Para gamers mulai riuh dan menebak-nebak apa yang akan diberikan Hanabi. "Oke kita akan mengundi 5 orang yang beruntung sesuai nomor tiket kalian. Bersiaplah"

Shikamaru tak mengatakan ada lombanya kemarin? Narutokan sudah lama tidak main game, semoga saja dia tidak terpilih.

"Nomor 10, 15, 1, 7, 33" ucap sang MC.

"Hei nomormu disebut" ucap Seorang gamers menyenggol bahu Naruto.

"Benarkah? Kau pasti salah" kilah Naruto melihat nomor tikernya 33.

"Sekali lagi : 10, 15, 1, 7, 33"

Naruto mendesah pasrah kemudian berdiri dan menuju tempat gamenya. Kepalanya masih tertutup hoodie. Tangan Naruto sedikit kram karena tenang.

"Bersiap. Sudah?, mulai!"

Kelima gamers itu segera bergerak dan menembaki atau menerjang dan menusuk zombie - zombie yang mereka temui. Naruto sudah mati 1 kali dan dia hanya punya satu kesempatan lagi untuk banyak membunuh zombie. Dia harus mendapatkan tanda tangan itu untuk Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya, pria dengan Hoodie itu sangat bersemangat" komentar sang MC "ayo kau ketinggalan banyak" serunya, padahal Naruto menduduki posisi pertama.

Akhirnya, tangan Naruto masih sedikit gemetaran. Mc bilang dia ketinggalan banyak, tapi pemain lain menatapnya tidak percaya. Naruto segera melihat layar monitor yang memperlihatkan jumlah zombie yang Naruto bunuh. Jumlahnya ada dibagian paling atas dengan selisih jauh.

"Ya pemenangnya si tuan Hoodie! Ayo naik keatas panggung!" ucapnya melihat Naruto yang hanya bengong.

Hinata sudah berdiri di tengah panggung, tuan Hoodie itu berbakat jadi gamers handal. Agak terkejut setelah melihat siapa si tuan Hoodie sebenarnya dari dekat. Dunia memang sempit ya?.

Naruto dengan canggung mendekati Hanabi. Menerima karton berisi tanda tangan Hanabi dan segera berbalik.

"Hei tunggu dulu" cegah sang Mc menarik jaket Naruto hingga hoodienya terjatuh.

"Benar sekali! Naruto-kun" ucap pelan Hinata.

Naruto menatap bingung Mc itu "kau tidak mau hadiah rahasianya?"

Melihat kebingungan Naruto, sontak mendatangkan gelak tawa dari gamers lain, dengan kikuk Naruto kembali kehadapan Hanabi.

"Ayo lebih dekat" panggil Hinata.

Naruto melangkah lagi, satu tarikan dan Hinata berhasil menggapai bibir Naruto. Naruto memasang wajah sangat kaget.

"Wah rupanya hadiah rahasianya adalah ciuman dari Hanabi" seru sang MC semangat.

Tangan Naruto menangkup pipi Hanabi, gadis kecil ini nekad juga ternyata, tapi astaga! Gairah Naruto langsung terpancing, dilumatnya bibir Hanabi rakus. Sekilas dia melihat wajah sang putri yang persis seperti Hanabi. Tidak mungkin bocah kecil ini.

"Hah" Naruto melepas pagutannya secara paksa dan segera turun dari panggung. Hinata segera menutupi rasa kecewanya dengan bercanda "dia pasti sangat malu karena mendapat ciuman dariku" ucapnya.

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar, tak butuh waktu lama MC kembali berbicara dengan semangat.

 **Hinata world : ON**

Aku memegang bibirku yang baru mencium Naruto lagi, aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat pria itu begitu dekat. Otakku pasti sudah error karena kebanyakan bekerja. Tapi, lagi aku memegang bibirku dan merona mengingat wajah terkejut Naruto.

Aku lupa! Narutokan masih berstatus suami orang, bagaimana kalau istrinya marah? Aduh astaga aku sampai melupakan fakta itu. Aku sudah siap merebut Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi selain Himawari ada Sarada yang perlu juga kasih sayang Naruto. Aku malah bingung harus bagaimana?

"Mama, lihat! Inojin kasih ini" seru Himawari melihatku masuk butik Ino, tangannya melambai memperlihatkan instan camera.

"Hati-hati nanti jatuh" ucapku melihat Himawari yang bersemangat melambaikan kamera barunya.

Kulihat Himawari langsung berhenti berlari dan mendekap kamera itu didadanya, hingga sampai dihadapanku dan melompat kegirangan, "lihat mama!" serunya senang dengan pipi merona.

"Sudah katakan arigatou?" tanyaku mengelus puncak kepala Himawari.

Himawari menggeleng dengan pipi semakin merah. "Belum? Ayo bilang arigatou" ucapku menggandeng Himawari masuk ke belakang butik SaiNo.

"Ah Hima-chan!" seru Inojin lega melihat Himawari datang bersamaku. Tapi pipinya segera merona diikuti Himawari yang biasanya tidak malu-malu didepan Inojin.

"Mama rasa, ada sesuatu yang terjadi, benarkan Jin-kun?" ucapku melihat Inojin dan memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Iie tidak ada sesuatupun, bibi" sanggah Inojin.

"Benarkah? Benarkah itu Hima?" tanyaku semakin penasaran.

Himawari menggeleng tanda tak bisa ditanya lagi, Tapi aku sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi pada putri kecilku yangnjadi malu-malu seperti ini? Usianya yang menginjak umur 5 tahun membuatku terkadang kerepotan dalam menghadapi segudang pertanyaan yang dia ajukan. Seperti kenapa ini begini? Kenapa begitu? Dimana papa? Apa papa sayang Himawari? Dan pertanyaan sulit lainnya.

Aku hanya seorang ibu yang basiknya dari game, jika kau tanya aku tentang game maka aku akan jawab dengan lancar, tapi Himawari sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan dunia game yang aku geluti. The next Hanabi apanya? Dia mungkin lebih tertarik pada dunia ayahnya.

 **Hinata world : OFF**

Himawari membawa kameranya dengan riang ketaman yang ada didekat caffe. Dia akan memotret kupu-kupu dan memberikan fotonya pada Inojin. Kemarin saking senangnya mendapat hadiah kamera, dia memeluk dan mencium pipi Inojin.

"Hima-chan, disini" teriak Inojin melambaikan tangannya, dilehernya tergantung kamera DSL.

Himawari berlari menuju Inojin. "Ne, Nii-chan apa yang akan Nii-chan potret?" tanya Himawari dengan semangat.

"Kau lucu ya? Kalau ada maunya aja panggil Nii-chan" jawab Inojin mencubit pipi Himawari.

"Inojin! Jangan cubit-cubit!" bentak Himawari menyingkirkan tangan Inojin.

"Lihat, Himawari kalau galak, malah semakin menggemaskan" seru Inojin.

Klik.

Inojin berhasil mendapat sebuah foto Himawari yang sedang cemberut padanya. "Ini akan jadi harta Nii-chan" seru Inojin.

"Nii-chan!" pekik Himawari marah tapi segera hilang ketika Naruto lewat. "Papa! Nii-chan aku akan pulang" seru Himawari mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Iya Sarada, tunggu sebentar! Ayah kan masih bekerja." tenang Naruto pada Sarada yang sedang merengek disebrang telpon. "Mamamu mana? Astaga dimana papa Sasuke hm?" tanya Naruto.

"Aduh!" pekik Himawari yang jatuh tersandung, melihat papanya masih sibuk menelpon Himawari segera bangkit. Menarik perhatian. Gagal.

'Papa sedang menelpon siapa? Apa kakak Hima? Dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa papa lebih suka kakak Hima daripada Hima? Apa Hima kurang manis? Kurang manja? Kurang menggemaskan?' batin Himawari.

Kaki kecil itu berhenti mengikuti Naruto dan bibirnya mulai menangis. Papa ga sayang Hima-chan?

"Hei pak, perhatikan anakmu itu" seru marah seorang pejalan kaki melihat Himawari yang menangis mengikuti Naruto.

"Aku? Anakku ada dirumah" balas Naruto.

"Huaa papa" rengek Himawari memeluk kaki Naruto dengan pipi penuh airmata, mengejutkan Naruto yang hampir terjatuh karena pelukan tiba-tiba itu.

"Heee, aku bukan papamu" sangkal Naruto tapi segera berjongkok untuk mengelus puncak kepala Himawari. "Dimana rumahmu? Jika dekat akan aku antar ya" ucap Naruto.

"Papa ga sayang Hima? Papa lebih sayang kakak Hima hue"

Naruto segera menggendong anak kecil yang mengklaim namanya Hima itu dan berniat membawanya ke pos polisi, bisa berabe kalau Hima ini hilang dan Naruto jadi tersangka penculikan gadis kecil ini. "Papa rumahku disana!" tunjuk Himawari kearah caffe langganan Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Huum"

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, hmmm sepertinya pernah" fikir Naruto membawa Himawari masuk caffe.

"Nona Hima, bukankah anda akan pergi bermain dengan Inojin-san?" tanya seorang pelayan melihat Himawari masuk menggandeng Naruto.

Tanpa peduli pertanyaan itu, Himawari membawa Naruto masuk ke caffe dan memilihkan tempat duduk favorit ibunya, "hari ini Hima-chan yang akan belanja untuk papa, nah papa mau pesan apa?" tanya Himawari antusias.

"Seperti biasa" ucap Naruto.

"Seperti biasa" ulang Himawari berlari ke area dapur. "Ne Dei-kun! Dei-kun! Papa Hima minta yang biasa" perintah Himawari.

"Papa Himawari? Heh yang biasa?" tanya Deidara bingung,

Mendengar perintah Himawari yang menurut mereka tidak biasa, semua pekerja ikut memikirkan pesanan yang biasa papa Hinawari pesan. Papa Hinawari yang seperti apa? Mungkin pelanggan caffe akatsuki?

"Dei-kun! Buruan, nanti papa marah!"

"Kau tahu papa Himawari?" tanya Deidara pada Sasori yang sedang menakar kopi, namun dibalas sebuah gelengan. "Tobi? Konan? Zetsu? Kisame? Itachi!" absen Deidara putus asa.

"Ah, Tobi fikir tidak tahu" seru Tobi.

"Payah," umpat Deidara, "siapa kasir hari ini?"

"Nagato!"

"Dia si Pria rambut kuning yang sering memesan cappucino" ucap Nagato muncul dipintu dapur.

"Hoo" ucap meraka serempak.

"Apa dia tahu?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Gadis kecil menggemaskan itu kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi kopiku dan sisanya dibawa pelayan yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Terima kasih" ucapku pada pelayan itu yang dibalas sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Papa tidak mengucapkannya untukku?" tanya gadis kecil itu, ah Hima-chan dengan wajah ngambek.

" terima kasih, gadis kecil." ucapku geli.

"Himawari, namaku Himawari papa" ucap Hima, yang aku yakin tidak suka dipanggil gadis kecil.

Himawari, nama yang cantik untuk gadis kecil menggemaskan yang terlihat manja. Mata shappire sejernih samudra itu menatap lekat mataku yang tak jauh berbeda warnanya. "Matamu cantik, Hima-chan"

Himawari tersenyum senang, "papa yang berikan mata ini untuk Hima" ucapnya bangga sembari menyeruput teh manis dalam gelasnya.

Uhuk, aku tersedak kopi yang sedang kuminum, kenapa harus kaget. Dia punya ayah? Mata biru klan Namikaze bukan hanya dirinya. Iyakan? Tapi rasanya hatiku sangat penasaran. "Ne Hima-chan, siapa nama ayahmu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Papa Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Himawari.

Oke, sepertinya aku punya seseorang yang namanya mirip denganku sekarang. Bukan hanya mirip tapi juga wajah yang sama. "Dan, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Papa ada didepanku"

Okee, aku mulai takut sekarang, apa aku salah bangun pagi ini? Apa aku terlempar ke dunia pararel dimana aku punya anak selain Sarada dan Bolt? Sekarang siapa ibu dari Himawari? "Nah, nama ibumu siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Papa, kenapa bertanya terus sih?" tanya balik Himawari yang mulai bete dengan pertanyaan yang kuajukan padanya.

Aku sedikit gelagapan, tentu saja karena aku tidak tahu! Kalo aku bilang begitu, Himawari pasti akan terluka dan aku akan menjadi penyebab hancurnya hidup seorang anak. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. "Hmm, begini" ucapku memulai.

"Mama bilang namanya miss perfect, kalau sedang bareng paman namanya Hanabi. Nama aslinya mama, ah Hima-chan lupa"

Hanabi? Bukan gadis kecil yang menciumnya diacara launching game itu kan? Aku sangsi kalau itu dia? Tapi bisa saja? Kepalaku dipenuhi spekulasi yang tidak jelas dan ngelantur. Kalo gadis gamers itu, kapan aku mengrenggut keperawanannya sampai menghasilkan Himawari yang manis ini? Tidak mungkin kan dia memperkosa seorang anak dibawah umur?

"Papa? Papa kenapa?" tanya Himawari yang sudah berdiri disamping kursiku dan menguncang tubuhku pelan.

"Eh ya?" tanyaku kembali kealam nyata.

"Papa ga denger ya? Hiks"

"Papa denger ko, cuman cuman ya papa lagi banyak pikiran"

"Mama juga sering bilang gitu"

"Bilang apa?"

"Hima mama minta maaf, tadi mama ga fokus. Lagi banyak pikiran." tiru Himawari. Padahal mamanya sering bilang begitu saat Himawari mulai terlelap.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

Meninggalkan putri kecil Naruto yang bernama Himawari, Sarada dengan wajah ngambek menunggu Naruto dirumah. Tangannya menyilang didepan dada, sesekali melirik jam yang menurutnya sudah ngaret beberapa menit.

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto malas.

"Ayah telat. Ayah udah janji pulang jam bla bla bla bla" oceh Sarada tanpa ampun. Musik yang sama yang selalu didengarnya. Kalo bukan Sarada berarti Sakura yang akan mengoceh.

"Maaf kenapa kau tak pergi dengan papa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto menaruh tasnya dikamar.

"Papa Sasuke sedang ada rapat! Dia janjinya minggu depan. Tapi aku inginnya sekarang ke taman bermainnya!" ucap Sarada mengekori Naruto yang sedang berganti baju.

"Tapi ayahkan lelah, baru pulang dari kantor Sarada" keluh Naruto melempar kemeja kotornya kedalam keranjang.

"Pokoknya sekarang!" paksa Sarada menarik Naruto keluar dari kamarnya.

Pasrah. Apalagi yang bisa Naruto lakukan selain mengikuti putri tirinya yang dimanja Sasuke dan Sakura, sampai kata tidak pun tidak lagi mempan untuk Sarada. Kalau sekarang ya sekarang tidak ada nanti, lusa, atau besok.

"Ayah ikuti aku saja," perintah Sarada.

"Apa kau tidak mau ayah gandeng? Nanti kalau kau tersesat?" tanya Naruto cemas, anak ini matang sebelum waktunya.

"Aku tahu makannya ayah jangan lengah!" ucap Sarada.

Tidak seperti ayah dan anak pada umumnya, Naruto malah terlihat seperti pengawal bagi Sarada. Tidak ada gandengan, tidak ada pelukan, atau sebuah gendongan. Entah apa yang diajarkan Sakura sampai Sarada berubah menjadi seperti ini. Menganggap rendah ayah tirinya sendiri.

"Ayah!" jerit Sarada dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto berhambur kearah Sarada, pelukannya begitu erat dileher Naruto.

"Kelinci jahat! Usir dia ayah!" perintah Sarada mencoba menghalau badut kelinci berbentuk bug bunny yang terus mengekorinya sampai dipelukan Naruto.

"Bung dia takut padamu! Pergi!" usir Naruto.

"Kufikir dia minta foto" gerutu si badut menjauh.

"Usir dia ayah! Aku tidak suka kelinci jahat!"

Sepertinya Sarada kecil masih ada dalan diri anak tirinya ini, pelukannya bahkan semakin erat. "Dia sudah tidak ada" bisik Naruto sembari mengelus pelan punggung Sarada.

"Ayah bohong! Dia pasti masih ada dibelakangku!"

"Kau bisa pukul ayah kalau tidak percaya"

Perlahan Sarada melepaskan pelukannya dan mengintip malu melihat kebelakang, kelinci itu sudah pergi dan tidak ada siapapun selain orang-orang yang sedang lalu lalang ditengah taman bermain itu. "Benarkan?"

Dengan malu, Sarada mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Kelinci jahat" gerutunya.

Sejak kapan Sarada takut kelinci? Seingat Naruto, Sarada tidak takut apapun. Tapi sepertinya anak itu berhasil menyembunyikan rasa takutnya akan kelinci dengan baik, sampai hari ini tentunya.

oOo

"Sepertinua Hima-chan sedang senang ya?" tanya Hinata melihat putri kecilnya bersenandung selama dia mandi.

Pertanyaan yang dibalas sebuah anggukan semangat oleh Himawari, "tadi Hima-chan ketemu papa, Hima-chan juga traktir papa minum kopi"

"Papa?" tanya Hinata kaget, ditatapnya Himawari lekat. "Sudah mama bilang Hima-chan"

"Tapi kenapa? Hima-chan juga anak papa! Kenapa cuman kakak saja? Kenapa Hima-chan ga boleh?" tanya Himawari berkaca-kaca.

Hinata segera memeluk Himawari, "maaf, maafkan mama ya sayang"

"Mama belum jawab! Kenapa Hima-chan ga boleh sama papa?"

"Boleh ko, Hima-chan juga anak papa Naruto."

Dengan pelan Himawari menggosok matanya yang mulai berair. "Jadi, Hima-chan boleh kan ketemi papa tiap hari disini?" tanya Himawari.

Skakmat. Himawari tak memberi pilihan untuk Hinata selain mengangguk pasrah, "tapi kalo papa setuju ya? Jangan paksa papa"

Asap kopi mengepul dicangkir yang Hinata letakkan dimeja dapur, tangannya memijit kening pelan. Sudah saatnya Hinata mengejar Naruto, atau dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Naruto kembali.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun, istri Naruto tidak berubah sejak mereka menikah. Hinata sangat geram, kenapa tidak pernah ada skandal tentang mereka? Mereka yang menyakiti Narutonya.

Demi Himawari dan demi cinta milik Hinata, Hinata tidak akan diam lagi. Dia akan mulai bergerak dan mendapatkan Naruto untuk putri kecilnya. Himawari.

Disisi lain, Bolt yang hidup dengan Nyonya Namikaze, mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih dari cukup. "Cucuku, kau akan segera mendapatkan debut pertamamu sebagai model" ucap Nyonya Namikaze mencium pipi Bolt. "Kita akan membuat ibumu menderita karena tega meninggalkanmu"

Dendam dan cinta sedang bergejolak didalam kehidupan. Perjuangan belum berakhir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is game over! Mistakesnya banyak dan alur cepat, story tidak nyambung**

 **usia himasara disini 5 tahun dan bolt 2 tahun. author sebenernya kasih tau umur mereka di percakapan, tapi sepertinya kelewatan atau emang ga terlalu diperhatikan. nanti pas hima masuk sekolah dasar, alur waktunya bakal normal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bayi kecil itu, Boruto Namikaze. Dengan bahagia seolah tahu dirinya sedang diperhatikan terus tertawa. Neneknya, Nyonya Namikaze tersenyum melihat kearah kamera wartawan yang terus membidik mereka berdua.

"Nyonya Namikaze, bayi yang ada digendongan anda, benarkah cicit anda?"

"Dimana cucu anda sekarang?"

"Aku mengadakan konverensi pers ini, untuk cicitku tercinta. Namikaze Boruto. Pewaris tunggal Namikaze hotel." ucap Nyonya Namikaze. "Pertanyaan kalian tentang kebenaran tentang dia, sudah saya buktikan sendiri dengan tes DNA. Cucu saya, putra Minato Namikaze tidak bisa saya ungkap di sini sesuai dengan permintaannya"

"Apa dia seorang buronan? Pengelap pajak? Tolong beri penjelasan."

"Ini menyangkup urusan pribadi cucuku, saya tidak bisa memberi tahunya pada rekan wartawan di sini"

"Kalau begitu, anda bisa umumkan nama cucu anda,"

"Tidak, waktuku sudah habis, kami akan segera bertemu anda lagi dilaunching babies doll"

"Nyonya Namikaze! Nyonya! Satu pertanyaan lagi"

Nyonya Namikaze tak menggubris para wartawan yang tertahan di pintu keluar . Di gendongannya, bolt masih asik menatap blitz kamera yang terus memotret kepergian mereka. Sebuah sedan putih sedang menunggu mereka di tepi jalan.

"Kau senang pada mereka Bolt?" tanya Nyonya Namikaze melihat bolt yang terus ingin menatap bltz blitz kamera. "Kau sepertinya menuruni sifat ibu kandungmu" ucapnya sembari melihat keluar jendela. 'Mereka bukan kawan yang baik Bolt'

Mobil putih itu melaju menuju distrik Konoha, dimana cucunya bekerja. Nyonya Namikaze tidak mungkin membuat Bolt kehilangan figur penting dalan Hidupnya ini, dialah orang yang paling menyayangi Bolt.

 **Caffe Akatsuki.**

Suara air yang sedang disemprotkan terdengar dari lantai atas. Hinata yang sedang menyiram bunga-bunga tulip kesayangannya bersenandung senang. Jangan terus muram, batin Hinata.

Tak jauh dari sana, Naruto sedang menatapnya takjub. "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi bungamu"

Hinata menyahut dengan semangat, "huum tentu saja, tapi aku lebih sayang kalian berdua."

Naruto berayun pelan, tingkahnya seperti anak-anak, senyumnya tak lepas dari wajah itu. "Apa kau sangat mencintaiku?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak kembali padaku?"

"Naru-" ucapan Hinata terhenti kala dia berbalik dan bukannya mendapati tingkah kekanakan Naruto tapi dia melihat putri kecilnya sedang berayun dengan bibir menekuk kebawah, "mama, kenapa papa tidak mau bersama kita?"

"Hima-chan," ucap Hinata meninggalkan bunga-bunganya, dan duduk di ayunan yang berada di samping Himawari. "Apa Hima-chan tidak suka tinggal dengan mama?"

Himawari menggeleng, "Hima mau papa tinggal di sini, papa Inojin tinggal di rumah bibi Ino"

Hinata berfikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan putrinya ini, yang masuk akal dan mudah dia pahami. "Hima tahu, Kakak Hima?"

Himawari mengangguk, mama bilang namanya Sarada.

"Sarada-Nee butuh papa Hima. Dia tidak mau di tinggal papa Hima. Jadi Hima maukan mengalah sama Sarada-Nee?" ucap Hinata pelan, kenapa rasanya dia jadi menjelaskan Hal yang lebih rumit?

"Tapi Hima juga tidak mau di tinggal papa" bibir Himawari semakin menekuk.

"Sarada-Nee takut kelinci! Iya dia takut sekali jadi sangat butuh papa di sampingnya" ucap Hinata cepat, berbohong sedikit tidak apa-apa kan? Toh Himawari akan segera bersatu dengan papanya. Hinata berjanji.

"Sarada-Nee penakut?"

Hinata mengangguk kala mata shappire itu menatapnya heran, kemudian sebuah pertanyaan lain datang, "Hima tidak takut apapun, apa papa tidak suka Hima?"

"Ah," Hinata tertegun. 'Berfikir Hinata, berfikir' batin Hinata. "Maksud mama, papa tidak bersama kita karena dia tahu Hima pemberani. Dia sangat bangga pada Hima yang berani jadi dia tenang Hima sama mama"

"Papa bangga?"

"Tentu saja, makanya Hima jangan sedih karena papa tidak bersama kita. Karena dia tahu Hima, putri kecilnya ini bisa menjaga dirinya dan mama"

"Hima akan menjaga mama juga, dari paman bee dan paman Shino!" teriak Himawari.

'Maksudku bukan itu!' gerutu Hinata. Kebohongannya semakin banyak, meski sudah menjelaskan berulang-ulang, Himawari tetap tidak bisa menerima papanya tidak berada di sampingnya. "Gomen, Naruto-kun"

 **Naruto World : ON**

Aku menatap cemas jam tanganku, jam tangan dengan gambar mickey mouse. "Ayah, Sarada mau ayah pakai ini, dan harus dipakai! Jangan dilepas" suara Sarada terus memenuhi kepalanya. Aneh sekali anak itu hari ini. Tapi, sekilas aku melihat Sarada memakai jam dengan motif yang sama.

Kecemasan kembali ke dalam diriku, jam makan siang sudah aku lewatkan 7 menit dan aku masih terkurung di ruang rapat sialan ini. Kawan-kawanku sudah berwajah memelas, sampai memegang perut yang sudah keroncongan.

Nenekku pasti sedang menunggu di cafe akatsuki, susah payah aku memintanya meluamgkan waktu di tengah jadwal padatnya, maksudku jadwal padatku. Nenek bahkan mengundangku ke kantor dan ke rumahnya. Tapi aku menolak keduanya, jangan sampai berita diriku cucu pemilik Namikaze hotel tersebar. Masih ada yang ingin aku bereskan sebelum menyandang nama keluarga Namikaze.

Masa lalunya dan hidupnya sekarang. Aku berlari secepatnya setelah rapat di tutup. Cafe akatsuki tidaklah terlalu jauh dari kantor cabang yang baru aku tempati kembali. Gara-gara absen kesiangan yang menderet di buku tahunan kantor. Tidak bisa memecatku, mereka memutasiku ke tempat yang dekat dengan cafe akatsuki, langgananku. Kembali keasal dimana aku memulai karir dengan koneksi Sasuke.

Aku lega melihat Nenekku masih duduk nyaman di kursi, Bolt juga tampak anteng bermain dengan mainannya."Maaf aku terlambat,"

"Dengan alasan yang jelas, bukan aku yang akan kecewa" ucap nenekku melihat kearah Bolt.

"Bolt, kau tidak rindu ayah?" tanyaku meminta Bolt untuk kugendong.

Bolt meronta dan bersiap menangis, tentu saja dia lupa padaku. Aku sudah hampir sebulan tak bertemu dengannya. Aku segera memberikan mainan padanya agar bisa tenang, berhasil juga.

"Kau lihat konverensi persnya?" tanya nenekku.

"Sekilas, kenapa nenek melakukannya?" selidikku, aku sebenarnya lebih suka Bolt tak di sorot kamera.

"Menunjukan pada dunia bahwa seorang Namikaze bukanlah orang yang lemah meski dia di tolak dunia" jawab nenekku.

Ya tentu saja maksudnya, Ibunya Bolt yang menolak kehadirannya. Aku terdiam cukup lama, itulah yang membuatku berat menyandang nama Namikaze. Aku adalah pengecut yang takluk pada keinginan Sasuke dan sudah tak memiliki harga diri sebagai laki-laki bahkan sebagai suami palsu sekalipun.

"Aku tahu ini berat," ucap nenekku mengambil tehnya. "Itu bukan kesalahanmu, janji Namikaze adalah pasti. Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik."

Aku menggeleng pelan, "aku sudah gagal, 3 kali kegagalan besar" aku menarik nafas dalam. "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya agar aku bisa menyandang kembali nama Namikaze" janjiku. Tidak secepat mobil, mungkin secepat siput.

"Papa! Aku traktir kopi lagi" ucap seorang anak menaruh kopiku diatas meja.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

syok, Naruto hampir berteriak kenapa Sarada ada di sini. Putri kecilnya itu tidak bisa datang sendiri kesini, jarak dan umurnya yang baru lima tahun tidak mengizinkannya. Rambut hitam itu di pita rapi kebelakang. Bau segar menguar darinya, mungkin habis mandi.

"Sarada?" tanya Nyonya Namikaze melihat Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng, "dia tinggal di sini. Sepertinya ayahnya mirip denganku" jawab Naruto.

"Papa siapa tamu yang bersama papa?" tanya Himawari melihat Bolt, dan Nyonya Namikaze bergantian.

"Hima aku bukan papamu." ucao Naruto pelan, berhati-hati.

"Papaku namanya Naruto Uzumaki! Cuman satu!" teriak Himawari dengan pipi merah dan bersiap menurunkan hujan.

Bolt mendahului Himawari menangis, suara cempreng Himawari membuatnya kaget. Naruto menimang tubuh Bolt, "anak ayah jangan nangis ya, cup cup" bisik Naruto.

Himawari ikut menangis melihat dirinya diabaikan. Rasanya dada Himawari sakit sekali. Papa boleh tak bersama Himawari, tapi papa harus memanjakan Himawari juga. Mendengar tangisan yang saling bersahutan itu, Naruto dibuat panik. Nyonya Namikaze berusaha menenangkan Bolt digendongan Naruto, tapi karena Himawari menangis juga. Bolt tidak mau berhenti menangis.

"Yaaah, maafkan ayah ya Hima" ucap Naruto menarik Himawari mendekat ketubuhnya dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Jangan nangis lagi ya," bujuk Naruto.

"Papa jahat," bisik Himawari.

"Pukul papa, kalau Hima mau"

Himawari semakin menangis, "kata mama Hima anak yang berani, makanya papa harus bersama Nee-chan yang takut itu" ucap Himawari

Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung. Apa maksudnya, "iya, maaf ya Hima."

"Hima anak yang berani! Ga papa Hima di tinggal bareng mama juga, Hima bakal jaga mama juga buat papa" ucap Himawari menggosok matanya, menghentikan air mata yang jatuh.

Bolt ikut berhenti menangis, mata shappire yang serupa Himawari menatap mata sembab itu, kemudian tertawa senang, tangannya mengapai-gapai jepitan dengan bandul di dekat telinga Himawari.

"Papa, siapa adik bayi ini?" tanya Himawari mendekati Bolt. Tangan kecil Bolt menarik bandul itu pelan. "adik bayi suka? Sebentar ya" ucap Himawari melepas jepitannya dan menyerahkannya pada Bolt.

"Kau gadis kecil yang baik," ucap Nyonya Namikaze.

"Nah, Hima ini adikmu, namanya Bolt" ucap Naruto, loh kenapa dia malah memberitahukannya pada Himawari. Sepertinya, sesuatu mendorongnya untuk mengatakan itu dari lubuk hatinya.

"Adik? Otoutou, Hima menjadi onee-chan juga?" tanya Himawari antusias tapi kemudian wajahnya murung, "otoutou tinggal dengan papa juga?"

"Dia tinggal denganku" jawab Nyonya Namikaze, "Bolt suka tinggal denganku" tambahnya.

"Bolehkah otoutou tinggal dengan mama, mama pasti senang punya adik bayi. Karena mama juga senang punya Hima" ucap Himawari.

"Himawari, sudah mama bilang tunggu mama di rumah" ucap Konan menirukan gaya Hinata yang cemas sekaligus kesal pada putrinya.

Himawari menggulum bibirnya "maaf Ko-chan", dia lupa tadi dia kebawah minta dibuatkan bekal karena mereka akan pergi berpiknik. Tapi melihat papanya sedang ada di cafe, Himawari lupa dengan tujuannya dan meminta kopi untuk papa.

"Hari ini, mama mengajak Hima piknik dengan paman." ucap Himawari malu, "tapi Hima lupa minta bekal makanan sama Dei"

Naruto melihat Konan, Himawari bilang Ko-chan? pasti dia bukan ibunya. Himawari berputar kekursi di sebelah Naruto, menaikan tubuhnya kemudian mencium pipi Naruto,"sampai ketemu lagi, papa. Hima sayang papa"

"Pay" ucap Naruto, wajahnya masih syok. Gadis kecil itu sangat berani.

Nyonya Namikaze menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis, "Kau pernah menjadi seorang playboy?" godanya,

"Heh? Aku ? Tidak nenek!" protes Naruto, tapi langsung terdiam, "mungkin pernah sebentar" cicitnya.

"Tidak baik menabur benih dibanyak wanita, kau akan kerepotan nanti" kekeh Nyonya Namikaze. "Mata biru gadis kecil itu, milik keluarga Namikaze."

"Aku juga berfikir yang sama, tapi saat kutanya nama ibunya, aku tidak mengenalnya. Mungkin ada Namikaze lain."

"Kau mau berdebat dengan nenekmu ini! Namikaze bermata biru shappire hanya keluarga kita saja."

Naruto menatap mata Bolt, benarkah itu? lantas siapa yang Naruto hamili?

oOo

Sebuah mobil terparkir di rindangnya pohon maple, kaki kecil Himawari berlari senang di tempat dimana mereka biasa berpiknik. Di dekat danau yang ditumbuhi pohon maple.

"Hima! Jangan kesana sendirian." teriak Hinata yang kerepotan membawa bekal piknik.

Brotherbee berlari menyusul Himawari, menangkap tubuh mungil itu dan menggendongnya, "Hima! Kau nakal sekali" gemas BrotherBee mencubit hidung Himawari.

"Paman Bee ayo! Ayo!" tunjuk Himawari kejalan setapak menuju danau.

setelah diturunkan kembali, Himawari memungguti beberapa biji cemara yang jatuh di antara lebatnya pohon maple, "ini oleh-oleh buat papa, onii-chan, bibi Ino, paman Sai, dei, naga, kochan, tobi, pain, sasochan," ucapnya mengabsen satu biji cemara dengan satu orang yang dikenalnya.

Di tepi danau, Peralatan sudah disiapkan, mereka hanya tinggal menunggu bee menangkap seekor ikan dari pancingnya.

"Kau yakin dia akan dapat kali ini?" tanya Shino, mengeluarkan kotak pendingin tempat dia menaruh daging dan ikan beku.

"Dia payah dalam memancing bahkan dalam game sekalipun" jawab Hinata mendekati Shino dan membantunya memanggang.

Mereka tertawa pelan, biarkan saja sampai dia puas. Kalau sudah menyerah dia akan makan apa yang sudah mereka bawa dari rumah. Himawari berlari kecil dengan dress yang dia gunakan sebagai kantong. Menjatuhkan biji-biji cemara keatas alas yang di gelar Hinata. Kemudian kembali menghitung, "buat mama, papa, onii-chan, kochan, otoutou, dei, naga- " kenapa jadi kurang?

"Hima!" seru Hinata, gemas melihat alas yang sudah susah payah dia gelar dipenuhi biji cemara. "Buat apa biji cemara sebanyak itu?" tanya Hinata .

"Ini oleh-oleh buat mama, papa, onii-chan, otoutou, kochan-"

"Siapa otoutou?" tanya Hinata.

"Adik bayi yang di gendong papa tadi"

"Bayi? adik bayi?" ucap Hinata tertegun. Istri Naruto punya anak lagi?. Hinata menggigit bibirnya, apa dia semakin tega menjauhkan Naruto dari bukan hanya satu tapi kedua putranya.

"Huum, namanya Bolt. Hima juga bilang, Otoutou bisa tinggal dengan kita, karena mama juga senang punya Hima."

'Oh Tuhan,' batin Hinata. Himawari tidak dapat dicegah jika sudah semaunya sendiri. Kali ini pun sama, yang dia mau adalah bersama ayahnya.

Tak lama, BrotherBee kembali ketepi danau tanpa hasil.

 **Hinata world : ON**

pagi yang dingin untuk memulai hari, di kamarnya Hinata sedang bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut tebal. Suara air hujan terus terdengar sejak dinihari dan tidak ada tanda akan berhenti sampai siang.

'Hima' batinku mengingat putri kecilku. 'Ah dia bisa turun kebawah kalau dia lapar' tambahku yang semakin malas dan kembali terlelap.

Ketukan berkali-kali membuatku kembali terjaga 2 jam kemudian, melirik jam. Pukul 9 pagi, siapa yang sedang bertamu sepagi ini?aku sedang libur di caffe, launching game besok. Aku sepertinya tidak punya janji.

Ketukan kembali terdengar, suara tawa Himawari terdengar didepan pintu. "Hima, apa kau yang menganggu mama?" teriakku.

"Mama ayo sarapan" jawab Himawari.

Tidak biasanya, Himawari selalu masuk kedalam kamar dan menciumiku sampai bangun, hari ini dia bahkan tidak membuka pintu sedikitpun. Hujan masih setia mengguyur bumi.

Hawa dingin menerpa kulitku yang terbalut lingerie dress, sebaiknya aku memakai baju tebal dulu sebelum melihat sarapan apa yang dibuat Deidara. Mengambil sweater dan rok dengan A line berwarna gelap.

Terdengar suara Himawari yang tertawa, apa Deidara suka bercanda akhir-akhir ini? aku segera menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, sembari berjalan menyanggul rambutnya asal.

Dapur yang terletak disamping kamarnya membuatku tidak bisa langsung melihat siapa yang sedang membuat Himawari tertawa.

"Papa basah, hihi ini handuk Hima"

Deg. Tidak mungkin Himawari membawa Naruto kesini, dia bahkan belum pernah melihat Narito selain fotonya saja. Aku menepuk dahiku pelan, dia bilang ketemu papanya kemarin. Hinata fikir, Himawari tidak berinteraksi dengan Naruto.

"Papa, sebentar ya Hima panggil mama dulu, tadi dia sudah bangun."

Aku belum siap, aku harus kemana? Suara langkah Himawari semakin dekat. Tidak? Belum hari ini! Belum! Aku berlari panik, segera sembunyi.

 **Hinata world : OFF**

"Mama?" panggil Himawari, membuka kamar Hinata, kosong. Kamar mandi? Kosong. Kakinya kembali berlari ke dapur.

Di dapur Himawari hanya melihat Naruto yang duduk sendiri mengelap air hujan yang sudah membuat 1/4 tubuhnya basah. 'Kurama sialan' batin Naruto mengingat mobil bututnya yang tiba-tiba mogok. Sialnya saat mengotak atik kurama, payungnya terbang tertiup angin.

Himawari datang dengan setelan jas hujan dan sebuah payung, mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya, suasana caffe masih sepi karena baru buka, beberapa pelayan masih mengelap meja. Himawari masih menarik tangannya ke atas menaiki tangga dan di sini lah dia terjebak sekarang.

Dinding rumah di lantai 2 penuh berisi foto Himawari dan sebuah lukisan siluet pasangan pengantin yang tengah berciuman. 'Hanya kebetulan' batin Naruto.

"Papa. Mama sudah tidak ada di kamar" ucap Himawari mendekati Naruto yang masih mengamati foto Himawari di dinding.

"Itu Himawari, lihat Himawari juga punya garis di pipi. Tapi mama bilang sekarang sulit dilihat" seru Himawari.

Naruto menatap detail foto bayi Himawari, terlihat sangat samar. Kalo tidak jeli tidak kelihatan. Hatinya semakin tidak karuan, benarkah Himawari putrinya? Tapi dengam siapa? Rambut Hitam Himawari yang dapat menjawabnya, tapi tetap saja dulu Naruto cukup brengsek dan mengencani berbagai wanita. 'Jangan sampai Bolt juga menuruni sifat playboyku'

Naruto mendekati dinding kaca yang membatasi rumah dengan taman belakang. Taman yang dipenuhi bunga tulip yang baru kuncup, 'wanita yang suka berkebun? Menarik'. Batin Naruto.

Di luar, Hinata sedang merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding beton di sebelah dinding kaca berakhir, 'astaga Naruto sedang melihat keluar!' batin Hinata yang baru berencana masuk caffe lewat halaman belakang dan diam dalam kantornya.

Sialnya, Naruto keburu berdiri di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu mama kemana,Dei juga tidak melihat mama turun" ucap Himawari hampir menangis setelah menanyai Deidara yang mengantarkan sarapan padanya.

"Dia mungkin buru-buru kesuatu tempat" ucap Naruto berlutut dan mengelus kepala Himawari. "Tenang saja, dia pasti akan segera pulang".

Suara pintu terbuka membuat keduanya melihat ke pintu belakang. Hinata memakai topi berkebunnya dengan baju yang sudah basah. "Ahaha gomen Hima, tadi mama berkebun sebentar"

"Berkebun di hari hujan?" ucap Naruto.

"Aku. Aku memindahkan tanamanku yang tidak boleh terkena banyak air ke tempat teduh" ucap Hinata cepat,

"Mama, lihat aku mengajak papa ke rumah. Tadi mobilnya berasap seperti saat tobi memasak, dan payungnya terbawa angin" ucap Himawari bersiap menerjang Hinata.

"Mama basah, nanti Hima kena flu. Tunggu sebentar, mama ganti baju dulu sebelum sarapan." ucap Hinata.

Naruto ingin melihat wajah yang sudah melahirkam Himawari, mungkin saja salah satu teman kencannya. Tapi Hinata semakin menurunkan topinya.

"Hima, ajak papa ke meja makan. Nanti mama bawakan handuk yang lebih besar" ucap Hinata segera merapat ke dinding dan memasuki kamarnya.

'Tuhan! Tuhan! Jantungku hampir copot dibuatnya' batin Hinata, tubuhnya hampir melompat senang, setelah cukup lama tak sedekat ini dengan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Himawari untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Rengekannya benar-benar manja. "Nah ayah masih basah" ucap Naruto menyentil Hidung Himawari yang terlihat senang duduk dipangkuannya.

Deidara membuatkan sup ayam, pas sekali di santap di hari yang dingin seperti ini. "Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak memakan makanan rumah seperti ini" ucap Naruto menyuap sesendok daging dan potongan kentang.

"Panas" ucap Himawari melihat sup yang masih mengepul,

"Sini biar ayah yang dinginkan." ucap Naruto memyendok lagi, dan meniupnya perlahan. "Nah sudah dingin"

"I-ini handuknya" ucap Hinata.

"Suaramu parau, apa kau sakit? Eh?" Naruto bengong melihat penampilan Hinata.

Tubuhnya terbalut jaket dengan Hoodie yang sengaja menutup kepala dan rambut basahnya, tak lupa masker putih yang menyembunyikan bentuk wajahnya. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Sepertinya aku kena flu gara-gara tadi," kilah Hinata. "Kalian makanlah duluan, ini handuknya" ucap Hinata sembari duduk dan menyerahkan handuk ketangan Naruto.

"Mama panas" ucap Himawari memecahkan keheningan yang tiba-tiba tercipta.

Hinata mengambil sesendok sup dan meniupnya pelan, alih-alih meniupnya sup itu masih mengepul.

Naruto berdehem menghilangkan rasa gatal yang menggelitik tenggorokannya, melihat ibu Himawari berusaha meniup sup disendok. "Lebih baik aku yang melakukannya, kau juga bisa menularkan flumu pada Hima" tawar Naruto.

"Kau benar" ucap Hinata spontan menyodorkan sendok berisi sup untuk ditiup Naruto.

Hinata tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya, bibir itu bergerak seolah lag dalam permainan, perlahan mengerucut dan menghembuskan udara, jantung Hinata sudah seperti musik DJ yang mengebu-gebu, tangannya bergetar nervous.

"Jangan bergerak, nanti supnya tumpah." ucap Naruto yang memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata.

'Aku mati! Sistem error! Hacking! Trojan! Malwar! Hang!" teriak batin Hinata, jantungnya sempat berhenti 1 detik karena Naruto yang memegangnya tiba-tiba.

Naruto harus mengeluarkan jurus playboynya lagi jika ingin tahu siapa ibu Himawari dihadapannya ini, 'baiklah kau menantangku, ibu Himawari'. Ditatapnya mata ibu Himawari intens, mata bulan itu terlihat cantik.

Hinata tertegun, tatapan intens ini berbahaya! virus sedang ditebarkan oleh sang hacker. Jangan sampai dia mendapatkan data yang dia inginkan.

"S-s-supnya," ucap Hinata susah payah menangkal virus yang menyerang tubuhnya, dia harus segera memperbaiki dirinya.

"Tanganmu halus" ucap Naruto, melihat tatapannya mulai ditangkis ibu Himawari. "Pasti berat membesarkan Hima seorang diri"

"S-supnya, papa" ucap Hinata lagi, berjuang lebih keras.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak ada untuk kalian selama ini, maaf! Kalau aku tahu kalian ada aku pasti akan bersama kalian saat ini"

"Papa Hima! S-s-supnya"

"Lupakan supnya dulu, dan biarkan aku mengenali dirimu"

Hinata menelan ludah, astaga dia sudah lumer sekarang. Tidak! Tidak sekarang, Hinata harus menunggu sampai Bolt, adik Himawari cukup umur untuk dipisahkan dengan ibunya. Hinata harus menggunakan serangan balik.

"Papa," panggil Hinata mengelus pipi Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Disini ada Hima loh, dan supnya sudah dingin. Kasihan Hima" ucap Hinata manis.

Naruto merona, dirinya diserang balik. "B-baiklah" ucapnya melepaskan tangan ibu Himawari untuk menyuapkan sup di tangannya kepada Himawari.

"Papa, ga bobo di sini?" tanya Himawari mendongakan kepalanya.

"Ayah sedang sibuk sayang, lain kali ya kita ke kebun binatang saja"

"Papa janji?"

"Eh, habiskan dulu supmu"

"Papa belum jawab!"

"Baiklah ayah janji."

Himawari berteriak senang dan dengan semangat menyendok supnya. "Oh papa mau tahu nama asli mamakan?" tanya Himawari seolah baru ingat.

Deg, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh Hinata sekarang, jangan sekarang. Hinata belum siap.

"Nama asli mama-"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Hinata dengan heboh batuk, membuat kedua makluk dihadapannya khawatir.

"Minumlah dulu" ucap Naruto menuang air kedalam gelas.

"Tidak usah, tenggorokanku hanya gatal" ucap Hinata masih terbatuk pelan.

"Jadi papa."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Kau nampak parah"

"Mama"

"Mama tidak apa-apa sayang, oh! Sebaiknya kita antar papa ke depan dia akan terlambat ke kantor!" ucap Hinata melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah 10.

"Aku terlambat lagi! " teriak Naruto panik. "Jas, jasku!" ucap Naruto menarik jasnya yang tersampir di kursi depan.

"Huaa papa terlambat, sepatunya jangan lupa, sepatu!" teriak Himawari ikut panik dan berlari mengambil sepatu Naruto yang sedang dikeringkan di dekat pemanas. "Ini sepatunya."

"Terima kasih, gadis pintar!" puji Naruto mengacak rambut Himawari.

Himawari tersenyum bangga, memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Aku pergi"

"Naruto-kun tunggu!" panggil Hinata berlari mendekat, Naruto berbalik dengan wajah bingung, ada yang ketinggalan kah? "Dasimu belum rapi" ucap Hinata. Tangam mungilnya segera merapikam dasi di leher Naruto.

"Bawalah payung biru di depan, kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan-kapan" ucap Hinata setenang air. Dia bisa melakukan ini, dia bisa mempertahankan HP barnya agar tidak cepat habis sekarang.

"Ya" jawab Naruto singkat. Parfum Hinata berbau bunga lavender segar. Dia jadi enggan meninggalkan rumah ini. Rumah yang seperti rumah sungguhan.

"Papa ayo!" tarik Himawari membawa Naruto untuk segera berangkat kerja, "daah papa!" lambai Himawari didepan pintu caffe.

 **Hinata world : ON**

Hatiku berbunga - bunga sejak kemarin tak juga layu. Aku masih senyum senyum sendiri walau kepalaku sedikit pening. Naruto, oh Naruto rasanya aku ingin bernyanyi lagu cinta setiap saat.

Naruto juga memegang tanganku dan merayuku ala playboy demi mengetahui siapa aku. Oh bahagianya. Aku kembali tersenyum dengan pipi merona, aku seperti remaja labih yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Hinata, kau oke?" tanya Ino cemas.

"Tentu saja aku baik, projekku berhasil" kilahku masih dengan merona. Kami sedang di butik Ino, sekedar mengantar Himawari yang ingin bermain dengan Inojin setelah acara peluncuran game hari ini.

"Aku fikir itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan projek, kau seperti-"

"Remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta? Yang benar saja usiaku hampir kepala tiga" kilahku

"Tapi aku yakin kau sedang mengalaminya" keukeuh Ino. "Siapa? Siapa dia?"

"Ino," ucapku dengan memegangi pipiku yang merekah merah.

"Hinata, apa kau bertemu lagi dengan Naruto?"

Kau benar Ino, aku mengangguk untuk mengatakan iya.

"Apa dia mengenalimu?"

"Tidak" ucap Hinata, berfikir sejenak "Tidak! Tapi aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang selama ini hilang"

"Apa?"

"Sebuah keluarga utuh. Kami sarapan, Hima dan dia panik karena kesiangan, membetulkan dasinya dan mengantar sampai pintu"

"Apa kau akan merebutnya sekarang?"

Aku terdiam sekarang, raut bahagia hilang dari wajahku, aku lihat Ino tampak menyesal menanyakan hal yang membuatku seperti remaja hilang sudah. Aku menggeleng lemah. "Istrinya punya anak lagi,"

"Kau yakin sekarang dia anak Naruto itu?"

"Ya, Hima sendiri yang bilang, rambutnya kuning, tanda lahir dipipinya dan mata shappirenya semua sama persis dengan Naruto"

"Hinata kau tidak boleh menyerah kali ini. Mumpung adik Himawari masih kecil, kau bisa mengasuhnya seperti anakmu sendiri."

"Astaga Ino! Aku juga seorang ibu, walau tak becus. Tapi aku ini juga pernah melahirkan. Aku mana tega memisahkan ibu dari anaknya. Apalagi merebut kasih sayang ayah mereka hanya untuk Himawari seorang?"

Ino merangkul pundakku ikut prihatin. "Aku sarankan itu. Kau egois? Harus, istrinya model dan selingkuh dengan pria kaya, apalagi yang dia tunggu? Di hanya tinggal mencampakkan Narutomu Hinata"

"Tapi aku sudah tak melihatnya bersama pria itu lagi? Dia bisa saja jadi istri yang baik sekarang. Buktinya dia mau punya anak lagi"

"Hinata, inilah yang membuatmu selalu tertimpa kemalangan" lirih Ino kembali mengerjakan dress yang kupesan.

Aku terdiam cukup lama mencerna kata-kata Ino. Aku selalu tertimpa kemalangan? Hanabi maafkan neechamu ini yang tak becus apa-apa batinku miris. Ternyata aku belum juga mencapai kebahagiaan sampai saat ini.

 **Hinata world : OFF.**

Naruto memegang dadanya yang memghangat, dia seperti berada ditengah keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Pagi yang penuh dengan kepanikan, anak yang lucu dan istri yang perhatian. Impian Naruto tentang keluarga.

"Yo kau kenapa senyum sendiri sejak kemarin?" bisik Shikamaru.

"Kau teler kopi shika? Tidur saja sana!" usir Naruto.

"Iya, aku butuh uang untuk pc baruku, projekku harus lebih dari berhasil kali ini" ucap Shikamaru, meski sering keluar masuk kantor Naruto, Shikamaru pasti selalu diterima. Apalagi kalau ada projek besar, Shikamaru pasti di bujuk habis-habisan untuk bertanggung jawab. "Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, kau juga kecipratan hasilnya" tambah Shikamaru.

"Ya ya ya terima kasih sudah mau menggunakanku, Shika" ucap Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Teruskan pekerjaanmu"

 **Drrrt**

"Hallo," jawab Naruto malas setelah melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu" usap suara dingin nan datar milik Sasuke.

"Aku sedang ada projek,"

"Selidiki apa yang orang-orang itu cari di kota ini."

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto. 'Sudah cukup! Kali ini dengarkan aku sasuke!' Batin Naruto.

"Aku ingin hasilnya akhir minggu ini. Kau tahu siapa mereka yang kumaksud."

"Dengarkan aku" sambung Naruto

Tapi suara tutut yang Naruto terima. Dia bilang akhir minggu ini? Yang benar saja, dia ada kencan dengan Kamar hotel di dekat onsen terkenal bersama rombongan projek ini. Hilang sudah akhir minggu tanpa rasa letih.

"Shika sudah kuselesaikan. Aku ada kerjaan, absenkan aku agar tak lagi bermasalah" ucapku lesu menyimpan hasil kerjaku di meja Shikamaru.

Naruto bergegas menuju si tua Kurama, julukan baru untuk mobilnya. Projek Shikamaru akan membantunya membeli mobil yang lebih muda.

Mereka lagi, kapan ini akan selesai? Keluh Naruto dalam hati. Mereka adalah yang telah membunuh cinta Sasuke yang gagal Naruto lindungi. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke seorang pengecut waktu itu!

Mereka adalah Hyuuga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc lagi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Game over!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa yang mereka cari?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengemudikan Kurama dengan hati-hati. Besi dan mesin tua harus diperlakukan dengan hormat bukan? Tujuannya tentu agar dia tidak ngadat lagi. Ponsel Naruto berdering. Akhirnya, orang yang ditunggu Naruto menelpon juga.

"Kapan kau akan merespon cepat?" umpat Naruto tanpa memberi si penelpon kesempatan bicara. "Kau sudah dapat perintahnya?" tanya Naruto menepikam Kurama.

Shisui terkekeh, terdengar suara kunyahan makanan, "tentu saja sudah" ucap Shisui. Kemudian terdengar suara ketikan.

"Dimana mereka?"

"Sabar kawan. Kenapa kau tak tanyakan hal yang sewajarnya saat bertemu teman lama. Apa kabar mungkin?"

Naruto mendengus kesal, ayolah. "Kau tahu Sasuke tidak sabaran"

"Aku tahu itu, dan aku tahu bukan aku yang akan dihajarnya habis-habisan" suara Shisui terdengar mengejek kemudian tertawa lepas. "Apa kau masih tidak ingat siapa Hyuuga itu?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tak ingat. Nama dan wajahnya begitu samar. Tapi anehnya aku ingat telah memata-matai gadis itu.

Demi Tuhan, Naruto merasa dua waktu telah menghilang darinya. Waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk memata-matai Hyuuga itu dan pernikahan keduanya. Kasus keduanya sama. Naruto tidak ingat nama dan wajah yang samar. "Bisakah kau cepat?" ucap Naruto tidak sabar.

"Oke, kau mulai seperti Sasuke-ayam itu" ucap Shisui.

Shisui, adalah keluarga utama Uchiha namun skandal yang dilakukan ibunya, membuat ibu dan seluruh keluarganya dilemparkan dari ahli waris kerajaan Uchiha yang begitu makmur. Dia masih dianggap rendah namun tak bisa melepas marganya sendiri. Jerat darah Uchiha yang mengalir ditubuhnya tak bisa dilepas begitu saja.

"Lama, dimana dia?"

"Sebentar." ucap Shisui. "Nah mereka baru masuk caffe akatsuki." ucap Shisui.

"Terima kasih"

"Jangan sungkan. Omong-omong sampai kapan kau akan mengabdi pada orang tua busuk itu padahal otakmu berangka diatas 150"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"aku kuliah di universitas tokyo, jika kau ingin tahu" pancing Shisui.

Naruto mematung, oh tidak mungkin! Kilasan masa lalu terlihat jelas dimata Naruto.

 **Flashback**

Diruangan denga arsitektur abad ke 17 dengan kursi beludru yang nyaman ditiduri, tergantung lukisan-lukisan karya pelukis dunia. Tiga tidak harusnya 4 cangkir teh tersaji diatas meja, tapi satu makhluk berdarah Uchiha masih menunggu diluar.

Seragam Naruto penuh dengan tanda tangan teman-teman sekelasnya. Hari perpisahan SMA telah berlalu pagi tadi. Duduk dengan kedua tangan terpaut dan berkeringat dingin. Naruto tidak suka sesi hanya bertiga dengan orang tua asuhnya.

"Naruto," suara bariton penuh wibawa dan kedisiplinan itu memanggil namanya, membuat sekujur tubuh Naruto merinding. "Kau sudah tahu kenapa kami merawatmu selama ini, meski kami tidak tahu asal usulmu" tambahnya.

"Ya, ay- maksudku Fugaku-sama" ucap Naruto tergagap.

"Kami akan mengirim Sasuke belajar di London" ucap Mikoto dengan suara angkuh.

'Cih aku tahu itu' batin Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau bicara padanya, kau tidak bisa ikut dengannya. Bahwa kau akan belajar di jepang." ucap Fugaku, kemudian memijit keningnya. "Kebaikan kami sudah terlalu banyak padamu, sudah saatnya menghentikan ini. Anjing kampung tetaplah anjing kampung meski hidup di dalam istana. Kau mengerti itu?" tambahnya.

"Kami takut kau tak bisa mengembalikan apa yang telah kami berikan padamu" tambah Mikoto mengambil cangkir tehnya.

"Saya mengerti. Terima kasih atas kemurahatian Fugaku dan Mikoto sama" ucap Naruto menahan gelombang amarah karena penghinaan yang langsung ditujukan padanya.

Naruto hidup dari rasa belas kasihan Uchiha dan rengekan Sasuke, kalau saja Sasuke terlahir di keluarga sederhana yang penyayang, Naruto akan hidup bahagia sekali. Tapi kenyataannya tak sama dengan khayalannya selama ini. Harusnya dia mati saja bersama kedua orang tuanya dulu.

"Pergilah. Panggil Shisui" perintah Fugaku.

Naruto memberi hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Di luar Shisui sedang asyik memainkan permen karetnya. "Sudah? Rasanya seperti masuk Neraka bukan? Sudah bertahun-tahun tapi kau tak juga bisa menerima perlakuan mereka?" ejek Shisui melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang menahan amarah"

"Sialan" umpat Naruto ingin memukul wajah Shisui.

"Kau beruntung bisa lepas dari jerat neraka ini" ucap Shisui menepuk bahu Naruto saat melewati tubuh Naruto.

Rambut raven itu muncul disamping Naruto, "apa kata ayah?" tanya Sasuke dengan semangat.

"Kau akan belajar di London" ucap Naruto masih terpaku. Wajahnya menatap lurus kedepan.

"Bagaimaa denga gadisku?! Dan kau?"

"Mereka menawariku juga, tapi aku lebih suka tinggal di jepang"

"Tidak adil, aku akan minta-"

"Sasuke, pergilah. Mereka butuh isi kepalamu untuk meneruskan kerajaan Uchiha"

"Kalau begitu kau harus melaporkan perkembangan gadisku padaku setiap hari"

Mata Naruto tampak ragu, dan akhirnya menangguk. Keputusan yang kelak akan disesali Naruto.

Ditinggal Sasuke ke Inggris, Naruto berusaha masuk ke universitas ternama dengan nilainya. Nilai yang harus dibawah Sasuke, tidak boleh lebih apalagi menyaingi Sasuke. Pengaruh nama Uchiha memang memuluskannya bisa masuk universitas terbaik, tapi seolah kembali ke masa Sasuke bersamanya. Naruto harus kembali mengalah, Fugaku benar-benar tahu cara bagaimana menjatuhkan manusia sampai ke titik terendahnya.

Kesal dengan berbagai penolakan, akhirnya Naruto kuliah di universitas swasta, di sana dia bertemu dan akhirnya berteman akrab dengan Shikamaru. Sering kali mereka berkeliling kesetiap universitas Ternama untuk menjadi mahasiswa ilegal. Masuk dan ikut belajar padahal bukan mahasiswa disana.

Suatu waktu, universitas yang disusupi Naruto dan Shikamaru mengadakan tes IQ. Mereka sebenarnya berniat kabur, tapi ditahan oleh dosen yang sedang mengajar dikelas yang mereka susupi. "Aku tahu kalian bukan mahasiswa di sini. Jika tidak ingin kulaporkan, ikuti tes ini" bisik sang dosen. Entah apa yang ingin dia ketahui dari Naruto dan Shikamaru.

 **Flashback off**

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu?" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, otak jeniusmu bisa dengan mudah lepas dari jerat ini"

"Kau melupakan Sasuke, Shisui."

"Ah Sasuke, jenius bodoh lainnya. Sepertinya ada hal lain yang tidak kuketahui"

Klik. Naruto mematikan panggilan Shisui, ya memang dan itulah masalah pelik yang menjeratnya sampai sekarang. Naruto melajukan Kurama lagi menuju caffe akatsuki.

oOo

 **Hinata world : ON**

Aku bersenandung bersama putri kecilku yang nampak bersemangat ikut bernyanyi dalam mobil menuju rumah kecil kami, di atas caffe akatsuki.

"Mama, bolehkah Hima bermain dengan Dei hari ini di taman belakang?" tanya Himawari mendekap mainan barunya dan seolah sedang berfikir akan melakukan apa dengannya hari ini.

"Boleh sayang" ucapku mengelus surai sewarna suraiku itu.

Aku terdiam saat melihat keluar jendela. Segerombolan orang berbaju Hitam memasuki beberapa mobil. Tidak mungkin! Itu adalah keluarga Hyuuga! Kenapa mereka ada disini? Apa mereka telah tahu tentang aku?.

"Mama!" panggil Himawari melihatku hanya diam. "Buka pintunya" rengek Himawari.

"Maaf Hima, kau masuklah duluan. Mama akan melakukan sesuatu dulu" ucapku mencium kening Himawari dan membuka kunci pintu mobil. Himawari berlari senang memasuki caffe dan melewati para Hyuuga yang baru keluar.

"Cepatlah pergi" doaku tak putus-putus.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu, hingga seorang Hyuuga datang dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Satu persatu mobil itu pergi. Mudah sekali menebak keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka memakai lambang phoenix di sebuah kain yang melingkar atau sengaja ditalikan di tangan kanan.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega, aku tidak menyangka mereka akan memcariku sampai kemari. Oke Hinata, kau bisa memikirkan jalan keluar dari ini semua. Sekarang, dia harus masuk dan membawa belanjaannya.

Aku baru menutup pintu mobil saat sebuah suara membuatku melompat kaget," Ibu Hima?"

Sial malware! Virus! Aku lumpuh tidak bisa memalingkan wajah apalagi berbalik pada Naruto, Aku yakin Naruto yang memanggilku. Aku masih belum siap! Terpaksa menggunakan cara itu. Aku menjilat jempolku dan menggosokannya dibawah mata tempat maskaraku bertengger cantik, membuatnya agak berantakan dan lipstik super red, muach. Voila.

"Ya?" ucapku bebalik dengan mengerahkan seluruh sisa sendi yang mau diajak kompromi.

 **HINATA WORLD : OFF**

"Astaga!" ucap Naruto segera menutup mulutnya. Mata itu tampak kelebihan arang dan bibir yang seperti baru meminum sekantong darah, merah menyilaukan. "Bisakah kita bicara 4 mata?" tambahnya. Mumpung buruannya lepas dan dia melihat ibu Hima, Naruto nekad ingin bertanya siapa ibu Hima ini?

"Aku harus memasukan barang ini dulu ke dalam rumah, silahkan tunggu saja di caffe" ucap Hinata seformal mungkin. Kemudian mendahului Naruto masuk ke dalam caffe.

Naruto berdiri cukup lama di dalam caffe akatsuki, apa yang dicari Hyuuga-Hyuuga itu? Dan kenapa ibu Hima lama sekali?

"Naruto!" panggil suara memuakan Sakura diambang pintu.

Naruto tesenyum kecut, astaga jangan disini, setidaknya jangan disini. Sakura merangkul leher Naruto mesra, bergelayut manja di sana. Kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Naruto yang masih terperangah.

Hinata kembali kelantai bawah, tangannya segera memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Air diwajahnya menetes ke bawah dagunya, Naruto. Kemesraan itu sudah cukup untuk Hinata mengubur setiap centi harapannya yang terasa dikuras habis. Biarlah Himawari mendapat papa baru dan menjah dari hidup Naruto. Selamanya.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sakura, "diamlah, ada paparazzi diluar. Mereka terus membuntutiku, untung mobil bututmu ada diluar" bisik Sakura kembali bergelayut manja di leher Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum palsu dan memulai aktingnya lagi. Sebagai kambing hitam. Menggiring Sakura duduk dan mengobrol dengan Sakura seolah mereka begitu dekat dan akur.

Hinata bergegas kembali ke atas, membanting pintu kamarnya cukup keras membuat Himawari dan Deidara menatap pintu kamar Hinata heran. Hinata merosot di depan pintu, dia menyesal membantng pintu kamarnya, bisa saja pintunya rusak? Bagaimana kalau Hinata terkunci dikamar ini selamanya?

Bayangan kepelitan itu tidak bisa menggeser adegan ciuman yang dilihatnya barusan.

Hinata harus bagaimana sekarang? Jiwa malaikatnya terus memgatakan untuk menghilang dari dunia Naruto. Membawa Himawari jauh dari sang ayah dan memberinya gambaran ayah baru. Sedangkan jiwa iblisnya begitu tak berkutik sedikitpun.

"Mama, mama kenapa?" teriak Himawari mengedor pintu kamar Hinata.

"Mama baik sayang, hanya sedikit lelah"jawab Hinata menyeka airmatanya denan kasar.

"Mama biar aku ambilkan ocha ya?"

"Jangan!" teriakku membuka pintu kamar.

Himawari masih berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah kaget, "mama?". Hinata menggendong tubuh Himawari dan tersenyum, "mama baik-baik saja, Hima"

"Mama nangis," ucap Himawari menaruh telunjuknya di pipi Hinata, terlihat jejak airmata di sana yang luput Hinata seka. "Mama jatuh? Hima juga suka nangis kalo jatuh"

Hinata mengangguk dan airmatanya keluar lagi, Hinata jatuh oleh kenyataan. Dikecupnya pelan pipi Himawari, "nee Hima, Hima mau papakan?" tanya Hinata.

"Papa bakal tinggal bareng kita? Tapi Sarada -nee?"

"Bukan papa Naruto, apa Hima mau papa yang lain?"

Himawari menatap Hinata dengan bibir dan alis berkerut. "Hima mau papa Naruto" ucap Himawari. "Mama harus minum ocha Saso"

"Tidak!" ucap Hinata setengah berteriak. "Mama ingin tidur dengan Hima" ucap Hinata lebih lembut melihat Himawari kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mama, Hima sayang mama" ucap Himawari memeluk leher Hinata,

"Hima, bagaimana kalau papa Naruto tidak bisa bersama kita?"

"Pokoknya papa harus bisa!"

oOo

Hinata dusuk didepan PCnya dan mulai sign in kedalam the world. Sudah lama dirinya tak kembali ke game ini. Yah, lupakan dulu senang senangnya dia harus menghubungi Antkiller dulu.

"Ya Hanabi, ada apa?" tanya antkiller duduk disamping avatar Hanabi.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi mengelola caffe akatsuki secara langsung" voice chat Hinata.

"Oh kau buronan Hanabi" tebak Antkiller.

"Begitulah, bisa kau cari manajer baru? Oh mungkin aku harus pindah juga. Aku mencintai rumah ini" keluh Hinata.

"Oh tidak! Baiklah aku akan tetap menjaga atap caffe akatsuki tetap menjadi milikmu sampai kau kembali" ucap Antkiller.

"Ada projek baru?"

"Tumben kau tanya projek? Biasanya kau malas kalau dikasih job sampingan"

"Ada tidak?"

"Weh, kau sedang dalam kondisi buruk rupanya, akan aku kirim via email jobnya"

Klik. Hinata mematikan PCnya tanpa menutup semua aplikasi yang sedang berjalan. Tapi kembali menyalakan PCnya, membuka sebuah game yang dia sembunyikan dari mata tajam Himawari.

 **Paradise love. Loading..**

 **Terlihat sebuah karakter pria mengenakan setelan jas SMA, pipinya bersemi merah kemudian dibawahnya muncul teks.**

 **Senpai, aku sudah lama suka padamu.. Apakah kau menerima cintaku?**

 **A. Ya, aku juga suka padamu**

 **B. Aku ingin Berteman denganmu dulu**

Hinata mengklik pilihan A, kemudian terjadi dialog cukup panjang,

 **Yaa senpai kau adalah milikku, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau ikut denganku?**

 **Kemana? Kesuatu tempat menarik.**

Hinata melihat dirinya di bawa sang pacar menuju sebuah love hotel. Suara desahan terdengar mengalun dari dalam komputer.

Panas dan di bawah sana Hinata merasakan denyutan liar yang menggairahkan. Dia sedang terangsang atau mungkin membangkitkan gairahnya menuju puncak. Sebelah tangannya menuruni meja, menyelinap kedalam kain yang melekat ditubuhnya. Hinata mendesah perlahan, perutnya bergelenyar aneh.

"Kau tidak mau kubantu sayang?" bisik suara Naruto di telinga Hinata.

"Bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan Naruto dalam imajinasi liarku!" gerutu Hinata merapatkan kedua pahanya.

"Aku bisa dengan mudah mengajakmu kepucak" bisiknya lebih sensual, bibirnya berkecap mengoda. Tangannya bergerak menelusuri kulit tangan Hinata. Posisi Hinata benar-benar tak menguntungkan, dia sekarang duduk dipangkuan Naruto yang terus menaikan gairahnya.

"Kau sudah bahagia dengannya bukan?"

"Tapi kau tak bahagia di sini" ucap Naruto membawa tangannya menelusuri puncak dada Hinata, terasa keras dan kenyal.

Hinata mendesah, Naruto meremas kedua dadanya, merangsangnya dengan ahli. Tangan-tangan nakal itu naik ke leher Hinata dan memiringkan kepala Hinata, mengecap rasa leher Hinata dengan bibir panas miliknya.

"Ah, hentikan" bisik Hinata hampir tak terdengar, tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman namun terasa nikmat.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu malam ini, maukah kau?"

"Teruskan!" bisik Hinata, nafasnya mulai berat diiringi keringat yang menembus pori-pori kulitnya.

"As you wish, my princess" ucap Naruto mencium sekilas pipi Hinata.

Tangan nakal Naruto bergerak menembus dress gaun malam milik Hinata. "Kau pintar" bisik Naruto mengelus milik Hinata perlahan. Daerah itu sudah tak lagi berpelindung.

Hinata semakin merapatkan pahanya, menekan sensasi gairah dari tangan Naruto yang terus bergerak keluar-masuk, desahannya terus mengalun. "Nggh" desah Hinata dengan tubuh tegang. Naruto baru saja memasukkan dua jarinya secara tiba-tiba.

Perlahan kedua jari itu bergerak meraih titik-titik nikmat dalam diri Hinata, membuat Hinata melambung ke puncak gairah, "aku akan- nggh" Hinata meledak dalam kenikmatan sebelum dirinya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, cairan hangat mengalir bersama akhir kenikmatannya.

Hinata terduduk lemas, tangannya basah, dan pipinya basah. Tidak! Ini bukanlah hal yang benar. Hinata harus menghentikan gairah ini, melupakan perasaan di puncak ini. Kenyataannya Naruto tidak bisa dia sentuh apalagi untuk dijadikan milik Hinata seorang.

Bergegas Hinata menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan sisa orgasmenya sendiri, dia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto, selamanya. Himawari akan bertemu ayahnya jika dia sudah mati kelak. Tidak sekarang, tidak ada yang boleh mengambil putri kecilnya dari pelukannya.

"Aku akan melihat seberapa jauh Hyuuga mengetahui tentangku" ucap Hinata.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Aku masih melihat mereka, Hyuuga itu. Berkeliaran menanyakan dan menunjukan sebuah foto ke orang yang duduk dihadapan para Hyuuga itu. Mereka mengangguk dan mengambil foto itu.

Aku mendekat dengan pura-pura mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka.

"Aku mau dia kembali hidup-hidup"

"Tapi akan sangat sulit mencari setelah bertahun-tahun bagaimana kalau dia merubah wajahnya?"

"Jika berhasil aku akan menambah uangnya, bagaimana?"

"Ehem" suara nada batuk tertahan disampingku membuatku teralihkan. Surai indigo yang diikat ekor kuda, seragam SMA dan sebuah ponsel dengan silikon pelindumg tokoh anime final fantasy.

Aku teringat seseorang! Pokoknya aku ingat siapa dia? "Ha-hmmp" perkataanku dibungkam Hanabi.

"Sstt jangan panggil namaku di sini" bisik Hinata mengunci leherku. Sekali gerakan dan leherku akan seperti ranting patah.

"B-b-baik" ucapku pelan. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku, Hanabi masih sibuk melihat ke meja lain.

"Aku membuntuti pacarku, dan BANG!" teriak Hanabi tertahan, "aku mendapatkannya"

"Deal" ucap Hyuuga itu.

Tak ada yang bersuara, aku ataupun Hanabi. Gadis itu begitu serius melihat ke depan, yah aku juga lihat sepasang muda mudi yang sedang makan siang sembari bercanda.

"Kau tak apa? Kenapa tak putus saja sepertinya mereka sangat cocok" saranku. "Pria di dunia ini tak hanya dia sajakan?"

"Ya kau benar. Aku akan melupakannya dan mencari pengantinya" jawab Hanabi dengan suara yang terdengar datar dan sangat dingin. "Aku pergi, dan tuan zombie terima kasih"

"Oh, ya ya jaa"

Aku melihat Hanabi melewati pintu tanpa menoleh ke belakang, langkahnya terburu-buru dan hampir menabrak pintu dihadapannya.

Aku segera mengambil ponselku dan mengirim pesan pada sasuke. Tidak ada satu menit aku mendapat balasan dari Sasuke, "aku akan menyerahkan tugas selanjutnya pada Shisui."

Hah? Apa? Hanya begitu? Tidak ada kata terima kasih? Gelap sekali.

"Hizashi menginginkan wanita sialan itu hidup-hidup. Ah, kenapa kita harus mencarinya sekarang? Padahal Hyuuga Hanabi sudah mati" keluh salah satu anak buah Hyuuga.

Hyuuga? Hanabi? Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak dan aku merasakan gelombang memory menyerbu dan menyeruak dari dalam otakku sekali lagi.

"Tolong jaga gadisku, namanya Hyuuga Hanabi"

"Sasuke! Kau harus kembali. Gadismu akan dijodohkan dengan orang lain"

"Sasuke aku melihat lebam dimata kirinya dan tangannya seperti terbakar, aku tidak bisa mengerahkan anak buahmu"

"Sasuke apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya lagi!"

"Aku melihatnya terpincang-pincang, Sasuke kembalilah"

"Sasuke! Dia pingsan, aku membawanya ke rumah sakit! Dia mungkin tak akan selamat"

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"Sasuke dia... Meninggal"

Aku bernafas dengan cepat, paru-paruku terasa menyempit. Sebagian aku telah ingat. Dimana Sasuke menyuruhku menjaga gadisnya dan saat pemakamannya. Memory ini jauh lebih lengkap, aku yang salah. Ie! Aku sudah melaporkan apapun dan menyuruh Sasuke pulang. Aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak mungkin! Aku mengerang kesal, memukul roda kemudi dan menghantamkan kepalaku sendiri ke sana, Bodoh! Bodoh! Sasuke ayam kau bodoh.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

"Hinata! Kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?!" Gerutu Hinata menyendok es krimnya dengan rakus. "Aku sudah mendapatkan izinnya, Naruto. Oh, aku apa aku akan sanggup tak melihatmu lagi seumur hidupku" bisik Hinata.

"Mama, ayo ke kebun binatang" ajak Himawari menaiki kursi makan di samping Hinata.

"Hmmm"

"Kalau Hima sedih, mama suka ajak Hima jalan-jalan. Mama sedang sedihkan? Ayo ke kebun binatang bareng Hima"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, bukan ide yang buruk. Kepalanya mengangguk perlahan, Himawari sampai memekik saking senangnya. Gerbang itu di hiasi patung gajah di samping kanan-kirinya.

"Mama ayo!" teriak Hanabi senang.

"Pelan -pelan Hima! Bukannya mama yang sedang sedih?"

"Eh? Hehe." Himawari segera kembali dan mengandeng tangan Hinata, "ayo, hari ini mama yang tentukan mau lihat apa"

"Sebelum itu, pakai syalnya dulu ya" ucap Hinata sembari berjongkok memasangkan syal merah di leher Himawari.

"Bukankah ini syal yang diberikan papa? Aku mencarinya kemana-mana" ucap Himawari terkejut dan mengosokkan ujung panjangnya ke pipinya.

Bibir Hinata tersenyum kecut. Kebohongan lainnya yang Hinata buat, "nah ayo" ucap Hinata mengandeng tangan mungil itu dan menelusuri setiap sudut kebun binatang.

"Ah cape" ucap keduanya bersamaan dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan. Hinata teduduk tegap. Tidak mungkin, itu pria kemarin yang disuruh Hyuuga mencarinya. Jadi jelas sudah dia sudah ketahuan.

"Hima bisa belikan mama minum" ucap Hinata.

Himawari segera berlari ke mesin penjual. Hinata segera membuka kotak riasnya. Dengan sangat singkat Hinata berdandan dengan lipstik menyala, pipi tebal bedak dan lensa kontak emerald, tak lupa menyanggul rambutnya dengan jepitan norak.

"Aku tadi melihatnya" ucap mereka tepat di hadapan Hinata yang sedang duduk.

"Sial dia menghilang lagi" gerutu yang lain.

'Kalian fikir akan mudah menemukanku huh? Cih mati saja kalian' batin Hinata.

Himawari menekan minuman favoritnya dan menunggu sesaat, telinganya mendengar suara papanya yang dia ingat baik-baik. "Papa"

"Nah putri Sarada, sekarang ingin kemana?" tanya Naruto pada Sarada yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Dress yang digunakan Sarada bergerak gerak mengikuti tubuhnya yang tak mau diam. Dia sedang berfikir, mencoret daftar binatang yang telah dia susunnya dalam otak. "Ayah, harimau dulu atau singa dulu?"

"Hmm bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu"

"Singa atau Harimau?"

"Makan"

"Ayah!" ucap Sarada kesal, pipinya menggembung kesal dengan warna merah.

Naruto tertawa, kemudian mencubit hidung mungil Sarada. "Anak ayah ngambek nih, Sarada belum makankan sejak pagi?"

"Mama bilang harus kurus dan cantik"

"Iya kurus, tapi harus tetep makan, ya"

"Baiklah,"

Botol jus kaleng itu menggelinding nyaring kearah Naruto. Keduanya langsung melihat botol itu, dan tak melihat siapapun di sana.

Himawari berlari sekencangnnya menuju tempat sang mama berada. Papa sudah janji akan membawa Himawari ke kebun binatang, tapi kenapa Sarada-nee yang diajak papa ke sini? Kenapa papa tidak punya waktu untuk Himawari? Kenapa papa tak bisa menepati janjinya. Mama, Hima benci papa!

"Mama!" teriak Himawari langsung mendekap tubuh Hinata yang heran melihat putrinya berlari dengan berurai airmata.

"Hima ada apa? Kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanya Hinata mengelus tubuh putrinya, melihat sekujur tubuh Himawari dan bernafas lega ketika tak mendapati luka di tubuh mungil itu.

"Tadi ada suara Harimau yang mengaum, Hima takut jika harimaunya lepas" ucap Himawari terbata, "mama ayo pulang" pinta Himawari.

"Tapi Hima... Kau suka disini kan?"

"Hima tidak mau kesini lagi. Mama ayo pulang" desak Himawari.

Hinata menggendong tubuh Himawari dan berjalan ke gerbang keluar. "Hima" gumam Naruto melihat Himawari digendong mama Hima keluar kebun binatang. Sekilas tatapan Naruto bertemu dengan tatapan Himawari yang langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ayah ayo" ucap Sarada menarik tangan Naruto.

 **Hinata world : ON**

Aku menatap putriku yang terlihat murung sejak kembali dari kebun binatang. Dia duduk diayunan taman belakang dengan wajah sedih.

"Hima sayang, ada apa? Kau terus sedih sejak kembali dari kebun binatang? Apa Hima tak mau cerita sama mama?" tanyaku duduk diayunan sebelahnya.

Himawari hanya menggeleng pelan, "Hima hanya sedih mama" jawabnya.

"Ada yang bisa mama bantu?" tanyaku lagi.

Kembali kepala kecil itu menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa"

Aku malah semakin curiga, sebenarnya ada apa dengan putriku. "Mau ketemu Jin-chan?" usulku.

"Mama! Onii-chan sedang liburan ke hokkaido dengan paman Sai"

Oh ya benar! Aku sampai lupa akan hal itu. Apa-apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau begitu? Suara ponsel mengajakku kembali ke alam nyata, aku segera mengangkat panggilan dari Shino. Aku meminta bantuannya menyelidiki apa yang Hyuuga itu cari.

'Hyuuga itu mencari Hinata.' ucapnya tanpa basa basi.

"Sejauh apa yang mereka tahu?"

'Mereka mencurigaimu sebagai Hinata'

Damn it! Bagaimana ini? Mereka sudah sejauh ini, sial! Bajingan brengsek itu harus dilenyapkan. Aku harus bersiap lebih dulu sebelum mereka sampai padaku.

"Hanabi? Kau oke?" tanya Shino.

'Tidak pernah sebaik ini, ada panggilan lain. Terima kasih informasinya"

'Tidak masalah'

Aku mengangkat panggilan lain dari nomor tak dikenal. "Moshi-moshi?"

oOo

Naruto berjalan ke caffe akatsuki keesokan harinya. Melihat gadis kecilnya berjalan pulang dengan wajah tertunduk. Astaga! Tanpa sadar Naruto mengakui Himawari sebagai anak kandungnya, meski ingatan tentang ibunya begitu samar dan Naruto enggan pusing karena hal itu, ada yang lebih merepotkan dibanding dengan wanita, yaitu Sasuke.

"Hima" panggil Naruto.

Himawari berhenti sejenak mendengar panggilan papanya. Wajahnya sedih, papa hanya sayang Sarada-nee, papa hanya punya waktu buat Sarada-nee, Sarada-nee, Sarada-nee. Himawari benci keduanya.

"Hima, mau ayah traktir minum jus?"

"Aku benci papa!" teriak Himawari.

Tertegun, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Naruto. Apa katanya tadi? Benci papa?

"Hima apa yang terjadi?"

"Papa bukan papa Hima lagi!" teriak Himawari sekali lagi sebelum berlari masuk dan mendahului Naruto,

Tanpa ragu Naruto segera berlari mengejar Himawari kedalam caffe, "apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku?" suara dingin menyeruak kedalam telinga Naruto.

Hinata berdiri dihadapan Naruto, keduanya saling bertemu tapi dengan kondisi di luar kendali. "Aku hanya memanggil dan mengajaknya makan siang"

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti putriku" desis Hinata

"Dengarkan dulu aku! Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya"

"Aku akan beritahu kenyataannya, jadi jangan menemui putriku lagi. Dia hanya putriku, ayahnya sudah mati. Maaf karena dia telah menganggumu"

Naruto hanya mampu menggerakan bibirnya tanpa suara. Ini terlalu mendadak, terlalu tidak masuk akal. Himawari sedang menangis dalam dekapan seorang pelayan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Naruto fikir Naruto benar-benar ayahnya? Dia bahagia menemukan gadis manis yang menggemaskan, memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan papa. Bercerita, tertawa. Apalagi yang Naruto harapkan? Sebentar lagi, dia akan bebas dan dia memiliki tujuan sekarang. Tujuan untuk memiliki Himawari.

Naruto tidak percaya pada perkataan ibu Himawari, nenek sendiri yang mengatakan Himawari jelas-jelas putrinya. Mata itu terhubung dengan darah Namikaze milik Naruto.

Surai indigo Hinata tergelung rapi di sisi kepalanya, kacamata berbingkai mungil bertenger dimatanya, Naruto masih menatap Hinata, mengingat siapa sebenarnya ibu Himawari ini.

"Ayo Hima, kau tidak boleh ada di rumah hari ini"ajak Hinata meraih tubuh mungil putrinya, dan melesat dengan sedan putihnya meninggalkan caffe akatsuki.

"Maaf Ino merepotkanmu lagi, aku akan menitipkan Himawari di tempatmu" ucap Hinata saat orang yang dihubunginya mengangkat telpon.

'Tidak masalah Hinata. Dia putriku juga' jawab Ino,

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari bibir Hinata. Himawari tertidur di samping kursi kemudi. "Apa yang terjadi padamu Hima? Astaga, kenapa ini terjadi padaku! Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersama keluarga kecilku" ucap Hinata.

"Mama?" gumam Himawari saat membuka matanya. Terlihat bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di tepi jalan.

"Kita akan segera pindah kemari, sayang" ucap Hinata. "Kau juga akan sekolah di sana" tunjuk Hinata pada bangunan yang berada tak jauh dari bangunan yang menjulang tinggi itu.

"Onii-chan?"

"Kita akan ke sana sekarang. Mama akan bilang pada jin-kun" jawab Hinata mengelus surai Himawari pelan. "Sekarang hanya akan ada Hima dan mama saja, hanya kita berdua"

oOo

Mobil Hinata berhenti di daerah perumahan elit, sebuah rumah nampak ramai sedang mengadakan pesta di halaman depan, pesta yang di penuhi wanita berbaju terkini dan berhias emas berlian.

"Miss perfect, here come here" teriak seorang dari tempat duduknya.

Pakaian Hinata terlihat paling sederhana, dengam sebuah baju turtle neck dan jeans warna senada, "ada apa dengan pakaianmu, miss?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak punya persiapan dengan pesta mendadak ini" ucap Hinata santai.

"Oh maafkan aku miss. Aku terlalu mendadak memberi tahumu kemarin? Masih ada 24 jam untuk sekedar membeli baju bermerek."

Bola mata Hinata berputar malas. Dia hanya sedang formalitas semata datang ke pesta ini.

"Lupakan itu, terima kasih atas bantuanmu kepada suamiku. Nikmatilah pestanya sesuka hatimu"

"Kurang ajar!" teriak suara nyaring tak jauh dari Hinata. "Apa kau punya mata?! Ini gaun yang tidak akan pernah kau bisa ganti dengan gajimu, tolol" hinanya lagi.

Tubuh Hinata menyeruak di antara wanita yang menonton pertunjukan si kaya dan si miskin di hadapan mereka. Tentu saja si miskin tidak akan melawan meski harga dirinya dinjak-injak.

"Maaf nyonya"

"Apa kau bilang? Suaramu kurang jelas" ucapnya mendorong kepala si pelayan dengan ujung heels sepatunya.

Bisikan ibu-ibu penggosip mulai santer terdengar di telinga Hinata. Ayolah ini seperti hukum alam memakan dan dimakan.

"Perangainya buruk sekali"

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu"

"Membosankan" ucap Hinata meninggalkan tempat keributan.

"Miss, mau ikut arisan?" tawar si pemilik pesta.

"Ada keributan di sana" ucap Hinata menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, abaikan saja. Dia memang seperti itu. Kalau saja bukan istri kolega suamiku, sudah kuusir dia" ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Berapa yang harus kuberi?" tanya Hinata duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Masukkan saja namamu" ucapnya.

Mereka terkikik pelan, sembari mengocok tabung berisi nama mereka. "Siapa yang dapat ya?" goda si pengocok tabung.

Terdengar keluhan dan nada semangat merespon kata-kata si pengocok. Sekilas Hinata melihat pemuda yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka. Menatap dengan seringai kearah grup arisan. Rambut peraknya tersisir rapi kearah samping, wajahnya tidak bisa di dilang tidak rupawan. Senyuman tersungging dibibirnya kala pemenang telah diumumkan.

"Miss! Miss perfect"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kau menang,"

"Aku? Lalu apa hadiahnya?"

"Aku" suara pria tepat di telinga Hinata begitu mengoda. Nafas hangatnya menerpa kulit Hinata.

Oh Tuhan, Hinata baru sadar. Ini adalah arisan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Hinata tersenyum kecut, pria itu menempel di samping Hinata sepanjang waktu. "Kau tidak penasaran dengan namaku?" tanyanya menarik pinggang Hinata.

"Oh tidak sama sekali" seru Hinata dengan nada risih.

"Kau sudah memenangkan aku, apa hanya ini yang ingin kau lakukan? Aku akan bersamamu sampai pagi menjelang esok hari"

"Aku hanya kebetulan menang. Aku membebaskanmu hari ini juga"

"Kau wanita yang menarik" bisiknya. "Aku Kakashi, senang bertemu denganmu"

Hinata membebaskan diri dari Kakashi dengan kesal, dia tidak tertarik pada bocah menggelikan ini. Dia tampan, sangat tampan malah, lantas kenapa? Hinata tidak suka padanya. Cara merayunya dan bisikannya yang menggoda.

"Kau keras kepala miss" ucap Kakashi menarik tangan Hinata dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata. Melumat bibir Hinata dengan ahli.

Lutut Hinata terasa lemas, tangan Kakashi melingkar di pinggang Hinata. Menahan tubuh mungil itu agar tidak terjatuh. "Bagaimana?" ucap Kakashi menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau sial-nggh" Hinata tak sanggup menahan desahannya saat Kakashi menyerang lehernya. Alih-alih menahannya, tangan itu meremas pantat Hinata.

Mata wanita lapar menghujani mereka yang masih berciuman di tengah pesta. "Kau terlalu berani di tengah pesta seperti ini" ucap Hinata mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kakashi. Jika dia ingin sebuah permainan maka Hinata akan mengikutinya.

"Karena aku tahu kau seorang single mom"

oOo

Apartemen Naruto terletak dikawasan selatan, apartemen sederhana dengan dua kamar. Dengan lelah tangan Naruto memasukan kunci kedalam lubangnya. Terlalu pagi untuk pulang.

Naruto tidak bisa melupakan wajah ibu Himawari. Wajah itu begitu dewasa, tegar dan mengingatkannya pada orang yang baru diingatnya akhir-akhir ini. Pakaian berserakan di lantai. Dua pakaian berbeda jenis, suara deritan ranjang yang menggila.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan, kamar kedap suara miliknya sangat membantu menghilangkan suara gila di luar sana. Terkejut, Sarada sedang meringkuk diranjang miliknya. Tertidur pulas memeluk teddy bear coklat yang melebihi tinggi badannya sendiri.

"Sayang, apa kau benar-benar tidur?" ucap Naruto membelai surai Sarada pelan.

Sebuah gelengan kecil diberikan Sarada. "Sarada mau tidur sama papa, tapi mama bilang sarada harus tidur sama ayah" ucapnya parau. Sepertinya habis menangis.

"Apa Sarada tidak suka tidur sama ayah?"

"Sarada juga kangen papa"

Naruto berbaring di samping Sarada setelah menyingkirkan teddy bearnya. Sarada segera mendekati Naruto dan bergelung manja. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Naruto, mencegah pria besar ini kabur.

"Sarada, ayah dan papamu cuman satu" bisik Naruto, "dia adalah Sasuke"

"Lalu ayah Naruto siapa Sarada?"

"Hanya seseorang yang sementara menjagamu"

"Tapi Sarada sayang ayah, mama mungkin tidak sayang tapi Sarada..."

"Maukah kau janji sama ayah? Ayahmu dan papamu adalah Sasuke. Kau harus ingat ini kelak"

"Hm?"

'Ingat saja"

Matahari pagi menyelinapkan cahayanya di sela-sela gorden putih kamar Naruto. Membuat Sarada terusik dari tidurnya. Membuka mata perlahan. "Ayah?" panggil Sarada tak mendapati Naruto di sampingnya.

Kaki kecil Sarada berjalan keluar kamar. Semua sudah rapi dan berkilauan. Naruto sedang menyiapkan sarapan dengan apron ungu menempel di setelan kerjanya.

"Nah minum susumu ya Sarada" ucap Naruto menyodorkan gelas di tangannya.

"Mama mana?" tanya Sarada mengucek matanya.

"Sudah berangkat"

"Papa Sasuke?"

"Selamat pagi sayang" ucap Sasuke mencium bibir mungil Sarada dan menggendongnya.

Naruto bersandar di dekat wastafel, melihat ayah dan anak yang akrab itu, wajah Sasuke terlihat memendam sesuatu. Beberapa kali dia terlihat melamun sambil bermain dengan Sarada.

"Oh baiklah aku menyiapkan Sarapan untuk kalian berdua juga" ucap Naruto menaruh piring di atas meja makan.

Keheningan menyapa meja makan, Salah satu peraturan keluarga Uchiha. Tidak boleh ada suara di atas meja makan. Sarada dengan semangat memakan sarapannya, "pelan-pelan sayang" pinta Sasuke mendahului Naruto.

Rasanya ada yang hilang dari diri Naruto sekarang, putri kecilnya yang sesungguhnya. Himawari, nama yang dia suka. Sarada mungkin akan memiliki nama itu, jika Sakura memilih nama darinya. Tunggu, Himawari dan Sarada adalah nama yang dulu menjadi opsi nama Sarada. Apa kebetulan belaka?

"Aku berangkat. Paay papa" teriak Sarada berlari menuju lift menyusul pengasuhnya yang lebih dulu masuk lift.

Pintu tertutup perlahan. Suara benda jatuh dan erangan terdengar dari dalam apartemen Naruto.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Aku menatap nanar Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di depanku. "Ada apa?" tanyaku berusaha mengabaikan rasa marah akibat pukulan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau biarkan wanita itu selingkuh?"

Shisui keparat. Dia pasti yang telah mengatakankannya pada Sasuke, "mana kutahu" Sasuke dan rasa cemburu adalah kombinasi yang paling buruk untuk dihadapi.

Sebuah kepalan tangan kembali menghantam tubuhku. "Ck, aku tidak mengerti padamu Sasuke, kau marah saat dia selingkuh dan kau juga marah padaku karena memuaskannya. Lantas apa yang harus kuperbuat agar wanita itu tetap setia padamu? Ie harusnya apa yang kau-"

Lagi aku dihajar Sasuke ayam ini, oke baiklah semua adalah salahku. Mata Sasuke menatap tajam padaku, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Bibir itu terkatup rapat dan berbunyi dari gesekan gigi-giginya.

"Kau bodoh Sasuke, cepatlah lepaskan aku dari semua ini. Aku akan membayar setiap sen yang kau keluarkan untuk hidupku" ucapku memecah kesunyian.

Sasuke hanya berdehem, "katakan sesuatu!" teriakku tak tahan.

"Tak akan semudah itu, aku tak butuh uangmu" ucap Sasuke datar. "Aku mulai berfikir kalau Sarada bukan putriku"

Aku menerjang Sasuke, dan bersiap menghantamkan kepalan tanganku ke kepalanya. Sadarlah! Sialan sekali Sasuke sampai membawa Sarada di tengah kerumitan hubungan mereka. Aku tidak bisa memukul Sasuke, cih kalau dia terluka maka orang pertama yang dicari Fugaku adalah dirinya.

"Sarada adalah putrimu! Kalau kau sampai meragukannya sekali lagi. Aku pastikan kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya seumur hidupmu" ancamku.

"Dia anakmu kah?"

Aku berdiri dengan amarah yang mencapai kepalaku. Tidak! Aku harus tenang, Sasuke bisa selicik ayahnya, jika aku bilang nama anakku dan Sakura, Sasuke bisa melakukan apapun. Tindakan dan perkataan Sasuke harus dicerna dengan sungguh sungguh.

"Terserah padamu, aku muak padamu" ucapku meninggalkan apartemenku sendiri.

Sakura! Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada wanita itu? Dia tidak tahu keberuntungan menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Kelakuannya semakin menjadi akhir-akhir ini. Bodo amat, aku lebih baik membeli pakaian dulu. Kulihat ada sedikit noda darah pada kemejaku, aku benci bau darah.

Dengan cepat aku memarkir Kurama dan masuk kedalam mall. Tanpa perlu waktu lama aku sudah mendapat pakaian yang aku inginkan. Tak sengaja aku kembali melihat Hyuuga yang sempat aku buntuti kemarin, mereka sepertinya tengah mengikuti seorang gadis, itu Hanabi bukan?

Hanabi berjalan santai, tak menyadari para Hyuuga yang membuntutinya dari belakang. Aku mengikuti mereka hingga Hanabi di pepet di tempat yang cukup sepi.

"Lepaskan! Astaga siapa kalian" teriaknya panik.

"Ikutlah dengan kami. Hanya sebentar, kami tidak akan menyakitimu" ucap salah seorang diantara mereka.

"Siapa kalian!? Aku tidak mau! " ronta Hanabi berusaha melepaskan diri.

Aku segera berlari dan memukul mereka, menarik pergelangan tangan Hanabi dan membawanya berlari. "Ah Tuan Zombie" ucap Hanabi kaget.

"Kau tahu siapa mereka?"

"Siapa?"

"Mereka sedang mencari orang yang mirip denganmu"

"Tidak mungkin!"

Aku mengerem mendadak dan masuk ke dalam gang sempit, aku memeluk tubuh Hanabi erat di depanku dengan nafas terengah. "Semoga kita aman di sini" ucapku tanpa sadar.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari bibir Hanabi. Aku mengerutkan kening, kenapa bocah ini malah tertawa?

"Maaf, habis kita seperti sedang main game sih! Namanya run run run"

"Jangan bercanda! Kau dalam bahaya"

Bibir Hanabi mengerucut tajam, kemudian menyeringai, "apa aku ini berbahaya?"

"Bukan kau tapi mereka!" teriakku frustasi.

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini tuan zombie? Astaga kau tinggal bilang jika ingin mendapatkanku"

Astaga! Hanabi terlalu polos untuk ini semua. Aku harus bagaimana?

"Kau menghawatirkan aku atau orang yang mirip denganku?"

"Apa?"

"Hanya bertanya,"

 **Naruto world : OFF**

Hinata tidak bisa membuang waktunya di sini. Naruto merusak hampir semua rencananya. "Kau mau tubuhku? Aku sudah biasa melayani para gamers yang impoten dan berhasil orgasme" ucap Hinata mengangkat rok selututnya.

"Astaga Tuhan! Kau masih kecil Hanabi!" teriak Naruto menahan tangan itu selama mungkin di bawah sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja asal kau mau melepasku" ucap Hinata.

"Mereka jahat Hanabi!"

"Mereka bukan mencariku! Mereka mencari orang yang mirip denganku" ucap Hinata bernada kesal.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak tanggung jawab kau ditangkap mereka"

"Tenang saja, orangtuaku akan melapor pada polisi jika itu terjadi" ucap Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh, 'maaf. Ini urusanku yang akan aku selesaikan sekarang' batin Hinata berlari menjauh.

Naruto menatap gadis keras kepala itu, kenapa juga dia harus khawatir. Dia sudah Naruto peringat kan? Tapi tubuh Naruto mengikuti gadis itu sampai di luar mall. Hanya memastikan dia pulang dengan selamat.

 **Brak!** Tubuh Hinata di hantam mobil hingga terjerembab ke aspal cukup keras. Naruto merasakan ketegangan dalam dirinya meningkat drastis, "Ha-hanabi!" teriakan Naruto tersangkut dikerongkongannya sendiri. Kakinya kaku, padahal ingin secepatnya membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit.

Sang pengendara mobil segera keluar bersama rekan-rekannya. Itu Hyuuga! Tubuh Hanabi diseret masuk kedalam bagasi mobil. Dan menghilang di tikungan. Setelah semuanya kembali normal, Naruto baru bisa menggerakan tubuhnya lagi! Hanabi dalam bahaya!

 **Buk!** seluruh pandangan Naruto mengabur, samar terlihta raut wajah Hanabi yang khawatir, dan bibirnya berkata tanpa suara. 'Aku akan baik-baik saja'

.

.

.

,tbc,

.

.

,

Woah masih lama kelarnya.

yang msih ada typo, maaf deh shanaz bukan tuhan. shanaz manusia.. shanaz udah usahain biar ga banyak typo. shanaz stress sendiri kalo baca uploadan "ko bisa masih ada typo sih?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Game over!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masa lalu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba-tiba terbangun dengan pikiran kacau membuat Naruto sakit kepala. Shikamaru menatap Naruto khawatir. "kau oke?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk, Hanabi, bagaimana nasibnya? apa perlu Naruto mengatakannya pada Shikamaru? tapi Hanabi sudah bilang kalau dia akan baik-baik saja kan? semoga seperti yang dia ucapkan.

Air dingin yang disiramkan ketubuhnya membuat Hinata bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ini pasti disebuah tempat dimana dia akan di siksa sampai mati atau akhir dari Hidupnya yang tenang. Oh benarkah? Hinata bilang dia tidak berusaha?

"Kau masih hidup rupanya?" ucap suara yang di benci Hinata sejak lama. Suara itu tidak pernah berubah meski Hinata sempat melukainya.

 **Hinata world : ON**

Suara yang mencerminkan kewibawaan dan watak yang keras itu sedang duduk dengan kedua putrinya di samping kanan kirinya. Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. "Kalian pribadi yang berbeda" ucapnya di tengah suara kebahagiaan.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dari buku bisnis yang beliau belikan padaku dan menatap Hanabi yang sedang asyik bermain game di psp miliknya. "Ya ayah benar" jawabku kembali tenggelam kedalam bacaanku.

"Ayah!" protes aku dan Hanabi saat mainan kami di ambil dan diletakkan di atas meja.

"Jarang sekali ayah ada dirumah, apa putri ayah ini tidak akan menemani ayah huh?"

Hanabi menatapku, saudaraku yang seayah. Sayangnya, ibu kami meninggal di saat yang bersamaan, sesaat setelah melahirkan kami. Di ruang bersalin yang sama. Dan meninggalkan ayah yang mencintai kedua malaikatnya itu. Entah bagaimana, tapi ibuku dan ibu Hanabi menerima satu sama lain, dan hidup berdampingan dirumah yang sama.

"Ayah, kami bukan anak kecil lagi" protes Hanabi.

"Oh benar sekali, kalian adalah perwujudan istri-istri ayah yang ayah cintai"

"Huek!" ucap Aku dan Hanabi bersamaan.

"Baiklah lupakan itu" ucap Ayahku dan menggenggam masing-masing tangan kami. "Hinata suka dengan bisnis dan bermain saham, jadi ayah akan membawamu kemana-mana. Kau lebih baik belajar dengan ayah. Untuk Hanabi yang suka main game. Hmm ayah tidak akan melarangmu, tapi kau harus membuktikan pada ayahmu ini, kau bukan hanya sekedar menghabiskan uang tapi menghasilkan uang dari gamemu itu."

"Benarkah ayah?" tanya kami bersamaan.

"Tentu saja!"

Itu adalah saat dimana aku sangat bahagia pergi dengan ayah. Hingga ayah meninggal secara mendadak karena serangan jantung. Itulah awal penderitaan yang tak berkesudahan bagiku dan bagi Hanabi.

"Jangan! Aku tidak suka! Aku tidak mau!" suaraku yang bergetar takut menghadapi iblis yang menyerupai ayahku! Kenapa ada orang yang terlahir sama namun memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang.

Hyuuga Hizashi.

Tangannya menyeret paksa aku dan melemparku kedalam salah satu kamar dirumahku sendiri, "tidak! Aku mohon jangan" bisikku lemah. Tanganku mencakar wajah itu dengan kuku-kukuku yang tajam. Tapi wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

Aku membencinya setengah mati tapi aku tidak bisa melawannya. Jika bukan aku maka dia akan melakukannya pada adikku Hanabi. "Buka mulutmu, Hinata" perintahnya.

Aku membuka mulutku takut, dan tanpa menunggu aku sempurna membuka mulut, benda di bawah pusarnya masuk hingga mencapai kerongkonganku. Aku sulit benafas, aku berusaha menjauhkan kepalaku tapi tangannya terus menahan kepalaku.

"Kulum Hinata! Kau jalang seperti ibumu! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya" perintahnya lagi.

Aku ingin menggigit miliknya ini sampai putus. Rasa najis yang aku rasakan tidak ada duanya di muka bumi ini. Dengan wajah ayahku, dia menghina ibuku, menghina aku dan saudaraku. Tapi wajah itu membuatku tak berkutik, wajah berwibawa ayahku yang telah mati.

"Ugh!" aku tersedak! Mulutku penuh dengan miliknya yang terus bergerak konstan kemudian semakin cepat. Cairan berbau amis memenuhi rongga mulutku. Menjijikan, spermanya menyembur hingga menetes keluar mulutku.

"Kau puas, aku belum" ucapnya enteng,

"Cih," aku meludahkan spermanya kewajahnya sendiri.

"Kau naif Hinata, apa kau mau melihat aku menyetubuhi adikmu yang bagai buah persik itu?"

Aku bergetar takut, tidak! Jangan Hanabi! Jangan dia.

"Bagus,"

Kaki itu mendorong kepalaku hingga menyentuh lantai, membuatku berada dalam posisi bersujud. "Aku menantikan ini. Lihatlah? Meski aku sering menggunakannya dia tetap indah" ucapnya menyingkap rok sekolahku dan menurunkan celana dalamku.

"Apa aku masuk kelubang lain? Lubang yang depan sepertinya menantikan aku, lihat basahkan?"

Aku menggelinjang, menolak sentuhannya pada milikku yang terekspose dihadapannya. "Diam!" bentaknya.

Aku yakin dia memasukkan 3 jarinya sekaligus, rasanya sakit luar biasa. "Tunggu! Jangan! Jangan di sana, kau akan laku mahal kalau masih perawan" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Menahan rasa sakit, aku hanya bisa mengigit bibirku hingga berdarah. Rasanya seperti ada pisau yang merobek anusku. "Argh!" teriakan itu tenggelam dalam erangan Hizashi.

Begitu selesai, aku ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan baju sekolah yang berantakan. Hanabi masuk dengan airmata yang sudah meleleh. "Neechan," ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar. Aku berusaha bangkit dengan rasa sakit yang tersisa. "Aku baik-baik saja" ucapku mengelus surainya pelan.

"Neechan, kita bisa berbagi rasa sakit ini, aku akan menanggungnya juga"

"Jangan! Biarkan aku yang melakukannya. Kau harua hidup tanpa kenangan buruk ini. Kau akan jadi gamers handal dan keluar dari sini."

"Neechan..."

"Jangan sia-siakan pengorbananku"

Hanabi mengangguk, kemudian membantuku kembali ke kamar. "Kau sudah dapat PCnya?"

"Huum sudah, terima kasih Neechan sudah menyumbang. Aku menyimpannya di rumah Rin"

"Bagus. Buatlah ayah bangga."

"Nee, aku belum cerita ini. Sebenarnya aku punya pacar. Dia sangat tampan"

"Benarkah?"

"Maaf tidak memberi tahumu sebelumnya"

Aku menggeleng pelahan. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi, kau bebas bertemu dengannya" janjiku pada Hanabi.

Waktu berjalan lambat di rumah ini. Rasanya aku ingin membawa adikku melarikan diri dari sini, tapi kemanapun kami pergi kami akan ditemukan. Suatu sore, Hizashi yang mabuk meracaukan lagi. "Besok, hiks salah satu diantara kalian akan aku jual. Berdandanlah yang cantik"

Aku tersenyum pada Hanabi. "Aku yang akan melakukannya"

"Biarkan aku yang mendandanimu"

oOo

"Hanabi kenapa aku tidak boleh bercermin" tanyaku pada Hanabi yang menyeretku ke ruang tamu.

"Kakak cantik ko"

"Tapi..."

"Ini dia mereka, eh! Astaga! Apa-apaan kau Hinata!" teriak Hizashi.

"Dia cantik tuan, hanya dia hari ini-"

"Aku ingin adiknya," ucap Laki-laki yang duduk bersama Hizashi.

Hanabi tersenyum padaku, "kali ini aku yang akan melakukannya" ucap Hanabi.

Tanpa upacara pernikahan, tanpa mengadakan ritual, Hanabi dibawa pergi hari itu juga. Satu bulan pertama dia masih rajin menelpon dan berkata dia sangat bahagia. Lebih baik tinggal di sana tanpa adanya Hizashi.

Semakin lama, dia semakin jarang menelpon. Saat aku datang kerumahnya, suaminya tak pernah mengizinkanku masuk. Hingga aku harus datang saat pria itu tak ada di rumah. Hanabi terlihat glamour, tapi beberapa lebam menghiasi tangan dan lebih banyak lagi dibalik bajunya yang glamour.

"Hanabi, larilah dari sini" saranku.

"Tidak, jika itu terjadi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jangan pikirkan aku! Pergilah, kau punya kekasih bukan? Dia mungkim bisa membantumu jika kau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Hanabi mengusap tangan kanan dengan tangan kirinya, wajahnya nampak sedih dan menggeleng pelan. "Dia pergi keluar negeri. Tidak dalam waktu yang singkat"

Aku memeluk tubuh Hanabi, "maaf, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu"

Kami menangis bersama, kenapa nasib yang kejam menimpa kami? Kenapa ayah harus meninggal? Semuanya terasa salah bagi kami berdua.

Hari-hari berikutnya aku akan datang kerumah Hanabi jika suaminya tidak ada di rumah. Membersihkan rumahnya dan memasak. Setiap hari terus seperti itu, aku hanya ingin meringankan beban adikku, tapi hari itu Suami Hanabi tak kunjung pergi. Aku mulai khawatir dan terus bolak balik lewat di depan rumahnya.

Suara teriakan dan benda pecah membuatku nekat masuk. Menghalau siksaan yang sedang diterima Hanabi. "Minggir, ini urusan kami"

"Jangan sakiti Hanabi!" ucapku memeluk tubuh Hanabi yang sudah tak berdaya di lantai.

Pukulan dari tongkat baseball menghujani tubuhku tanpa ampun, aku terus berteriak minta tolong hingga seseorang masuk dan menghentikan suami Hanabi. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

"Rumah sakit, adikku dia sekarat" bisikku lemah sebelum kegelapan menelanku.

Aku tersadar dari mimpi panjangku. "Hanabi!" ucapku segera bangun. Astaga tulangku terasa ngilu semua. Aku meraba wajahku yang terasa aneh, perban. Apa sangat parah? Hanabi! Aku segera bangkit dan keluar kamar. Hanabi dimana dia?

"Dimana wanita yang dibawa bersamaku?" tanyaku pada seorang suster yang lewat.

"Nona di sini" ucap suster lain yang datang menghampiri kami.

Aku melihatnya, tubuh Hanabi terbaring lemah. Dokter baru saja memeriksanya, "luka dalamnya terlalu parah. Dia mungkin tidak akan bertahan" ucapnya pada sang suster kemudian melihat ke arahku.

Aku menghambur ke dekat Hanabi, "maafkan aku! Maaf, bangunlah ayo kita sama-sama lari dari sini." ucapku terbata.

Hanabi menatapku dengan wajah lelah. "Sudah berakhir. Maafkan aku, aku sepertinya akan menyusul ayah ketempat ibu."

"Janga bilang begitu! Kau akan sehat kembali"

"Pergilah. Putuskan semua hubungan di masa lalu dan hiduplah bahagia. Kau harus berjanji padaku"

"Hanabi.."

"Berjanjilah"

"Aku janji.."

"Aku bisa tenang sekarang. Aku akan bilang semua perbuatannya pada ayah dan kedua ibu kita. Tenang saja, aku pastikan dia dapat kutukan dari alam baka. Aku lelah sekali, aku ingin tidu-"

"Hanabi! Hanabi bangun!" teriakku. Sekeras apapun aku menguncang tubuh itu. Tubuh itu tetap diam dan mulai mendingin. Hanabi sudah meninggal. Sudah tak ada lagi yang tersisa di sampingku.

Di hari pemakamannya aku bersumpah tak akan pernah kembali ke rumah ini dan memutuskan semua hubunganku dengan masa lalu. Aku merencanakan semuanya, dengan rapi. Malam itu juga aku mengemudikan mobil ayah dan menerjunkannya ke sungai. Menanggalkan apapun yang bisa membuatku terlihat benar-benar bunuh diri.

 **Hinata world : OFF**

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hinata bingung. Reaksi yang terus Hinata pertahankan. Pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku Hyuuga Hizashi, pamanmu" ucapnya mendekati Hinata.

"Ah, siapa ya? Yang jelas aku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu"

"Jangan sungkan, sudah lama aku mencarimu. Sekarang aku tak akan melepaskanmu"

"Oh tuan siapa tadi? Aku hanya seorang anak yang tak mengenalmu. Bagaimana bisa kau memaksa aku mengenalmu. Aku punya nama dan namaku Hanabi. Kau bisa lihat keluargaku bukan Hyuuga di tanda pengenalku"

"Kau licik Hinata."

Hinata tertawa sekerasnya, menertawakan Hizashi "apa yang kau tahu tentangku? I mean me, bukan Hinata."

"Kau Hinata dan kau tidak bisa bersembunyi dariku"

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan. "Lepaskan aku dalam 10 detik atau kau akan menerima dobrakan dari pintumu"

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

"Angkat tangan! Kalian di tahan atas tuduhan penculikan putri keluarga Otsusuki" teriak seorang polisi mendobrak pintu masuk.

"Sudah kubilangkan?" ucap Hinata menyeringai.

"Dia keluarga Hyuuga, namanya Hyuuga Hinata" teriak Hizashi tidak terima,

"Hinata?" ucap Seorang Wanita menyeruak di antara polisi. "Aku tahu dimana dia berada. Dia benar-benar mirip putriku, gadis yang malang"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia sudah meninggal, dan abunya di tebar laut. Sesuai permintaannya"

"Brengsek, kalian pasti berbohong" ucap Hizashi mundur kearah Hinata dan menaruh pisau di lehernya.

"Hanabi! Jangan tuan." ucap wanita itu khawatir.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menemukan kami?"

Wanita yang berdiri di antara deretan polisi itu nampak ragu. "Sebenarnya anakku pernah mengalami gangguan mental. Dia pernah mencoba bunuh diri, dan di saat itulah kami menemukan Hinata. Aku takut putriku akan kembali mencoba bunuh diri, jadi aku memasang pelacak di tubuhnya." ucapnya, "dia pergi keluar kota, jadi aku menelpon polisi"

"Kau tertipu olehnya. Dia Hinata Hyuuga."

Bosan dengan percakapan ini, Hinata mengigit tangan Hizashi, membuka ikatan di kursinya dengan mudah dan melompat berdiri di sisi polisi, "jangan ragukan ibuku. Mana kutahu tentangmu huh!"

Polisi segera bergerak menangkap mereka semua dan mengiring mereka ke kantor polisi, "kau dapatkan?" tanya Hizashi saat dirinya di giring ke mobil pada anak buahnya.

"Aku mendapatkannya" ucapnya tenang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya wanita itu cemas

"Aku baik bu, mari pulang"

Kami berdua menumpang taksi sampai di kediaman Otshusuki. Ayah sedang membaca diruang tamu. "Ayah, kenapa hanya diam di sini?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah masam.

"Kau sudah memperhitungkannya, hanya perlu ibumu" ucapnya tenang.

"Terima kasih Hanabi, kau membantu Hinata" doa ibu Hanabi menatap foto Hanabi yang asli. Kami seperti terlahir kembar.

"Ibu sangat cemas sekali. Bagaimana kalau ibu kehilanganmu juga? Anak nakal sudah jadi ibu pun kau masih menyusahkan" omel ibu.

"Maafkan aku, ini masih akan tetap berlanjut. Sebentar lagi' ucap Hinat memeluk ibu Hanabi.

Benar, Hinata selamat diaksi bunuh dirinya. Saat itu berkilo meter jauhnya dari tempat bunuh dirinya. Hinata menemukan mobil Hanabi otsusuki yang terbakar, Hinata berhasil mengeluarkan Hanabi tapi dia sudah tak bernyawa. Rupanya dia menenggak racun sebelum membakar mobilnya sendiri.

Keluarga otsusuki datang tak lama kemudian bersama polisi dan ambulans. Terkejut, melihat dua Hanabi, dengan salah satunya sudah meninggal. Dari sana Hinata berubah menjadi Hanabi dan melakukan beberapa operasi kecil terhadap luka-luka yang bisa menjadi ciri Hinata.

Hari ini, waktunya telah tiba. Hari dimana sekali dia masuk penjara maka dia akan membusuk di penjara. Hizashi tidak akan pernah menyerah mencari Hinata. Itu karena Hinata punya kartu As ditangannya. Semua dokumen hitam milik Hizashi tersimpan rapi dibrankas bank paling aman.

"Tenang bu, aku akan menghancurkannya" bisik Hinata.

oOo

"Nah Hima, kita akan tinggal disini untuk sementara." ucap Hinata membuka pintu apartemen di lantai 3.

"Apa Hima tidak boleh tinggal di caffe lagi, mama?"

Hinata menggaruk pipinya, inikan yang diinginkan Himawari? Jika terus tinggal di sana maka Himawari akan terus bertemu ayahnya. Sedangkan Himawari mengatakan benci Naruto. Oh! Kepala Hinata serasa mau pecah, setelah banyak hal terjadi, dia harus membereskannya satu perastu.

Shino marah karena Hinata tidak menyelesaikan jobnya, belum mencari manajer baru, belum kasus Hizashi. Hinata ingin pria itu di hukum mati. "Masuklah Hima. Kau sendiri tahu jika kau terus tinggal di caffe kau akan terus bertemu papa Naruto."

Himawari mengulum bibirnya. Jarinya bertaut di depan dadanya. Bukan itu maksud Himawari, tapi Himawari iri dengan kakaknya yang mendapat perhatian penuh dari sang papa.

"Oh ya, mama sudah mengurus kepindahanmu ke sini. Besok kau bisa langsung sekolah"

"Tidak ada libur?"

"Tidak!"

Himawari berjalan gontai menuju kamar barunya. Kardus-kardus pembungkus barangnya masih tergeletak di sudut ruangan. "Aku iri sama Sarada-nee" bisik Himawari,

Hinata segera masuk kamarnya. Yang ditujunya adalah PC yang sudah menunggunya sejak lama. "Baiklah! Ayo kita pecahkan rekor lagi"

Suara cicitan beker antik Himawari membuat gadis kecil itu menggeliat dalam selimutnya. Berjalan tertatih dan memaksakan dirinya masuk kamar mandi. "Dingin!" teriakknya lupa menyalakan air panas di keran.

Memilih pakaian sendiri, menyisir dan mengikat pita senada warna matanya di kedua sisi kepalanya. "Mama? Mama belum masak?" teriak Himawari melangkah kepintu kamar Hinata, tapi sang mama terlelap di depan PCnya.

Hinata terperanjat dari depan PCnya. "Sarapan dan bento Hima!" teriaknya panik segera keluar kamar. "Ohayou! Eh gome-"

"Aku sudah memasukan bentoku hari ini. Aku pergi" ucap Himawari melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Apa yang Hima siapkan?"

"Mama tidur saja. Hima sudah membuat sandwitch lengkap seperti yang selalu mama buat" ucap Himawari menutup pintu.

Sebenarnya Himawari ingin membangunkan Hinata yang tertidur di depan PC, tapi lingkaran hitam tipis menhgelayut di bawah mata Hinata, biasanya itu akan muncul kalau Hinata punya masalah. "Kau bisa Hima! Aku kuat" teriak Himawari berlari menyusuri lorong apartemen menuju lift.

Kemarin mama sudah menunjukaan letak sekolah dan cara menggunakn lift, jadi Himawari hanya perlu menirunya lagi hari ini. Untungnya, sekolah hanya berjarak 100 meter dari gedung apartemen barunya.

"Ohayou, ohayou watashi wa Himawari desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimashita" ucap Himawari mengahapal kalimat perkenalannya.

"Ayah, hari ini janji belanjakan?" tanya suara anak kecil.

Himawari sempat berhenti berjalan dan membiarkan orang yang di belakangnya lewat, itu adalah papa dan Sarada- nee. Mereka tampak bahagia. Berjalan bersama saling bergandengan, tangan Himawari terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

Sarada-nee tampak menikmati kegiatan ayah dan anak ini. Papa juga sama, dia kan hanya punya seorang putri saja. Himawari hanya serangga penganggu yang masuk ke kehidupan papa, Himawari mengelap airmatanya kasar berjalan di belakang ayah dan kakaknya sedikit jauh.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Senang rasanya jika yang kugandeng adalah Himawari. Kemana putriku pergi? Dia bilang benci aku kan? Kalau aku punya kesempatan lagi. Aku akan memperbaikinya.

"Ayah sudah sampai. Jaa" ucap Sarada melepas tanganku dan berlari masuk ke sekolah.

"Ohayou. Jaa" ucap sebuah suara.

Aku memutar kepalaku, sepertinya ada yang menyapa? Ah, inikan sekolah mungkin bukan untukku. Yosh! Waktunya kerja, aku melirik jam di tanganku, masih sempat ketemu Boruto.

Hari ini terpaksa naik bis, karena kurama yang ngadat lagi. Apa aku beli motor saja ya? Aku turun di halte sebuah taman, di pintu masuk, nenek menungguku dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Bolt, kau kangen ayah?" ucapku menggendong bolt yang nampak enggan.

"Naruto"

"Ya Nek?"

"Besok ulang tahun hotel, datanglah"

"Urusanku belum selesai" jawabku singkat. Tidak boleh secepat ini.

"Aku sudah mengaturnya. Sebuah pesta topeng. Kau bisakan?" pinta nenek. "Aku sudah terlalu lama sendirian"

"Baik Nek, jangan berkata sedih seperti itu"

"Naruto kau harus banyak belajar" ucap Nenek.

"Heh? Aku belajar?"

"Kau harus menghilangkan sifat mudah luluhmu itu."

Aku terdiam cukup lama, ya benar juga. Aku harap ini akan segera berakhir, secepatnya. "Bolt kau mau seorang mamakan? Ayah akan segera mendapatkannya untukmu"

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, aku naik ke apartemenku yang berada di lantai 4. Seorang anak kecil melangkah masuk ke dalam lifr. Eh sejak kapan? Aku tak melihatnya di luar tadi. Mungkin dari kotak pos.

"Nak, lain kali jangan pergi keluar sendiri setelah gelap. Bahaya" nasehatku.

"Aku tidak takut apapun" ucapnya hampir tak terdengar.

Dengan gagang payung yang dibawanya, Dia memencet tombol lantai 3, suasana berubah menjadi hening kembali. Anak di sampingku menggunakan jaket dengan Hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Jaa, aku tinggal di lantai 4. Putriku juga seusiamu, mainlah jika kau tidak punya teman" ucapku saat dia keluar lift.

"Mama bilang jangan bicara dengan orang asing" jawabnya.

Nada suara yang terdengar jauh lebih dingin, "ahaha kau benar. Maaf" kataku kikuk.

Aku menghela napas sebelum membuka pintu apartemenku. Baiklah kau bisa Naruto. Jadilah seorang pria yang baru. Sudah waktunya kau keluar dari status kambing hitam ini.

"Sasuke kau brengsek!" racau Sakura.

Aku melihatnya duduk dimeja makan dengan 5 botol sake. "Dimana Sarada?" tanyaku tak melihatnya. Biasanya dia akan tidur di sofa agar aku menggendongnya ke kamar.

"Sasuke menculik putriku"

Aku segera menuju telpon rumah, beberapa pesan suara tersimpan, semuanya dari Sasuke "Aku membawa Sarada menginap di rumahku hari ini. Aku menjemputnya di sekolah"

"Pria tua itu... Lebih suka putriku daripada aku..." ucap Sakura menuang sedikit sake ke gelasnya. "Dia hanya mau putriku saja!"

Abaikan saja dia, aku lebih baik tidur. Isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Sakura. Ah! Jangan airmata lagi!

"Haha anak ini pun akan di tolak sepertiku" ucap Sakura, kali ini dia menenggak sake langsung dari botolnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo sebaiknya kau pergi tidur" ucapku sembari merebut botol itu dari tangannya.

"Kembalikan! Kembalikan minumanku!"

"Tidak!"

"Sasuke megabaikanku"

"Itu semua karena salahmu! Jika aku jadi kau aku tidak akan selingkuh, kau membuatnya semakin sulit"

"Aku hanya pergi makan malam dengannya! Aku tidak pernah tidur dengannya!"

"Kau tidak pernah sadar dengan keberuntunganmu"

"Diam! Diam! Diam!"

"..."

"Dia bahkan tidak mengakui anaknya sendiri." ucap Sakura meremas pelan perutnya.

"Sudah jelaskan Sarada putrinya"

Sakura menggeleng, "aku hanya tidur dengannya, tidak ada orang lain lagi! Tidak ada! Bayi ini miliknya"

Apa? Maksud dia, dia sedang hamil anak Sasuke? Sakura mulai memukul pelan perutnya. "Dia harus lenyap! Dia harus lenyap!"

Terpaku, aku hanya bisa diam melihat Sakura. Dia anak Sasuke, mati atau hidup urusan mereka bukan? Kalau itu anakku mungkin akan lain cerita. Aku harus membiarkan apa maunya kali ini. Toh jika mereka mau, mereka bisa melakukannya lagi. Selain itu, aku tidak mau nasibnya seperti nasib Bolt.

"Kembalikan Sasuke,, Naruto!"

"Kau sudah banyak minum! Tidurlah!" ucapku menyimpan botol yang kupegang ke dalam kulkas.

"Naruto! Kembalikan!" teriak Sakura menerjang tubuhku.

"Tidur Sakura! Masalahmu tidak akan selesai hanya dengan mabuk!" ucapku mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauh.

Tangan Sakura malah melingkari leherku. "Sakura lepaskan." dengan cepat semuanya mengalir. Hingga aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bibir itu mengecap bibirku, memaksa dan mendesakku.

oOo

Mataku terbuka dengan cepat, sial aku tertidur. Sakura masih memeluk tubuhku erat. Oh ya, semalam Sakura memelukku erat dan enggan melepaskannya. Aku terpaksa menyerer tubuhku kekamarnya dan berbaring bersamanya.

Perlahan aku melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah itu masih cantik seperti dulu, astaga berhenti memikirkan Sakura! Perasaanku sudah lenyap. "Aku turut berduka atas bayimu. Astaga pestanya!" ucapku panik segera keluar kamar Sakura dan bersiap pergi.

Aku berlari menuju basment dimana kurama terparkir, aku lupa dia sedang ngadat. "Ohayou" sapa Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku cepat.

"Belanja." ucapnya sembari membuka pintu mobil.

"Kau tidak pakai motor?"

"Langsung saja ke intinya" tanya Shikamaru.

"Pinjam motormu"

Shikamaru melempar kunci motornya padaku, "kau membuang waktu berhargaku untuk tidur" cibirnya segera berlalu.

Oke, Naruto bisa melakukannya. Ini dia motor matic milik Shikamaru. "Utamakan keselamatan. Ini lebih aman dibanding motor sport" kilah Shikamaru saat aku menertawakan seleranya.

Kembali aku melirik jam tanganku. Aku terlambat fitting baju, aku segera memakai helm dan menggas matic ini.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

Suara decit ban terdengar di telinga. Motor Naruto hampir bertabrakan dengan sebuah sedan putih yang sama-sama sedang terburu-buru.

"Hampir saja" bisik Hinata lega. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Oh sial, Hinata harus bertemu Ino untuk membuatkannya gaun instan untuk malam ini. Hinata bergegas menuju SaiNo butik.

"Tidak mungkin Hinata! Gaun baru dalam sehari? Aku tidak bisa!" tolak Ino.

"Tolonglah Ino, aku harus hadir di pesta itu. Nyonya Namikaze klienku" ucap Hinata.

"Nyonya Namikaze? Pemilik hotel besar itu? Skyfall garden?" ucap Ino setengah berteriak.

"Ups aku keceplosan" ucap Hinata menutup mulutnya. Tapi ini memang sengaja Hinata lakukan.

"Akan aku siapkan gaunnya, asal kau ajak aku juga"

"Hmm kau pasti repot, aku akan menelponnya dan mengatakan-"

Ino merebut ponsel Hinata, "aku bebas, akan aku siapkan"

"Kau sahabatku yang terbaik Ino! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Kau menipuku lagi"

"Itu namanya strategi, ayolah kau pasti suka dengan pestanya kali ini."

"Baiklah apa yang bisa aku buat disini" ucap Ino masuk ke dalam gudang penyimpanan gaun baru. Gaun -gaun ini belum dipamerkan jadi tidak ada yang tahu ini buatan siapa. Mungkin hanya perlu sedikit tambahan agar terlihat lebih glamour dan Hi class. "Aku akan memilih long dress blink-blink, apa kau suka?"

"Tidak, cobalah yang tidak mencolok mata" ucap Hinata memilih topeng setengah wajah yang tersedia di rak khusus.

"Mau dicocokan sesuai model topengmu?" tanya Ino sembari menarik beberapa gaun dari lori.

"Aku suka shappire ini, jernih seperti mata Hima." Hinata berbalik dan memperlihatkan topengnya.

"Wow kebetulan sekali, aku menawarkanmu dress ini" ucap Ino mengangkat sebuah baju berwarna biru gelap. "Aku akan menambahkan sedikit sentuhan lain, di bagian lengan."

oOo

Pesta Namikaze's hotel diadakan di area ballroom lantai 2, persiapan telah selesai dilaksanakan. Tamu-tamu mulai berdatangan memenuhi isi ballroom. Ino menyeret tubuh Hinata agar segera bergegas masuk. "Ayo kita harus cari tempat strategis." ucapnya semangat.

"Miss," sapa Nyonya Namikaze, mengenali Hinata.

"Pergilah duluan" ucap Hinata pada Ino.

Setelah Ino meninggalkan mereka, Nyonya Namikaze tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang, cucuku juga akan ada di pesta ini"

"Astaga, maafkan aku! Selamat atas kembalinya cucumu. Aku dengar cicitmu juga tinggal bersamamu. Tapi kenapa anda bilang cucu anda ada di sini? Bukankah identitasnya rahasia?"

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Semua berkatmu aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, bahkan mengasuh cicitku juga. Kau wanita baik miss, aku ingin seseorang sepertimu bisa mendampinginya"

"Aku? Kau tahu aku seperti apa Nyonya, aku bahkan punya seorang putri tanpa suami"

"Aku tahu, kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak diperhitungkan sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa kalian tidak menikah?"

"Aku meleset kali ini, hatinya sudah jadi milik orang lain"

"Maaf telah menyinggungnya."

"Tidak masalah."

Seorang Pria berjas putih berjalan menghampiri mereka. Topeng black and whitenya menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. "Ah ini dia cucuku. Kenalkan dia Miss perfect. Dialah orang yang telah membantu nenekmu ini"

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, tuan Namikaze. Panggil saja Miss perfect" ucap Hinata formal dan sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Nenek tidak memberitahunya apa-apa selain aku cucumu kan?" tanyanya melihat kearah Nyonya Namikaze.

"Tentu saja tidak, di pesta ini sekalipun hanya Miss dan aku yang tahu siapa cucu keluarga Namikaze yang asli"

Mata Naruto melihat wanita dihadapannya, tubuhnya condong sangat dekat dengan Miss ini. Mata itu begitu tenang, bahkan tak menunjukan minat sedikitpun terhadap Naruto. 'Wanita ini bisa menghancurkan siapa saja tanpa menggunakan tangannya sendiri' batin Naruto. "Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu, tolong jaga rahasia kecil ini' bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata.

Darah Hinata berdesir mendengar bisikan Tuan Namikaze ini, bau parfumnya menguar memasuki rongga hidung Hinata, begitu maskulin. Entah mengapa, tuan Namikaze dihadapannya mampu membangkitkan sisi wanita Hinata yang hanya ditujukan pada Naruto seorang.

"Maukah kau masuk denganku? Aku tidak mungkin berdekatan dengan nenekku sendiri" bisiknya lagi. Tubuhnya segera menjauh dan kembali tegak, tangannya terulur menanti sambutan Hinata.

 **Plak!** Tangan nyonya Namikaze menepuk punggung Naruto cukup keras. "Haha kau benar sekali Namikaze muda! Bisikanmu seperti sindiran untukku"

"Kau tetap yang paling kuhormati nek" ucap Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk duluan."

Krik. Krik.

Suasana berubah senyap seketika. Sama-sama canggung dalan memulai percakapan satu sama lain. Mata Hinata menatap shappire itu, seperti milik Naruto. Apakahh sekarang Hinata boleh berpaling pada orang lain. Tidakkah Tuan Namikaze akan tersinggung jika dia berpaling dari ayah Himawari hanya karena memiliki warna mata yang sama?

"Maukah kau masuk bersamaku?" tanya Naruto kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

Kali ini Hinata segera menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Tidak akan pernah kutolak lagi, tuan Namikaze"

Suara Mc terdengar saat keduanya melangkah masuk, ballroom sudah penuh oleh tamu-tamu yang khusus diundang. Hinata melihat Ino melotot padanya, batinnya pasti mengutuk Hinata karena membawa seorang pria dalam agenda pesta mereka hari ini. 'Aku terpaksa, dia klienku yang ngotot' ucapku dengan perlahan dan tanpa suara.

'Akan kukutuk kau berjodoh dengannya selamanya' balas Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto melihat Miss perfect terus melihat kesamping sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Hinata segera menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum canggung. Hampir saja.

"Aku dengar kau menitipkan putramu pada Nyonya Namikaze."

"Hmm"

"Apa ada masalah? Ah, maaf sekali aku lancang seperti ini. Nyonya Namikaze tadi menyinggung soal pendamping untukmu"

"Seperti biasa sebuah Hubungan. Tidak selalu berjalan lancar."

"Aku harap kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Mungkin kalian tidak sejalan, tapi putramu butuh seorang Ibu disampinganya"Nasehat Hinata.

"Kau tahu Miss, kau tidak bisa menyarankan sesuatu jika kau tidak benar-benar tahu masalah seseorang." ucap Naruto tajam.

"Ah, souka. Kau pandai bermain kata-kata dalam mengungkapkan masalah dan perasaanmu, tuan Namikaze"

Naruto menatap Miss Perfect tajam, dia sedang mengorek informasi pribadinya sekarang? Tanpa menyebutkan masalah apa itu. Wanita disampingnya dengan mudah mengorek informasi pribadi darinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata polos, matanya berkedip cepat.

"Tidak-"

Suara tepuk tangan membuat suara Naruto tenggelam dan tak terdengar, wajahnya tertutup topeng seluruh wajah semakin menyamarkan suaranya. Suara Nyonya Namikaze kembali terdengar.

"Selanjutnya Namikaze's hotel akan diteruskan oleh cucuku. Wanita tua ini sudah terlalu tua melakukan kegiatan seperti ini" ucapnya membuat para tamu tertawa mendengarnya. Seorang staff disampingnya membisikan sesuati ditelinganya. "Apa kau mau menyuruh wanita tua ini cepat mati?" gerutunya menjauhkan si staff tersebut. "Apa kalian tega menyuruh Nyonya tua ini berdansa huh?"

"Bedansalah Nyonya, nikmati hari ini" teriak Hinata membuat seluruh perhatian berpusat padanya, "temanku ini sangat mengagumimu, dia sangat senang jika kau mau berdansa dengannya."

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar lagi, sial sekali Naruto dikenalkan dengan wanita ini, bukannya diam dia malah menarik perhatian seisi tamu pesta. Tapi kakinya tetap melangkah maju dan membawa Nyonya Namikaze berdansa. "Rasanya aku seperti sedang berdansa dengan kakek dan ayahmu" ucapnya pelan.

"Kau keterlaluan ya? Kenapa tidak bilang klienmu datang juga?!" omel Ino di samping Hinata. "Kalau tahu begini jadinya, aku tidak akan datang"

"Aku juga tidak tahu dia ada di sini" ucap Hinata membela diri.

"Aku akan kembali nanti" ucap Ino meninggalkan Hinata.

Rupanya ada perancang terkenal sedang duduk sembari menikmati pesta. Ini kesempatan yang tidak akan disia-siakan Ino.

"Aah!" Hinata memekik pelan, tubuhnya di tarik seseorang tanpa dia sadari menuju lantai dansa.

"Hallo" sapanya, menarik pinggang Hinata merapat ketubuhnya. Jemarinya bertautan dengan jemari Hinata.

"Kau tidak terduga Tuan Namikaze" ucap Hinata melihat pelaku yang menariknya tadi, "dimana Nyonya?"

"Sedang istrirahat karena Sakit pinggangnya kambuh"

Hinata tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasan Tuan Namikaze. Dia sedang melucu rupannya. Tawa yang terdengar hambar dan dipaksakan. Musik mengalun perlahan, memasuki setiap langkah yang mereka gunakan hingga musik itu berakhir dengan tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah.

Naruto mengambil tangan kanan Hinata, dan mendekatkannya pada topengnnya. Pelan, topeng itu terangkat dari punggung tangan Miss perfect , kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di sana. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Miss."

Hinata sampai terpaku mendapat perlakuan spesial seperti ini, Tuhan dia begitu memikat hati Hinata. Tapi debaran jantungnya tak terasa spesial. Biasa saja.

oOo

Himawari menatap pintu kamar mamanya, sudah lebih dari seminggu mamanya terus bermain game. Dia akan keluar hanya ketika menyiapkan makan, itu juga makanan paling sederhana. Ramen atau roti selai.

"Mama, ayo jalan-jalan" ajak Himawari melangkah masuk.

Kamar itu gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya PC yang terus menyala. Himawari mendekati tubuh yang hanya bergerak di bagian tangan itu, menimbulkan bunyi klik klik yang kadang konstan dan kadang tidak teratur.

Bulatan Hitam menggelayut di kelopak mata Hinata. Rasa perih juga timbul di matanya. Dia sedang stress sekarang, hanya butuh menyendiri. Setiap kali menutup mata yang terbayang adalah masa-masa kelamnya di rumah Hyuuga. Semua perlakuan Hizashi, kematian adiknya. Hinata takut untuk menutup mata sekarang.

"Mama"

Tidak pernah ada jawaban dari setiap panggilan Himawari. Kecewa tidak mendapat jawaban, Himawari hanya pasrah dan meninggalkan kamar Mamanya, dering telpon rumah menyambut Himawari. "Moshi-moshi"

'Hima? Dimana mamamu?'

"Paman Shino hiks. Mama, tolonng mama" ucap Himawari terbata dan siap menumpahkan airmatanya.

'Aku akan segera kesana.'

Himawari membuka pintu pelan, Paman Shino berdiri di depan pintu dengan terengah. "Mamamu kenapa? Kalau gawat panggil ambulans"

"Mama sudah 10 hari bermain game. Matanya seperti mata panda dan warnanya merah, mama pasti belum tidur, kalau Hima panggil mama, mama ga pernah jawab"

"Tunggu di sini" ucap Shino melangkah masuk ke kamar Hinata. 'Keadaannya memang parah' batin Shino melihat keadaan Hinata. "Hanabi! Kau sedang apa?" tanya Shino mengguncang tubuh Hinata.

"Minggir, aku sedang berfikir" ucap Hinata mendorong tubuh Shino dari pandangannya.

Layar PC menampilkan game catur. Selisih menang dan kalah hampir seimbang. "Berhentilah, kau harus istrirahat. Kau bisa mati kalau begini terus"

"Aku tidak akan mati. Jangan campuri urusanku" usir Hinata.

Shino menutup kembali pintu kamar Hinata, Himawari segera mendekat dan bertanya "mama?"

"Biarkan saja dulu, dia hanya sedang berfikir"

"Ini pasti gara-gara Hima. Mama pasti sedih tidak bisa ketemu papa lagi" bisik Himawari tersedu.

"Ah tidak, dia bilang karena pekerjaannya" ucap Shino menenangkan. "Bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim?" tanya Shino mengendong tubuh Himawari dan membawanya keluar.

"Makan siang Hima" ucap Hinata berjalan keluar kamar dan memasak. "Hima, ayo makan siang dulu" panggil Hinata. Tak ada jawaban, kaki Hinata mencari Himawari kedalam kamar. Kosong. Tadi putrinya masih ada di rumah, atau mungkin sedang bermain di luar. Dia biasanya akan bilang.

"Himawari!" panggil Hinata berlari menyusuri lorong apartemen. Bagaimana kalau Himawari di culik? Bodoh! Hinata telah menelantarkan putrinya sendiri, petugas sosial akan mengambil Himawari darinya dan memisahkan Hinata dari Himawari.

Terus berteriak tanpa henti memanggil nama Himawari. Tidak ada dimanapun, Hinata harus memanggil polisi. Hinata berbalik kembali ke apartemennnya.

"Nah paman pergi dulunya, kalau mamamu masih seperti itu besok. Panggil saja paman ya" ucap Shino mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh surai Himawari dari balik kemudi.

"Baik."

Setelah makan es krim, perasaan Himawari jauh lebih baik sekarang. Paman Shino bilang Himawari harus bisa membuat mama berhenti main game dengan terus mengganggunya. Yosh! Akan Himawari lakukan apapun agar mamanya seperti sedia kala.

Cklek! Cklek! Terkunci. Apartemennya terkunci. "Mama! Mama di dalam?" panggil Himawari panik. Mungkinkah mama keluar sebentar.

"Oh hei, kau tinggal di sana?" tanya seorang pengantar pizza.

"Huum, apa kau melihat mamaku keluar?"

"Sebaliknya, aku melihatnya masuk dengan panik."

"Berarti mamaku di dalam?" ucap Himawari segera menggedor pintu kembali dan berteriak memanggil mamanya.

"Akan kupanggil petugas keamanan" ucap Pengantar pizza itu berlari menuju lift.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Aku menguap pelan. Padahal baru selesai olahraga dari gym sebelah. Bau badanku benar-benaar tidak sedap. Beberapa helai poni menutupi pandanganku. Aku harus potong rambut sepertinya, menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dan menanggalkan sikap pengecutku.

Aku menekan tombol lift sembari bersiul pelan. Aku sebaiknya memasak daging hari ini. Sarda pasti akan lahap makan. Lift berhenti dilantai 3. Perlahan pintu menutup. Tunggu, aku kembali menekan tombol lift agar kembali terbuka.

Himawari sedang berlari menuju lift. Rambut panjangnya dan mata Shappire itu, pasti Himawari. Aku melangkah keluar lift, berdiri kikuk di depan lift. Aku tidak yakin Himawari akan memanggilku papa lagi.

"Papa" ucap bibir kecil itu berhenti tepat dihadapanku. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hima, ada apa?" tanyaku sembari berjongkok dan memegang pundaknya.

Tidak pernah kusangka. Tubuh mungil itu mendekap erat tubuhku dan menangis. Mulutnya terbata menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Mungkinkah ada masalah? Aku berusaha menenangkan putriku ini dengan mendekapnya erat. Petugas keamanan datang membawa kunci cadangan dan membuka pintu salah satu apartemen.

Benar saja, tubuh itu tergeletak di lantai dekat meja telpon. Aku melihat tubuh itu digendong masuk ke kamarnya. Aku ingin sekali membantu tapi Himawari memelukku erat. Aku tahu ketakutannya sekarang. "Mama baik-baik saja. Setelah diperiksa dokter dia akan sembuh" ucapku.

Seorang dokter datang memeriksa keadaan mama Hima, 10 menit kemudian dia keluar dan mengatakan padaku kalau dia hanya kelelahan. Setelah banyak istirahat, kondisinya akan kembali normal. "Kau dengar itu Hima? Mama akan segera sembuh" ucapku dengan sebuah senyuman

Himawari mengangguk menghapus air mata yang menggenangi sudut matanya. "Nah ayo lihat mamamu" ajakku untuk menenangkannya.

Astaga! Kenapa aku jadi gugup sendiri sih. Pengangan pintu terasa licin oleh keringat yang membasahi tanganku. Oke tenangkan dirimu Naruto, kau akan segera melihat wajah tanpa polesan, tanpa kacamata, dan tanpa apapun. Maksudku coret yang terakhir.

Aku siap-

"Kau bodoh! Kau selalu membuatku Khawatir!" teriak seorang Wanita langsung masuk dan mendahuluiku masuk kedalam kamar mama Hima.

 **Blam!** Pintu itu tertutup tepat dihadapanku, aku melirik Himawari yang juga kaget. "Itu bibiku" ucapnya pelan. "Dia memang sedikit heboh"

Suara tangisan bibi Himawari terdengar sampai keluar kamar. Sebaiknya aku mengurungkan niatku kali ini. Siapa aku hingga menganggu keduanya. "Papa tidak masuk?" tanya Himawari melihatku hanya mematung di depan pintu.

"Ayah akan siapkan bubur untuk mama Hima." ucapku segera pergi kedapur dan menyiapkan beberapa bahan diatas meja.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

Ino terus mengoceh dan memarahi Hinata yang baru siuman. "Apa kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat telponmu terputus tiba-tiba." ucap Ino menghapus airmatanya dengan tisu.

Hinata hanya terdiam menatap putrinya yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Matanya menyorotkan rasa khawatir. "Apa kau mau berpisah dengan putrimu? Siapa yang akan menjaganya kalau kau tidak ada?"

"Maaf Ino. Aku begitu takut untuk tidur, aku takut jika aku tidur aku akan bermimpi hal yang sama"

"Mimpi itu kembali?" tanya Ino berhenti menangis dan menatap Hinata.

"Iya. Aku juga sangat khawatir karena Hima membenci papanya" bisik Hinata tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang begitu rapuh. Ino memeluknya erat disusul dengan Himawari yang ikut menangis.

"Maafkan Hima mama! Hima tidak benci papa." ucap Himawari. "Hanya saja, Hima kesal karena papa lebih sayang Sarada-nee. Papa janji mengajak Hima ke kebun binatang tapi papa malah pergi dengan Sarada-nee"

"Mama juga, sayang. Mama tidak bisa mendapatkan papa kembali"

"Hima hanya ingin mama! Tidak apa-apa jika papa hanya bisa dengan Sarada-nee"

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya mengetuk pintu kamar ini. Percakapan ini menyakitkan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu Himawari ada, tapi Himawari tahu tentangnya meski dia tak ada di sampingnya. Dia bahkan tahu dirinya punya seorang kakak.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan kembali pada kalian" janji Naruto sebelum meninggalkan apartemen ini.

Sarada menyambut kepulangan Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Ayah! Ayah, aku dapat hadiah besar sekali dari papa" teriak Sarada menarik tangan Naruto masuk.

"Kau sudah makan siang Sarada?" tanya Naruto.

"Huum, papa mengajakku makan siang dengan Nenek. Nenek senang sekali memelukku"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan kakek?"

"Kakek tidak banyak bicara tapi dia mulai bisa tersenyum padaku. Apalagi saat melihat laporan nilai dari sekolahku. Kakek bilang aku harus segera pindah sekolah"

Naruto tersenyum simpul, Seperti itulah Uchiha yang aku kenal. Sakura mendengarkan dari meja makan. Dengan kasar ditaruhnya sendok di atas piring, kemudian menghampiri kami. "Ayahmu hanya Naruto. Sarada! Dia bukan siapa-siapamu" teriak Sakura merebut bungkusan kado yang sedang di buka Sarada dan membuangnya kedalam tempat sampah.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto memegang tangan Sakura yang bersiap menyentuh Sarada.

Tubuh Sarada ketakutan, bergerak menjauhi sang mama yang menatapnya dengan sorot kebencian. "Hentikan Sakura!"

"Lepaskan, kau ayahnya Sarada. Anak ini, anak ini juga putramu. Kau suamiku yang sah." ucap Sakura memegang perutnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sakura. Dia putra Sasuke begitu pula Sarada"

"Dia menyuruhku membunuhnya. Dia tidak percaya bayi ini anaknya sendiri. Lalu siapa ayahnya? Siapa yang akan mengakuinya"

"Hentikan racauanmu ini, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu" bujuk Naruto mendorong tubuh Sakura ke kamar dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Ayah, sebenarnya aku ini anak siapa?" tanya Sarada dengan mata kosong.

"Sarada, " Naruto berfikir keras untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku sudah tahu itu! Anak-anak lain punya satu ayah! Tapi Sarada punya 2 ayah. Lalu siapa ayah Sarada yang sebenarnya?"

"Sarada, jika kau lebih besar, ayah akan jelaskan semuanya,"

"Aku sudah besar ayah! Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa ayahku yang sesungguhnya"

"Dia papamu, Sasuke Uchiha. Kau ingat saat ayah meminta janjimu? Bahwa ayah dan papamu hanya Sasuke?"

Sekarang pikiran Sarada penuh dengan pertanyaan lain. Kenapa papanya tidak menikah dengan mama? Kenapa harus ayah yang menikah dengan mama?.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc.. malesnya, kira-kira kapan mereka bersatu? LOL maaf.. shanaz malah menonjolkan konflik sebagai individu. yah emang itu yang shanaz fikirkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **dan lagi shanaz dikatain LONTE, PEREK, SAMA JABLAY.**

 **OKE SHANAZ PENASARAN DAN CARI SEMUA ARTINYA,**

 **JABLAY : SHANAZ EMANG TERMASUK GOLONGAN JABLAY. SHANAZ KAN JONES OTOMATIS JARANG BAHKAN GA PERNAH DIBELAI COWO. KALAU STATUS JABLAY HARUS PUNYA COWO, SHANAZ GA TERMASUK DI DALAMNYA.**

 **LONTE : NAMA LAIN CEWE YANG SUKA KELUYURAN MALAM. FAKTANYA SHANAZ CUMAN TINGGAL DIKAMAR LEBIH DARI 10 JAM PERHARI. OKE SHANAZ EMANG KELUYURAN MALAM TAPI BUAT JAGA EVENT ATAU ADA TUGAS! SHANAZ PAKE SERAGAM BUKAN ROK MINI, SHANAZ SITA MIRAS BUKAN YANG MINUM! SHANAZ BUKAN IMUT TAPI SERIUS DAN BERHATI DINGIN!**

 **PEREK : MELAKUKAN SEX KARENA KESENANGAN. CINTA PERLU BUAT SEX. SHANAZ ASTAGA! INI TERLALU RENDAH DARI SEORANG PELACUR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INILAH SHANAZAWA YANG SEBANARNYA. SHANAZ LEBIH SUKA KALIAN KRITIK TULISAN SHANAZ DARIPADA KEHIDUPAN SHANAZ! karena kehidupan shanaz terlalu menyakitkan untuk disandingkan dengan lonte, perek, dan jablay. maaf jika tidak berkenan. if u dont like my fic, dont judge my life. just dont read! simplekan?**


	9. Chapter 9

Game over!

.

.

.

Perubahan perlahan.

.

.

.

Himawari mengemas buku kedalam tasnya, semua sudah beres. Tinggal sarapan dan bentonya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah keluar kamar. Senyum bahagia muncul ketika dirinya melihat sang mama kembali ceria. Meskipun rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"Ohayou, mama" panggil Himawari duduk kursi.

Hinata menaruh sup panas di atas meja. Bibirnya mengecup pelan kening Himawari. "Ohayou, Hima. Nee mama buatkan bento spesial hari ini" ucap Hinata menaruh kotak bento yang sudah dia tata sejak pagi.

"Mama, rambut mama kusut" ucap Himawari menunjuk rambut Hinata.

Wajah Hinata langsung berubah sedih, "aku sudah berusaha menyisirnya pagi ini, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mau rapi." keluh Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau mama antar ke sekolah?" tambahnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'Kalau mama mengantar, pasti ketemu papa. Sebaiknya jangan.' batin Himawari. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Jaa mama" ucapnya segera berlari keluar apartemen.

Lift terbuka tepat saat Himawari masih berlari menyusuri lorong. "Ah, ohayou Hima" suara Naruto menyapa indra pendengaran Himawari kala lift tersebut terbuka sempurna.

Di samping Naruto berdiri Sarada yang menatap tajam Himawari. Bagaimana ini? Sarada-nee pasti marah kalau Himawari dekat dengan papa.

Entah mengapa, Naruto begitu berharap Himawari memanggilnya papa lagi, tapi wajahnya tertunduk, "ohayou, tuan" jawabnya sembari masuk kedalam lift.

"Hima pergi ke sekolah juga?"

"Hmm"

"Ah souka, kau sekelas dengan Sarada?"

"Hmm"

"Kalau ayahku tanya jawab yang benar. Kau harus sopan pada orangtua" hardik Sarada.

Himawari tersentak kaget, tapi wajahnya tetap menunduk,

"Lagi pula siapa kamu? Kenapa ayah tahu namamu?" ucapnya sembari meneliti gadis yang jaraknya hanya terpisah sang ayah.

"Sarada jangan begitu, diakan baru pindah kemari. Dia-"

"Tuan membantu Hima saat mama pingsan kemarin. Mama bilang terima kasih untuk buburnya" potong Himawari, tangannya terkepal erat di tali tas sekolahnya.

Betapa ingin menjeritnya Hati Naruto sekarang. Dia ingin sekali bilang kalau Himawari ini adik Sarada. Tapi lidahnya semakin kelu saat akan menyampaikan kenyataan ini.

"Ayo ayah" seret Sarada.

Tangan Naruto menggapai tangan Himawari. "Hima juga ya, ayo ayah antar" ucap Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Arigatou" ucap Himawari pelan.

Jadilah, Naruto mengandeng Himawari dan Sarada di kanan kiri tubuhnya. Hatinya melambung tinggi, kalau Bolt sudah besar, dia juga ingin mengantar putranya kesekolah bersama kedua kakaknya ini. "Ah, ini seperti ayah memiliki dua anak kembar" seru Naruto.

"Tidak" ucap Himawari dan Sarada bersamaan.

"Ayah, jangan konyol deh" komentar Sarada.

"Tuan harus menjaga Sarada-nee" ucap Himawari.

"Hei kenapa kau menambahkan nee di belakang namaku?" protes Sarada.

"Meski lahir di tahun yang sama. Sarada-nee lahir sebelum Hima."

"Darimana kau tahu itu?"

Eh? Himawari keceplosan. Diakan murid baru di sekolah Sarada. Bagaimana ini?

"Ayah yang bilang Sarada. Nah kita sampai, kalian berdua pasti akan jadi sahabat" ucap Naruto melihat kedua putrinya menatap dengan mata bulat nan menggemaskan.

"Jaa ayah" ucap Sarada segera berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Himawari hanya berdiri sampai Sarada menghilang ke dalam gedung sekolah. "Jaa papa" ucapnya pelan.

"Hima."

Himawari menatap Naruto lagi, alisnya naik sebelah. Naruto berdehem sebelum berjongkok di depan putrinya. "Ayah senang sekali memiliki Hima, maaf karena ayah meninggalkan Hima bersama mama"

Himawari menggeleng pelan. "Mama bilang, papa harus sama Sarada-nee. Karena Sarada-nee takut kelinci, kalau Hima anak yang berani. Hima bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, Hima juga bisa jaga mama" ucap Himawari

Senyum miring menghiasi wajah Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau hari sabtu ayah ajak Hima ke kebun binatang? atau mau ke museum? Kali ini kita pergi berdua saja"

"Ayah janji?"

"Ya. Ayah sangat janji"

Spontan Himawari berteriak girang. Kemudian memeluk tubuh Naruto, "sampai ketemu besok. Jaa!" teriak Himawari berlari kedalam gedung sekolah.

oOo

Di apartemen, Hinata sedang bersiap akan menemui kliennya hari ini. Ditatapnya wajah yang sedang memasang wajah sebal dalam cermin. Surai panjangnya tergerai ke samping di depan dadanya, "kau harus berbuat sesuatu dengan rambut ini sebelum ketemu klien, Hinata" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Terpaksa Hinata harus berhenti di salon untuk menghilangkan kusutnya ini. Petugas salon mengatakan butuh lebih dari 2 jam agar rambut kusut Hinata bisa hilang. Ini bencana karena 1 jam lagi dia harus bertemu klien.

"Ada cara instan jika anda mau?" tawar si pegawai salon.

"Apa?"

Setengah jam kemudian kaki Hinata sudah melangkah keluar salon dan menuju lokasi pertemuannya dengan sang klien. Hinata hanya mengenakan baju dengan cowl neck tanpa lengan dipadu dengan rok selutut.

Kaca mobilnya memperlihatkan Hinata dengan rambut pendek yang memanjang kedepan. Poninya masih dia pertahankan 'kau terlihat sangat dewasa sekarang, Hinata.' batin Hinata memuji penampilan barunya.

"Kau datang lebih awal tuan" ucap Hinata duduk di meja yang telah di pesan sebelumnya.

"Aku suka tepat waktu" jawabnya, samar seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

 **Hinata world : ON**

"Miss perfect" panggil seseorang saat aku berhasil menarik kakiku keluar dari jangkauan klien sinting itu. Meninggalakn caffe tempat pertemuan kami. Dia memintaku untk menghancurkan sebuah perusahaan demi mealancarkan usaha yang sedang dirintisnya. Keterlaluan.

Aku melihatnya, surai perak itu dan seragam SMAnya, mulutnya santai mengunyah permen karet. Dia anak SMA?! What the hell? Kakashi adalah anak SMA?!

"Kau jahat sekali kalau kau tak mengenaliku" ucapnya dengan nada manja.

Kami duduk di bangku taman bermain anak-anak. "Kau tega sekali malam itu miss" protesnya padaku.

Bibirku hanya mengeluarkan kata 'hehe' dengan rasa canggung. Dia minta jatah semalam denganku, aku setuju. Mengajaknya nonton, makan, dan minum sake. Merasa aku sudah mabuk, bocah ini membawaku ke hotel. Service terakhir.

Aku berkeras pergi ke toilet karena ingin muntah, tapi aku kabur saat itu juga. Hanya Naruto yang boleh menyentuhku! Hanya dia!

"Miss?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. "Kau bocah! Kau bilang kau sudah lulus SMA!"

Kakashi memandangku dengan tatapan polos, "perkerjaan itu dilarang untuk anak SMA miss, jadi aku harus berbohong"

Sebuah bogem kuhadiahkan ke kepala Kakashi, bibirnya meringis kesakitan "apa yang miss-"

"Carilah pekerjaan paruh waktu yang sesuai umurmu!" bentakku.

"Itu yang paling sesuai, menikmati wanita-wanita sosialita yang aduhai, kadang aku dapat bonus jika berkenalan dengan anak-anak mereka yang jauh lebih muda dan terkadang perawan"

Kupingku memanas mendengat omongan vulgar Kakashi, aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya Tuhan! Bagaimana anak polos dan tampan ini bisa terdampar sejauh ini. Tunggu sebentar kenapa semuanya terasa ganjil.

"Kau bukan anak SMA biasa!" tuduhku dengan nada horor.

Mata Kakashi menyipit, tangannya menurunkan jariku yang menudingnya. Kemudian sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di sudut bibirku,

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?!" amukku memukul tubuh Kakashi.

"Tolong jaga rahasia kecil ini, kau akan segera tahu siapa dan mengapa aku menemuimu. Bye" ucap Kakashi berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu!" teriakku

Kakashi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau tidak bisa berpaling pada siapapun, Hinata" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di bangku taman di sebelahku, tangan nakalnya membelai sudut bibirku, bekas ciuman Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir"

"Hati-hati dengan pria itu" ucapnya.

"Aku menge-" sosok Naruto telah hilang dari bangku taman, astaga aku terlarut dalam imajinasiku lagi.

 **Hinata world : OFF.**

Pagi yang cerah saat Hinata baru terlelap. Himawari datang ke kamar Hinata dengan wajah tersenyum. "Mama, bolehkah aku pergi seharian ini"

"Kau mau kemana Hima? Apa jin-kun sudah pulang?"

"Hmm ya, tapi Hima bukan mau ketemu Inojin"

"Paman Shino? Jangan pergi dengan paman Bee. Bibi Ino?" tanya Hinata mengabsen setiap orang yang biasa mengajak Himawari jalan-jalan.

"Bukan."

"Ah kau mau pergi dengan nenek dan kakek otsusuki?"

"Bukan juga"

"Lalu?"

"Papa mengajak Hima jalan-jalan"

"Oh papa, ya hati-hati" ucap Hinata tak kuasa menahan kantuk.

Himawari bersorak dalam hati. Dan segera meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

"Apa!?" Hinata seketika bangun dari tidurnya. "Hima bilang pergi dengan papa?!" ucap Hinata segera menyingkap selimutnya dan berlari kepintu rumah.

"Himawari!"

Hah?! Kedua tatapan manusia itu bertemu saat pintu apartemen terbuka tiba-tiba. Hinata dan Naruto nampak terkejut satu sama lain. Naruto masih berdiri di depan pintu, mengobrol dengan Himawari. Kepala Hinata menyembul dari pintu dan tertahan di sana. Naruto memotong rambutnya?

Deg. Deg. Deg. Dia jauh lebih tampan dan dewasa, hampir-hampir air liur Hinata menetes dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Inilah mama Hima yang sebenarnya. Rambutnya jadi pendek? Naruto memperhatikan wajah mama Hima ini dengan teliti. Siapa dia? Dan dimana dia bertemu dengannya? Beberapa sosok berkelebat di otak Naruto. Pipi itu mulai bersemu kemerahan. Manis, dan jantung Naruto terasa berhenti berdetak karena kaget. Perasaan gugup menyelimutinya, perasaan yang sama dengan waktu itu, pernikahan keduanya. Selebihnya nampak samar-samar.

Pria bercawat, dia dialtar, membuka kerudung mempelai-

 **Brak!** Pintu apartemen tertutup dengan kasar. Memory yang baru kembali ke otak Naruto kembali buyar, terpecah seperti potongan puzzle. Hinata bersandar di depan pintu. "Itu Narutokah? Dia lebih menawan dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya" bisik Hinata memegang dadanya.

Sesuatu menyadarkan Naruto, wajah mama Hima atau namanya tidak lagi penting. Meski Naruto mengingat potongan waktu yang hilang ini, Naruto tidak mengenal sosok mama Hima sebelum di altar pernikahan. Potongan itu di mulai dari sana, seseorang telah mencintai Naruto tanpa dia ketahui, dan dia adalah mama Himawari.

"Papa ga apa apa?" tanya Himawari cemas melihat papanya hanya diam menatap pintu. "Mau Hima panggilkan mama?"

"Jangan, kita bisa terlambat naik bis" ucap Naruto segera mengandeng tangan Himawari dan membawanya pergi. "Pernah naik bis sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto pada Himawari.

"Belum" ucap Himawari .

Suara tawa riang memenuhi isi bis, Himawari yang baru pertama kali naik bis penuh semangat melompat dibangkunya. Matanya melihat keluar jendela dengan antusias. "Papa lihat kelihatan, waaah" serunya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menginjakan kaki di kebun binatang. Namun perasaannya penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Kakinya melangkah dengan sang putri kandung. Gadis manis yang mulai mengisi bagiannya di dalam hati Naruto.

"Papa, lihat," seru Himawari menarik Naruto mendekati salah saru kandang hewan.

Berkelilimg dari tempat satu ke tempat lain. Dari kandang satu ke kandang lain. Tidak lupa Himawari membawa kamera kecilnya hadiah dari Inojin. Mata Himawari berbinar kala mereka ada di area babies zoo. Seekor bayi harimau seolah memanggil Himawari untuk mengelusnya.

"Papa aku mau yang seperti itu?' tunjuk Himawari.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Naruto clingukan melihat ke rak boneka.

"Itu kucing yang di rantai itu, yang putih" ucap Himawari.

"Eh! Jangan Hima. Itu tidak boleh dibawa pulang" larang Naruto.

Mata Himawari berkaca-kaca, dia mau anak kucing itu. Naruto memutar otaknya, agar gadis kecil ini tak menangis sejadi - jadinya.

"Nah Hima, kucing yang ini boleh dibawa pulang" ucap Naruto menyerahkan boneka berbentuk harimau seperti yang di tunjuk Himawari.

"Aku mau yang itu" tunjuk Himawari.

"Lihat dia juga hidup." seru Naruto memencet salah satu kakinya. Otomatis harimau putih itu menyala dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. "Dia bahkan menyala dan bernyanyi"

Himawari mengalihkan pandangannya pada boneka di tangan Naruto. Matanya kembali berbinar mengambil boneka itu dari tangan Naruto, "Hima suka yang ini" ucapnya senang.

Naruto mendesah lega, "nah ayo makan siang dulu" ajak Naruto menggendong tubuh Himawari.

"Mau ramen ic-rakyu"

"Ramen ichiraku" ralat Naruto, "kau suka ramen Hima?"

"Hima mencintai ramen" ucap Himawari dengan nada datar.

Tawa Naruto pecah melihat tingkah putrinya yang menggemaskan ini. Setelah masuk ke kedai cabang ramen ichiraku di sekitar Kebun binatang, Naruto mendudukan putrinya dan memesan 2 porsi ramen. Pikirannya sebenarnya terganggu kejadian tadi. "Ne apa mama Hima punya foto papa?" tanya Naruto pelan dan hati-hati.

"Punya, papa pake baju merah."

Oke tentu saja, Naruto menikah dengan 2 wanita berbeda di hari yang sama. "Kalo foto mama sama ayah?"

"Mama punya foto waktu pake gaun putih yang caaaaantiiiik sekali dan papa di samping mama,"

"Ah ayah ga lihat waktu di caffe"

"Huum. Mama pasang di kamarnya."

"Kalau foto lain?"

Himawari menggeleng pelan. Sepertinya dugaan Naruto benar, "lalu nama mama Hima?"

Tanya Naruto lagi, jujur saja dia lupa dengan kedua nama yang sempat disebutkan Himawari dulu.

"Hima lupa!" jawab Himawari singkat.

Naruto hanya bisa bergumam pelan. Sial sekali, tapi sudahlah Naruto masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Himawari hari ini. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke museum setelah makan?" tawar Naruto.

"Ha'i" teriak Himawari semangat.

oOo

"Mama aku pulang" teriak Himawari mengangkat kantong boneka yang baru dibeli dengan sang papa. Selain itu dalam tasnya juga ada banyak foto papa dan Himawari sewaktu di kebun binatang dan museum.

"Aku tidak mau meneruskan novelnya, novelnya hanya satu saja" ucap Hinata tak menyadari kedatangan Himawari.

"Hmm ya, jika aku meneruskannya. Maka akan berjudul. Cinta pupus harapan"

Hinata kembali bergumam kecil mendengar sang penelpon bicara. "Ya ini kisahku dengan papa Hima. Sudah aku tamatkan ga mungkin bikin kelanjutannya lagi. Begini saja bagaimana kalau aku menulis kisah lain saja? Baik terima kasih pengertiannya"

"Mama, telpon dari siapa?"tanya Himawari melihat mamanya menutup telpon, di tangannya nampak sebuah novel yang selalu di simpan rapi sang mama dalam kotak khusus.

"Hanya teman kerja, nee Hima, dimana papa?" tanya Hinata sembari berjalan ke dekat tong sampah dan membuang buku yang di pegangnya.

"Papa pulang ke apartemennya dilantai 4" jawab Himawari melihat gerak gerik sang mama yang terlihat linglung. "Lihat papa belikan boneka ini buat Hima" ucap Himawari ceria dan membawa Hinata duduk bersamanya.

"lantai 4? maksud Hima papa tinggal di apartemen ini?" tanya Hinata cepat.

"eh" Himawari keceplosan.

" kenapa Hima ga bilang sama mama?"

Himawari mulai berkaca-kaca mamanya terlihat marah, Hinata segera melunak, yah apa boleh buat "Hima ga benci papa lagi?"

Himawari menggeleng pelan, kemudian dengan antusias Himawari menceritakan semua kegiatannya hari ini dengan sang papa. Sesekali Hinata tertawa mendengar cerita putrinya. Dalam hati dia sangat menyesal, kali ini Hinata akan berpaling dari Naruto. Dia tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini, Himawari juga butuh sosok papa yang nyata disisinya. Perasaan Himawari akan semakin terluka melihat Naruto dan Sarada setiap hari.

Setelah melihat putrinya tertidur pulas, Hinata segera masuk ke kamarnya, merebahkan diri di atas ranjang, kenapa masalahnya tak juga habis? Hizashi sudah berhasil dia jebloskan dan dengan bukti-bukti di tangannya, Manusia itu akan dihukum mati. Lalu, hatinya terasa hampa, kosong.

Hinata menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dari sela-sela jemarinya keluar airmata. "Kenapa seperti ini? Apa yang salah denganku?" ucap Hinata.

"Hentikan airmatamu Hinata, apa yang kau tangiskan?" ucap sebuah suara, tangannya membelai pelan rambut Hinata.

"Kenapa hatiku terasa hampa? Naruto, kenapa aku tak bisa melupakanmu?"

"Karena kau adalah milikku selamanya. Tidak boleh ada yang mengambilmu dariku."

"Tapi sampai kapan aku menunggumu? Sampai kapan?"

"Sebentar lagi. Aku akan datang padamu" bisik Naruto kemudian memeluk tubuh Hinata.

Suara bell pintu berbunyi nyaring, membuat Hinata terpaksa kembali kealam nyata. Di sini Naruto, tidak ada. Dia hanya imajinasi yang tertanam kuat diingatannya.

"Kau harus membuka pintu" bisik suara Naruto.

Hinata bergegas bangun, dan membuka pintu. Tidak ada Naruto di sana. Tapi ada sebuah bungkusan yang ditinggalkan di depan pintu, Tergeletak dengan sebuah kertas bertuliskan. 'Maaf aku lupa oleh-oleh untukmu, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka. Tapi kubelikan semangkuk ramen terenak di dunia. Naruto'

Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Hinata, diambilnya dengan hati-hati bungkusan yang ditinggalkan Naruto. "Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku meninggalkanmu, Naruto-kun?" bisik Hinata sembari menutup pintu.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Sembari berjalan menuju apartemen, aku kembali memikirkan kesimpulanku saat bertemu secara langsung dengan ibu Himawari. Kenyataaan kalau aku belum pernah secara akrab bersama ibu Himawari sangat menganggu. Bagaimana ini?

Melihat tetangga di depan apartemenku membuatku bergegas menghampiri mereka, beberapa tetangga memasang wajah tidak suka dengan kedamaian mereka yang terusik.

"Aku tidak bisa menutup mataku seharian ini"

"Maaf"

"Kau harus membawa istrimu pergi ke dokter jiwa"

"Maaf"

"Hanya kali ini saja, tuan Uzumaki kami akan mengabaikannya"

"Maaf"

Kumpulan tetangga itu segera bubar, dan aku segera masuk. Sakura sedang memaki dengan suara melengking, suara benda terbentur santer terdengar. "Ini bayimu, Sasuke! Bayimu!" teriak Sakura.

Aku tidak melihat sepatu Sasuke saat masuk tadi, di ruang tengah aku melihat Sakura berdiri dan bersiap melempar gelas. Aku melihat arah lemparannya, aku tidak sempat berfikir, otomatis tubuhku segera berlari menyelamatkannya, gelas itu dilempar begitu saja tanpa sesal oleh Sakura.

BUK! Prang!

Aku berhasil menggapai tubuh kecil yang sedang ketakutan itu. Meringkuk tanpa perlawanan. Aku meringis merasakan gelas yang menghantam punggungku dan hancur membentur lantai.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah percaya?!" teriak Sakura.

"Hentikan Sakura!" ucapku menggendong tubuh yang mengigil dalam pelukanku. "Apa kau tidak lihat siapa yang kau sakiti?!" tanyaku memperlihatkan Sarada yang menutup matanya erat, wajahnya tersembunyi di dadaku.

"Dia Sasuke itu! Dia yang akan mengambil putriku dan meninggalkanku" tunjuk Sakura.

"Lihat baik-baik dia putrimu, Sarada."

Sakura terdiam, seolah tersadar dengan ucapaku, bibirnya terus bergumam 'tidak! Tidak mungkin' suara isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Sarada. "Ayah"

Aku segera membawa Sarada masuk ke kamarku, isakan kecilnya berubah menjadi tangisan yang tak terbendung saat aku turunkan tubuh mungil itu di atas ranjang. "Ayah, mama kenapa? Ayah mama melempariku dengan benda-benda" ucapnya terbata. Tangannya terjulur memperlihatkan lebam kebiruan.

"Sejak kapan mama seperti itu?"

"Sejak aku pulang dari rumah papa. Mama dan papa bicara hanya berdua, dan Sarada menunggu di luar. Papa keluar dan bilang kalau papa akan segera menjemput Sarada. Kemudian, kemudian mama marah"

Aku mengelus tangan mungil yang di penuhi lebam itu, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Mama kenapa ayah? Mama benci Sarada?" tanya Sarada masih dengan menangis.

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu sayang, mama hanya sedang kesal. Mama tidak marah padamu. Nanti mama juga tidak akan marah lagi ko, sekarang jangan nangis lagi ya?" pintaku. "Masih ada ayah yang akan melindungimu" ucapku sembari tersenyum, berharap Sarada akan tenang dengan ucapanku.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

 **oOo**

Sebuah surat datang dari ayah dan ibu otsusuki ke apartemen Hinata. Di dalamnya terdapat surat pemberitahuan penyelidikan terhadap Hyuuga Hizashi, selain penculikan terhadap dirinya sebagai Hanabi otsusuki Hizashi juga di selidiki atas kasus dalam perusahaan Hyuuga milik ayahnya dan dugaan pembunuhan Hanabi Hyuuga.

Hinata segera membuang surat itu kedalam tong sampah. "Buku yang kubuang kemarin hilang?"

"Mama, aku lapar" ucap Himawari mengalihkan perhatian Hinata,

"Mama akan buat ramen kesukaanmu" ucap Hinata mengacak rambut Himawari.

Himawari berjalan mengekori Hinata ke dapur, "ne mama, sebenarnya dulu yang membuat buburnya"

"Tetangga kitakan? Ah kenapa baru bilang sekarang?! Mama belum berterima kasih secara langsung. Sebaiknya apa yang harus mama buat untuknya ya? Hima kau punya saran buat mama?"

"Dia mencintai ramen sepert Hima" ucap Himawari cepat. "Dia adalah-"

"Tunggu sebentar Hima, dimana mama menyimpan mangkok yang baru itu?" potong Hinata membuka setiap lemar dapur dan memeriksanya.

"Mama masih menyimpannya dalam kardus." jawab Himawari, sembari mengarahkan dagunya kesamping, masih terlihat tumpukan kardus bekas pindahan mereka di sana.

"Jadi tadi Hima mau bilang apa?" tanya Hinata sembari membongkar kardus dan mencari mangkok baru tapi bel berdering mendahului mulut kecil Himawari. "Hima bisa mengatakannya nanti" ucap Hinata berlari ke pintu masuk.

Saat kembali, Hinata mendekap sebuket bunga dengan dahi berkerut.

"Bunga? Cantiknya... Itu buat mama?" tanya Himawari melupakan topik obrolannya.

"Mama rasa iya, baiklah kita lihat si pengirimnya"jawab Hinata mengambil kartu yang terselip di antara bunga, 'tidak ada nama pengirimnya' batin Hinata. Wajah Hinata berubah mengeras, kemudian melempar bunga itu kedalam tong sampah. Orang iseng.

"Mama kenapa dibuang?" tanya Himawari.

"Lupakan bunganya. Sebaiknya kapan mama membuat ramen untuk tetangga baik hati kita. Berapa nomor apartemennya?" tanya Hinata

"Hima lupa menanyakan nomor apartemennya. Hehe nanti kalau Hima ketemu, Hima bakal tanya deh," ucap Himawari menampilkan deretan giginya.

Hinata menatap putrinya dan ikut tersenyum. Darimana senyum itu Himawari dapatkan? Dulu Hinata juga suka tertawa dan tersenyum tapi tidak selebar senyum Himawari sekarang. "Dasar ayah dan anak sama saja. Kalian mudah sekali menampilkan senyum lebar pada siapapun" gumam Hinata.

oOo

Naruto menatap kediaman Uchiha dengan sorot tajam. Tidak pernah menyangka akan kembali ke rumah dimana pintu neraka terbuka lebar. Kalau saja Sasuke tak menyuruhnya kemari, mana mau dia menginjakan kaki dirumah ini, lagi.

"Naruto-sama, sudah lama anda tidak berkunjung" sapa seorang pelayan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul, "paman, aku sibuk sekali bekerja. Sampai-sampai tidak punya waktu datang kemari" ucap Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sayangnya, tuan dan nyonya sedang pergi sekarang"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menemui Sasuke, sampai jumpa paman" ucap Naruto segera masuk.

Rumah besar ini, tidak berubah sejak dia keluar dari dalamnya. Rumah yang tampak ramah ini, menyimpan sisi gelap bagi Shisui dan Naruto yang merupakan anak yang terpaksa diasuh Fugaku dan Mikoto. Ruang kerja Sasuke harusnya bekas kamar Naruto dulu, letaknya berada tepat di samping kamar Sasuke.

Beberpa pelayan membungkuk hormat dengan wajah kaget, tentu saja mereka tahu apa yang Naruto dan Shisui alami, ibaratnya kau bisa masuk dengan mudah kr rumah Uchiha, tapi kau akan sulit keluar dari neraka yang kau hampiri sendiri.

Naruto mengetuk pintu dihadapannya, "Sasuke, ini aku" ucap Naruto.

"Masuk"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu, desahan manja memasuki telinganya. Ya Tuhan, Naruto melihat Sasuke di kursi kerjanya dengan seorang wanita berambut pendek di atas pangkuannya, melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan sengaja dan menggerayangi leher Sasuke. Wajah itu tampak datar, desahan gadis itu tak mampu menembus ruang dingin dalam diri Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup, pergilah" perintah Sasuke melihat Naruto berdiri dengan wajah yang sama dinginnya.

"Sasukeee~," manja gadis itu.

Sasuke melempar sebuah cek ke arah si gadis. "Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi, atau kau akan berakhir di akhirat"

Gadis itu segera berdiri dengan wajah kesal, kemudian berjalan dengan kesal keluar ruangan itu. Naruto segera mendekati Sasuke. "Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Naruto."Dan apa kau akan mengambil Sarada dari Sakura?"

Sasuke melempar sebuah amplop yang cukup besar ke atas meja. "Singkirkan mereka. Aku sudah tak berminat lagi" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil amplop itu dan melihat isinya, semuanya data perempuan. "Apa mereka perempuanmu?!" tanya Naruto tak percaya. "Aku fikir kau mencintai Sakura hingga kau memutuskan memiliki Sarada dan bayimu sekarang"

"Wanita jalang itu hanya salah satu dari mereka. Dia picik, dia selalu bisa mencari cara agar bisa hamil anakku. Dia berhasil, aku terikat tapi bukan dengan wanita jalang itu, tapi dengan Sarada"

"Tunggu dulu, jadi kenapa kau menyuruhku menikahinya?!" tanya Naruto sarkatis.

Sasuke menyeringai. Seringai yang sama yang dilihat Naruto saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Ibu anak-anakku harus dijaga sampai aku mengambil Sarada. Aku hanya berniat meyakinkan ayah untuk menikahi ibunya kemudian menceraikannya, agar Sarada menjadi anak yang sah"

Naruto mematung, benar. Sasuke memperjuangkan Sarada bukan ibunya. "Bayi Sakura. Dia juga anakmu! Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Apa? Aku memakai pengaman jika melakukan itu dengannya. Bagaiman bisa dia hamil anakku?" geram Sasuke. "Dia tahu aku sudah tak lagi berminat dengannya, dia hanya mencari cara agar aku tak meninggalkannya."

"Sialan kau Sasuke. Lalu bagaimana dengan jangan ambil dia dariku? Kemudian akan kubunuh kau jika merebutnya dariku?" ejek Naruto.

"Aku melakukannya pada semua wanitaku. Lagi pula, kau mencintai Sakura kan? Aku kembalikan dia padamu."

Naruto menahan amarahnya yang siap meluap menghajar Uchiha yang mulai kelihatan seperti ayahnya ini. "Aku menemukan wanita yang lebih menarik" ucap Sasuke.

"Lebih dari Hanabi Hyuuga? Atau sama saja dengan para wanita dalam amplop ini?"

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Topik tentang gadisnya, selalu membuat Sasuke marah pada Naruto. "Jangan pernah lupa kau yang telah gagal melindunginya. Kau sudah berjanji padaku"

"Tch" umpat Naruto segera meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

'Kapan Sasuke akan berhenti dengan semua kegilaannya ini?' batin Naruto kesal.

"Hei tidak mampir dulu ke kamarku?" ucap Shisui tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu depan, tangannya membawa 2 buah tas belanja. Melihat Naruto yang hanya mematung, Shisui tergelak. "Habis bertengkar dengan Sasuke? Kalian memang masih bocah" ucap Shisui di ikuti sebuah gelengan kecil.

"Shisui, kau punya foto Hanabi Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto mengakhiri kebungkamannnya.

"Sayangnya tidak. Apa mau kucarikan? Apa kau ingin berusaha mengingatnya lagi?"

"Aku mengingat sedikit dari laporanku pada Sasuke. Tapi hanya itu."

"Akan aku usahakan mencari fotonya. Jadi tidak mampir?" tanya Shisui sekali lagi, seolah kediaman uchiha ini adalah rumahnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah nyaman tinggal di sini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku mulai suka melihat kehancuran Fugaku, kemarin kakak Sasuke yang kau tahu, yang kabur itu kembali ke rumah. Aku mendengar soal dosa melenyapkan ancaman usaha Uchiha. Aku penasaran siapa yang Fugaku bunuh?!" bisik Shisui, wajahnya terlihat sumringah saat menjauh dari telinga Naruto.

"Mengesankan" komentar Naruto.

"Aku juga ingin mengetahui latar belakangmu sebelum dipungut Sasuke" ucap Shisui dengan nada bercanda tapi wajahnya nampak serius. "Kau penuh dengan misteri yang membuatku tak pernah bosan untuk mencari tahu"

Naruto tertawa hambar, "aku tak ingat masa laluku dan aku sudah berusaha mengingatnya. Tapi memory itu tak kunjung kembali" kilah Naruto berusaha setenang mungkin menghadapi Shisui.

"Kau jangan terkejut jika aku menemukan waktu yang hilang itu" ucap Shisui menyeringai dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto di depan pintu besar kediaman Uchiha.

Tenang Naruto, Shisui bisa saja picik tapi dia tidak akan bertindak gegabah jika dia tahu semuanya. Naruto tahu sebesar apa rasa benci dalam hati Shisui pada Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato hanyalah seorang peneliti sejauh yang Naruto ketahui. Mereka tinggal berpindah - pindah dari negara satu ke negara lain. Saat pembunuhan terjadi, kebetulan yang luar biasa, ayahnya sedang menuju pulau tempatnya bekerja di jepang selama beberapa bulan.

Baik ayahnya maupun ibunya tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluarga mereka, seolah hanya ada mereka bertiga yang menjalani lingkaran yang disebut dengan keluarga. Mengingat hal itu membuat Naruto menggeleng pelan. Dia butuh sedikit sake untuk melupakan kenangan yang berusaha dia lenyapkan selama bertahun- tahun. Mengingatnya hanya membuatnya merasakan kesakitan.

Kurama membawa Naruto ke sebuah kedai sake langganannya. Memesan sebotol sake dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang masih kosong, namun malah menemukan Shikamaru.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Aku menarik kursi di depan shikamaru, "tumben" tanyaku menuang sake miliknya kedalam gelas yang menganggur.

"Hanya sedang jenuh. " ucapnya setelah melirik sekilas wajahku.

Selanjutnya tak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara kami berdua, kami terlarut dengan lamunan masing-masing. "Rasanya aku lebih suka brandi atau wiski" bisikku yang sudah menghabiskan satu botol sake.

Shikamaru mencondongkan tubuhnya ke atas meja dan memanggilku dengan lambaian tangannya. "Lantas kenapa kau kemari? Harusnya kau bersyukur bisa minum ini sekarang" ucap Shikamaru pelan, mulai sedikit mabuk.

"Aku bosan bertingkah seolah aku ini orang kaya, padahal aku orang miskin" ucapku sedikit meninggi.

Kami tertawa dengan keras. "Kau dan aku hanya orang miskin yang numpang kaya sama orang lain" ucap Shikamaru menuang sedikit sake ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya sekali teguk.

"Benar sekali! Tapi aku benar-benar orang kaya sekarang. Aku akan mentraktirmu semua daging terbaik yang bisa disajikan restoran la france, yang kau impikan itu" timpalku.

Shikamaru hanya menampilkan deretang giginya dan mengangguk. Lewat tengah malam, kami menyudahi acara minum-minum sake karena aku sudah terlalu banyak minum. Aku mendekati kurama dengan sedikit malas. "Ah mobil sialan" umpatku saat mencoba menghidupkan Kurama.

"Ayo kita jalan kaki saja. Apartement kita tak jauh dari sini kan? Dengan tingkat mabuk kita mungkin dapat di tempuh dengan Kecepatang 5 km/ jam. " ucal Shikamaru menarikku keluar dari dalam Kurama.

"Otakmu masih berfungsi yak?" tanyaku mengetuk dahi Shikamaru.

Aku sebenarnya masih cukup sadar untuk berjalan normal dan menyetir, dibandingkan dengan Shikamaru yang berjalan terseok seok sembari menyeretku mengikutinya. "Naruto, aku dengar Sakura hamil?" tanya Shikamaru yang mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. "Sialan sekali. Dia dan si Sasuke itu sama saja. Gila hormat dan gila harta. Lihat berkas ini?" ucapku sembari memperlihatkan sebuah amplop yang dilempar Sasuke padaku. "Ini semua adalah file wanita yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke itu" ucapku.

"Hebat" ucap Shikamaru sembari bertepuk tangan. "Orang kaya memang hebat!"

Kami terkekeh bersama, kemuan bernyanyi sumbang sepanjang perjalanan. Hidup susah itu enaknya saat kau punya duit untuk hari esok, jadi sekarang bersenang senang dulu. Aku mendahului Shikamaru turun dari lift.

"Kau yakin tidak mau turun?" tanyaku melihat Shikamaru masih diam dalam lift.

"Aku akan naik kemudian turun lagi" jawab Shikamaru memencet tombol sekali lagi.

Aku berharap aku tidak terlalu mabuk saat sampai di rumah, ini bisa jadi contoh yang buruk untuk Sarada. Sedikit melirik jam yang terlihat mengabur, mungkin sekitar pukul 11 malam. Apatement 206, harusnya ini rumahku. Aku meraba tubuhku sendiri mencari kunci rumah. Ah Sepertinya ketinggalan di mobil.

"Sakura! Hei! Aku pulang" teriakku sembari mengetuk pintu. Biasanya ini tidak akan pernah berhasil, kecuali aku kembali ke mobil dan mengambil kunci rumah.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka dengan perlahan, mataku melihat Sakura dengan wajah heran sekaligus kaget. "Cih jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Biasanya kau akan menghinaku jika aku pulang seperti ini" ucapku sembari mendorong Sakura masuk.

"Kau mabuk Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Apa dia berniat berpaling padaku huh? Tidak akan pernah kuterima seumur hidupku.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Kau ingin simpati dariku? Hatiku sudah mati! Siapa yang melakukannya? Kau! Kau yang melakukamnya, wanita jalang." racauku. Telunjukku menuding wajahnya.

"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak pernah bermak-"

"Alah! Simpan airmatamu saat Sasuke meninggalkanmu kelak. Dan aku juga tidak akan kembali padamu. Kau dengar itu Sakura! Kau harus mendengar aku!"

Sesuatu bergejolak dari dalam perutku, rasanya aku harus ke wastafel sekarang juga. Aku tersandung sebuah meja kecil menuju dapur. "Siapa yang menaruh benda ini disini?!" teriakku marah. "Huft" aku ingin muntah sekarang juga.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

Hinata menghapus jejak airmata yang sempat meninggalkan bekas di pipinya, kemudian menyusul Naruto ke dapur. Wajah Naruto menunduk di atas wastafel dapur, memuntahkan apa yang ada dalam perutnya.

"Apa sudah enakan?" tanya Hinata sembari menyodorkan segelas air.

Tangan Naruto menepis gelas yang disodorkan Hinata. "Kau yang membuat hidupku seperti ini. Tidak, aku tidak pernah baik bertahun-tahun hidup denganmu" ucap Naruto dengan nada sinis.

"Naruto" beo Hinata, dirinya sempat terpukul saat Naruto tiba-tiba menudingnya tadi, namun kelegaan muncul saat Naruto mengatakan itu untuk sang istri dan Sasuke Uchiha itu.

Tubuh Hinata tersentak kaget saat Naruto mencengkram bahunya kuat. "Dengar Wanita jalang, aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu selama ini. Enyahlah dari hadapanku atau aku akan menyiksamu seperti dulu" ucap Naruto dengan mata yang dipenuhi api amarah. Kakinya segera melangkah menuju kamar yang merupakan kamar Hinata. "Kau bisa memanggilku Hinata, Naruto" ucap Hinata masih berdiri menghadap punggung Naruto.

Seketika Naruto berbalik dan mendapati dua sosok wajah dalam satu tubuh silih berganti hingga akhirnya menampakkan wajah sang putri, Hinata. Ya namanya Hinata rambutnya tergerai indah sewarna malam. Naruto ingat gaun putihnya, gairahnya, dan bagaimana dia menggoda hasratnya. "Hinata? Kau Hinata?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Ini mungkin semacam ilusi dalam otak semrawutnya yang sedang dipengaruhi alkohol.

Kepala Hinata mengangguk, 'maafkan aku mengunakan cara licik ini' batin Hinata yang sudah tak tahan Naruto terus mengumpat padanya padahal dirinya bukan istri Naruto. Dia Hinata! Hinata yang berbagi malam dengan Naruto di malam itu, dia yang mencintai Naruto di cafe itu. Dia bukan waniat jalang itu, dia hanya pernah disentuh oleh Naruto. Hanya oleh Naruto seorang.

"Kau tidak mungkin dia" ucap Naruto tidak percaya, digosoknya kedua mata yang memang sudah merah untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku Hinata, aku ibu Himawari" ucap Hinata sekali lagi. Apa efek obat itu terlalu kuat? Hingga Naruto tidak tahu siapa Hinata? Biasanya efek obat akan menghilang saat si korban mengetahui dan mendengar nama orang yang sengaja dihilangkan secara paksa oleh obat yang Hinata berikan saat meninggalkan Naruto dulu.

"Aku tahu nama itu, aku tahu kau. Tapi kenapa hanya kenangan di malam itu saja yang kuingat?! Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto mendekati Hinata.

Jelas sekali, Hinata bukan siapa-siapa Naruto sebelum malam itu. Yang mencintai Naruto hanya Hinata, tanpa ada timbal balik dari Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hinata selama ini. Hinata menggeleng, "kita memang belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya" ucap Hinata jujur. "Tapi aku selalu dan selalu melihatmu saat kau tidak sadar akan keberadaanku"

"Kau mengerikan!" ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat Hinata membeku kembali. Dia mengerikan? Kenapa dia mau menunggu Naruto yang hidup seperti ini? Dia tahan hidup seorang diri membesarkan anak Naruto. Wanita lain mungkin akan menuntut saat anak itu masih dalam perut ibunya. Tapi setelah 6 tahun berlalu, dia tetap sabar menanti Naruto yang bahkan tidak mengenal Hinata sebelumnya.

"Aku memang mengerikan! Sebaiknya aku tidak muncul lagi dihidupmu" lirih Hinata. Matanya menatap apapun selain mata Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng, efek alkohol ditubuhnya tidak juga menghilang. Tertatih, karena rasanya Naruto berpijak pada lantai yang seolah terus bergoyang. Menggapai tubuh Hinata dan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan Naruto. "Kau mengerikan Hinata. Kau melahirkan putriku tanpa memberi tahuku. Kau mencintaiku yang hanya orang asing. Kau mengerikan Hinata! Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada aku" bisik Naruto. Kepalanya tenggelam dileher Hinata.

oOo

Entah bagaimana, Naruto terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut. Kamar bernuansa ungu ini bukanlah kamar Naruto. Sesaat kemudian ingatan-ingatan yang sempat Naruto pertanyakan tentang kebenaran ibu Himawari menjejali otaknya. Naruto mengerang merasakn denyutan yang semakin hebat. Tak luput memory tadi malam ikut menjejali otaknya.

"Papa? Papa sakit?" tanya Himawari yang sudah berada disamping Naruto.

"Hima? Akh sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Naruto melirik putri kecilnya. Tubuh mungilnya masih mengunakan piama bermotif strawberry dan rambut yang masih terlihat acak-acakan.

"Dari tadi. Mama bilang papa menginap dirumah, Hima ingin tidur sama papa. Jadi Hima tidur lagi sambil peluk papa" ucao Himawari polos.

Naruto melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. "Astaga kenapa Hima tidak bangunkan ayah, ayah harus pergi ke kantor!" panik Naruto menggendong tubuh Himawari, seperti kebiasaannya saat Sarada membangunkan Naruto dipagi hari, Naruto akan membawa Sarada ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

"Ini gosok gigimu, Sarada" perintah Naruto.

"Papa, aku bukan Sarada-nee" ucap Himawari menerima sikat giginya. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis.

Naruto butuh waktu lama untuk memproses apa yang terjadi, sebelum kelabakan panik melihat Himawari yang besiap menangis. "Gomen Hima! Ayah, ayah biasa tinggal dengan Sarada-neemu jadi ayah mengatakannya begitu saja" ucap Naruto yang bersedia melakukan apapun asalkan Himawari tidak jadi menurunkan badainya.

Himawari hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengosok giginya dengan wajah murung.

"Maafkan ayah, Hima~" ucap Naruto memelas mencubit pipi Himawari yang terlihat murung. "Hima jelek loh kalau marah. Hima harus ketawa dan tersenyum seperti ini" ucap Naruto menarik sudut bibir Himawari membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Himawari memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Nah ini baru anak ayah, kau harus maklum Hima.. Hima tidak hanya sendiri. Sekarang Hima punya Sarada-nee dan adik Bolt" ucap Naruto mengacak surai Himawari.

"Hontou?" tanya Himawari segera menatap Naruto? Ayah benar. Himawari tidak boleh iri karena Himawari juga punya saudara yang ayah harus perhatikan selain Himawari.

Naruto mengangguk bangga. "Nah sikat gigimu sekarang!" perintah Naruto yang segera dilaksanakan oleh Himawari.

"Papa, hari ini hari sabtu. Sekolah Hima libur, apa kantor papa juga tidak libur?" tanya Himawari dengan mata bulatnya.

"Ah, gadis pintar. Kalau begitu kita bisa lama-lama menggosok gigi" ucap Naruto semangat.

Didapur Hinata masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayah dan anak yang masih tidur. "Dasar ayah dan anak sama malasnya" umpat Hinata tapi dengan memasang sebuah senyum diwajahnya.

Sebenarnya Hinata malu bertemu Naruto sekarang tapi dia tidak ingin terus menghindar dari Naruto, apalagi setelah mendengar Naruto mengatakan istrinya sebagai wanita jalang. Seolah pintu stage berikutnya yang sedang Hinata coba untuk dibuka terbuka begitu saja. Kali ini Hinata tidak akan segan untuk mengejar Naruto.

Suara bell membuat Hinata segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Setelah mematikan kompor, Hinata bergegas membuka pintu. "Siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Pengantar bunga"

"Dari siapa?" tanya Hinata saat membuka pintu, menatap pengantar bunga itu dengan penasaran.

"Aku hanya disuruh mengantarkan bunga ini saja"

Hinata mengambil buket bunga itu dan langsung melemparnya ke dalam tong sampah. "Aku tidak suka bunga. Katakan itu pada siapapun yang memesan bunga untuk apartemen ini"

Bunga tanpa pengirim itu membuat Hinata kesal, dia tidak suka caranya bermain tebak-tebakan dengan Hinata, siapa dia? Dan mengapa?

"Hi-hinata kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto, sebenarnya sulit mengatakan nama Hinata setelah apa yang terjadi. Bahkan secuil debaran cinta tak muncul dihatinya, mungkin Naruto harus mencintai Hinata dengan cara lain.

"Aku baik"jawab Hinata berganti dengqn debaran tak terkendali saat melihat Naruto. "K-kau ppotong rambut?" tanya Hinata sembari kembali ke dapur.

"Uhm"

"B-bagus. Kkau nampak jauh lllebih dedewasa"

"Apa ibumu selalu tergagap bila bicara, Hima?" tanya Naruto pada Himawari yang segera naik ke atas kursi. Sebenarnya hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Mama?" tanya Himawari.

"Ya sayang, kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya Hinata dengan lancar.

Naruto tertawa pelan. Membuat Hinata menatapnya heran. "Kkenapa kkau tertawa?"

"Kkau hhanya tergagap ppadaku" balas Naruto menirukan Hinata.

"Aku tidak gagap!" teriak Hinata.

Krik. Krik.

Suasana tiba-tiba jadi hening. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto sama-sama diam. Hinata malu karena sudah berteriak pada Naruto sedangkan Naruto merasa salah karena sudah membuat wanita dihadapannya tersinggung.

"Mama bolehkah aku tidak pergi les hari ini?" tanya Himawari dengan mata memelas.

"Tidak sayang, kau harus pergi." jawab Hinata tegas.

"Baiklah" ucap Himawari segera menyelesaikan sarapannya dan membawa sebuah tas. Tak lama sebuah ketukan di pintu terdengar.

"Biar aku yang antar" ucap Naruto mengandeng tangan Himawari. "Besok, kita main berempat dirumah nenek. Ayah akan minta izinnya pada mama" bisik Naruto.

"Papa janji? Hima juga punya sesuatu untuk papa."

"Janji. Oh benarkah?"

Himawari mengangguk semangat. "Besok Hima bawa. Paaay papa"

Naruto berdiri melihat kepergiab putri kecilnya dengan sang penjemput. Ragu kembali ke dalam, namun kakinya tetap melangkah masuk. "Soal semalam, maafkan aku" ucap Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Sepertinya masalah serius. Kau harus menyelesaikannya dengan jalan damai" balas Hinata

Lama mereka terdiam. "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dirimu" ucap Naruto akhirnya. "Mungkin ini akan sedikit sulit tapi dengan adanya Himawari, kita bisa sedikit demi sedikit saling mengenal"

Hinata hanya diam, tentu stage di level ini akan ditempuh dengan jalan siput. Tanpa adanya cinta dalam diri Naruto pada Hinata, Hinata harus lebih bersabar, lagi.

.

.

.

.

tbc... apa ini sudah sesuai? konflik sasukenya nanti ...

biarkan flamer.. untuk job shanaz? shanaz ga bisa bilang.. hehe gomen..

terima kasih masih setia baca, walau kadang shanaz bingung sendiri baca fic game over. :v


	10. Chapter 10

**Game over!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah kenapa aku harus dandan? Kita akan pergi kemana?"

Naruto melihat Sarada yang sedang berkaca sembari menyisir rambut pendek sebahunya. "Kau akan bertemu dengan... yah anggap saja dia nenekmu"

Sarada berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan mata menyipit. "Nenek Mikoto?"

"Bukan. Dia nenek ayah"

"Oh. Apa sudah cantik?" tanya Sarada menggerakan rok selututnya.

"Sangat cantik, ayo kita harus jemput seseorang" ajak Naruto mengiring Sarada keluar kamar Naruto.

"Siapa ayah?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu"

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang akan pergi juga.

"Mama, ayah bilang mau ketemu nenek!" jawab Sarada semangat.

"Kau juga mau kemana?" tanya Naruto heran, padahal sejak Sakura melempari Sarada dengan benda, Sakura tidak pernah berdandan atau pergi kerja.

"Aku ada pemotretan." jawab Sakura, mendekati Naruto kemudian mencium bibirnya.

Naruto tersentak kaget, segera melepaskan Sakura dan ciumannya. "Apa-apaan kau?" desis Naruto.

"Sasuke sudah jelas tak menginginkanku lagi" ucap Sakura enteng. "Kuharap kau akan jadi ayah yang baik untuknya juga" tambah Sakura memegang perutnya yang masih rata.

"Apa?! Kau dan aku sudah ber-" ucapan Naruto terhenti telunjuk Sakura yang menempel dibibirnya. "Ada Sarada di sini. Oke aku harus pergi. Jangan nakal sayang, aku mencintaimu" ucap Sakura sembari mencium pipi Sarada kemudian berlalu.

'Ada apa dengannya huh? Demi Tuhan aku tidak akan pernah kembali padanya!' batin Naruto, tatapannya beralih pada Sarada yang tersenyum lebar melihat mamanya sudah sehat kembali. 'Sampai Sarada pergi dari sini aku akan tetap menjadi ayahnya.'

Suara lift berhenti di lantai 3 membuat Sarada menatap curiga Naruto, sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Himawari, setiap pagi Ayahnya pasti akan menjemput Himawari juga. "Ayah seseorang itu bukan Himawari kan?"

"Sayangnya, dialah orangnya." ucap Naruto menarik Sarada keluar dari lift.

"Ah pa-" teriakan Himawari terhenti karena Sarada berada di samping Naruto.

Tak lama Hinata muncul di lorong apartemen. Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Hallo! Apa kau siap Hima?" tanya Naruto melihat putri kecilnya hanya berdiri menatap canggung ke arah Naruto dan Sarada.

"Nah Sarada, ayah ingin kau mengetahui rahasia ini. Kau sekarang mempunyai 2 adik. Adikmu yang pertama adalah Himawari dan yang kedua, dia bersama nenek ayah" Naruto berjongkok di antara kedua gadis kecil itu. "Sekarang Hima boleh panggil ayah, oke?!"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya putri satu-satunya di rumah!" ucap Sarada menatap tajam Himawari dan Naruto.

"Ayah sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini padamu"

"Aku tidak mau! Himawari itu temanku bukan saudaraku!"

"Sarada-nee, mama dan Hima-"

"Aku bukan kakakmu! Himawari kau temanku iyakan?!"

Hinata menatap cemas Sarada, tangannya segera menarik Naruto dan berbisik. "Ini sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus"

Naruto hanya tersenyum, kemudian menghampiri kedua gadis kecilnya. Sarada dengan tatapan marah dan Himawari dengan tatapan sedih. "Kau tahu Sarada, walaupun Himawari sebelumnya tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, tapi dia senang sekali mempunyai seorang kakak. Dia bahkan rela ayah tinggal dengan Sarada selama ini, walaupun Sarada punya dua ayah. Dia tahu Sarada butuh ayah Naruto untuk melindunginya selama papa Sasuke bekerja keliling dunia"

Tatapan Sarada sedikit melunak, "jadi Himawari hanya punya satu ayah?"

Himawari mengangguk pelan, Sarada menatap Himawari dan ayahnya bergantian. Selama ini Ayah hanya ada untuk Sarada. Memeluknya saat tidur, membuatkan sarapan, bermain ke kebun binatang, melindunginya.

"Maafkan aku Hima"

Naruto tahu, Sarada gadis yang pintar. Dia akan mengerti dan menerima dengan cepat kenyataan dihadapannya. "Ayah bangga padamu. Ne, maafkan ayah sudah merahasiakannya dari Sarada."

Sarada menggeleng pelan dan memeluk tubuh Naruto, "ayah selalu ada untuk Sarada. Sarada juga ingin ayah bahagia." bisiknya. Tangannya menarik tubuh Himawari agar ikut berpelukan dengannya.

"Jadi, Sarada-nee tidak marah lagi?" tanya Himawari dengan nada cemas.

Sarada menggeleng pelan, sembari tersenyum. "Kau dan aku berteman, dan sekarang kau adikku"

Suara helaan nafas terdengar dari Hinata. Dia sangat cemas, kalau-kalau Sarada akan murka dan melukai Himawari. "Dia tahu Sarada butuh ayah Naruto untuk melindunginya selama papa Sasuke bekerja keliling dunia" kata -kata Naruto itu terus terngiang di telinga Hinata. Dua ayah? Naruto dan Sasuke? Jadi siapa ayah Sarada yang sesungguhnya? Sarada tidak mirip Sakura, dia juga tidak mirip Naruto sama sekali. Itu artinya-

"Mama. Mama mau sekalian diantar papa?" tanya Himawari membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ah, sepertinya akan merepotkan? Mama akan naik taksi saja."

"Akan aku antar, kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku akan ke Mall of Konoha."

"Kalian tidak keberatankan?" tanya Naruto pada kedua putri kecilnya.

Keduanya kompak menggeleng. Suasana dalam mobil Naruto jauh lebih ceria, untung saja si tua kurama sudah Naruto pensiunkan kemarin, jadi mereka lebih nyaman bepergian sekarang.

"Bukankah mobil ayah lebih bagus sekarang?" tanya Naruto melihat ke kaca spion, melihat kedua putrinya di jok belakang.

"Dia tidak akan gosong lagikan papa?" tanya Himawari.

"Kita tidak usah bawa kipaskan?" tanya Sarada.

"Tentu saja tidak perlu." jawab Naruto bangga. Hinata di sampingnya hanya tersenyum melihat keluarga kecil ini. Keluarga kecilnya, tidak masalah dengan adanya Sarada, toh Sarada dan Himawari tidak tahu apapun tentang hubungan rumit yang dijalani kedua orang tuanya.

Hinata kembali berdebar-debar, suasana tiba-tiba senyap. Naruto sedang fokus menyetir. Tatapannya, garis pipinya, tangan kekarnya. Astaga! Hinata sedang apa kau? Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto melihat tingkah Hinata dari ujung matanya.

"Ah, tidak ada" jawab Hinata, tapi pipinya bersemu merah.

Suasana kembali hening, Naruto kembali fokus menyetir. Kenapa? Padahal dia sangat dekat dengan ibu Himawari, tapi hatinya tidak berdebar atau bahkan tertarik padanya. Terakhir kali gairahnya naik pada bocah kecil, Hanabi si gamer.

oOo

Rumah bergaya inggris terlihat diantara deretan rumah disepanjang jalan di kawasan perumahan elit tersebut. Naruro memarkir mobilnya dalam garasi bawah tanah.

"Papa, ini rumah siapa?" tanya Himawari.

"Ayah bilang ini rumah nenek"

"Rumah Otoutou?"

Naruto dan Sarada mengangguk, seorang pelayan menjemput mereka di parkiran dan mengantar ketiganya ke area kebun. "Cucuku, kau akhirnya mau berkunjung ke rumahku" seru Nyonya Namikaze melihat Naruto dengan bahagia.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan mereka pada nenek" jawab Naruto bergeser agar kedua putrinya terlihat oleh Nyonya Namikaze. "Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian" perintah Naruto.

"Aku Sarada. Salam kenal nenek" ucap Sarada sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah nenek!" seru Himawari kemudian buru-buru menutup mulutnya karena Sarada memelototinya. "Aku Himawari. Salam kenal."

Nyonya Namikaze tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya, "kemarilah, kalian gadis kecil yang menggemaskan. Sarada yang sopan dan Himawari yang cerewet" ucap Nyonya Namikaze. "Ah Souka. Kalian ingin bertemu dengan Miraikan?"

"Mirai? Kami ingin ketemu otoutou nek. Namanya Boltkan?" ucap Himawari bingung.

"Namanya sekarang Namikaze Mirai" ucap Nyonya Namikaze.

Suara celotehan Mirai terdengar dari dalam rumah. Dengan kaki kecilnya dia berlari kencang ke taman belakang. "Nene" serunya segera memeluk Nyonya Namikaze.

"Nah dia otoutou kalian" ucap Nyonya Namikaze .

"Mirai! Aku Himawari, dia Sarada Onee-chan" ucap Himawari semangat melihat Mirai masih menatap mereka bingung.

"Pergilah. Ajak mereka main" perintah Nyonya Namikaze pada pengasuh Bolt.

"Nenek ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menganti nama Bolt?" tanya Naruto segera setelah anak-anaknya menjauh.

"Aku pergi meramal nasib Mirai di kuil. Biarawan di sana bilang nasib Mirai buruk sekali jika namanya masih sama" jelas Nyonya Namikaze.

"Tapi aku yang memberinya nama"

"Aku ingin Mirai dan anak-anakmu yang lain hidup bahagia tanpa adanya tragedi seperti yang kau alami. Aku akan mencegahnya dengan melakukan apapun."

Naruto terdiam, neneknya sudah tidak ingin melihat nasib buruk di usia senjanya.

"Papa. Ano, ini buku yang mama tulis. Katanya di dalamnya adalah kisah cinta papa dan mama" ucap Himawari kembali ke tempat dimana Naruto dan nyonya Namikaze sedang mengobrol.

"Terima kasih sayang, kembalilah bermain dengan Bo- maksud ayah Mirai"

Setelah Himawari pergi, Naruto menatap pasrah neneknya. "Jika itu yang nenek inginkan. Aku akan ikut kemauan nenek"

"Jika kau sudah bisa mengajak Himawari kemari, apa kau sudah-"

"Ya, aku bertemu dan melihat ibunya secara langsung, dekat dan nyata. Masalahnya nenek, aku tidak mengingat hubungan kami sebelum pernikahan kami. Aku suka pendekatan saat menjadi playboy dulu."

"Sepertinya buku itulah yang akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Naruto mengangguk dan melihat buku dalam genggamnya. Di sini hanya tertulis nama sang editor buku. Di bukanya halaman pertama novel tersebut.

Halaman lain terbuka saat Hinata menyelesaikan bacaanya. Di mall of konoha, Hinata akan betemu dengan Shino, tapi sepertinya dia akan terlambat lagi. Penampilannya sudah berubah menjadi lebih muda, dia sedang menjadi Hanabi sekarang.

"Sedang membaca apa?" tanya Suara Naruto, Hinata melihatnya sedang duduk manis sembari memperhatikan Hinata.

"Buku bagaimana caranya menghilangkan imajinasi ekstrim sepertimu" jawab Hinata ketus. Ayolah dia sudah dekat dengan Naruto. Dia tidak mungkin bisa membedakan Naruto asli dan Imajinasinya jika keduanya muncul bersamaan.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Shino, menarik kursinya dan duduk.

Bayangan Naruto segera hilang dari hadapan Hinata. "Dengar. Aku ingin mengalihkan Seluruh tabunganku menjadi atas nama Himawari" ucap Hinata to the point.

"Heh? Kenapa?" tanya Shino bingung.

"Aku punya masalah rumit akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak ingin jatuh semudah ranting kering patah"

"Jadi atas nama Himawari? Baiklah. Ada beberapa prosedur yang harus kau lakukan dan baberapa dokumen yang harus di isi dan ditanda tangani" ucap Shino mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku akan serahkan prosedurnya padamu."

"Kau menambah kerjaku saja."

"Aku percaya padamu. Buat semuanya nampak wajar. Aku juga ingin nomor rekening sama"

"Itu ilegal"

"Jika aku menganti nomor rekening tiba-tiba, aku akan ketahuan. Identitas Hanabi juga harus aku lindungi. Sebarkan ini di forum kita"

"Satu pekerjaan berubah menjadi banyak kerjaan" keluh Shino.

"Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya"

"Baiklah, serahkan padaku."

oOo

Hari mulai sore saat Naruto dan kedua putrinya kembali ke Konoha, mobil sedikit berguncang membuat Naruto terpaksa menepikan mobilnya.

"Ada apa ayah?" tanya Sarada melihat Naruto menggaruk kepalanya setelah melihat masalah.

"Ban depan kita kempes, ayah harus mengantinya sebentar" jawab Naruto.

Kedua gadis itu segera turun dari mobil dan bergbung dengan Naruto, Sarada membuka payungnya dan segera mengeluh. "Matahari jahat"

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah halte, "kakak sebaiknya kita bantu papa biar cepat"

"Himawari kita ini anak perempuan! Jangan. Nanti kamu kotor, sebaiknya kita duduk dan melihat saja." Larang Sarada sembari menyeret Himawari menuju bangku halte.

Naruto secepat mungkin menganti ban mobilnya. Kurang dari satu jam, ban serep sudah terpasang. "Selesai. Ayo kita pulang" ajak Naruto mendekati kedua putri kecilnya. Himawari duduk dengan Sarada tidur di pangkuannya.

"Nee-chan bilang mengantuk, jadi Himawari menyuruhnya tidur"

"Sebaiknya ayah mengendongnya ke mobil" ucap Naruto menggendong tubuh Sarada.

"Papa lihat, itu mama"

"Dimana?"

"Itu, itu foto mama"

Naruto memperhatikan baner sebuah iklan bank yang terpasang di sebelah halte. "Hana?" gumam Naruto mengingat pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata dan rambut putihnya. "Kau yakin dia mamamu?"

"Huum mama pernah cerita bertemu ayah di pulau tropis sebelum menikah. Dia juga punya fotonya banyak."

"Hanabi?"

"Bukankah Hima pernah bilang nama mama kalo lagi sama paman?"

"Apa mereka main game? Dan selalu hadir diacara game?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Iya"

Jadi bocah itu Hana adalah Hanabi yang merupakan Hinata, ibu Himawari. Pantas saja, dia berani pada Naruto. Dia pasti terlihat menggelikan di mata Hinata saat tak mengenalinya. Ada satu nama lain yang disandang Hinata, astaga Naruto juga melupakannya.

Setelah mengetahui ini, kenapa Naruto tidak syok? Hinata dengan berbagai kepribadian? Naruto jadi penasaran apa yang telah terjadi padanya?

 **Naruto world : ON**

Aku membawa Sarada yang masih terlelap tidur digendonganku. Gadis ini sepertinya sangat lelah dengan semua yang telah terjadi hari ini. Sakura menatapku menyelidik. "Kalian baru pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami bermain seharian"

"Oh."

Aku berlalu dari ruang tamu, tidak hendak berbasa basi lebih lama dengannya. Setelah menurunkan Sarada di tempat tidur, segera saja aku melanjutkan Membaca buku novel Hinata.

Cincin lamarku memang pernah jatuh, disini cincinku juga jatuh. Spertinya ada wanita cantik saat itu yang mengembalikan Cincinku. Di cerita lain aku datang ke pesta bersamanya, tapi sesuatu terjadi. Sesuatu yang besar, ah saat Sasuke membawa Sakura ke pesta ualng tahun perusahaannya.

Semuanya nampak sama dalam ingatan Naruto, sudut pandang Hinata sangat menarik. Saat melahirkan Himawari. Aku mengenggam tangannya dan mengatakan kata -kata manis. Dan nama Himawari adalah opsi lain nama Sarada, aku bilang aku suka nama itu tapi aku menyerahkan pilihan namanya pada Sakura.

Semua ini membuatku pusing, aku pernah menemani- astaga aku menemaninya melahirkan Himawari saat itu. Dia sangat mengejutkan! Tapi kenapa dadaku tidak bergemuruh, tak merasakan getaran -getaran cinta juga? Aku tidak mungkin mencintainya hanya dengan gairah dan nafsu belaka bukan?

Esoknya saat aku mendapat jatah istrirahat aku segera menelusuri jalanan menuju caffe akatsuki. Waktu Himawari akan lahir, kurama mogok tak jauh darinya, ya dan Aku menyelamatkannya yang hampir tertabrak sepeda.

Sampai di pintu caffe aku melihat dimana aku sering duduk, tepat dibelakangnya memang ada kursi lain. Aku duduk di sana dan cukup terkejut, dari sana aku bisa melihat keseluruh caffe, tempat duduk yang biasa kupesan juga sangat terlihat jelas. Tapi, benarkah Hinata sering duduk di sini dan mengamatiku?

"Ah tumben tuan tidak duduk di meja biasanya" tanya seorang pelayan yang sepertinya hapal pada wajahku.

"Apa kau tahu wanita yang sering duduk di sini?"

"Tentu saja tuan, dia pelanggan tetap sekaligus pemilik caffe ini."

"Ah souka."

"Apa sedang ada masalah tuan? " tanya si pelayan.

"Yah masalah besar kurasa" jawabku asal.

"Miss pasti bisa membantu anda tuan. Dia biasa menangani masalah perusahaan"

"Miss?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Aku tidak berbohong. Dia dipuji sekaligus ditakuti karena profesinya. Tunggu aku akan memberikan kartu namanya pada anda" ucap Si pelayan kembali ke dapur dan memberikan selembar kartu nama.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Miss selalu mengadakan pertemnuan dengan kliennya di sini. Saya rasa tidak masalah jika saya mempromosikannya pada anda. Dia pasti akan senang"

Aku tersenyum dan melihat kartu nama itu. Dan kartu itu mengejutkanku, Miss perfect. Satu hal yang tidak habis fikir, aku bertemu dengan Hinata yang berbeda selama ini. Hana dan Hanabi yang kekanakan tapi menggoda. Hinata yang pemalu, seorang ibu yang hebat, dan Miss perfect yang merupakan wanita karier yang nenekku kenalkan di pesta ulangtahun hotel.

Aku ingin sekali tertawa, astaga benar kata orang. Dunia memang sudah terlalu sempit di huni. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

oOo

Suara kertas-kertas yang dibuka cepat terdengar dari atas meja ruang tengah. Hinata sangat sibuk sekarang, membuka dan menganalisis berbagai data yang dia dapat maupun yang kliennya siapkan untuk membantu Hinata.

Ponselnya bergetar di samping telpon rumah. "Moshi-moshi miss sedang sibuk sekarang. " ucap Hinata, ponsel ini memang khusus untuk pekerjaan miss perfect.

'Tunggu Miss! Aku sedang dalam masalah genting sekarang"

"Apa sangat genting?"

'Sangat sangat genting. Aku tidak tahu solusi apa yang harus aku gunakan.'

"Baiklah. Kita bisa adakan pertemuan sore nanti. Kau bisa siapkan berbagai-"

'Aku harus bicarakan ini sekarang di telpon. Tolonglah miss'

Hinata mendengus kesal, "wakatta, aku dengarkan"

oOo

Himawari tersenyum senang melihat pria besar itu berjalan ke arah apartemennya. Himawari baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Telunjuk panjang itu berdiri di depan bibirnya, seolah mengerti Himawari hanya menangguk pelan dan meengucapkan salam sepelan mungkin.

"Begini.."

"Ya? Oh ayolah, kau membuang waktu berhargaku" keluh Hinata yang masih setia duduk di kursi.

"Bagaimana caranya aku mencintaimu?"

"Heh?"

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku juga bisa mencintaimu, Hinata?"

Himawari terkikik pelan disamping pria besar yang merupakan ayah biologisnya ini. Hinata segera berdiri dan berbalik karena suara Naruto bergema dalam ruangan ini.

"Kau bilang kita sedang memainkan sebuah game. Kau mungkin sudah berada jauh di depanku. Tapi pernahkah kau berfikir, kalau aku bahkan belum memulai startku?"

"Naruto"

"Kau adalah Hana. Kau adalah Hanabi. Kau adalah Hinata. Dan kau adalah Miss perfect. Mana diantara mereka yang mencintaiku?"

"Aaku bisa jelaskan semuanya"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu."

"..."

"Tapi kau harus mendapat hukumanmu, buatlah aku mencintaimu. Buat aku kembali berdebar karena cinta. Itulah tantangan di stagemu saat ini"

 **Hinata world : ON**

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto bisa mengetahui semuanya. Nama lain dirinya? Aku menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa malah diam saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Semua kepribadianmu menarik. Apa kau tidak mengalami gangguan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku sadar sepenuhnya. Kau mungkin bisa menebaknya"

"Masalah masa lalu?"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan ucapannya. Tanganku berkeringat dingin, rasa takut menyelimuti hatiku. Naruto dengan mudah mengetahui semua namanya. Bagaimana kalau Hizashi juga tahu sebelum persidangan terjadi? Lupakan pria tua itu dulu.

Tubuhku tersentak kaget saat Naruto menarik tanganku dan membelainya. Jantungku tidak mau berhenti berdebar kencang. "Pasti sulit melakukannya? Kau takut identitasmu yang lain diketahui orang lain kan? Hinata, aku tahu karena kau selalu ada di setiap kejadian mengejutkan dalam hidupku. Aku tahu itu dari bukumu"

"Buku?" oh benar, buku itu menghilang dari tong sampah saat aku hendak memungutnya lagi, aku melihat Himawari tersenyum lebar padaku. Anak nakal.

"Apa papa akan tinggal di sini?" teriak Himawari dengan senang. "Apa papa dan mama akan bersama lagi?"

"Hima. Tidak secepat itu" ucapku. "Papa masih punya sedikit lagi masalah"

Himawari terlihat murung dan menekuk bibirnya kecewa. Dia sudah tak sabar ingin melakukan kegiatan ayah dan anak secepatnya. "Nah ganti bajumu dahulu"

Tubuh mungil itu segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku kembali pada Naruto dihadapanku. "Kau sangat berbeda dengan Hanabi. Hana. Dan miss perfect."

"Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenagaku agar tak ketahuan, tuan zombie" ucap Hinata dengan nada manja Hanabi.

Mata Naruto melebar seolah hendak menelanku. Telunjuknya menahan daguku lama. Tapi wajahnya tak hendak bergerak mendekat, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia seperti sedang menahan dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

Naruto mendekatkan telapak tanganku ke dadanya. "Aku tidak bisa memilikimu hanya dengan gairah ini saja." lirih Naruto memperlihatkan shappire birunya yang terbakar gairah.

Aku merasakan detak jantung Naruto ditelapak tanganku, detak jantung yang teratur, sangat jauh berbeda dengan detak jantungku yang sudah menggila sejak tadi. Aku merasakan hatiku kecewa, tantangan di stage ini begitu sulit dihadapi. "Akan aku coba membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku" bisikku pelan.

"Aku menginginkannya segera terwujud."

Bibirku tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, selamat datang di dalam game." aku menarik surai Naruto agar lebih mendakatiku dan ku kecup pelan bibirnya. Aku harus menahan mati-matian airmataku yang bersiap jatuh, Naruto belum mencintaiku, pandangannya melihatku dengan penuh gairah, apa aku harus menyerahkan cintaku pada gairahnya?

 **Hinata world : OFF**

Tangan Naruto bergerak, mengelitik indra perasa Hinata. Menyentuh pelan, seluruh bagian tubuh Hinata. Naruto tahu Hinata sedang menahan rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Menahan airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Krek! Gigitan kecil dari gigi Naruto, membuat Hinata meringis dan menjatuhkan airmata yang ditahannya mati-matian, "menangislah jika kau ingin menangis" ucap Naruto mengecup kelopak mata Hinata yang tertutup.

Sebuah anggukan kecik diberikan Hinata pada Naruto. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"Tentu saja"

Pelukan rindu akhirnya bisa Hinata berikan pada Naruto, pelukan dari Semua sisi Hinata. Hangatnya tubuh Naruto, membuat Hinata enggan melepaskannya. "Hima juga mau dipeluk!" teriak Himawari berhambur ke arah Mereka.

oOo

"Shikamaru!" teriak Naruto sembari menggedor pintu apartemen milik Shikamaru.

"Medokusai!" bentak Shikamaru membuka pintu. "Ada apa?"

"Shika! Bagaimana caranya jatuh cinta?!" tanya Naruto antusias dan mengebu-gebu.

"Pfft" Temari menahan tawanya di dapur. "Hahahha" sedangkan Shikamaru tertawa lepas, inilah pertanyaan paling konyol yang pernah dia dengar. "Kau harus bertemu dengannya setiap hari dan membangun rasa cintamu padanya" jawab Shikamaru asal.

"Hah? Tidak jauh beda dengan caraku dulu"

"Itu cara kau mengaet wanita agar dia jatuh cinta padamu, sekarang kau gunakan pada dirimu sendiri!"

"Bagaimana cara itu berhasil pada diriku sendiri?!"

"Oh ya kau benar" ucap Shikamaru memasang wajah serius. "Lalu bagaimana kau jatuh cinta pada Sakura?"

"Itu.. Dia berwajah cantik. Berbody aduhai. Kukunya selalu dicat manis. Dia wanita sempurna untuk seorang pria tapi tidak dengan sikapnya"

"Nah itu salahmu! Benar-benar salah!"

"Salah?"

"Menurutmu kenapa Temari mencintaiku?"

"Kau pintar, hanya sebatas itu"

Temari meletakan cangkir teh dengan kasar di atas meja. "Dia pemalas, mementingkan game, tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, tukang tidur!" ucap Temari mengabsen kelakuan Shikamaru dengan dahi berkerut. "Dia bukan tipe laki-laki idaman!"

Mendengar itu Shikamaru mengangguk dengan tersenyum. "Kenapa kau mengangguk?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu semua memang kelakuanku" jawab Shikamaru. "Sekarang tanyakan kenapa dia mencintaiku?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto melihat Temari.

"Entahlah. Aku juga sering berfikir kenapa aku bisa sangat mencintainya"

Gubrak! Nato benar-benar tidak paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Shikamaru masih tersenyum melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku melihat sosok seorang kakak dalam diri Shikamaru. Berada di dekatnya membuatku nyaman dan merasa aman. Dia tidak bisa diandalkan tapi dia pengertian" ucap Temari menggosok dagunya dengan telunjuknya. "Dia pasti sedang melambung sekarang" tambah Temari.

Naruto kembali melihat Shikamaru, senyumannya semakin mengembang. "Kau juga tahu aku mencintai game sepenuh hatiku. Dia seperti jelmaan game dalam kehidupan nyataku. Karena setiap hari bersama, aku semakin mencintainya."

Psst! Wajah Temari merah sempurna mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Naruto tidak menangkap bagaimana cara jatuh cinta di percakapan ini, tapi mungkin Naruto harus lebih sering bersama Hinata dan melihat apa yang bisa Hinata lakukan untuk memukaunya.

oOo

Sementara itu, Hinata semedi dikamarnya selama berhari - hari. Di atas tempat tidur, berserakan berbagai buku. Seperti; how to love, find your love, memukai pria, dsb. "Aku tidak bisa! Tidak ada literatur tentang cinta!" keluh Hinata.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di kursi depan pc.

"Astaga! Kau yang asli atau imajinasiku?" teriak Hinata kaget.

"Kau fikir aku bisa masuk tanpa melewati pintu?"

"Kau benar."

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?"

"Buku tentang jatuh cinta"

"Kau akan menggunakannya padaku?"

"Akan aku coba"

"Cinta itu bisa dibuatkah?"

"Dibuat?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku melihatmu hampir setiap hari kecuali sabtu dan minggu di caffe. Aku suka saat kau minum atau makan. Aku suka saat melihat senyummu. " fikir Hinata "rambutmu seolah bersinar seorang diri"

"Huum? Apa kau tahu seperti apa diriku sebenarnya?"

"Dirimu yang sesungguhnya?" Hinata menatap Naruto lama. Shappire yang bergairah, amarah Naruto, sisi lemahnya juga. Semua Hinata baru melihatnya, dan jujur saja Hinata tidak suka semua sikap itu ada pada diri Narutonya.

"Apa kau bisa mencintainya juga?" tanya Naruto serius. "Ada banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui tentang diriku."

"Aku bisa mencin-"

"Cobalah untuk lebih mencintaiku dengan mengetahui aku seutuhnya. Saat kau sudah mencintaiku seutuhnya maka waktu yang akan membuktikan, aku akan menyatakan cinta padamu secara tiba-tiba"

"Apa kau yakin? Maksudku kau menyuruhku membuatmu jatuh cinta, sekarang aku harus mengamatimu saja?"

"Tepat sekali. Good luck"

Naruto menghilang dengan cepat setelah mengatakan good luck. Hinata fikir akan mencoba memukau Naruto sedikit demi sedikit. Tidak salah mencoba sambil mengamati Narutokan?

oOo

"Ohayou" sapa Naruto yang sudah duduk diatas kursi.

Dengan sigap Hinata mematikan kompor, hampir saja dia menumpahkan omelet yang sengaja dia buat untuk bekal Himawari. "Kau membuatku kaget" seru Hinata berbalik dan bersiap mengomeli Naruto, tapj segera diurungkannya niat itu melihat Sarada di belakang Naruto.

"Ohayou mama Hima" sapa Sarada.

"Nee-chan!" teriak Himawari menghambur dari dalam kamarnya. Tangan kecilnya segera memeluk Sarada erat.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas" keluh Sarada.

Himawari segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Mama mana bekalnya?" tanya Himawari tak sabar.

Hinata segera mengambil kotak bekal yang sudah setelah terisi dan memasukan omelet dari atas wajan.

"Hati-hati di jalan" ucap Hinata mencium pipi Himawari.

"Belajar yang rajin" nasehat Naruto mengacak surai Sarada dan Himawari.

"Kau tidak mengantar mereka?" tanya Hinata heran.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "hari ini aku cuti. Kau juga harus cuti, oke?"

"Kenapa aku juga harus cuti? Aku ada acara Hanabi hari ini"

"Batalkan."

"Baiklah, tuan besar. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Hinata berbalik ke arah kompor, semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya karena Naruto memaksanya cuti hari ini.

"Kau mau memukauku dengan masakanmu?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau bisa menjamin aku menyukai masakanmu?"

"Eeh?"

"Aku paling sulit dibujuk dengan masakan buatan sendiri"

'Dia kenapa sih.?' fikir Hinata segera menghilangkan semburat merah di pipinya. Namun dirinya segera mengingat perkataan Naruto imajinasinya sebelumnya, kalau Hinata belum tahu Naruto seutuhnya. Hinata mengurungkan niatnya memasak kesukaan Naruto dan hanya membuat telur mata sapi.

"Hanya ini?" tanya Naruto melihat hanya sebuah menu yang Hinata sajikan di atas meja.

"Aku sedang tidak mood memasak" jawab Hinata menyantap sarapannya.

"Makanan sederhanapun kau buat aneh. Lihat sisi telurnya terlalu kering dan kuningnya belum sempurna." komentar Naruto.

Hinata menahan dirinya sendiri dengan mengenggam erat sendok di tangannya. Komentar Naruto benar-benar tidak berguna. "Kalau kau tidak mau, buat sendiri saja" desis Hinata segera menusuk telur itu dengan garpu dan memindahkannya ke dalam piring miliknya.

Tidak ada komentar dari bibir Naruto, tubuhnya segera bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kulkas. Hinata enggan berbalik untuk melihat apa yang Naruto akan lakukan. Suara mentega yang bertemu telur terdengar ketelinga Hinata. Bau harum menyeruak, Hinata sampai tidak bisa menahan gelombang air liur yang siap tumpah. Seumur hidup dia memasak belum pernah dia mencium bau harum seenak ini dari masakan.

Tidak! Hinata tidak akan melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan. Kuatkan dirimu Hinata!

"Silahkan dicoba" ucap Naruto meletakan piring di depan Hinata.

Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan Naruto selesai memasak? Bahkan bau harumnya belum hilang. Hinata memfokuskan penglihatannya pada piring yang baru diletakan Naruto. Apa dia sedang bercanda? Itu telur mata sapi yang sama yang Hinata buatkan untuk mereka.

"Ini hanya telur mata sapi? Kau memasak masakan yang sama denganku" protes Hinata, menepis harum yang menguar dari telur dihadapannya.

"Coba makan saja. Perbedaannya jauh sekali dengan buatanmu"

Hinata menekuk bibirnya ke bawah, dipotongnya telur itu dengan sangat kecil, dari baunya saja sebenarnya sudah membuat Hinata tertarik memakannya, tapi Naruto tidak boleh merasakan kemenangan secepat ini. Eh sejak kapan ini menjadi adu ketangkasan? Perlahan Hinata meletakan potongan telur itu didalam mulutnya, indra pengecapnya merasakan perpaduan rasa telur yang sempurna.

Hinata tidak percaya ini, telur itu seolah bukan olahan telur sederhana. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan dihadapannya.

"Aku akui ini enak. Terima kasih atas masakannya. Aku akan tetap bekerja hari ini" ucap Hinata menghilangkan senyum di bibir Naruto.

"Eh? Kau bilang setuju cuti? Baiklah hari ini aku akan menjadi sopirmu" ucap Naruto.

"Aku bisa bawa mobil sendiri"

"Ayo" paksa Naruto menarik tangan Hinata keluar apartemennya.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Kacau! Semuanya kacau! Kenapa aku harus mengkritik masakan Hinata? Disampingku Hinata duduk dengan wajah kesal. Hell yah aku harus bersamanya seharian ini mungkin beberapa hari kedepan atau beberapa minggu bisa jadi berbulan bulan.

Aku harus bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Harus! Demi masa depan anak-anak dan diriku tentunya. Aku sudah bosan hidup seperti zombie.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanyaku memecahkan kesunyian yang tercipta diantara kami.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam saja. Jika kau Hanabi, kau tidak akan diam seperti ini"

"Aku tidak marah"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Dengar ya! Aku tidak marah hanya kesal! Ups" Hinata segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Aku segera menepikan mobilku, kami harus segera baikan sebelum ini menjadi bencana yang memisahkan kami lebih jauh lagi. "Dengar aku tidak bermaksud apapun tentang sarapan tadi" ucapku tulus.

Aku melihat Hinata membuang wajahnya ke samping. Dia benar-benar kesal rupanya. "Tapi ini juga sebagai bagian dari tantangan di stagemu juga"

"Jangan samakan ini dengan stage yang sedang aku hadapi" suara Hinata terdengar dalam dan pelan.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kau harus mencintaiku seutuhnya"

Dengan cepat Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya, mulutnya terbuka tapi tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Apa yang salah? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi? Astaga!

"Maaf" ucapku dengan sangat pelan. Kualihkan tatapanku ke arah kemudi mobil. Aku jadi pengecut lagi. Aku segera meraih kunci mobil. Namun tangan lembut Hinata menahanku.

"Aku kesal padamu. Aku sangat kesal karena tidak bisa memukaumu, kedepannya akan semakin sulit" ucap Hinata, bibirnya entah sengaja atau tidak dia gigit pelan.

Rasanya darahku berdesir sampai ke pangkal pahaku hanya dengan melihatnya mengigit bibir, apa dia tidak sadar atau dia ingin mencoba memukauku lagi?

"Aku belum kenal semua sisi Naruto, sedangkan kau sudah mengenaliku di semua sisi" ucapanya terdengar sangat jauh dari indra pendengaranku. Lagi, dia mengigit bibirnya. Guratan kemerahan tercetak di bibir yang dia gigit. Aku ingin memakan bibir itu segera.

"Akh!" suara jeritan tertahan dari bibirnya saat aku menangkap kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Hinata menatapku intens. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hentikan itu"

"Hentikan apa?" tanya nya bingung.

"Mengigit bibirmu."

Bukannya mengerti Hinata malah mengulangi kegiatannya. Aku tak habis fikir hanya dengan gerakan sekecil itu membuat sekujur tubuhku memanas dan aliran panas itu berpusat ke pangkal pahaku. "Apa kita bisa melakukannya?" tanyaku dengan nada yang dalam. Aku ereksi total, mereka sudah berkumpul di ujung milikku yang masih terjepit, aku benar-benar menderita sekarang.

"Tapi ini di jalan dan ini siang hari" ucap Hinata dengan nada takut dan khawatir melihat wajah menderitaku.

Aku mengerang dan melepaskan Hinata, punggungku bersadar dengan tegang. "Beri aku lima menit untuk menangkan diri"

"Apa aku yang harus menyetir?"

"Tidak! Dan jangan sentuh aku dulu" cegahku saat Hinata hendak menyentuhku.

oOo

Aku berdiri jauh dari panggung tempat Hinata berdiri. Tubuhku tak kunjung membaik sejak tadi, malah semakin parah, aku tak sadar Hinata mengenakan rok pendek di atas lutut, masih terlihat sopan tapi lekuk kakinya terlihat jelas, kaki yang terlihat kencang dan kh aku semakin menderita.

Aku harus melepaskannya segera. Sekarang juga, dengan caraku sendiri. Aku hendak pergi saat seorang fans Hinata naik ke atas panggung dan dengan cepat mengecup pipi Hinata sekilas.

Hinata terdiam lama, kemudian tersenyum canggung. Aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu menuju toilet.

Sial! Aku segera mengeluarkan milikku saat aku sampai di salah satu ruang toilet. Dia benar-benar tegang dan panas. Membelainya saja takkan pernah cukup. Aku mulai melingkarkan telunjuk dan ibu jariku diseputarnya. Mulutku mengerang pelan. Gairah ini benar-benar memuakkan.

Aku mencoba memasukan Hinata sebagai objek fantasiku, lagi aku mengerang pelan. Tapi bayangan Hinata yang dicium tadi membuatku menghentikan semuanya. Kenapa aku masih memikirkannya? Kenapa aku harus kesal saat Hinata di cium tadi? Padahal hanya di pipi?

Aku kembali menggerakan tanganku lebih cepat. Meski rasa panas semakin memusat, fantasiku selalu buyar saat Hinata di cium tadi. Aku kesal! Dengan cepat aku memaksa milikku kembali ke dalam, teriakan sesak harusnya terdengar jika dia bisa bicara.

Bruk! Aku kembali terdorong masuk saat melihat Hinata berdiri di depan toilet, dengan cepat dia mengunci pintu, bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke toilet laki-laki. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu kau sangat menderita" ucapnya mencoba menyentuhku, aku segera mundur dari jangkauannya. "Jangan sentuh aku dulu, jika kau melakukannya aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." larangku. Dengan ruangan sempit ini, aku tidak bisa bergerak leluasa untuk menjauh.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyentuhmu. Aku tidak keberatan melakukannya"

"Tidak, ini sama saja dengan menyakitimu"

"Aku akan mengabaikannya."

"Demi tuhan Hinata, ayo kita keluar dari sini, aku akan mencari cara lain untuk menenangkan gairahku"

"Tidak! Tidak boleh!" teriak Hinata.

"Ssst kita ada di toiler umum."

"Tidak boleh ada yang lain! Aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak mau ada yang lain lagi! Tidak boleh!" teriak Hinata lagi.

Tuhan, dia salah mengartikan ucapanku! Aku menjambak suraiku dengan kesal.

Deg! Aku merasakan jemari Hinata menyentuhku. Aku kembali mengerang, milikku semakin bangun dan kembali ereksi. Aku melihat Hinata dengan tatapan penuh gairah dan bertanya-tanya. "Hinata hentikan." desisku.

Aku bernafas lega saat Hinata menarik tangannya, tapi tangan langsung itu bergerak mengangkat rok selututnya hingga memperlihatkan v dengan renda tipis. "Aku sudah malu melakukan ini. Jangan tolak aku" ucapnya dengan pipi kemerahan, menahan malu.

Aliran darahku semakin deras mengalir, bukan salahku kali ini. Aku menarik wajah Hinata mendekat. Menghembuskan nafas berat milikku ke wajahnya sebelum melumat bibir yang mengodaku tadi.

Aku duduk diatas kloset dan menarik Hinata duduk dipangkuanku. Miliknya sekarang tepat diatas milikkku yang sudah tegang sempurna didalam celanaku. Tidak baik memulai bersenang senang tanpa memanjakan pasanganku dulu.

Telingaku mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, desahan pelan nan seksi setelah sekian lama aku tak mendengarnya. Tanganku menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh Hinata, yang membuatnya mengeliat, menggesekan kenikmatan yang membuatku mengerang.

Saat kebutuhan oksigen memaksa kami berpisah, aku mengatakannya saat memiliki kewarasan. "Kita bisa berhenti sekarang, atau tidak pernah berhenti sampai ini selesai"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menarik tanganku ke atas miliknya. Basah tapi sejak kapan? "Aku mungkin sakit melakukannya tanpa cinta tapi tibuhku selalu merindukanmu juga."

Perlahan aku membuka pelindung tipis miliknya melalui kaki kiri, Hinata membantuku menarik sleting yang seperti akan macet jika tak dibuka segera. "Milikmu" gumam Hinata menyentuh pelan milikku.

Tanpa di suruh Hinata memposisikan dirinya tepat diatas milikku perlahan turun membenamkan diriku ke dalam dirinya. Aku mengerang merasakan sempit dan panasnya milik Hinata.

"Ah" dengan sempurna milikku tenggelam dalam diri Hinata, perutku terasa bergelenyar. Ini terasa sangat berbeda, aku segera meremas bongkahan kenyal pantat Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata mulai naik turun dengan konstan di bantu tanganku. Lenguhan tak bisa lagi Hinata tahan. Aku ikut mengerang merasakan tusukan-tusukan yang sedang memanjakanku.

Aku berdiri tiba-tiba membuat Hinata dengan cepat melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggangku, aku menahannya ke pintu toilet dan mulai menusuk miliknya. Sebelah kakinya berpijak ke lantai sementara kaki yang lain aku tahan agar tetap terbuak lebar, membuatku leluasa memasukinya.

"Hinata," desisku menaikan tempo.

Tubuh Hinata bergerak mengikuti tusukanku, "Na-Naruto"

"As you wish my princess"

Tubuh Hinata bergetar milik Hinata meremas kejantananku dengan sempurna, saat cairan hangat membanjiri kejantananku, aku mengerang menumpahkan sperma milikku dalam dirinya.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

oOo

Hinata memasang wajah sedih, ini sudah berhari-hari sejak kejadian itu terjadi di toilet umum, dengan senang hati Brotherbee dan Shino membantu Hinata menyeterilkan area itu.

Bukan. Bukan itu masalahnya, tapi Naruto! Dia dia menghilang sejak itu, jika Hinata tanya pada Sarada maka jawabannya ayah pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang sangat larut. Dia apa dia menyerah padaa Hinata?

"Hinata? Oy Hi-na-ta~" panggil Ino melambaikan tangan dihadapan Hinata.

"Ino~ aku sedih sekali. Dia menghindariku berhari-hari" lirih Hinata, melepaskan ototnya hingga kepalanya menyentuh meja restoran fast food yang mereka singgahi.

"Dia Tuan Namikaze atau Naruto?"

"Tentu saja Naruto."

"Mungkin dia sibuk di kantor."

"Mungkin.. Huuu..."

"Sudahlah Hinata! Mari dengarkan kasus Hizashi."

"Semuanya sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu pengadilannya di gelar minggu depan."

"Good job!" puji Ino memberikan 2 jempolnya.

"Jangan memberi jempol dulu" ucap Hinata menurunkan tangan Ino. "Apapun bisa terjadi sebelum hakim mengetuk palu vonisnya"

"Kau benar" ucap Ino. "Hinata lihat! Bukankah itu Sasuke Uchiha? Kenapa dia makan di sini?" tunjuk Ino pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di meja tak jauh dari mereka. Bungsu Uchiha itu, duduk menghadap ke arah mereka. Di depannya duduk rekan bisnisnya yang terus mengoceh tentang bisnis.

"Mungkin retoran mahal yang selalu di kunjunginya bangkrut" komentar Hinata.

"kau sepertinya tidak menyukai bungsu uchiha itu?" selidik Ino.

"Dia? Tentu saja aku sangat benci dia!"

"Kenapa?"

"Rahasia"

Ino mengomel sendiri, rahasia lagi. Seorang pelayan mengantarkan secangkir es kopi ke meja mereka. "Aku tidak pesan es kopi" ucap Hinata melirik pelayan itu.

"Seseorang menyuruh saya untuk mengantarkan es kopi ini ke meja anda"

Hinata memandang lekat es kopi itu, "ini bencana"

"Heh kenapa bencana? Apa si Uchiha itu yang mengirimnya?" tanya Ino melirik sekilas pada Sasuke.

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino, "aku harus kembali kerja."

"Terserah apa maumu" jawab Ino.

Ino membisu selama perjalanan menuju apartemen Hinata, ini tidak benar. Sesekali matanya melirik pada Hinata yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya. "Hinata kita sudah sampai"

"oh benar. Terima kasih Ino" jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Kau akan segera menemukan jalan keluarnya"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin memberikan semangat padamu"

"Terima kasih, Ino"

Kembali ke restoran tadi. Seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya, sembari berdecak pelan, bibirnya berkata "keras kepala, seperti yang aku duga"

 **Tbc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen lama up.. akhirnya shanaz dapet kompie juga** **makasih do'anya... selain itu shanazz udah mulai sibuk sama kegiatan kampus , shanaz akan usahain up teratur 2 minggu sekali. Chap ini agak gaje, banyak terpengaruh novel harlequen :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to r &r?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Game over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **happy reading, chapter kemarin ujungnya agak maksa** **:V avaikan.**

 **Ada yang bilang muter – muter namanya juga sinetron ya wajar ajj :V**

 **Mungkin konfliknya belum ada yang paham, padahal kalo jeli, shanaz kasih clue tiap chapter. Kalo ga nemu, anda belum beruntung :V nikmatin ajj koflik muter muternya, karena shanaz ambil 3 sudut pandang sekaligus (hinata, naruto, orang ketiga) masalah lain shanaz terlanjur ceritain setiap sisi hinata yang ada 3, makanya muter. Shanaz usahain ga ambil kejadian sama dalam 3 sudut pandang berbeda (makin lama, dan ngebosenin)**

 **Kesabaran itu tak punya batas** **quote review.**

 **Shanaz juga alergi flashback, tapi disini shanaz hutang banyak flasback :D gomen nasai!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata segera merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa, dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku ingin kau menghancurkan sebuah perusahaan" suara laki-laki sialan itu bergema ditelinga Hinata. Apa Hinata harus melakukannya? "kau akan kehilangan anakmu dan dia juga jika kau menolakku"

"Hentikan! Sialan sekali dia." Umpat Hinata dengan kesal.

Pintu terbuka perlahan saat Hinata masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri.

 **Hinata world : ON**

Aku sebaikannya melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa? Hmm

"Hinata"

"Kyaa!" aku hampir terjatuh dari sofa saat tiba-tiba kepala kuning milik Naruto menyembul dari balik sofa.

Tangan besar itu segera membekap mulutku dan menaruh telunjuk diatas belahan bibirnya. "kau bisa berhenti berteriak? Aku bukan maling"

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Ada apa?" tanyaku cepat sembari bangun dari posisi tidur.

Naruto tak membiarkanku bangun, tubuhnya segera bergerak, mengunciku di bawah kekuasaan maskulinnya."L-lepaskan, ada apa ini?" tanyaku mulai panik, tidak. Aku tidak ingin bercinta dengannya lagi, tidak dengan tanpa cinta.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan merasakan debaran jantungku yang mulai mengila. Aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Naruto saat sadar sepenuhnya. Meski aku menolak tapi tubuhku seolah meminta untuk dimanjakan lagi.

Dug. Dug. Dug. Aku dapat mendengar debaran jantungku sendiri.

Dug. Deg. Deg. Deg. Seamakin kencang, tapi tunggu. Itu bukan hanya suara jantungku saja.

Aku membuka mataku cepat, Naruto dengan wajah merah terlihat malu, "Kau mendengarnya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Apa itu?" tanyaku masih dengan bingung.

"Aku fikir, karena sudah menyakitimu tempo hari aku harus dihukum karena melakukannya. Selama itu aku selalu memikirkan hubungan kita, anak-anak, dan perasaan saat aku jauh darimu."

"Lalu hasilnya?"

"Aku merindukanmu..."

"B-Bohong! Kau pasti terbawa gairahmu lagi"

"Aku tidak bohong" ucap Naruto.

"Aku... astaga!" teriakku mengingat imajinasi Narutoku. Senyumku mengembang dengan lebar, sangat cepat. Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sepertinya berkat hasratmu tempo hari membuat hal ini cepat terjadi."

"..." Naruto menatapku bingung.

Aku menariknya mendekat, mengelus garis rahang tegasnya. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

 **Hinata world : OFF**

Naruto menatap wanita dibawah tubuhnya. Perasaan aneh ini menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Ah, sudah lama rasanya. Naruto menangkap tangan yang sedang mengelus rahangnya dan menarik dagu Hinata semakin dekat.

Bukan bibir yang Naruto inginkan sekarang, dengan cepat naruto membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Hinata, memberinya sebuah tanda kepemilikan.

 **Brak!** Suara pintu terbuka kasar disertai lengkingan suara Himawari. "Mama! Sarada-nee! Cepat kita harus menghubungi papa!"

Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang mendarat dibawah sofa, Hinata mendorong tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga Naruto belum siap untuk terjatuh kelantai yang untungnya dilapisi karpet berbulu tebal.

Hinata melihat Himawari dengan mata melebar. "Ada apa dengan kakakmu?"

"Sarada-nee bilang kalau papa Sasuke akan menjemputnya sekarang. Loh papa disini?" ucap Himawari melihat kepala kuning itu menyembul dari bawah sofa.

"Dimana kakakmu sekarang?"

"Di depan apartement"

Tubuh Naruto segera melesat keluar apartement, walau dia tahu hari ini akan tiba, tapi rasanya dia tidak rela Sarada diambil oleh Sasuke setelah apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"Papa bisa tunggu sebantar lagi" pinta Sarada melihat papanya yang berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ayo Sarada" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar yang mengancam.

Dengan pasrah Sarada berjalan menuju mobil mewah yang terparkir tak jauh darinya. "Bagaimana dengan bajuku? Juga teddyku?" tanya Sarada segera membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Mencoba mengulur waktu.

"Papa akan mengurusnya nanti, ayo" jawab Sasuke final.

"Sarada!" panggil Naruto dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Ayah" seru Sarada segera berlari memeluk tubuh besar Naruto. "Ayah, ayah aku ingin tinggal sama ayah, mama dan Hima" bisik Sarada dengan sedikit terisak. Keinginannya sudah berubah sejak adanya Himawari dan Mirai disini, Sarada ingin berkumpul bersama dengan adik-adiknya.

"Bukankah kau senang bisa tinggal dengan papa Sasuke sekarang?" tanya Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sarada

"Tapi papa tidak mengajak mama juga ayah. Aku suka bermain dengan Hima dan Mirai"

Refleks Naruto mengelus surai gelap itu dengan lembut. "Ayah akan meminta papa Sasuke untuk mengizinkanmu berkunjung kesini"

"Ayah janji?"

"Janji"

Dari dalam lobi apartement, Himawari dan Hinata mucul menyusul Naruto. "Ne mama, Sarada-nee mau pergi kemana?" tanya Hiamawari menatap wajah sang mama.

"Dia akan pulang ke rumahnya"

"Bukankah disini rumahnya? Ada papa dan mamanya disini. Siapa papa Sasuke itu?"

Hinata tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan himawari, bagaimana bisa dia menjelaskan hubungan rumit yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Mama kenapa ga jawab?" tanya Himawari

"Lihat, kakakmu ingin kau kesana" ucap Hinata melihat Sarada melampai, menyuruh Himawari mendekatinya.

"Sarada-nee. Jangan pergi, Sarada-nee bisa tinggal dengan aku dan mama dan papa juga."

Sarada hanya tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Himawari, kepalanya menggeleng pelan membuat Himawari kecewa. "Ayah bilang, sudah takdirku tinggal bersama papa Sasuke. Ne Hima kau mau menjaga ayah untukku? " ucap Sarada.

"Hmm, Aku akan menjaga ayah."

Hinata mendekati kedua gadis kecil itu. "Sarada suka mama Hima. Sarada berharap mama seperti mama Hima" ucap Sarada menatap Hinata.

"Semoga kau bahagia tinggal dengan papamu"

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Hinata dan gadis kecil yang ada dihadapan Sarada. Apa hubungan diantara mereka? "Cih" Sasuke berdecih pelan melihat jejak kemerahan di leher Hinata.

"Sarada" panggil Sasuke.

Wajah Sarada berubah kecewa, sesekali diliriknya kedalam lobi. Dia ingin mamanya datang dan menghentikan papa, atau papa bisa mengajak mama ikut serta pindah ke kediaman uchiha bersamanya. "Mama" gumam Sarada berharap melihat Sakura keluar dari dalam lobi.

'Sekarang aku milik keluarga Uchiha' batin Sarada segera mendekati Sasuke dan masuk kedalam mobil, hatinya kecewa karena sang mama yang tak mengantar kepergiannya.

Hinata merasakan sepasang tatapan tajam menembus dirinya, kulit tubuhnya meremang karena rasa takut, siapa yang menatap Hinata seperti itu? Sebuah tangan menggapai pinggangnya dan memeluknya dengan posesif. "Seharusnya kau diam didalam apartement" bisik Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sepertinya tertarik padamu"

Naruto dapat merasakan punggung Hinata yang menegang dalam pelukannya. Tatapan Naruto beralih pada Sasuke yang masih bisa mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Seringai tipis tercetak di kedua wajah pria itu, seolah dengan itu mereka dapat berkomunikasi,

'Aku selangkah didepanmu, Sasuke. Kau tidak akan pernah mendpatkan Hinata' batin Naruto.

'Ah, jadi kau sudah tau siapa yang ku incar, tapi apakah kau tahu tujuanku sebenarnya?' batin Sasuke.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Aku melihat mobil Sasuke melaju meninggalkan kawasan apartement. Yah aku memang tidak tahu siapa yang Sasuke incar. Hingga pagi ini saat Shisui mengirimkan sebuah foto yang kembali membuka ingatan paksa dalam diriku.

 **Flashback**

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" ejek Shisui padaku.

"Kau pasti sengaja mengirimkannya padaku sekarang."

"Souka? Kenapa kau berburuk sangka padaku? Aku kebetulan menemukannya hari ini. Bukankah dia mirip dengan Hanabi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia itu? Kau ingat? Ayolah pasti kau ingat. Khekhe aku banyak kerjaan. Sampai jumpa dan Sasuke sangat senang sudah menemukannya"

 **Flashback off**

"Papa!" suara Himawari terdengar memanggilku kealam nyata.

Kulihat Hinata menatapku dengan khawatir, "aku baik-baik saja" ucapku menggendong Himawari dan melangkah masuk kedalam lobi.

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya kau cukup lama melamun tadi?" tanya Hinata meraih tanganku.

"Maaf, kau harus bersiap. Akan banyak hal terjadi dalam hidup kita mulai dari sekarang"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu"

Aku hanya tersenyum, setidaknya itu yang bisa kuberikan saat ini. Aku meremas jemarinya yang bertautan dengan tanganku. "Kau hanya perlu berjanji, percayalah padaku apapun yang terjadi nanti"

Kepala Hinata mengangguk ragu padaku, "Mendekatlah" perintahku. Dengan otomatis tubuhnya bergerak mendekatiku, dengan cepat tanganku menyelusup diantara surai indigonya dan mendorongnya ke arahku.

Sebuah kecupan kudaratkan di dahinya. Tuhan, aku merasa sangat menyesal sekarang. Tangisannya masih bisa aku ingat, tangannya yang menguncang tubuhku, meminta adiknya kembali.

Aku tak akan membiarkannya tak berdaya lagi.

"Papa, papa sekarang tinggal dengan kami kan?" tanya Himawari dengan penuh semangat kemudian wajahnya kembali murung. "Tap ini tidak akan seru lagi karena Sarada-nee tidak bersama kita"

"Onee-chan bilang akan berkunjung sesekali" ucapku memberi semangat padanya.

"Tidak akan pernah" suara itu bergema mengalihkan perhatianku padanya. Sakura. "Uchiha – Uchiha itu tidak akan membiarkan penerusnya bersentuhan dengan rakyat jelata seperti kau dan gadis kecilmu itu"

Aku menatap Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami, "dengan ini selesai sudah sandiwaraku bersamamu"

"Apa kau bercanda, lalu siapa yang akan menjadi ayah bayiku?"

Deg. Aku belum menceritakan tentang Sakura dan bayinya pada Hinata, dan lagi kenapa dia datang setelah Sarada pergi?

"Ara-ara kau belum cerita pada selingkuhanmu itu? Sepertinya kau nampak syok, maaf tapi kau tak bisa bersama suamiku lebih lama lagi"

Ugh, lagi aku tidak menyangka Sakura mengetahui hubunganku dengan Hinata, lupakan itu dulu. Aku segera menggapai tubuh Hinata, namun dengan cepat tubuh itu menghindariku. "Hinata..."

"Ah ayo sayang kita harus kembali ke apartement kita" ajak Sakura.

"Kita sudah ber-''

"ckckck, aku belum menandatangani surat cerainya loh"

"Tcih"

Kata-katanya sungguh diluar dugaanku, dia pandai bermain kata-kata seperti Sasuke.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

Sebuah tamparan dihadiahkan oleh tangan Hinata ke pipi Sakura. "Menjijikan." Ucap Hinata menatap Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, perempuan jalang" teriak Sakura bersiap menyentuh Hinata, tapi tangan Hinata lebih cepat mencengkram tangan Sakura dan kemabli menamparnya.

"Aku tak seharusnya membantu perempuan sepertimu menikah dengan Naruto. Aku menyesal telah membantu Naruto membelikan gaun putih yang harus ternoda perselingkuhan. Aku menyesal telah menyewa skyfall garden yang tak bisa memberi kebahagiaan untuk orang yang aku cintai! Aku harus mengatakan kebohongan demi kebohongan pada putriku hanya untuk menyelamatkan wajah wanita yang telah merebut ayahnya dari sampingnya! Tidak berguna! Kau tidak akan meyadari seberapa berharganya Naruto dalam hidupmu selama ini!"

Hinata terdiam setelah mengatakan hal itu, kebohongan besarnya dia ucapkan sendiri, penyesalan yang tak pernah bisa dia lupakan. Secara tidak langsung dia juga ambil bagian dalam menghancurkan hidup Naruto selama ini.

Tiadk bisa berkata apapun, Naruto mendengar apa yang baru Hinata ucapkan tadi, dia tak menyinggung hal itu dalam bukunya. "Hinata.."

"Maaf! Maafkan aku Naruto. Sungguh. Aku tidak tahu hubungan apa yang tercipta diantara kalian bertiga. Aku hanya ingin melihat pria yang aku cintai bahagia. Tapi keputusan yang kuambil ternyata malah membuatmu menderita." Ucap Hinata tak berani menoleh pada Naruto.

"Ya, kau memang ambil bagian dalam menghancurkan hidupku selama ini" jawab Naruto. 'Tapi apa yang terjadi dahulu, tak sebanding dengan apa yang kuterima'

Tubuh Hinata menegang, rasanya seluruh keberaniannya runtuh sudah, dia tak tahu Naruto memandangnya seperti apa sekarang.

"Tapi meskipun kau tak melakukannya, aku akan tetap bersama Sakura. Tidak ada bedanya" lanjut Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto?'' tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu sejak awal, Sasuke hanya ingin melindungi Sarada. Reputasi keluarga Uchiha diatas segalanya. Bagaimana bisa seorang pewaris keluarga Uchiha terlahir diluar nikah?"

"Tidak mungkin, Sasuke mencintai-"

"Cinta! Cinta! Tahu apa kau tentang Sasuke dan hatinya? Aku tahu siapa yang dia cintai. Kau bilang sendiri kalau Sasuke sudah tak mencintaimu lagi. Kau tidak bisa menggunakanku untuk membuktikan hal yang sama 2 kali"

"Diam kau!" teriak Sakura.

"Kau harus mengerti! Kau bukanlah satu-satunya wanita simpanan Sasuke selama ini"

"Bohong! Bohong!" teriakan Sakura semakin kencang.

oOo

Naruto menatap Hinata yang masih bungkam di sebrang meja makan, "Kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Dengan lemah kepala Hinata mengangguk. "Gomen" cicitnya

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

"Gomen"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang harusnya mengatakan hubungan kami sejak awal, astaga aku baru memulainya" ucap Naruto frustasi.

"..."

"Aku baru saja bisa menyentuhmu dan kau sekarang menjaga jarak dariku."

"pffft"

"Jangan tertawa." Ucap Naruto sebal.

Hinata beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Naruto, menarik kursi dan duduk disamping Naruto. "Kau ingin seperti ini?" tanya Hinata malu.

"Iya seperti itu" jawab Naruto kemudian merebahkan kepalanya diatas pundak Hinata. "Aku lelah dengan semua ini"

"Apa yan harus aku lakukan?" tanya Hinata ingin membantu Naruto.

"Jangan lakukan apapun, dan diamlah seperti ini" bisik Naruto.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Hmm"

"Hubunganmu dan Sasuke itu seperti apa?"

"Sasuke menyelamatkan hidupku saat aku hampir mati. Memberiku sebuah masa depan semu."

"Hmm..."

"Kau tidak bisa menebak Sasuke hanya dengan sekali bertemu dengannya, bahkan aku yang tinggal bertahun-tahun dengannya terkadang tak bisa mengerti jalan fikirannya"

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian tidak bagus"

"Hm ya, karena aku gagal menyelamatkan kekasihnya"

'Dia punya hati juga' batin Hinata.

"Mama..." panggil Himawari sembari menggosok kedua matanya yang sempat menangis. Mimpi buruk, berpisah kembali dengan ayahnya.

Naruto segera berdiri dan mengendong tubuh mungil itu untuk bergabung bersama mereka. "Ada apa sayang?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Papa akan tinggal disini kan? Selamanya?" tanya Himawari sembari memeluk erat tubuh Naruto.

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto membalas pelukan Himawari. "Kau dan mama akan bersama ayah"

"Yokatta."

 **Hinata world : ON**

Aku menatap wajahku yang sedikit berantakan di cermin kamar. Dari kaca itu pula aku melihat Naruto yang masih terlelap tidur, sedikit kikikan kecil melihatnya benar-benar ada ditempat tidurku. Ah ayo cepat, aku tidak boleh terlihat berantakan saat Naruto bangun nanti.

"Ohayou," Bisik Naruto tepat ditelingaku, menghempuskan nafas hangat yang mengodaku.

"O-ohayou" ucapku dengan semburat kemerahan yang menjalar keseluruh permukaan kulit. Sebelum aku pulih sepenuhnya, Naruto mengigit daun telingaku kemudian mengulumnya.

Aku bergidik merasakan geli dari lidah yang terus memainkan daun telingaku itu. "Kau tidak kerja?" tanyaku segera berbalik dan menatap wajahnya yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Yah aku belum bilang ya?"

"Bilang apa?"

"Hoam, menentang Sasuke berarti aku didepak dari keluarga Uchiha secara tidak hormat yang otomatis membuatku dipecat dari pekerjaanku"

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan hmmp" belum selesai aku bertanya Naruto melumat bibirku, menghisap dan mengigitnya pelan. Tangannya bergerak menggelitik pinggangku, menyelinapkan kedua tangan nakalnya ke dalam bajuku.

 **Drrt!**

"Uh Naruto, ponselmu bergetar." Ucapku disela-sela kesadaran yang masih ada.

"Biarkan saja. Aku masih ingin mencicipimu" ucap Naruto memindahkan kepalanya menuju leherku.

"Hm" desahku sembari mencuri pandang pada layar ponsel Naruto yang terus berkedip. "Dari nenek" ucapku lagi.

Tangan dan kepala Naruto berhenti bergerak, sekilas bibirnya mencium bibirku sebelum mengapai ponselnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. "Hallo"

Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan posesifnya. "Aku akan mandi" bisikku pelan.

"Hmm ya" ucap Naruto sembari menatapku dengan intens. Ini tidak baik. Aku harus segera menjauhinya.

"Nggh" aku segera menutup mulutku yang melengguh karena Naruto meremas salah satu buah dadaku sebelum melepaskanku.

Seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya yang puas mempermalukan aku, astaga pasti lenguhanku terdengar oleh neneknya.

Aku segera masuk kamar mandi dan mandi cukup lama, saat sebuah ketukan membuatku terperanjat. "Y-ya?"

"Aku harus pergi" ucap Naruto.

"Oke. Kapan kau pulang?" tanyaku menempelkan tubuh telanjangku dibalik pintu. Padahal aku sudah mengunci pintunya tapi aku masih menjaga pintu itu.

"Mungkin saat makan malam. Kau pasti sedang menempel di pintu tanpa sehelai pakaianpun"

"T-tidak, kau salah" sanggahku dengan pipi merah.

"Masa?"

"Cepat pergi sana" teriakku malu.

Aku menghela nafas mendengar langkah kaki Naruto menjauh. Segera saja aku memakai handuk dan keluar kamar mandi.

"Aku lupa bilang." ucap Naruto masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Tuhan! Kenapa dia masih ada dirumah, tubuhnya terbalut setelan jas rapi berdiri hanya beberapa cm dariku. "Apa itu?"

"Aku pergi" ucapnya sembari menyentil dahiku, aku tahu aku seperti orang kikuk sekarang. Aku bisa mendengar suara tawa pelannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan" ucapku akhirnya saat Naruto mencapai pintu kamar.

Tubuhku melorot sampai menyentuh lantai, rasanya aku meleleh seperti keju yang dipanaskan. Aku belum terbiasa dengan adanya Naruto setiap hari disampingku seperti ini dan menggodaku.

"Aku harus terbiasa dengan ini" ucapku kembali berdiri, "Yosh waktunya mengantar putri kecilku sekolah"

Dengan cepat aku memilih pakaian dan bergegas menyiapkan sarapan untuk Himawari.

"Ohayou mama, dimana papa?" tanya Himawari muncul didapur

"Papa ada urusan penting, dia sudah pergi"

"Haaah padahal Hima ingin diantar papa ke sekolah"

Aku menatap putri kecilku, wajah kecewanya sungguh menggemaskan. "Hari ini mama yang antar ke sekolah ya"

Himawari mengenggam tanganku yang mengandengnya berjalan menuju sekolah. Kaki kecilnya berjalan dengan riang sembari bibirnya berceloteh apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan papa di hari libur nanti.

"Hima akan ajak papa ke taman, belajar sepeda yang dibelikan nenek otshusuki, membeli es krim di kedai, lalu. Lalu."

"Ah sudah sampai" seruku tak berniat memotong cerita tentang rencana Himawari.

"Paay mama"

Aku melambaikan tanganku hingga Himawari menghilang,

"Miss"

Aku terperanjak mendengar suara itu dan menoleh padanya yang sedang bersandar di pagar sekolah. "Kakashi, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Uh, harusnya kau menyapaku Miss. Kenapa kau malah kaget begitu dan aku sedang dalam arisan lagi"

"Heh?"

"Pemenang arisan kali ini, seorang guru di sekolah ini" ucap Kakashi pelan.

Huh dasar anak ini masih tetap saja bekerja paruh waktu seperti ini. Terserah lah, "Oh. Baiklah aku akan pergi bekerja. Sampai jumpa"

Sembari mengemudi aku berfikir, aku belum pernah melihat kedua orang tua Naruto dan lagi, tadi neneknya menelpon. Ah! Tidak tidak! Aku segera mengeleng kuat mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi pagi.

"Selamat pagi" Sapaku sembari membuka pintu caffe.

"Aah! Miss apa yang harus kami lakukan!" teriak Deidara tangannya memeluk sebuket mawar berukuran jumbo.

Aku terperangah melihat caffeku berubah menjadi toko bunga, disetiap meja bahkan tak ada ruang untuk berjalan bebas. "Apa-apaan ini?" tanyaku.

"Ini kiriman terakhir" ucap seorang pengantar sembari menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang tak kalah besarnya dari yang dipeluk Deidara. "Silahkan tanda tangannya"

Dengan susah payah aku menanda tangani tanda terima semua bunga ini. "Siapa yang berani mengangganggu caffeku" umpatku marah, sembari mencabut kartu dari buket dengan kasar. "Sialan!"

 **Hinata world : OFF**

oOo

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Namikaze hotel. Kali ini dengan Nyonya namikaze disampingnya. "Bukankah hari ini hari yang membahagiakan?" tanyanya

"Ah ya" jawab Naruto pendek. "Mari kita selesaikan, agar nenek bisa istirahat"

"Ya. Ya. Kata-katamu kasar sekali anak muda"

"Aku tidak bermak-"

Suara tawa Nyonya Namikaze membuat Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, nenek tua ini masih suka bercanda.

Seorang sekertaris membimbing mereka menuju ruang rapat terbatas yang berada di lantai pertama. Naruto melonggarkan sedikit dasinya yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Hari dimana dia akan mewarisi perusahaan yang harusnya dikelola ayahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Selamatkan perusahaan milik keluarga Namikaze yang masih tersisa ini" ucap Nyonya Namikaze di depan pintu.

"Nenek jangan khawatir,"

"Aku bisa tenang setelah ini"

Menarik nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya. Naruto melangkah masuk, mengambil takdirnya yang sempat tertunda. Beberapa dewan direksi terperangah melihat Naruto masuk bersama Nyonya Namikaze.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto aka Namikaze Naruto. Putra Namikaze Minato, pewaris tunggal Namikaze Hotel. Mohon kerja samanya" ucap Naruto lantang sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Beberapa kertas diserahkan kepada Nyonya Namikaze untuk ditanda tangani didepan dewan direksi. Senyum puas menghiasi wajah Nyonya Namikaze.

Selagi rapat berlangsung, sekertaris pribadi Nyonya Namikaze masuk. Rambut silvernya disisir rapi, mengenakan setelan jas hitam mengkilap. Bibirnya berbisik menyampaikan sebuah berita.

"Naruto" panggil Nyonya Namikaze pada Naruto yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

"Ya nenek, ada apa?"

"Kau akan menikahinya?"

"Pasti"

"Jaga dia baik-baik"

"Baik"

"Cucuku, kau tidak akan pernah sendiri lagi. Kau punya Hinata, Himawari, Mirai dan dia" ucap Nyonya Namikaze menyeret jas laki-laki berambut silver ke sampingnya.

"Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, ayahnya adalah teman sekaligus rekan bisnis Nenek. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti dirimu"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis, sembari mengucapkan salam. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri" ucap Nyonya Namikaze mellihat Naruto yang akan ikut memasuki mobilnya.

"Eh?"

"Kakashi, kau bantu Kakakmu hari ini." Perintah Nyonya Namikaze.

"Baik"

"Selamat tinggal"

"Ada apa dengannya. Oh ya aku penasaran berita pa yang kau sampaikan tadi?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Hanya menjaga kakak iparku saja"

"Haah?"

"Aku bertugas menjaga Hinata Onee-chan dan keponakanku."

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Sejak pertemuan pertama kalian dengan Himawari. Nenek juga menyuruhku menguji Hinata Onee-chan."

"Dasar Nenek. Pantas saja dia tak ragu-ragu meminta Hinata mendampingiku"

oOo

"Sudah semua?" tanya Hinata keluar dari kantornya. Sekarang dia kembali menjabat sebagai manajer caffe.

"Hampir selesai"

Beberapa pegawai mengeluh kesal pada si pengirim bunga, yang lain malah sibuk menggosipkan siapa yang mengirim ratusan bunga pada Hinata. Sebelum sempat Hinata mengeluh lagi, seorang pelanggan masuk sembari menggendong bayi.

"Kami mohon maaf, caffe akan buka sedikit terlambat hari ini" Ucap Hinata menghampiri orang tersebut yang dia kira pelanggan tersebut.

"Aku ingin bertemu Miss perfect" sanggahnya.

"Aku sendiri."

"Ano Nyonya Namikaze menyuruh saya menitipkan Tuan Mirai pada anda. Sebenarnya, setelah kembali dari kantor, Nyonya berniat mengajak tuan Mirai jalan-jalan. Tapi tadi dia menelpon untuk datang dan menemui Miss perfect dan menitipkan tuan Mirai pada anda" jelasnya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya, Nyonya menyuruh kalian pulang saja?" tanya Hinata, kenapa harus repot-repot menitipkannya pada Hinata?

"Aku juga sempat mengatakan itu, tapi Nyonya melarangku pulang"

"Lalu kau akan kemana setelah mengantarkan tuan Mirai kemari?"

"Hari kontrakku dan Nyonya Namikaze selesai. Aku akan kembali ke agen penyalur"

"Hoo." Dengan Kikuk Hinata menerima Mirai ke gendongannya. Mirai sedang terlelap tidur, tak sedikitpun terganggu. 'Mirip sekali dengan Naruto' fikir Hinata. Segera Hinata menghubungi Nyonya Namikaze.

"Nyonya kenapa anda menitipkan mirai pada saya?" tanya Hinata cepat.

'Tidak apa-apa, kau akan segera menjadi pendamping cucuku'

Hinata terdiam sesaat, dia tidak mungkin menjadi pendamping Tuan Namikaze sekarang. Tidak akan mungkin. "Nyonya maafkan saya, saya tidak bisa mendampingi Tuan Namikaze seperti yang anda harapkan. Saya sudah kembali bersama ayah dari putriku"

Suara tawa terdengar dari sambungan telpon. "Cucuku adalah ayah dari putri anda miss" jawabnya enteng.

"M-maksud anda apa nyonya? Nyonya?"

 **BRAK! Tut tut**

Suara mengerikan apa barusan? Suara benturan? Apa yang terjadi pada Nyonya Namikaze? Entah mengapa air mata Hinata meleleh begitu saja, kakinya gemetar ketakutan. Mirai terbangun menatap orang asing yang mengendongnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Namikaze Mirai..." lirih Hinata memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. 'Itu tidak benar? Iyakan? Nyonya pasti akan selamat' batin Hinata.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Aku baru saja berpisah dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu di lobi hotel. Aku baru saja melihatnya tersenyum lega dan puas. Aku baru saja mendengarnya bicara.

Kursi pimpinan yang baru aku terima beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, tak sempat aku duduki saat Kakashi yang baru menutup pintu kembali membukanya dalam hitungan detik.

Wajah ketakutan sekaligus kehilangan tersirat diwajahnya. "Nenek Kecelakaan. Seseorang sudah menyabotase mobilnya."

Itulah alasannya kenapa aku dan kakashi dia larang untuk ikut bersamanya. Itulah alasan kenapa dia mengatakan selamat tinggal. Dibandingkan aku, Kakashi nampak jauh lebih terpukul mendengar kecelakaan Nenek.

Aku tidak dapat berfikir apa-apa selain memacu mobilku secepatnya ke TKP, dan menemukan kenyataan pahit, Nenek sudah meninggal. Mobilnya terbalik dengan darah segar mengalir membanjiri jalanan.

"Cepat cari tahu dimana Mirai berada" perintahku pada Kakashi. "Kakashi!" panggilku melihatnya masih mematung memandang mobil nenek.

Kakashi segera menelpon ke kediaman Namikaze, wajahnya kembali mengeras mendengar jawaban dari sebrang telponnya.

"Mirai menghilang. Mereka sedang mencarinya sekarang, selain itu kediaman Namikaze tiba-tiba mengalami kebakaran" lapor Kakashi padaku.

Mirai.. Kenapa hal ini cepat terjadi padaku? Aku...

Kepalaku terasa kosong, entah sejak kapan aku duduk di depan altar penghormatan terakhir nenekku. Kakashi melaporkan pengasuh yang menjaga putraku ditemukan tewas sehari setelah berita kematian nenekku.

Puluhan orang menghadiri dan mengaatakan bela sungkawa atas apa yang terjadi pada nenekku, aku berusaha menunjukan wajah sempurnaku, memperlihatkan pewaris Namikaze hotel tidaklah lemah setelah kematian Nyonya Namikaze.

Aku tahu diantara mereka, salah satu atau lebih dari satu orang telah melenyapkan nenekku.

"Aku akan merindukannya. Aku kecolongan, maafkan aku kakak" ucap Kakashi menemaniku duduk menjaga altar nenek.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Nenek tahu kalau mobilnya disabotase tapi tetap pergi, kau tidak sepenuhnya bersalah"

"Kata-kata terakhirnya ya?"

"Kau benar, 'selamat tinggal' benar-benar kata yang bodoh" umpatku

Hari ini kembali berlalu dengan cepat, malam kembali menjemput. Aku lelah, aku ingin bersandar. Berkali-kali Hinata menelponku untuk bertanya dimana aku. Aku hanya bisa berbohong, mengatakan aku sedang ada urusan diluar kota.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

Hinata memberanikan diri datang ke sana, membawa serta Himawari dan Mirai. Jika benar tuan Namikaze adalah Naruto maka dia pasti ada digedung ini.

Keadaan sudah mulai sepi, saat kaki Hinata berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumah duka Nyonya Namikaze. Dua orang pria duduk menundukan kepala di depan altar peringatan.

"Nenek, ma itu nenek. Papa!" teriak Himawari berlari masuk.

Ternyata benar apa yang Hinata duga, Naruto adalah tuan Namikaze.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara gadis kecil memanggilnya. "Papa. Nenek kenapa?" tanya Himawari mendadak muncul dihadapan Naruto, matanya berakaca-kaca.

"Hima, dengan siapa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto menyentuh Himawari seolah sedang memastikan dia nyata atau hanya imajinasinya saja. "Nenek sudah pergi ke tempat kakek"

"Kau bohong padaku, tuan Namikaze" ucap Hinata menurunkan Mirai dari gendongannya. Denga cepat kakinya berlari menyusul Himawari medekati sang ayah. "papa!"

"Hinata? Mirai, Tuhan kau selamat Mirai" ucap Naruto memeluk tubuh putra kecilnya bersama Himawari. "Kenapa dia bisa bersamamu?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata menceritakan semuanya, semua yang dikatakan sang pengasuh dan Nyonya namikaze. Kini hanya mereka berdua disana, duduk saling berhadapan. "Kau pasti sedih?" tanya Hinata mengulurkan tangannya mengelus pipi bergaris tiga milik Naruto.

Seperti sebuah kejutan listrik, Naruto tak bisa membendung semuanya lagi, Hinata membuatnya ingin bersandar dan melepaskan semuanya. Orangtua yang belum sempat dia tangisi. Kematian Hanabi Hyuuga. Perpisahan dengan Sarada. Sekarang, Neneknya meninggalkannya.

Tangan Hinata merengkuh tubuh Naruto dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan Hinata, awalnya tubuh Naruto berguncang pelan namun Hinata dapat merasakan emosi kuat yang sedang melanda Naruto.

"Aku terlalu pengecut untuk kembali. Aku tahu siapa aku, tapi aku takut aku akan mati. Aku sangat bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri"

"Aku tahu hanya tinggal dia sendiri milikku saat itu, tapi aku tak menghabisakan waktu lebih lama bersamanya. Aku terus membiarkannya sendiri"

"Hentikan. Kau tidak salah apapun"

"Hinata maaf. Maaf"

Apa yang harus Hinata maafkan dari Naruto, dia yang memutuskan semuanya dan dia juga tahu resikonya. Malah dia yang bersalah pada Naruto, kesalahan yang menurut Hinata lebih besar dari Naruto.

 **Flashback**

Naruto menatap tajam sasuke, "Aku titip kekasihku selama aku disana" ucap Sasuke menarik kopernya dari tangan Naruto dan berbalik masuk menuju ruang keberangkatan.

"Sasuke, tidak bisakah kau membawanya bersamamu juga? Bagaimana kalau inilah tujuan ayahmu mengirim kau keluar negeri. Menyingkirkan dia?" tanya Naruto sebelum Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa dia hubungi lagi.

"Lakukan apapun yang aku perintahkan. Taruhkan nyawamu kalau kau mampu, atau terima karmamu"

Naruto menggerutu mendengar jawaban Sasuke, meninggalkan bandara sembari menyeret kopernya sendiri menuju ketempat dimana kekasih tercinta Sasuke tinggal.

"Sial sekali diriku" umpat Naruto membuka gerbang rumah barunya dengan sedikit kesal. Lingkungan ini sangat sepi seolah kota mati baik siang ataupun malam. Pagar-pagar diatas 2 meter memenjarakan rumah mewah didalamnya.

Naik ke lantai dua, Naruto segera mengambil teropong dan mulai mengamati kediaman Hyuuga yang berada tepat disebrang rumah ini. Naruto mengamati setiap sudut dengan teliti, ada banyak pelayan dan penjaga di setiap sudut rumah.

"Hanabi" gumam Naruto melihat seragam yang masih melekat ditubuh seorang gadis yang diseret pria tua masuk ke dalam kamar. "Apa?"

Gadis lain menyusul dan hanya berdiri di depan pintu sembari menangis. Tangannya selalu ragu-ragu untuk mengetuk. Sesekali kepalanya menggeleng, dengan kedua tangan melekat di telinga.

"Dia Hanabi? Lalu siapa yang didalam kamar?"

Keesokan paginya, seorang gadis menekan bell rumah Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto membuka pintu, rambut gelapnya mirip Hanabi tapi sekilas Naruto melihat Hanabi berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Anda tetangga baru kami. Saya. Saya ini tradisi dikeluarga saya kalau ada tetangga baru, kami akan memberi makanan sebagai tanda kami menerima lingkungan baru" ucapnya berbelit dan terbata. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bicaranya formal sekali.

"Aku hanya sementara disini, belum tentu juga aku akan jadi tetangga baik" ucap Naruto, matanya setia mengamati tubuh gadis didepannya , tidak ada luka fisik yang terlihat kecuali sudut bibir yang sedikit membiru.

Sadar naruto memperhatikannya, tangannya segera menutup bibirnya. "Ini hanya tradisi sederhana. Silahkan diterima"

"Baiklah"

"Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa" ucapnya berbalik dan berjalan dengan agak aneh, seolah kakinya sedang menahan rasa sakit setiap kali dirinya mengayunkan kakinya.

'Sampah' batin naruto membuang makanan yang diterimanya langsung ke dalam tempat sampah.

oOo

"Sial, aku harus bergegas menghubungi Sasuke" umpat Naruto mencari nomor Sasuke dan menghubunginya. Setelah tuut panjang, Naruto hanya bisa mendengar mesin penjawab yang menyapa telinganya. "Sasuke.."

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Naruto masih mengintip dengan teropongnya, namun dirumah dan tempat berbeda. Setelah melaporkan kekasih Sasuke yang dinikahi pria asing, tanpa sedikitpun tanggapan dari Sasuke kecuali "Awasi saja Kekasihku"

Mengawasi saja tidak cukup, matanya benar-benar pedih melihat apa yang terjadi pada Hanabi. Ini adalah kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Pernah sekali Naruto menghubungi kantor polisi namun, Hanabi tidak mau mengakui kalau suaminya telah menyiksanya dan hanya bungkam. Esoknya, lebih banyak luka menghiasi tubuhnya.

Naruto bisa lega, kalau wanita yang dulu mengantarkan makanan kerumahnya datang berkunjung, Hanabi seolah lupa luka-lukanya dan terlihat ceria. "...Sasuke, sampai kapan aku harus melihat penderitaan Hanabi?" tanya Naruto diakhir laporannya pada Sasuke.

Sore itu, Shikamaru dan Naruto pulang setelah seharian berkutat dengan perkuliahan. "Terima kasih tumpangannya" Ucapku turun dari sepeda motor bututnya dan menyerahkan helm yang kupakai.

"Medokusai. Aku hanya lewat karena aku akan pergi ke acara launching game"

"Wakatta. Wakatta." Ucap Naruto malas, baru saja dia meninggalkan pagar rumah terdengar suara ribut dari rumah Hanabi. Insting, tubuhnya segera berlari menerobos pintu rumah orang.

Tubuh dua wanita terkapar dengan salah satunya masih disiksa si pria, kesadarannya masih ada, tangannya mencengkram kaki-kaki itu dengan kuat. Naruto menghajar pria itu sampai terkapar tak bisa melawan.

"Adikku... " ucap suara lemah memanggilku untuk segera menelpon ambulans.

oOo

Tanganku tak bisa berhenti bergerak. Bercak darah menghiasi kedua tanganku, darah yang membuat Naruto ingin menghajar suami Hanabi hingga dia mati.

Tubuh Naruto menegang tatkala dokter keluar ruang operasi dan hanya menggeleng lemah dan kata-katanya yang tak bisa Naruto percaya. Hanabi berbaring lemah, bibirnya tersenyum melihat Naruto, apa dia tahu siapa Naruto.

"Kau pasti orang yang disuruh Sasuke untuk mengawasiku" ucapnya.

"Gomen.." lirih Naruto menyesal. Harusnya dia sembunyikan saja Hanabi saat itu.

Kepalanya menggeleng kemudian berkata seolah dia tahu apa yang ada di fikiran Naruto. "Kau tidak bisa melakukanya. Kakakku akan semakin menderita."

"Tapi kau prioritas utamaku"

"Tolong katakan pada Sasuke, maaf aku tidak bisa bertahan. Katakan aku tidak bisa membencinya, file itu ada di komputerku."

"Baik"

"Kau pasti diberi tahu diagnosis dokterkan? Apa katanya?"

"Kau mungkin tidak akan bertahan dengan luka dalam yang kau alami"

"Jadi begitu. Terima kasih sudah mau menjagaku."

Rasanya seperti pipi Naruto ditampar berkali kali mendengar ucapan Hanabi. Dia tak melakukan apapun, tak mencoba menyelamatkannya, dia hanya berdiam diri dan berharap Sasuke bertindak selama ini.

Naruto termenung cukup lama.

"Tolong kembalikan Hanabi, kau bisa tukar nyawaku dengan nyawanya" ucapnya menguncang tubuh Naruto yang mematung dipintu. Entah sejak kapan Naruto berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku mohon kembalikan dia... kembalikan dia padaku"

Hujan mengguyur bumi saat pemakaman Hanabi sedang berlangsung. Suara tangisan itu menggema seorang diri diantara para pelayat. Paling menyayat hati dan penuh penyesalan. Tubuhnya terbalut perban tapi dia masih punya kekuatan untuk menangis begitu pilu.

Naruto menutup telponnya yang baru saja menghubungi Sasuke. Dasar pengecut, apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia semakin irit kata dan seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada kekasih tercintanya.

"Hinata-nee ayo kita pulang, Hanabi sudah tak lagi bisa bersama kita" bujuk seorang gadis pada wanita penuh perban yang terus menangisi kuburan adiknya.

"Hinata..."

 **BUK!** Rasa sakit dengan cepat menjalar dari punggung Naruto, kemudian dia tak bisa bergerak terkapar di tanah pekuburan hingga kesadarannya lenyap. Keesokan harinya dia tak ingat apapun yang terjadi. Hanabi, rumahnya, tragedinya dan bahkan kata-kata terakhirnya untuk Sasuke.

Naruto menerima perubahan Sasuke dan kesalahan yang dia sendiri tak ingat. Membuatnya serba salah dan frustasi.

 **Flashback off**

Tubuh besar itu terlelap dipangkuan Hinata, setelah berjuang melawan perasaannya sendiri, Naruto akhirnya bisa tidur dengan lelap. Tangan Hinata dengan setia mengelus surai secerah mentari itu. "Kau sudah berjuang sampai saat ini. Besok, hari baru akan segera dimulai." Gumam Hinata.

Kenyamanan yang Naruto rasakan ini, dia ingin merasakannya seumur hidupnya. Matanya yang menutup memberikan logika bagi otaknya kalau ini akan menjadi tragedi Hanabi yang kedua kalau Naruto membiarkan Hinata berjuang sendirian seperti yang dia lakukan pada Hanabi.

.

.

.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

**Game over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Itu yang pake perban Hinata lohhh yang nangis juga ToT**

 **Iya nih ka ana, konfliknya rumit BGT (huaaa mewek dipojokan, Shanaz baru kali ini bikin fic rumit kaya begini)**

 **Yaah Hanabi walaupun udah wafat masih niggalin sesuatu. Hayoh dalangnya siapa? (Shanaz sih yang nulis pasti tau lah siapa yang dalangnya XD) dalangnya ialah... SHANAZAWA! Ngiahaha (ketawa jahat) uhhuk uhuk**

 **Shanaz kesulitan nulis 6k ToT, idenya benar-benar blank dan lagi, IP shanaz turun sampai 7 poin di semester lalu, maaf kalo lagi-lagi banyak delay ToT, aku cinta pengertian kalian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini pewaris Namikaze hotel akan tampil kedepan publik setelah lama menyembunyikan identitasnya" ucap seorang reporter tepat didepan gedung Namikaze hotel. Di dalam reporter lain sudah berkumpul menantikan wajah baru pewaris Namikaze hotels.

Naruto menatap dirinya dicermin. Dibelakangnya Kakashi sedang sibuk merapikan jasnya yang sedikit kusut. "Sudah waktunya" ucapnya melihat pantulan wajah Naruto dicermin.

Seringai tipis menghiasi bibir Naruto sebelum keluar diikuti Kakashi. Pintu aula konferensi pers terbuka, kedua pria itu melangkah masuk diikuti kilatan blitz kamera yang silih berganti tak henti.

Tiba-tiba suara senapan meletus menggema, kepanikan melanda ruangan itu. Bukannya menyingkir kedua saudara itu berdiri dengan tenang. tak lama, beberapa bodyguard masuk dan mengamakan para penyusup bersenjata.

"Mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan yang terjadi. Silahkan kembali ketempat anda" ucap Kakashi.

Seketika ruangan menjadi senyap. "3 hari yang lalu, Nyonya Namikaze mengalami kecelakaan dan tewas seketika. Sehingga kami menunda konferensi pers pemimpin Namikaze hotel yang baru."

oOo

Di apartement, Hinata sedang memasak sembari ditemani Himawari yang sudah siap pergi ke sekolah.

"Mama, aku bangunkan Mirai ya?" ucap Himawari setalah meneguk habis susu dalam gelas.

"Ini masih pagi, Hima. Biarkan adikmu tidur" larang Hinata.

Ada rasa kecewa dalam hati Hinata saat melihat kelegaan Naruto saat melihat Mirai kemarin, putranya dengan Sakura. Rasa itu terus menyelinap tak kunjung pergi, harusnya adik Hima, berasal dari dirinya dan Naruto bukan dengan wanita lain.

Namun melihat Mirai yang diasuh oleh Nyonya Namikaze, apa ada sesuatu terjadi? Mirai bahkan tidak menangis dengan memanggil ibunya, dia menangis memanggil neneknya.

"Dia akan segera bangun" teriak Himawari berlari masuk kamarnya.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat semangat Himawari pagi ini. "ya sudahlah." Ucap Hinata sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Asap putih menyelinap dari sela pintu kamar Himawari. Pelan-pelan mengisi dapur. "Asap? Kenapa sistem kebakaran tidak bekerja" fikir Hinata menelusuri sumber asap itu. Benaknya terus bertanya-tanya, apakah apartemen tetangganya mengalami kebakaran? Tapi asap itu semakin pekat bukan ke arah jendela tapi dari bawah pintu dan ventilasi atas kamar Hima-

Dadanya berdegup kencang melihat asap keluar dari kamar Himawari. "Hima! Hima kau didalam sayang?" teriak Hinata mencoba membuka kamar putrinya. Tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi? kenapa? Dan bagaimana?

 **Cklek. Cklek.**

Panik. Pintu kamar Himawari terkunci. "Hima!" teriak Hinata sembari menggedor pintu. Tidak ada suara, mungkinkah mereka pingsan? Hinata harus bagaimana? Ayo berfikir Hinata.

Tangan Hinata segera meraba jepit rambut dikepalanya, membengkokannya sedemikian rupa kemudian memasukannya kedalam lubang kunci. 'ayo terbuka, kumohon'. Tidak berhasil, padahal Hinata sering lihat di film-film detektif kalau ini pasti berhasil. Hinata segera kembali ke dapur dan mengambil kunci cadangan.

Hampir Hinata melompat girang saat pintu terbuka, namun asap pekat membuatnya terbatuk, api menjalar dari dalam lemari pakaian Himawari. Menyala melahap dinding. Di tempat tidur, tergeletak Himawari yang lemas sembari menutupi hidung Mirai dengan kain basah, bibirnya tersenyum bangga.

"Anak pintar" ucap Hinata mengendong Himawari di punggungnya dengan kain dan di depannya dia gendong Mirai. Sembari keluar kamar, fikirannya terus menganalisis siapa yang berani menganggu dirinya dan anak-anaknya? Kalau pintu kamar Himawari terkunci, itu berarti pintu depan juga terkunci.

Pintu depan tidak seperti pintu kamar, dia terkunci otomatis tanpa kunci. Setelah mengecek pintu benar-benar terkunci, Hinata mengecek telpon rumah. Terputus.

"Kau bermain dengan orang yang salah, siapapun dirimu" ucap Hinata menarik ponsel darurat miliknya. Hanya ada satu nomor disana, mr/mrs. Otsutsuki. "Ibu aku terkunci dalam apartementku yang terbakar." Ucap Hinata tenang.

Tak kurang dari 15 menit suara sirine terdengar dan pintu dipaksa terbuka. Hinata segera membawa kedua anaknya keluar dari apartementnya dibantu petugas pemadam kebakaran. Hinata bahkan tak membiarkan seorangpun mengendong Himawari dan Mirai sampai masuk ke dalam ambulans. Baginya, siapapun dalam kekacauan seperti ini patut dicurigai akan melukai kedua anak-anaknya dan Hinata tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Kau pintar dan pemberani Hima" ucap Hinata mengelus surai himawari yang sedang diberi perawatan. Nafasnya tersengal berat, perawat segera memberinya oksigen. "Tarik nafas secara perlahan" ucap si perawat dengan nada lembut.

"Otoutou?" tanya Himawari melihat Mirai yang masih berada digendongan Hinata, seolah tak terjadi apapun, dengan senang dia tertawa menepuk kedua kakinya.

"Berkat Hima, Mirai bahkan tidak merasa sedih sedikitpun" ucap Hinata sembari memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

Himawari terbatuk pelan, membuat Mirai menangis digendongan Hinata. "Cup. Cup. Tidak apa-apa Mirai, kakakmu akan baik-baik saja. Mama juga ada disini" ucap Hinata menenangkan Mirai. Airmatanya menetes, baik Mirai maupun Himawari, keduanya adalah anak-anaknya yang berharga. 'Maafkan aku Mirai, tapi maukah kau memangil dan menganggapku Mamamu?'

 **oOo**

 **Naruto world : ON**

Aku bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit setelah Kakashi melaporkan kejadian kebakaran yang menimpa apartement Hinata. Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang diincar, tapi keluarga kecilku juga, padahal aku belum memperkenalkan mereka secara resmi ke publik.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanyaku melihat Hinata berdiri diluar kamar rawat Himawari bersama Mirai.

"Dia terlalu banyak menghirup asap, tapi dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Hinata.

"Syukurlah." Ucapku dengan nada lega.

"Aku dengar ada sedikit insiden di konferensi persnya?" tanya Hinata menatapku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, "Tenang saja aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah"

"Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan, bagaimana perusahaanmu?"

"Jadi benda mati itu lebih penting daripada aku?" ucapku tak terima.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum, aku menariknya mendekat. "Disaat seperti ini, sempat-sempatnya kau menggodaku" ucapku menarik dagunya.

"Aku ti-tidak bermaksud melakukan itu"

"Kau yakin tapi kau harus menerima hukumanmu" ucapku semakin mendekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya.

"Kaka!" seru Mirai, tubuhnya meronta dalam pelukan Hinata dan tangannnya terulur pada Kakashi yang baru datang.

"Keponakanku! aku sangat khawatir padamu" ucap Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya dan mengendong Mirai.

Ah! Kakashi sialan kenapa dia datang sekarang, "Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanyaku melihat Hinata menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan terkejut.

 **Naruto world : OFF**

"Kau bocah! Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau bilan apa tadi, keponakanmu? Sejak kapan Mirai menjadi keponakanmu?" Murka Hinata pada Kakashi.

"Himawari juga keponakanku, kakak ipar" jawab Kakashi. "Eh?" Kakashi menggigit bibirnya. Gawat.

"Siapa dia? Siapa dia Naruto-kun?"

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar namanya diakhiri dengan suffix kun, namun Hinata sepertinya tidak menyadarinya. "Nenek mengangkatnya sebagai cucu, yang otomatis menjadikan kami saudara" jawab Naruto

Apa? Apa Hinata tidak salah dengar? Itu berarti bocah mesum ini tidak miskin-miskin amat untuk bekerja di arisan ibu-ibu? Hinata menggeleng cepat, siapapun tidak akan sudi menjadikan Kakashi adik iparnya, atau mungkin hanya Hinata yang berfikir seperti itu?

"Mana ada adik ipar yang men-hufth"

"Kakak ipar, kau terlalu syok mengetahui adik ipar setampan aku" ucap Kakashi sembari membekap mulut Hinata. "Aw" ringis Kakashi mendapat sebuah gigitan ditangannya, mata Hinata berkilat licik.

"Kau berani mencium kakak iparmu sendiri dan memaksa berkencan dengannya" ucap Hinata dengan nada sedih saat dirinya berhasil melepaskan bekapan Kakashi.

Aura kemarahan menyeruak dari samping Hinata, "Benarkah itu, Kakashi?" tanya Naruto horror.

"Kakak ipar hanya melebih-lebihkan" sanggah Kakashi.

"Teganya kau tidak jujur pada kakakmu sendiri" tuding Hinata.

"H-hentikan. Aku, maafkan aku kakak!" ucap Kakashi melihat api kemarahan semakin berkobar dari Naruto.

"Kau ikut denganku" perintah Naruto menyerahkan Mirai dari Kakashi ke Hinata kemudian menyeretnya pergi.

"Kakak ipar... tolong aku~"

oOo

"Miss perfect" panggil seorang berjas putih, tangannya sibuk mengerakkan pulpen dengan cepat, sedangkan dahinya berkerut tajam. Nampaknya orang dari polis asuransi. "Asuransi anda atas nama Himawari tidak dapat dicairkan"

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Hinata tak terima. Wajahnya semakin menekuk sedih.

"Dalam laporan penyelidikan kepolisian. Kejadian kebakaran yang menimpa apartement anda ada indikasi kecerobohan yang dilakukan penghuninya, yaitu anda, Miss"

"Aku selalu memeriksa keadaan rumahku secara berkala"

"Kami tahu, kami akan berusaha mencari jalan keluarnya" ucapnya sedikit tersenyum, hatinya mungkin tersentuh dengan rasa sedih yang Hinata tunjukan diwajahnya. "Semoga putri anda lekas sembuh"

Hinata mengangguk dengan lemah berbalik kembali masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Himawari. Naruto melihatnya ikut bersalah, baru saja dia akan bicara raut wajah Hinata berubah kembali tenang dan sedikit mengomel. "Apa harus aku tuntut perusahaan asuransi itu?" kemudain tangannya menarik ponsel dari dalam tasnya. "Siapa lagi yang mau main-main denganku?"

Naruto hampir lupa kalau Hinata adalah Hanabi dan miss perfect. Masalah seperti ini pasti sudah sering dia alami. "Aku hampir saja menghiburmu" ucap Naruto.

"Eh?" Hinata memandang Naruto cukup lama sembari mencerna ucapan Naruto. "Oh itu, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin rumah sakit jika kau ingin menghiburku?" ajak Hinata.

"Pergilah, aku yang akan menjaga keponakanku" ucap Kakashi yang baru kembali dari kantor unntuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tiba-tiba Naruto tinggalkan.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin, "Apa kau mau aku gandeng?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya sama sekali tidak memandang Hinata. Naruto merasakan malu atas perkataannya, mereka bukan lagi anak SMA labil. Pertanyaannya barusan, sangat kekanakan.

"Hmm boleh" jawab Hinata membuka tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Naruto.

Sesampainya dikantin mreka segera duduk setelah memesan makanan. "Silahkan Nyonya Hinata" ucap Naruto menarik kursi untuk diduduki Hinata.

"Ngeri" komentar Hinata.

"Bukankah wanita suka hal romantis seperti ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku bukan kelompok wanita yang kau maksud"

Dengan cepat tangan Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan mengecup jari-jarinya perlahan. "Benarkah?"

Blush! Warning! Malware! Trojan! Hinata kendalikan dirimu, "T-tidak juga" jawab Hinata dengan gugup. Hinata merasakan benda dingin menyusuri jari manisnya dan berhenti dipangkal jarinya. Matanya menatap tak percaya jari manisnya, Sebuahh cincin tersemat disana. Berwarna silver dengan motif lilitan yang dihiasi permata, Hinata taksir harganya tidak sampai 1 juta. Matanya berkedip cepat, kemudian melihat Naruto.

"Ini mungkin agak terlambat dan disituasi yang kurang tepat" ucap Naruto kembali mengecup jemari Hinata. "Maukah kau menjadi Nyonya Namikaze?"

Mulut Hinata terbuka dan tertutup tanpa sepatah katapun keluar, yaah ini memang bukan lamaran yang dia idamkan."Aku sudah menjadi Nyonya Namikaze, ingat?" ucap Hinata mengingatkan pernikahan mereka dulu. "Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia masih belum menanda tangani surat cerainya bukan?"

Bibir Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Belum secara resmi, dan soal Sakura, akan segera ku urus."

"Maukah kau mengambilkan syalku dikamar Hima? Aku sedikit kedinginan" pinta Hinata melihat seorang berjas putih memasuki kantin. Dia orang yang sedang Hinata tunggu.

"Baiklah"

 **Hinata world : ON**

Aku melihat tubuhnya berjalan meninggalkanku, kuso! Aku harus menyuruh Naruto pergi karena Pria keparat itu ada disini. Pesan yang tadi kulihat, membahayakan Naruto dan anak-anakku. Pesan dari pria yang sangat Hinata benci, dia telah dibebaskan bersyarat sampai sidang dimulai pekan depan.

"Bagus Hinata" ucap seorang pria, muncul dihadapan Hinata.. Hyuuga Hizashi.

"Kau telah membahayakan nyawa anak-anakku. Apa kau tidak malu pada mendiang ayah dan Hanabi" desisku, tanganku saling meremas.

Senyum itu, aku sangat membencinya. Sangat membencinya.

"Oh, aku tidak melakukannya, Hinata. Bukan aku tapi anak buahku. Kau tidak berkutik hanya dengan hasil tes DNA ini" ucapnya menunnjukan sebuah berkas. "anak buahku memang bisa diandalkan."

Sama saja, bodoh. Hizashi, kau main-main dengan Hinata yang berbeda, kali ini akan Hinata pastikan dia dihukum mati.

"Dimana berkasnya, Hinata?"

"Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa melihatnya sebelum dipersidangan" ucapku dengan menyeringai. Ingin mengancam, namun wajah itu terlalu tenang untuk ancaman yang kuberikan.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang akan bertahan sampai akhir" ucap Hizashi dengan nada mengancam sebelum meninggalkanku.

Aku terperanjat dari lamunan liarku. Kulihat pria itu semakin dekat kemudian duduk membelakangiku di meja sebrang. "Kau habis melamunkan Hizashi bukan?" tanyanya terdengar geli.

"Hmm. Dari mana kau tahu dia bebas bersyarat?"

"Aku tahu segalanya sayang, kau. Hizashi. Dan sebagian besar Naruto."

"Menjijikan jangan panggil aku sayang" bentakku tak terima.

"Bukan hanya Hizashi lawan kalian sekarang. Kau lihat apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan dirimu pagi ini?" ucapnya mengabaikan bentakanku tadi. "Aku turut berduka"

Aku tak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kenapa?" tanyaku sembari meremas erat jemariku. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku, kau tahu tapi hanya diam saja"

"Aku otak game ini, Hinata. Aku bisa lihat apa yang terjadi dan memprediksinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membantu playerku."

"Kau brengsek"

"Jadi kau mau bekerja sama denganku? Bukan hanya Hizashi tapi juga musuh Namikaze akan kita habisi"

"Aku bisa melakukannya..." jawabku ragu.

"Keras kepala"

"Aku..." aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Hizashi bukanlah lawan yang mudah ditambah Naruto juga mengalami terror dari musuh Namikaze.

"Kau tahu harus menghubungi siapa kalau kau berubah pikiran" ucapnya

Aku mendengar suara kursi bergeser dan langkah kaki melewatiku. "Tunggu." Tubuh itu berdiri tepat disampingku, menunggu apa yang akan aku katakan. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya"

"Hmm"

Kedua tanganku mengepal diatas meja, aku ingin sekali menangis tapi aimataku tidak mau keluar. Ini bukan rasa sedih dengan airmata, ini amarah yang harus diluapkan.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa?"

Aku membeku dikursiku, cukup lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dari Naruto. "Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto" jawabku.

"Hinata, kau sebaiknya jangan merahasiakan apapun sekarang, aku akan membantumu"

Segera aku menghadap tubuh Naruto yang berdiri disampingku. Tubuhnya segera berjongkok dan menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Ada masalah apa?" tanya Naruto lembut.

Hatiku menjerit ingin mengatakan apa maksalahku kali ini, tapi bibirku kelu dan otakku tak menghendaki aku menambah masalah bagi Naruto. Ini adalah perang keluarga Hyuuga.

"Naruto. Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku" jeda, aku menarik nafas dalam. "Ini masalahku"

"Hinata, aku pria yang ingin melindungmu, aku tidak bisa diam saat kau mengalami masalah"

Hatiku berbunga mendengar ucapan Naruto, tapi "bukan masalah gender atau apapun,Naruto. Tapi ini masalahku sebelum bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan caraku sendiri"

"Tapi.."

"Kau juga memiliki masalah sekarang. Kita akan melanjutkan game kita secara terpisah untuk sementara. Kau percaya pada kemampuanku kan Naruto? Aku bukan hanya Hinata. Aku miss perfect dan juga Hanabi"

Bibir Naruto tersenyum terpaksa. "Baiklah jika itu keingginanmu" ucapnya mengalah. "Jika kau butuh bantuan, hubungi saja aku"

"Terima kasih Naruto"

"Coba panggil aku, Naruto-kun"

Heh? Apa? Pipiku bersemu merah, kenapa tiba-tiba? Bibirku terbuka sedikit, mengeja Naruto-kun tanpa suara beberapa kali. "Naruto-k-k-u-n" cicitku, akhirnya berani mengucapkan kata itu.

"Terima kasih, Hime."

Uaa dia panggil apa aku tadi? Hi-Hime? Semu merah dipipiku menjalar sampai telinga dan leher. Naruto, tolong hentikan kebehagiaan ini, kalau tidak aku akan...

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

"Uaa ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto panik.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa Naruto, hatiku dipenuhi rasa bahagia yang disebabkan olehmu, semakin ingin aku berhenti menangis, semakin deras air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mataku. "Aku tidak tahu.. uuu hiks, aku tidar pernah sebahagia ini selama hidupku.. hiks"

"Berhentilah menangis."

"Hiks.. hiks.. aku ingin berhenti tapi airmataku tak mau mengikuti keinginanku.. hiks.."

 **Hinata world : OFF**

Tangan Hinata terus menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari kelopak matanya. 'K-kawaii' batin Naruto 'Padahal dia sudah punya seorang putri, tapi wajahnya..'

"Maaf" cicit Hinata, namun kedua tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto. Semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi tannya, kemudian satu persatu kelopak mata Hinata mendapat sebuah kecupan dari bibir Naruto.

"Berhenti," gumam Hinata merasakan airmatanya tidak mengalir lagi tanpa dia duga sebuah kecupan kembali mendarat di bibir mungilnya. Bukan, ini lebih dari sekedar kecupan.

Perasaan Hinata dan perasaan Naruto seolah mengalir, bibir hangatnya memberi Hinata sebuah kekuatan . "Aahh!" teriak Naruto menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, kepalanya segera menjauhi Hinata. "Hinata, aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Hinata menyingkirkan kekhawatiran Naruto.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Uhmm.."

Naruto berdehem sebelum kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada Hinata. "Khhehahaha" Naruto tertawa membuat Hinata bingung namun akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Hime.. " bisik Naruto sebelum melumat bibir mungil Hinata dengan sedikit rakus.

oOo

Didepan cermin dengan terampil Hinata mengancingkan setiap kancing kemeja yang dia pakai. Memilih dan menggunakan aksesories dari laci. "Hari yang buruk" ucap Hinata melihat pantulan Naruto dicermin. Rambutnya acak-acakan tak karuan.

"Hmm. Selamat berjuang, Hinata. Aku akan kembali tidur" ucap Naruto sembari berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

Hinata segera menarik Naruto menjauhi tempat tidur. "Waktunya kerja, Naruto."

"Aku akan kerja, nanti" ucap Naruto berusaha kembali ke tempat dia akan nyaman seharian.

"Tidak. Kau harus buka baju dan mandi" perintah Hinata.

"Aah Hime."

"Cepat buka bajumu dan mandi." Ucap Hinata meninggalkan Naruto dan membuka lemari. Memilihkan setelan jas kerja hari ini untuk Naruto.

"Naruto, kau bisa kesiangan eeeh-" ucap Hinata melihat Naruto dengan wajah merah.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tubuh telanjang. Tanpa sehelai pakaianpun. Pakaiannya berserakan dilantai. "Aku sudah buka baju Hinata, sekarang boleh aku tidur?" Ucapnya dengan mata mengantuk.

"B-Bu-Bukan itu maksudku!"teriak Hinata sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Heh? Bukankah kau menyuruhku buka baju?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Maksudku buka bajumu dikamar mandi dan kau segera mandi" jawab Hinata.

"OOH"

"Kau sudah dikamar mandi?" tanya Hinata membuka sedikit kelopak matanya, namun segera menutupnya kembali. "KENAPA MASIH BERDIRI DISANA! CEPAT MANDI!" teriak Hinata.

"Manajer sepertinya sangat semangat pagi ini" koementar Deidara yang hanya dibalas cengiran dari karyawan lain.

Hinata segera keluar kamar setelah Naruto masuk kamar mandi, dia harus segera kerja hari ini. Ada beberapa kontrak yang harus dia tanda tangani. Beberapa klien yang memutuskan tidak memakai jasanya lagi. Kemudian suplai bahan untuk caffe yang sedikit bermasalah.

Setelah kejadian di apartementnya, Hinata tidak ingin mengambil resiko tinggal kembali disana. Disini setidaknya Hinata dapat diawasi Shino dan mengawasi siapapun yang mencurigakan.

"Sasori, laporkan penjualan minggu ini" ucap Hinata sembari menuruni tangga. Dengan cepat semua karyawan berdiri berbaris di depan tangga. Deidara maju dan menyerahkan berkas untuk diteliti Hinata.

"Penjualan menurun 10% dari minggu lalu. Ada rumor yang menyebar, kalau kita tidak menjaga kebersihan di dapur kita"

"Masalah suplai, Itachi?"

"Miss, Itachi sudah tidak bekerja lagi di sini" ucap Deidara. "Kisame yang mengurus bagian Itachi"

"laporanmu, Kisame"

"Kami berbicara pada suplayernya bilang ada caffe baru yang membayar diatas Caffe kita."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Kita akan merubah konsep dapur menjadi open kitchen selama sehari, aku serahkan konsepnya pada bagian dapur. Lalu masalah suplai, kita akan mengganti suplayer. Kau bisa hubungi nomor dalam kartu ini dan katakan namaku." Ucap Hinata menyerahkan kartu nama pada Kisame.

"Ada masalah lain?"

"Tidak"

"Baiklah. Kembali bekerja."

"Ha'i"

Naruto menuruni tangga menuju caffe, dia baru saja melihat Hinata menjadi seorang manajer. Tubuhnya cukup cekatan untuk ukuran wanita dengan 3 pekerjaan.

"Tuan anda ingin sarapan apa?" tanya Konan yang kebetulan lewat.

"Roti dan teh"

Konan mengangguk kemudian pergi kedapur. Hinata membuka laptopnya sembari duduk di kursi favoritnya. Beberapa klien menuntun berkasnya segera diselesaikan hari ini. Hinata bahkan tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah duduk dan memperhatikannya dari sebrang meja.

"Hinata, sarapan dulu" ucap Naruto akhirnya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan berkas-berkas ini dulu."

Naruto berpindah duduk ke samping Hinata, kemudian mengambil sedikit roti dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata. "Kalau begitu, aku akan jadi tangan ketigamu. Aa"

"Naruto, aku sedang sibuk sekarang."

"Kau hanya perlu membuka mulutmu"

Hinata mendesah pelan sembari membuka mulutnya. Roti itu segera memasuki mulut Hinata, selai coklat memenuhi mulut Hinata.

"Lagi, aa" ucap Naruto kemudian menjepit roti itu dibibirnya.

"Aa-hmp" Hinata hampir terjungkal ke belakang, kalau saja Naruto tak memegang kursinya.

Roti itu berpindah kedalam mulut Hinata dengan dorongan lidah Naruto, tidak hanya sekali, namun keluar masuk dengan perlahan, mengabsen setiap bagian mulutnya. Belum cukup, Naruto melumat bibir Hinata dengan perlahan. Setelah mendengar desahan Hinata, Naruto segera melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku pergi" ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum, berhasil mengerjai Hinata dua kali pagi ini.

"Hmm" ucap Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa, tubuhnya seolah lumpuh, Hinata baru mendapat kejutan pagi dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Naruto melakukannya didepan banyak orang. Terutama beberapa pelayan yang sudah mengintip Naruto dan Hinata sejak Naruto meminta sarapan.

"Apa yang kalian lihat. Se-segera kembali bekerja" ucap Hinata dengan degupan yang tak kunjung hilang dari dadanya.

Dering ponsel membuat Hinata terkejut bukan main. "Mosh-"

'Hinata.'

Hinata tahu persis suara siapa itu, Hizashi Hyuuga. Kali ini benar-benar Hizashi yang asli. "Mau apa kau menghubungiku?" tanya Hinata sinis.

'Kufikir kau akan terkejut dan berteriak 'aku bukan Hinata' lagi. hmm Aku hanya ingin bilang hati-hati saja'

"OH benarkah? Sampai-sampai kau mau mengorbankan anak-anakkku? Menjijikan"

'Itu hanya pembuka Hinata. Pertarungan sesungguhnya kita baru saja akan dimulai. Kecuali kau memberikan berkas itu padaku dengan sukarela, bagaimana?'

Hinata segera memutus panggilam itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hizashi. "Dalam mimpimu" umpat Hinata segera kembali meneruskan pekerjaanya.

"Miss ada kiriman paket untuk anda" ucap Pain menyerahkan sebuah kotak terbungkus cantik.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Hinata curiga sembari mengambil paket itu dan mengamatinya.

"Pengirimnya sendiri tidak tahu, dia hanya menjadi kurir, katanya seorang pria yang menyuruhnya"

Hinata segera membuka bungkusan itu, yang ternyata kotak perhiasan, didalamnya terdapat sebuah kalung yang tidak asing, tapi entah dimana dia pernah melihatnya.

'Aku senang bisa menemukanmu.. aku akan segera menemuimu."

"Yo Hanabi" sapa BrotherBee

"Bee. Lama tak jumpa, ada apa?" Balas Hinata segera menutup kotak perhiasan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk Hima-chan. Kudengar apartemenmu terbakar"

"Uhm, berhubung kau ada disini, aku ingin minta tolong padamu, Bee"

"Dengan senang hati, Hanabi"

"Aku ingin kau melindungi caffe ini dan anak-anakku, aku juga sudah minta bantuan Shino, dia yang akan mengurus sisanya"

oOo

Naruto memutar kepalanya, rasanya sangat pegal, padahal dia hanya duduk bermalas-malasan sepanjang waktu dalam kantornya. "Mem-bo-san-kan" ucap Naruto semakin tenggelam dalam kursinya. "Pantas saja ayah tidak tertarik menduduki jabatan ini" keluh Naruto.

"Kakak, kalau kau begitu tak ada kerjaan. Kenapa tidak berkeliling menemui para tamu? Nenek sering melakukannya dulu." Ucap Kakashi menaruh map yang isinya harus Naruto tanda tangani.

"Kau saja yang melakukan itu, untuka apa aku punya bawahan kalau semua pekerjaan aku yang tangani. Boo-saaaaaaan~"

Tcih, kalau saja dia bukan Kakak dalam tanda kutip, Kakashi mungkin sudah memarahinya, tapi melihat kerjanya setelah kematian nenek. Kakashi harus mengakui, kalau Naruto lebih cakap dan cerdas. Jadi, dia menulikan telinganya untuk keluhan tidak berguna dari Naruto.

"Ada perkembangan tentang kasus kerusuhan kemarin?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba serius, kursinya berputar membelakangi Kakashi.

"Mereka melakukannya dengan rapi, seperti yang kakak duga. Ini menyulitkan kita dalam mengungkap siapa dalang dibalik ini semua" ucap Kakashi.

"Ada yang menganjal dipertemuan kemarin, saat rapat dewan direksi. Ada satu kursi yang kosong. Aku sudah mencari tahu tapi kepemilikan saham sebanyak 20% itu tidak bisa dilacak"

"Itu juga pernah dicari oleh Nenek, tapi sepertinya dia gagal juga"

"Kira-kira siapa pemiliknya?" tanya Naruto, seolah pertanyaan itu diajukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sebelumnya saham itu dipegang oleh sebuah yayasan untuk penelitian laut. Kemudian setelah kematian Minato Jii-san, saham itu berpindah ke tangan perorangan."

"Yayasan penelitian laut? Usea?" Naruto mencoba mengingat dan menggali sesuatu dari otaknya. Sebuah logo dengan tulisan Usea dari map yang sering ayahnya bawa. Terakhir kali mereka bersama, map itu tidak lagi digunakan ayahnya.

"Ya, Usea"

"Ahahaha." Naruto tertawa sangat keras sampai dia sendiri tak bisa mengendalikannya. Perasaan jijik dan marah memenuhi setiap inchi tubuhnya. Begitu dekat sampai Naruto ingin melenyapkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kakak, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi khawatir.

"Aku menduga sesuatu, tapi aku kekurangan bukti." Ucap Naruto dengan nada lebih dingin. "Lukaku sepertinya kembali terbuka"

Kakashi menatap kursi yang diduduki Naruto, aura dingin menguar dari sana, entah bagaimana raut wajah Naruto sekarang, tapi Kakashi menyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak mencari tahu. Itu bisa jadi wajah yang tak bisa Kakashi lupakan seumur hidup dari aura dingin yang begitu kuat menguar.

Naruto berfikir untuk pergi menemui seseorang dahulu sebelum ponselnya berdering, sebuah pesan masuk. "Sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu lagi" ucap Naruto segera memasukan ponselnya. Kursinya kembali berputar menghadap Kakashi "Aku ada urusan. Kau yang handle disini" ucap Naruto sembari berdiri, dan melepas jasnya. Menggulung setelah lengan kemajanya dan melapaskan dasi yang terasa mencekiknya.

"Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi kemudian mengutuk mulutnya sendiri karena telah bertanya, sekarang Naruto sedang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Kau akan menyesal jika mengetahuinya" jawab Naruto.

"Ha'i"

oOo

"Terima kasih pelajarannya hari ini" ucap Sarada membungkukan tubuhnya didepan guru lesnya hari ini. Keluar dari tempat les terakhirnya hari ini, tubuh Sarada terasa lelah sekali. Dalam fikirannya dia ingin bersama dengan kedua adiknya dan bermain bersama mereka. Kalau tidak, mungkin bermanja-manja dengan papa di balkon kamarnya.

"Ayah belum bicara dengan papa ya?" ucap Sarada melihat cakrawala yang telah diselimuti kegelapan. Tangannya memegang erat tas sekolahnya.

"Nona Sarada. Ada perjamuan penting hari ini. Kita harus segera bergegas kembali ke kediaman Uchiha" ucap seseorang mungkin sekertaris, pengasuh, pengawal atau supir. Dia menjaga jadwal Sarada tepat waktu dan meminimalkan waktu yang tidak perlu dengan baik bahkan waktu bermain bersama teman barunya disekolah.

"Selamat datang Nona Sarada" sapa pelayan yang bekerja di kediaman Uchiha.

Belum sempat Sarada merilekskan tubuhnya disofa, pelayan pelayan ini menyeretnya untuk segera berganti pakaian. "Jamuannya akan segera dimulai, maaf Nona. Tuan Sasuke bisa sangat marah kalau anda belum berganti pakaian" ucap salah satu pelayan, dia tahu Nona kecilnya masih lelah dengan kegiatannya seharian ini.

"Lakukan saja pekerjaan kalian" jawab Sarada.

"Apa Sarada sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke dari balik pintu.

Sarada segera keluar kamarnya mengenakan terusan formal dan sebuah sepatu hitam mengkilap. "Ayo perjamuannya akan segera dimulai" ucap Sasuke.

Sarada tersenyum "Ya" tangannya menggapai tangan Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak menyadarinya dan segera berbalik dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Meninggalkan tangan Sarada menggantung diudara.

Senyuman Sarada segera lenyap, menekuk ke arah sebaliknya, bukan ini yang diinginkan Sarada saat tinggal dengan papa, dia ingin seperti anak lain yang diperhatikan dan dilindungi setiap saat. Dia tidak mau papa kaya, dia ingin papa yang selalu ada untuknya seperti Ayah. Sarada menarik nafas dalam, dia tidak boleh berfikiran seperti itu, Papa mungkin sedang lelah. Sarada harus tunjukan kalau dia kuat, agar papa tenang dalam bekerja. Toh, semuanya demi masa depan Sarada juga.

"Nah kau dengan paman saja, ya Sarada-chan" ucap sebuah suara, tangan Sarada yang terulur digenggam olehnya.

"Terima kasih, paman Itachi" ucap Sarada melihat wajah yang sedang dihiasi senyuman itu.

"Aku kan pamanmu" ucap Itachi menyentuh dahi Sarada dengan dua jemarinya.

Senang, itulah yang dirasakan Sarada sekarang. Sesosok yang menyerupai ayah Naruto tinggal dikediaman Uchiha. Tinggal dengan papa tidak semuanya menyedihkan. Setidaknya, ada yang mau bermain dan mendengarkan ceritanya mengenai kegiatannya hari ini.

Didepannya, tangan papalah yang Sarada rindukan. Tangan hangat yang jarang menggandengnya, tapi sesekali mengelus kepalanya. Akhir-akhir ini Sarada jarang bertemu papa, maksudnya sama sekali mereka tidak bertemu, dia tidak ada saat sarapan, dan papa selalu pulang larut malam.

"Paman, papa pasti sedang bekerja keras iyakan?" tanya Sarada sembari mengangkat sedikit rok panjangnya saat menuruni tangga.

"Hmm sepertinya iya"

"Paman, tolong bantu papa ya? Papa terlihat sangat lelah"

Benarkah itu? Itachi melihat punggung adiknya yang nampak turun, namun segera tegap kembali. Walaupun masih kecil, Sarada sepertinya jauh melebihi anak sebayanya. Itachi belum pernah melihat Sarada merengek sejak datang walaupun kegiatannya penuh dengan belajar dari pagi hingga jam malamnya.

Tak! Tidak! Sarada menginjak ujung depan gaunnya, pegangan erat tangannya terlepas dari tangan Itachi. Matanya terpejam erat.

Tangan hangat itu menangkap tubuh Sarada dan segera mendekapnya erat, sesaat wajahnya berubah khawatir, namun segera luntur. "kau harus lebih berhati-hati" ucap Sasuke.

Kepala Sarada mengangguk pelan. Papa Sasuke mengendongnya sampai dilantai dasar.

"Sarada!"

"Ayah" ucap sarada melihat salah satu orang yang dia rindukan.

Naruto segera menghampiri mereka dan memeluknya erat, tangannya mengelus surai gelap Sarada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bukan lagi keluarga Uchiha" ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto. Lengan kemeja digulung tanpa dasi. "Kau fikir ayah akan menemuimu dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

"Hmm, apa papa Sasuke menjagamu dengan baik?" tanya Naruto mengabaikan sasuke.

"Papa sangat baik sekali. Paman juga baik"

"Siapa?"

"Itu.. paman Ita- eh kemana paman pergi"

"Paman Itachi?"

"Huum"

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan pamanmu yang lain, dia-"

"Sarada segera masuk ke ruang makan!" perintah Sasuke.

Sarada enggan meninggalkan ayahnya, dia ingin bermanja-manja lebih banyak. Karena seperti yang pernah dikatakan papa, "jangan panggil Naruto dengan sebutan ayah dan panggil dia dengan hormat". Sarada menatap bola mata biru dihadapanya. Berharap, tanpa kata-kata perasaannya tersampaikan pada Naruto.

"Aku juga merindukamu, masuklah duluan, karena ayah juga akan ikut perjamuan ini" ucap Naruto berdiri, sarada bergegas masuk ruang makan. "Aku memang bukan bagain Uchiha lagi, lagipula aku kesini dengan sebuah undangan"

"Hn"

"Kau sudah datang Naruto" ucap Shisui menghampiri keduanya.

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku pasti diusir dari sini" jawab Naruto.

"Apa hakmu mengundangnya?" tanya Sasuke menatap tajam Shisui.

"Ini jamuan terbuka atau harus kusebut sebuah pesta kecil. Aku seorang Uchiha, walaupun tak mendapat harta warisan tapi statusku sama denganmu Sa-su-ke" jawab Shisui kalem.

Mendengar jawaban Shisui, Sasuke segera masuk keruang makan yang mulai dipenuhi para tamu.

"Tcih, jamuan dalam rangka apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Menumbangkan musuh lama" pancing Shisui, dilihatnya baik-baik wajah Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak berekspresi apapun. "Sulit sekali menebak seperti apa dirimu, Namikaze-san"

"Tentu saja, kalau kau saja berhasil menebak seperti apa aku, aku tidak mungkin menang melawan Uchiha. Tapi, aku malah lebih takut keluarga ini hancur oleh dirimu sebelum aku hancurkan" Ucap Naruto. Dia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dihadapan Shisui.

Shisui tertawa mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tangannya menggiring punggung Naruto agar segera masuk ke ruang makan. Naruto kenal Shisui yang seperti ini tapi, ada kepribadian lain yang Naruto enggan sebutkan dihadapan Shisui secara blak-blakan. Uchiha yang satu ini tidak pernah tertarik pada harta, tapi dia lebih tertarik menghancurkan keluarga ini. Dia tertarik pada Naruto yang sepertinya baru dia ketahui sebagian, namun meskipun dia hendak menghancurkan keluarga ini. Naruto tidak boleh sedikitpun lengah padanya, karena Shisui bisa putih diatas hitam atau hitam diatas putih.

"Kau hanya perlu jadi penonton yang waspada, aku bisa saja melempar pisau kearah penonton" ucap Shisui sembari berbisik di dekat telinga Naruto.

Fugaku dan Mikoto melihat keakraban Naruto dan Shisui, Naruto sadar sepenuhnya kalau dia sedang diawasi oleh kedua Uchiha ini. "Selamat atas tujuan yang telah berhasil anda capai" ucap Naruto mendekati mereka.

"Ya"

Mikoto memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Benar-benar tidak sopan tampilan Naruto sekarang. "Kau sudah kami ajarkan tatakrama tapi berandalan sepertimu tetaplah berandalan" komentarnya.

"Terima kasih pujiannya" jawab Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Mikoto. "Putraku akhirnya membuangmu, dasar tidak tahu malu. Kau tidak bisa membalas budi pada kami, anggap saja dengan menjauhi putraku, kau telah balas budi"

"Balas budi? aku sudah melakukannya." Ucap Naruto " Aku berhutang nyawa pada kalian bukan?"

"Iya-"

"Tunggu Mikoto, apa maksudmu?" sela Fugaku, matanya memicing menyelidik melihat sikap Naruto.

"Aku berhutang satu nyawa, tapi aku sudah membalasnya dengan 3 nyawa. Tuan Uchiha"

Gelas wine yang dipegang Fugaku sedikit bergoyang, melihat sebuah seringai ketidak sopanan dari Naruto padanya. Mata yang selalu terlihat takut itu bersinar menantang pada Fugaku.

"Apa kalian belum lihat berita? pewaris dari Namikaze Hotel's?"

"Tentu saja kami tahu, kami juga p-"

"Pergilah Mikoto." Potong Fugaku. Dengan kesal Mikoto menginggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak mau isrtimu tahu dosamu, Uchiha-san."

"Kau Namikaze Naruto?" ucap Fugaku ragu.

"Tentu saja itu aku dan aku menuntut 2 nyawa Namikaze yang telah kau lenyapkan. Aku Namikaze Naruto, telah membalas hutang nyawaku dan balas budi kepada keluarga Uchiha." Ucap Naruto, matanya melihat kearah Itachi yang baru datang dan berdiri dibelakang Fugaku. "Kau gagal membunuhku, Uchiha-san"

Seringai tipis menghiasi sebuah wajah diantara kerumunan para tamu, jaraknya memang cukup jauh untuk mendengar percakapan mereka namun, tidak perlu terburu-buru, karena waktu akan mengungkapkan semuannya. Gamenya akan segera mencapai klimaks.

"Aku benci diundang kesini" keluh Hinata berjalan diantara para tamu.

Langkah Hinata terhenti melihat Naruto dihadapannya, menatap satu sama lain. Hinata tahu hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke tapi alasan Hinata disinilah yang tidak bisa Naruto tebak. Bersama klien? Sebagai Hanabi? Naruto tidak tahu mana yang benar.

"Kepercayaan itu setipis kertas" Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar, membuat Hinata mengigit pelan bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc...**


	13. Chapter 13

**GAME OVER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sayangnya IP shanaz dibawah standar (nyesek)... ah meskipun ingin shanaz abaikan tapi shanaz bukan manusia yang easy, jadi kepikiran terus. Itulah akibat dari niat belajar, ASUUU! Bodo amat.**

 **Musuh Namikaze? Setengahnya terungkap disini, agak belit-belit karena kenapa shanaz ga bikin Hinata tahu semuanya XD, itulah yang bikin rumit. Shanaz kena batunya nih.**

 **Btw kak ana : squel yang manis – manis itu speerti apa? Cerita baru atau dari fic yang udah ada?. Shanaz agak lemot nih :D**

 **BTW... Minggu depan upnya jadi 3 minggu, shanaz mau UTS dulu :***

 **Sesi curhatnya abis,..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kepercayaan itu setipis kertas" ucapan yang selalu hidup dan mengakar dalam hati Naruto, "Mendekatiku karena kau tahu siapa aku" tambah Naruto.

Hinata ingin menggeleng, menyangkal apa yang dituduhkan Naruto padanya, dia bahkan menolak tuan Namikaze hanya untuk Naruto, itupun saat dia tidak tahu siapa tuan Namikaze sebenarnya. Tapi tatapan Naruto menembus Hinata. Jadi apa maksudnya ini? Naruto bahkan tidak memandang Hinata sedikitpun.

Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Hinata, "Gamenya baru akan dimulai" kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata berdiri sendirian.

 **Hinata world : ON**

Aku tidak tahu apa maksud Naruto sesungguhnya, kenapa bisa Naruto berbisik sekasar itu, pertanyaan yang tiada akhirnya.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, Miss perfect bukan orang yang dapat dipercaya" bisik seseorang, tapi seperti sengaja agar aku bisa mendengarnya.

Siapa dia? Dia yang berdiri membelakangiku.

"Dia mendekati Tuan Namikaze karena dia tahu warisan nyonya Namikaze akan jatuh ke tangan cucunya tersebut. Benar-benar licik saudara-saudara"

Aku ingin menjambak surai itu, Aku bergegas ingin membantahnya,

 **Pyarr**

Ah sial, seseorang dengan sengaja menumpahkan wine ke arahku.

"Maaf miss, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya" ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya" desisku melihat surai gelapnya. Sasuke?

"Sepertinya ketahuan ya?" jawabnya sembari menyeringai, "Bisa bicara sebentar."

Sasuke? Ada yang dia inginkan dariku? Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya keluar dari kerumunan tamu, aku mencari- cari sosok Naruto diantara para tamu. Kemana dia pergi? Tapi sekilas aku melihatnya tersenyum, bukan senyum yang menyenangkan. Apa aku bisa mempercayainya?

Sasuke membawaku ke halaman belakang, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kau tidak sabaran ya, Miss"

Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan ingin segera meniggalkan pesta ini, setelah jelas-jelas aku diundang secara resmi olehnya.

"Kau suka melihat kalungnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalung? Oh, jadi kau yang mengirimnya padaku? Maaf saja aku tidak terima suap apapun"

Sasuke tertawa pelan."Itu bukan suap, itu kenangan dari masa lalu"

Aku memicingkan mata padanya, kenangan dari masa lalu? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau aku pernah bertemu dengannya dimasa lalu.

"Kau tidak ingat? Sedih sekali, tapi lupakan itu."

Omongannya benar-benar tidak jelas. "Tuan Uchiha, jika anda berniat mempermainkan aku. Kau salah, aku tidak berniat bermain-main denganmu" ucapku tegas.

"Aku tahu kau dalam masalah, aku bisa membantumu" ucap Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengabaikan perkataanku.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, tuan Uchiha. Tidak terima kasih"

"Kau terlalu mandiri, Miss. Namun aku suka. Akan aku katakan padamu miss, aku tertarik padamu"

Dia terlalu jujur padaku. "Tidak. Aku-"

"Atau aku akan menghancurkan Narutomu itu."

Aku terkesiap, kali ini aku lepas kendali. Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa dia mau menghancurkan Naruto? "Kau bisa menghancurkan aku semaumu, urusan kita adalah urusan kita, kau tidak bisa memasukkan orang lain kedalam masalah kita berdua"

"Tentu aku bisa" bantah Sasuke. "Jika aku menginginkanmu, maka aku harus menghancurkan orang yang kau cintai."

"Tcih, aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau mau"

"Berani. Namun kau tak bisa menolak keinginanku."

"Kau tak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu"

"Aku bisa,"

Aku tidak suka padanya, aku menatapnya dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Kurasa bukan hanya Naruto tapi juga Yamanaka Ino."

Aku menggeram padanya, seperti yang pernah Naruto bilang, Sasuke adalah orang yang berbahaya dan dia menginginkan aku saat pertemuan pertama kami, tatapannya yang membuatku ketakutan.

Sasuke menarik pipiku dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kau mengerti?" ucapnya dingin. Aku meraskan tubuhku yang ketakutan, dia lebih menakutkan dari Hizashi. Rasa sakit menjalar dari pipiku yang Sasuke cengkram.

"Pertama, kita bersihkan dulu dirimu."

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya kearahku, meskipun aku menolak dan berusaha menghindarinya, tapi cengkramannya semakin kuat dan tangannya mengunci pinggangku.

"Kau bersih"

"Tcih," aku mendengus sembari mengosok bibirku. Matanya menatapku seolah aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Kita akan berjumpa lagi." Ucap Sasuke berbalik meninggalkanku, "Kau siapkan saja hatimu saat bertemu denganku lagi,"

Aku ingin, ugh! Akan aku jelaskan pada Naruto nanti.

"Kalau kau mengikuti dan menerima tawaranku, kau tidak akan seperti ini" ucapnnya, suara pria yang ditemuinya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku baru sadar, Kau Uchiha sialan juga" ucapku menatap pria itu.

"Aku tidak seburuk dia"

"Bagiku tidak ada bedanya. Kalian ingin saling menghancurkan, dengan menyeret sebanyak mungkin orang lain"

"Souka? Tawaranku masih berlaku loh"

"Ak-"

"Aku menolaknya"

Suara itu, suara Naruto. Aku melihatnya mendekati kami, "Jadi ini sebabnya kau tidak mau menerima bantuanku?" tanya Naruto padaku.

"Naruto-"

 **Hinata world : OFF**

"Aku tidak senang Hinata, kau membohongiku" ucap Naruto

Ucapan Naruto terngiang kembali ditelinga Hinata. 'Kepercayaan itu setipis kertas'. "Bukan!" sanggah Hinata.

"Jadi mau jujur padaku?" tanya Naruto.

Memang tidak seperti yang Hinata perkirakan. Musuhnya hanya Hizashi, Hinata tidak berfikir kalau Uchiha-Uchiha ini akan menyeretnya kedalam pusaran masalah diantara mereka.

"Bunga tanpa nama, puluhan buket mawar, kau membuatnya risih, Shisui" ucap Naruto melihat Shisui dengan pandangan aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan.

"K-kau tahu semuanya?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Permintaannya untuk menghancurkan Uchiha, Ancamannya padamu, pertemuan kalian di kantin rumah sakit. Semuanya aku tahu"

Hinata mengingat pertama kali saat mereka bertemu dicaffe. Dia hanya ingin menghancurkan Uchiha dan Namikaze, kemudian dia menawarkan kerja sama, kali ini hanya dengan menghancurkan Uchiha. Di rumah sakit dia juga menawarkan bantuan lagi.

"Hebat! Kau memang benar-benar keturunan Namikaze yang berbakat" ucap Shisui, "Padahal aku masih ingin mempermainkannya" keluhnya.

"Kau mau berperang melawanku, Shisui? Kali ini kita ada diperahu yang sama"

"Benar! Tapi sudah kuperingatkan padamu bukan? Jadilah penonton yang waspada"

"Ah akan kulakukan sesuai dengan permintaanmu dan jangan ganggu istriku lagi" ancam Naruto.

Shisui hanya tertawa dan meninggalkan mereka. Naruto berbalik dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan marah. "Kau tidak bisa menang melawan mereka sendirian. Mereka hanya perlu kau sebagai batu loncatan"

"Batu loncatan?"

"Dengar ini semua salahmu."

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan aku?!"

"Kalau kau jujur padaku soal dia dan Sa-" Naruto segera menggosok bibir Hinata , "Sialan kau Sasuke" desis Naruto.

"Kepercayaan itu setipis kertas, apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata menghentikan kegiatan Naruto.

"Kau mungkin tidak sadar, Sasuke ada dibelakangmu saat aku mengatakan itu, maaf aku tidak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu."

Perasaan Hinata tiba-tiba begitu lega, jadi seperti itu, dia sempat ragu, dan pandangan yang menembus dirinya juga.

"Sudah kubilang kan Sasuke itu berbahaya"

"Aku tahu, tapi seperti yang kau bilang dia tertarik padaku. Apa kau tahu alasannya?"

"Uhmm aku tidak tahu" jawab Naruto bohong.

"Kau juga tidak bilang, kalau Shisui berbahaya" teriak Hinata.

"Gomen"

Sasuke kembali ketaman belakang dan melihat keduanya berdekatan, "Kau yang memintanya, Nona Hinata."

"Serunya melihat playerku mulai melawan" ucap Shisui memperhatikan ketiganya dari jauh.

"Ah, Naruto, kita tidak bisa berdekatan seperti ini" ucap Hinata sadar akan ancaman Sasuke. "Sasuke bisa saja melihat kita" panik Hinata.

"Kau istriku, kalau Sasuke berani macam-macam padamu-"

"Bukan aku Naruto! Tapi kau yang dalam bahaya, aku mohon. Kita akan mengurus masalah ini secara terpisah bukan?"

"Ini berbeda Hinata, Sasuke hanya ingin melihat aku jatuh"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi perasaanku mengatakan, kita pernah saling berkaitan dimasa lalu. Kau, aku dan Sasuke.."

"Ukh" Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak terlihat panik dan menambah kecurigaan Hinata. Sasuke-brengsek itu apa yang dia inginkan dari Hinata?

oOo

"Ohayou, anak-anak ayah" sapa Naruto melihat kedua anaknya sudah bangun sepagi ini dan bermain di teras belakang.

"Papa, baru bangun ya?" tanya Himawari mendekati Naruto. Mirai mengekor dibelakang Himawari sambil berusaha menyeimbangan diri dengan langkah tertatih-tatih.

"Hima, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Naruto cemas memeriksa keadaan putri kecilnya.

"Huum, aku sudah kuat papa" ucap Himawari dengan antusias memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

"Ah ayah senang mendengarnya" ucap Naruto namun Himawari malah menatapnya dengan pandangan sebal. "Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan ayah lagi, tapi pa-pa" ucap Himawari.

'Ha'i! Ha'i!" ucap Naruto memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

"Mama!" panggil Mirai pada Hinata yang ikut bergabung diteras belakang.

"Waah! Mirai pintar ya" puji Hinata menggendong Mirai. "Benar, aku adalah mamamu" ucap Hinata mencolek hidung Mirai yang membuatnya tertawa senang. "Kau akan terlambat kerja, papa" ucap Hinata melihat Naruto dari ekor matanya.

"Etoo-" 

"Kakashi bisa mengamuk loh" tambah Hinata dengan seringai jahil.

"Wakatta! Aku akan segera mandi!" teriak Naruto kembali masuk kedalam.

"Hima jangan tiru papamu, ingat" Nasehat Hinata

"Baik mama" jawab Himawari dengan sedikit ketakutan, mama jadi sangat mengerikan.

Hinata membawa Mirai masuk kedalam dan membawanya duduk untuk sarapan.

"Hinata dimana bajuku?" tanya Naruto keluar dengan selembar handuk.

Psst! Lagi-lagi Malware! Trojan! Hinata segera menundukan kepalanya. "A-Ada dilemari sebelah kiri"

"Kenapa kau malu-malu seperti itu? Bukannya kau sudah melihat seluruh tubuhku?" goda Naruto.

"Melihat seluruh tubuh? Ne mama apa papa juga suka dimandikan sama mama?" tanya Himawari.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" sanggah Hinata, "Hima, habiskan dulu sarapanmu dan abaikan papamu, ya" ucap Hinata berubah manis.

"Ngeri" bisik Naruto segera masuk kembali kedalam kamar.

 **Naruto world : ON**

Aku menatap kembali keluarga kecilku, harusnya aku seperti ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Hinata, sebagai istrinya dan dua malaikat menggemaskan yang sedang melambai padaku.

Ini sebuah tekad yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam diri Naruto, dia harus menyingkirkan serangga penganggu yang mempertanyakan otoritasnya sebagai pimpinan tertinggi Namikaze Hotel. Kalau perlu merebut kembali semua yang bernama Namikaze dahulu. Kemudian, serangga yang mengganggu Hinata.

 **BRAK!**

Aku tidak yakin apa yang aku rasakan, tapi sepertinya, mobilku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, duniaku terasa terbalik, tidak mobilku yang terbalik. Aku segera menyingkirkan kantong udara penyelamat dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

"ittai"

Kepalaku terbentur atap mobil, dengan perlahan aku merangkak kelua mobilku, ah mobil cantik nan seksiku, aku baru saja memilikinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku berdiri sembari bumi bergoyang ke kiri dan kekana. Eh? Kepalaku sepertinya terbentur cukup keras.

Aku hanya bisa diam melihat Kakashi, suster, dan dokter sibuk memberiku perawatan. "Kakak, kau oke?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah cemas. Aku sudah dirumah sakitkah?

"Oh yaa, aku hanya sedikit mati rasa" jawabku, mataku berkunang-kunang tapi tak kunjung pingsan juga. "Kakashi singkirkan kunang-kunang dimataku!" perintahku.

"Sepertinya dia kebal pada obat tidur yang kami berikan" ucap dokter itu menganalisa. "Apa sebelumnya dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Ah yaa, dokter. Aku hampir mati tenggelam setelah 3 hari berkelana diatas air tanpa minuman dan makanan" jawab Naruto.

"Kau ketergantungan obat tidur?"

"Tidak, tapi aku menelan sejenis obat bius dosis tinggi 2x"

"Baiklah, kami akan menambah dosisnya"

Kunang-kunang itu perlahan pergi dan Naruto jatuh kedalam kegelapan. Sebuah mimpi tentang keluarganya kembali hadir. Mimpi yang telah dia abaikan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku menemukan duyung"

"Naruto menjauh darinya"

Aku ingin menjauh tapi aku hanya terpaku ditempat. Aku mencium bau itu lagi, bau sebuah kematian. Matanya tenang melihat kearahku, mengatakan aku hanya anak malang.

Satu, ayahku tumbang.

Dua, ibuku tumbang.

Tiga, giliranku yang...

"Tenang, kau bersamaku" ucap sebuah suara lembut berbisik ditelingaku.

Hinata..

Aku membuka perlahan kelopak mataku,aku pasti cukup lama tertidur. Aku melihatnya menjauh,

Wajahnya nampak khawatir, "Ah aku hampir mati" ucapku mencoba bercanda tapi wajah itu tak kunjung tertawa. ini bukan lelucon yang tepat.

"Aku sangat parah?" tanyaku.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa mati dengan meninggalkan Hima dan Mirai" teriak Hinata marah.

"hehe"

"Apanya yang hehe huh? Kau membuatku hampir pingsan." Ucap Hinata sembari melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Aku mengamati wajah Hinata, ah kalau saja aku tidak memiliki kalian aku mungkin akan menyerah untuk hidup. Bahu Hinata melemas dan wajahnya berpaling dariku. Ada apa ini?

"Naruto, pasti Sasuke yang telah melakukan ini" tebak Hinata.

"Bukan hanya Sasuke yang menginginkan aku mati" jawabku, perkataan yang membuatnya semakin khawatir. "Lagipula ini bukan gaya Sasuke, kurasa.." tambahku ragu, Sasuke itu tidak bisa ditebak.

"Untuk sementara ini, aku akan mematuhi keinginan Sasuke,"

Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. "Akan aku selesaikan masalahmu dengan Sasuke."

Kepala itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya, apa yang dia inginkan dan kenapa aku merasa terikat dengannya di masa lalu"

Kuso! Hinata aku tidak bisa melindungimu jika kau berada dalam cengkraman Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya aku menitipkan anak-anak ditempat yang aman untuk sementara waktu" usul Hinata.

"Hmm ya, baik mereka bersamaku atau bersamamu, mereka akan tetap dalam bahaya" ucapku pasrah.

"Kau jangan mati, oke?"

"Aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah"

Keesokan harinya, aku melihat raut wajah kesedihan dari mata Himawari, aku tahu dia baru saja bersama denganku. Aku memberinya sebuah senyuman dan tepukan dibahu. "Papa tahu kau masih ingin bersama papa, tapi kali ini papa dan mama dalam kesulitan besar"

"Papa janji jemput Hima dan Mirai?" pintanya hampir menangis.

"Papa janji akan menjemput kalian setelah semuanya selesai"

"Hima, ayo ikut paman Bee" panggil Hinata.

Kedua perempuan itu berpelukan sambil menangis, lubang dihatiku semakin besar hanya berpisah dengan mereka. Mirai, untung saja dia belum paham apapun. Mobil itu segera melaju diikuti sebuah mobil lainnya. Aku menarik koperku menuju mobil yang masih terparkir.

Umtuk sementara waktu, aku akan berpisah dengannya hanya karena Sasuke brengsek itu. Kakashi dengan senang hati membantuku memasukan koper kedalam bagasi.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata.

Aku enggan berbalik dan melihatnya memasang wajah putus asa atau bahkan sedih, jika aku berbalik maka aku yakin tidak bisa meninggalkannya. "Aku tak bisa melihat wajah sedihmu" ucapku jujur.

"Aku akan segera kembali bersamamu"

"Aku pegang janjimu" ucapku mengepalkan sebelah tanganku dan mengangkatnya sejajar dengan bahuku.

Aku tak menoleh sekalipun ke belakang. Untuk saat ini akan aku biarkan Hinata melakukan apapun, tapi jika sampai Sasuke mengancam nyawa Hinata dia tidak akan diam. Rasa cemas ini bukan karena Sasuke tapi karena masa lalu yang belum sempat aku ungkap pada Hinata. Dan lagi pria yang menemuinya dirumah sakit, dia... apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya? Dia membantu atau malah hanya untuk menjatuhkan aku?

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Kakashi,

"Kembali ke hotel Namikaze"

 **Naruto world : OFF**

Naruto bermalas-malas di sofa yang ada di kantornya, sepi. Dia tak lagi punya tempat untuk pulang. Hotel adalah hidupnya, setiap hari selalu ada kelurga baru yang keluar masuk. Hidangan ibu profesional. Dan hiburan live dari band-band caffe.

Naruto tidak suka, tidak nyaman dan tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu gelisah sepanjang waktu. Hinata dia biarkan bersama Sasuke adalah hal yang tidak benar menurut hatinya. Tapi fikirannya harus membiarkan Hinata, dia akan selalu khawatir terutama ketertarikan yang tidak mendasar dari Sasuke. Hinata sangat berbeda dari Hanabi. Lalu apa?

"Ah..." gumam Naruto menutup matanya dengan tangan, dia melupakan hal penting ini.

oOo

Hinata mengetik beberapa kata dan menggerakan mousenya dengan cepat. Ditelinganya bertengger headphone school dead. "Shino, kau sudah menyelesaikan bagianmu?" tanya Hinata menatap layar komputer yang berisi sebuah permainan Mahyong.

"Baru berjalan 50%" jawab Shino.

"Hmm"

"Aku sangat takut jika kau hanya membalas dengan kata 'hmm'" ucap Shino.

"Kau tahu seperti apa aku" jawab Hinata mengakhiri permainannya dengan kemenangan telak. "Kau kalah, Shino"

"Seperti biasa" balas Shino, menekan send gift. "Hadiahmu, Hanabi"

Hinata menerima hadiahnya dan segera membukanya, isinya file yang sedang Hinata cari. "OK! Aku akan menganalisisnya dulu"

Sasuke, apa yang harus Hinata lakukan pada pria itu? Dia cukup penasaran dengan hubungan mereka dan apa yang dia mau dari Hinata.

"Hima bisa tolong ambilkan... haah aku lupa" ucap Hinata melepas headphonenya dan berjalan ke dapur. Rumah tanpa anak-anaknya yang lucu dan menggemaskan, Hinata ingin kabur saja bersama mereka beserta Naruto, menjauh dari masalah mereka. Namun, dimanapun mereka berada, Hizashi dan Sasuke akan dengan mudah menemukan mereka.

Satu-satunya cara mereka hidup tenang hanya dengan berbalik dan menghadang mereka secara langsung dengan berbagai resiko.

 **TUK!** Sesuatu jatuh ke bawah meja, Hinata berdecih pelan, itu penanya dan dia sedang sangat membutuhkannya. Hinata segera berjongkok dan memasukan kepalanya kebawah meja. Saat akan keluar, kepalanya terantuk atap meja.

"AW"

 **Flashback**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Hinata melihat adiknya sedang memegangi kepalanya yang terantuk meja.

Lagi, kepala Hanabi terantuk meja, sembari meringis dia berdiri di salah satu tangannya tergenggam sebuah rantai.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata mendekati Hanabi.

Tangan Hanabi segera menghilang dibalik punggungnya. Bibirnya tersenyum malu, dan semburat tipis rona kemerahan muncul di pipinya. "Kau janji tidak akan bicara pada siapapun?"

"Ayolah apa sememalukan itu?" tanya Hinata mengerling.

"Tentu saja! Janji?" tanya Hanabi setengah memaksa.

"Huum. Baiklah"

Tangan itu segera terulur kedepan dan memperlihatkan benda dalam telapak tangannya. "Sebenarnya Dia masih jadi sahabatku mungkin nanti akan jadi pacarku. Sh-"

 **End**

Hinata masih mengelus kepalanya, dia teringat masa lalu lagi. Bibirnya tersenyum, "Hanya kalung pasangan saja, dia malu memperlihatkannya- kalung?"

 **Hinata world : ON**

Aku jadi tidak suka teringat masa lalu, aku mengingat kalung itu. Harusnya kalung itu ada ditangan Ino. Aku sendiri yang menyerahkannya pada Ino untuk menyelidiki asal usul kalung itu, tapi tak terlacak. Lalu kalung yang aku dapat dari Sasuke adalah kalung dengan model yang sama.

Ini spekulasi paling liar yang bisa menjelaskan hubungan mereka dimasa lalu, Sasuke adalah kekasih Hanabi? Atau seseorang yang dekat dengan Sasuke adalah kekasih Hanabi. Etoo yang aku tahu hanya Naruto, kemudian ada kakak Sasuke, dan seorang Shisui yang terus menyeretku masuk kepusaran masalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Siapa?

"Hinata, Hinata" panggil suara Ino,

Aku tersadar dari pemikiran dalamku, aku suka lupa waktu kalau sudah banyak fikiran seperti ini, aku melirik jam digital diatas bupet. Jam 7 pagi.

"Hinata, oy Hinata."

"Ah tunggu sebentar Ino" teriakku segera membuka pintu.

"ASTAGA! Ada apa denganmu?" teriak Ino, aku pasti terlihat sangat mengerikan. "Bukan mengerikan lagi, tapi menakutkan!" tambahnya seolah tahu apa isi kepalaku.

"Lama tak jumpa, Ino. Kemana saja kau? Apa kau tersesat di kutub?" tanyaku tak menggubris teriakan Ino.

Mata Ino menyipit. "Aku hanya pergi beberapa bulan saja" sanggah Ino. "OH astaga! Gara-gara kau aku lupa mau bilang apa." cecar Ino membawaku duduk diatas sofa.

"WAH senangnya liburan" komentarku.

"Ish, bukan itu!" ucap Ino menyentil dahiku. "Sebentar, oh itu aku baru saja kembali beberapa hari yang lalu, dan ada yang membobol rumahku"

"Yah karena rumahmu sangat WAAH"

"Diam dan dengarkan dulu!" protes Ino berwajah serius, kali ini aku menganggapinya. Dia tidak seserius itukan?

"Nah bagus. Jadi meski terkesan kerampokan, tapi hanya satu benda yang menghilang dari kamarku. Kotak perhiasan tempat aku menyimpan kalung Hanabi-"

Aku hanya melongo tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa hilang!" teriakku frustasi. "Aku baru saja akan menanyakannya padamu, karena ada kalung lain yang sama"

Kali ini giliran Ino yang bengong. "Itu tidak mungkin. Makanya dengar aku dulu sampai selesai"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kalung Hanabi masih ada padaku, yang hilang itu yang palsu."

Aku berdiri dan segera mengambil kalung yang dikirim Sasuke padaku, aku memperlihatkannya pada Ino. Ino segera menyambar kalung itu, menimbang dan mengamatinya dengan teliti. "Tidak salah lagi, ini kalung yang sama"

"Kau pasti akan terkejut siapa yang mengirimkannya" ucapku menarik perhatian Ino "Sasuke Uchiha"

Aku melihat Ino bengong sekali lagi. Aku tahu apa yang terketik dikelanya itu. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku punya spekulasi namun, masalahnya, Sasuke bisa jadi orangnya dan bisa saja orang lain. Waktu Hanabi akan cerita, ayah memanggil kami dan dia tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu lagi." ucapku,

"Hinata, kau tidak akan terlibat masalah lagi kan?" tanya Ino.

Aku menampakkan wajah menyesal, "Harusnya kau kembali secepatnya, agar kau bisa mencegahku"

"Hinata! Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu" teriak kesal Ino, tangannya gatal ingin mencekikku.

"Maafkan aku" ucapku. "lebih baik kau menyamar dan datang ke persidangan Hizashi siang ini"

"Ah baiklah" ucap Ino akhirnya.

"Bisa make over aku?" ucapku menatap Ino, aku sampai tak berani bercermin akhir-akhir ini.

"Sesukaku?" tanya Ino penuh harap.

"Miss perfect style" jawabku memupuskan harapannya.

oOo

Aku bertemu dengan Hizashi dipelataran kantor pengadilan. Wajahnya congkak dan memandangku dengan sinis, aku tak peduli dengan penampilanku. Aku menggunakan kemeja putih ketat dengan rok selutut berbelah belakang, menampilkan kaki seksi dan jenjangku.

"Kau fikir akan menang? Tidak. Sadarilah setelah kau melewati sidang ini, aku yakinkan padamu. Kau ingin segera mati."

"Tcih kita lihat saja."

Persidangan dimulai dengan terdakwa Hizashi Hyuuga atas penculikan, pembunuhan, dan penipuan. Tuntutanku dianggap lemah karena kurangnya bukti dan saksi mata.

"Yang mulia, Hanabi Otsutsuki saya yakinkan kalau dia adalah palsu. Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang telah memalsukan kematiannya" ucap pengacara Hizashi, tangannya memberikan hasil tes DNA kepada hakim. " Kami bisa menuntut balik dengan tuduhan penipuan dan pencemaran nama baik"

"Nona Hanabi Otsutsuki" ucap pengacaraku sedikit gemetar, kalau sampai begitu Hizashi hanya akan mendapat hukuman ringan.

"Yang Mulia"

"Silahkan Nona Hanabi Otsutsuki"

"Saya memang, Hinata Hyuuga."

Suara riuh rendah terdengar dari para saksi. Aku yakin Ino sedang mengumpat mengataiku bodoh.

"Tapi saya punya alasan kenapa saya berbuat seperti ini" tambahku.

Aku menceritakan kenyataannya, hari itu saat pemakaman Hanabi Otsutsuki, aku berada disana, aku fikir ini sebagai ganti kehadiranku dipemakaman adikku. Kemudian ayah Hanabi Otsutsuki meminta padaku sebuah permintaan, istrinya mengalami tekanan batin yang kuat, kalau terus dibiarkan dia akan menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan menjadi gila. Kemudian, dimulailah perannya menjadi Hanabi Otsutsuki hingga ibu Otsutsuki sampai menanam pelacak ditubuhnya karena dia takut kehilangan putrinya.

Aku menyerahkan berkas yang ada ditanganku, dan memanggil ayah Otsutsuki sebagai saksi. Aku menatap dengan penuh kemenangan pada Hizashi yang tidak berkutik, selain itu aku punya kartu As lainnya.

"Yang Mulia, saya punya data lain tentang perbuatan Hizashi. Keterlibatannya dalam pembunuhan seorang peneliti terkenal, mantan direktur Usea, Minato"

Tubuh Hizashi menegang seketika. Matanya melihat kearahku dengan rasa takut.

Tanpa perlawanan Hizashi dihukum mati, namun dia mengajukan banding. Percuma saja, akhirnya dia tetap dihukum mati. Aku sempat berpapasan dengannya sebelum aku pergi. Matanya memancarkan rasa takut. "Kau wanita sialan."

Aku hampir saja memberinya jurus tendangan maut kalau saja aku tak memakai rok.

"Kau jangan pernah mengungkit ini lagi. Selamanya" ucapnya dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"Kau sedang mengancam orang yang menjebloskanmu ke dalam penjara dan Neraka?" tanyaku sinis.

"Khekhe... Kau luar biasa, sama seperti ayahmu. Nasehat dariku, keponakanku : jangan bertindak bodoh seperti ayahmu dan Hanabi. Bukan aku yang membunuh mereka, tapi IBLIS"

Hizashi tertawa sampai suaranya tak lagi kudengar. Aku yakin selama bertahun-tahun kalau Hizashilah iblisnya, Hizashi yang telah...

 **Hinata world : OFF**

Ino menangkap Hinata yang oleng tiba-tiba. "Hinata sebaiknya kau duduk" saran Ino membawa Hinata duduk disebuah bangku. "Aku tahu kau lelah karena terlalu bersemangat" tebak Ino.

"Ino..."

"Ya? Kau mau minum? Makan? Belanja?"

"Aku salah. Hizashi bilang Iblislah yang telah membunuh ayah dan adikku"

"Kau percaya padanya? Kau pada Hizashi"

"Ino!" ucap Hinata menatap intens Ino disampingnya. Hinata tidak ingin percaya tapi. "Ino, Hizashi tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada merendah seperti tadi padaku"

"Jika iya benar apa yang dikatakannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ino.

Hinata hanya diam, benar.. lalu apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Dia sedang dalam masalah besar jika Hizashi sampai memperingatinya? Apa yang Ayah dan Hanabi ketahui sampai, nyawa mereka dijadikan taruhannya?

"Sudah selesai melamunnya? Kau punya perkerjaan bersamaku" ucap Sasuke muncul dihadapan Hinata.

Ino sampai tak berkutik hanya dengan mendengar suara Sasuke, bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara. 'Hati-hati dengannya'

"Sampai jumpa" ucap Hinata segera berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Wajah Sasuke mengeras sampai Hinata tak berani menatapnya,

"KH..." suara erangan tertahan tak membuat wajah Sasuke melunak, Hinata tanpa sadar sudah diikat dan dibawa ke kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke menggiringnya sampai disuatu tempat.

"Dudukan dia" perintah Sasuke pada pengawalnya.

Mata Hinata nyalang melihat Sasuke, apa yang dia lakukan? Seberbahaya inikah Sasuke Uchiha?

"Kau tahan sebentar ya, hanya sebentar saja" ucap Sasuke.

Seseorang dengan cepat mengincar leher Hinata dan menusukkan sebuah cairan. Tubuh Hinata seketika terasa nyeri tanpa sebab. Suara erangan tertahan menggema diseluruh ruangan ini. "Kau hanya perlu memberiku sedikit informasi" ucap Sasuke.

Jemari Hinata menekuk, kemudian Hinata tak dapat menahannya lagi, seketika dia menjerit dan mengerang. 'Siapapun tolong aku'

Semakin Hinata menjerit semakin kuat rasa nyeri menyerang tubuhnya. "Kau, mau apa? Ugh!" Hinata segera menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok, obat yang baru disuntikan kedalam tubuh Hinata, mengakar dan mengefek dengan kuat.

"Sebentar lagi" jawab Sasuke.

Sebentar lagi, semakin lama rasa semakin sakit, Hinata tidak yakin kalau dia akan hidup sampai beberapa menit kedepan kemudian blank.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke, namun tak ada yang menjawab. Tubuh itu berdiri dengan perlahan, Hinata tergeletak dilantai dengan pandangan kosong. Hanya bibirnya yang terus bergumam sakit, sakit dan sakit.

Hinata bisa melihat masa lalunya, "Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" itu adalah saat mereka di dapur dan terantuk meja.

Hanabi hanya tersenyum dan segera berlari meninggalkan Hinata. "Hanabi!" panggil Hinata sembari menyusul Hanabi berlari. Hinata kemudian melihat Hanabi sedang menunggunya didepan gerbang. "Berikan padanya" ucap Hanabi menyerahkan bingkisan.

Tiba-tiba Hinata sudah ada didepan pintu dan mendengar suara bell bergema, apa yang Hinata lakukan disini? Pintu terbuka dan nampak seorang laki-laki berdiri. Siapa laki-laki ini?

Suara jeritan Hanabi membuat Hinata melemparkan bingkisan itu, rumah ini, rumah Hanabi setelah menikah. Kali ini Hinata tidak akan membiarkan Hanabi mati, tapi apa daya kekuatannya tetap sama, dia dihajar sampai babak belur. Kemudian, seseorang datang dan menyerang Suami Hanabi. Siapa laki-laki itu?

Dengan cepat Hinata berpindah kerumah sakit, dia melihat Hanabi terbaring dengan ditutupi kain, lagi Hinata melihat laki-laki itu berdiri diluar kamar rawat adiknya. Siapa laki-laki itu?

Kali ini, Hinata yakin kalau dia berpindah ke pemakaman Hanabi, dia hanya berdiri menatap pusara adiknya. Tak ada seoranpun disini, Hinata tergoda unntuk menatap sekelilingnya, ada laki-laki berdiri cukup jauh darinya, menatap kearah pusara adiknya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Laki-laki itu... Hinata tahu siapa dia, Hinata tahu. Ugh sepertinya kepala Hinata dihantam palu dengan kekuatan penuh.

Hinata meringis merasakan kepalanya yang sakit, "Tidak" gumam Hinata perlahan membuka mata, Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya menatap Hinata. "Uchiha-san?"

"Kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan dimobil."

Menggeleng perlahan, Hinata tidak ingat apapun setelah percakapannya dengan Ino. "Berapa lama?" tanya Hinata. Ruangan ini, mungkinkah dia ada dirumah sakit?

"Hampir seharian, dokter bilang kau kelelahan"

"Aku akan pulang"

"Kau belum pulih" cegahnya.

"A-" kata-kata Hinata tercekat ditengorokannya, seolah ada seseuatu yang mencegahnya bertanya lebih jauh. "Aku sudah merasa baikan. Terima kasih, aku akan segera pulang" ucap Hinata .

"Jika itu maumu"

Perhatian yang terasa aneh, Hinata tidak tahu motif apa yang ada dibenak bungsu Uchiha ini, Hinata yakin sesuatu terjadi kala dia merasa dirinya pingsan.

Sasuke pamit pergi sebentar dan berjanji akan mengantar Hinata pulang. Hinata turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke pintu dimana Sasuke pergi.

'Ini bukan dirumah sakit, jalan keluarnya yang mana?' batin Hinata melihat setiap sudut lorong ini.

Hinata yakin dirinya sekarang sedang tersesat, dimana? Dan kenapa dia ada disini?. Suara siulan kecil membuat Hinata merinding tapi didengarnya siulan itu baik-baik. Kakinya perlahan melangkah kesumber suara.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba muncul dari lorong samping dan melambai pada Hinata. Seolah menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Hinata.

Tangan itu tak berbicara dan terus melambai.

"Ugh awas saja kalau kau hantu" omel Hinata segera mendekat.

Dibalik dinding, Shisui berdiri sembari menaruh tangannya di bibir. "Kau tersesat manis?" tanyanya setelah mendapat anggukan dari Hinata yang mengerti kalau dia tidak akan berteriak.

"Kurasa iya" jawab Hinata, "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kau fikir ini mungkin rumah sakit, tapi ini masih dikediaman Uchiha"

"Ta-pi sejak kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu"ucap Shisui mendahului Hinata berjalan. "Ikuti aku"

Tidak ada percakapan lain, diantara mereka, suara-suara langkah kaki menggema dilorong. "Apa Naruto sangat bodoh sampai membiarkanmu dengan Sasuke huh?" tanya Shisui dengan sedikit omelan.

Hinata hanya diam tak menjawab, kalau benar ini di kediaman Uchiha? Kenapa dia tidak ingat apapun? Dan ucapan Shisui benar-benar mengejutkan, dari nada suaranya, jelas-jelas dia cemas dengan keadaan Hinata.

"Oy kau mendengarkan aku tidak?" tanya Shisui

"Eh?"

"Sudah Kuduga. Narutomu itu bodoh"

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa Naruto huh?" ucap Hinata kesal.

Shisui berhenti tepat diujung lorong buntu, kemudian dia menghadap ke kanan dan mendorong dindingnya sampai terlihat sebuah pintu. Mereka sampai disebuah perpustakaan yang cukup besar. "Selamat datang di perpustakaan pribadi Shisui." Ucap Shisui mempersilahkan Hinata berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Masa?"

"Memang tak sebesar punya Uchiha itu, tapi ini milikku sendiri."

Hinata berbalik dan melihat Shisui, "Kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu dibawa Sasuke, dan aku menjadi penasaran apa yang dia lakukan pada playerku. Kau tahu, mungkin dia menyuntikmu serum kejujuran"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau terlalu banyak mengatakan kenapa ini dan kenapa itu?" keluh Shisui.

"Karena aku tidak tahu apapun! Apa yang diinginkan Sasuke itu huh?!" teriak Hinata memotong penjelasan Shisui.

"Ah, sialan sekali kau Naruto. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa padamu?"

"Dia hanya bilang hidupnya diselamatkan Sasuke."

Shisui terdiam cukup lama, "Aku akan ceritakan kenapa" ucapnya.

"Shisui!"

 **BRAK!** Pintu terbuka dengan menghantam dinding dengan keras, di pintu berdiri Naruto bernafas dengan seluruh tenaganya. "Ah Naruto, kau datang setelah aku mengirimmu pesan. Dengan sangat cepat" ucap Shisui.

Naruto segera mendekati Shisui. "Dimana Hinata? Katakan!"

"Tenang-tenang" ucap Shisui menunjuk kearah Hinata yang hanya diam.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja? Maaf! Astaga! Masalahmu dan Sasuke adalah masalahku juga" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun, Naruto.. katakan yang sebenarnya padaku" ucap Hinata menuntut

Naruto terdiam mencerna kata-kata Hinata? Bukankah dia sudah katakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke tapi tatapan Hinata sangat menuntut seperti perkataannya.

"Kau dengar itu, Naruto. Aku akan menyimak dari sini" ucap Shisui berniat melemparkan masalah itu pada Naruto.

"Apa maksumu Hinata?" tanya Naruto menyerah, dia sedang dalam keadaan buruk untuk main tebakan.

"Hyuuga Hanabi"

Kedua pria itu terkejut disaat yang bersamaan, sudah Hinata duga, Pria dalam mimpinya adalah Naruto dan Shisui adalah...

2 kata dalam satu tarikan nafas itu membuat Naruto dilanda rasa bersalah, Hinata tahu tentang itu? Kapan dia mengetahuinya. Naruto berdecih pada Shisui. "Lebih baik kita berbicara ditempat lain." 

"Kau menyalahkan aku? Ah bisa jadi aku yang mengatakannya." Ucap Shisui pura-pura berfikir. "atau tidak?"

Hinata menggeleng. Shisui baru akan menceritakan masalah itu "Shisui menyelamatkanku dari Sasuke, aku tahu kau meragukannya tapi.."

"Tega sekali, aku merasa hatiku hancur berkeping-keping."

Naruto segera mendekati Shisui dan mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan kuat. "Kau tahu tentang aku kan? Kau juga tahu kejadian sebenarnya yang terjadi dahulu!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu semuanya."

"Kau tahu! Kau hanya sedang bersenang-senang sekarang!"

"Naruto tenangkan dirimu"

"Aku tahu kalung itu Shisui..." ucap Hinata membuat Shisui bungkam. "Kalung yang dipesan khusus tanpa ada duplikatnya. Kalung dengan inisial tersembunyi, S dan H"

Naruto dan Shisui memandang Hinata tak percaya.

"Aku memang tidak mengetahui semuanya, cerita lengkap dari ini semua. Tapi aku tahu S dikalung milik Hanabi bukanlah S untuk Sasuke" ucap Hinata memandang Shisui.

"Kau benar, Naruto sialan lepaskan aku" Pinta Shisui.

"Lalu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Kini dia bingung, pesan terakhir Hanabi jelas-jelas untuk Sasuke. Ini jadi membingungkan sekali.

"Yang tahu cerita lengkapnya hanya Shisui, benarkan?"

"Shisui, katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? tapi Sasuke bilang Hanabi-" Naruto berhenti matanya melirik Hinata.

"Kau juga ada dalam tragedi adikku.. iyakan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Setelah Shisui menjelaskan semuanya. Akan aku jelaskna peranku"

"Baik, jadi bisa kita mulai? Shisui" ucap Hinata.

"Sebelum berpacaran dengan Sasuke Hanabi berpacaran denganku, tapi karena dia masih kecil, aku mengatakan padanya kalau kami sahabat dekat, suatu saat, dihari dia masuk SMA aku akan mengajaknya pacaran. Kami bertemu di sebuah acara game dan berkenalan. Dari sana aku mulai menyukainya pelan-pelan, dia seperti penyihir kecil dengan sikap dewasanya." Shisui tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah buku dari rak, membuka sebuah halaman yang tersisip selembar foto Hanabi. "Kami cukup bahagia, sampai dia mengambil keuntungan dariku saat itu aku fikir dia hanya terlalu sedih menghadapi kematian ayahnya tapi, dia menginginkan sebuah informasi yang disimpan dari database Uchiha corp. Aku tidak bisa meretas database itu, tapi dia bersikeras dan aku hanya bisa membantunya memasuki database sebagai keluarga Uchiha."

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata tak sabar, tapi dia yakin Shisui sedang menata hatinya. "Dia mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dan membuangku, dan kau tahu dia dekat dengan Sasuke. Aku tahu dia melakukannya karena tahu apa isi informasi yang dia curi dan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Kufikir dia ingin melindungi seseorang dengan menukar nyawanya sendiri. Aku berusaha lari dari rumah ini, tapi aku tidak bisa, karena peretasan itu aku dikurung dan diawasi selama 24 jam. Fugaku dan Mikoto mengancamku setiap saat."

Naruto, memperhatikan Shisui baik-baik, apa dia sedang berakting lagi atau tidak.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, Naruto. Sudah wajar, Fugaku tidak akan diam saja. Tunggu aku akan lanjutkan. Jadi saat Sasuke bilang untuk menjaga kekasihnya dia sedang menjadikan Naruto tunduk padanya. Setiap laporan Naruto mengenai keadaan Hanabi, itu saat mereka menginginkanku untuk melakukan pekerjaan untuk mereka. Aku juga benci padamu, Naruto, kau hanya diam dan Tak melakukan apapun! Laporan kematian Hanabi adalah kegagalanku menghancurkan sebuah perusahaan. Namikaze Hotels"

Naruto menarik nafas dalam dan menahannya cukup lama sebelum dia hembuskan. Shisui melanjutkan ceritanya dengan menatap Naruto "Kemudian aku mendengar seorang gamer yang sedang naik daun bernama Hanabi, pengharapanku memang terlalu besar, Hanabi sudah tiada apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tapi berkatmu, aku tahu nyawa siapa yang dia lindungi, dan kau menikah dengan Sakura. Dihari itu aku melihat Nyonya Namikaze menatapmu dengan penuh harap sepertiku mengharapkan Hanabi hidup kembali, aku ingat foto anak satu-satunya Nyonya Namikaze. Diantara ragu, Hinata melakukan tindakan yang tidak bisa siapapun prediksi. Aku sangat berharap Hinata berpaling darimu, agar aku tidak menyakiti Hinata. Tapi saat aku tawarkan penghancuran Namikaze dan Uchiha yang jelas-jelas menguntungkanmu dan Hinata, Hinata menolak."

"Jadi kau bangun sebuah game dengan kami sebagai playermu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tepat sekali, aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua sekaligus. Tapi kau bertindak lain lagi Naruto. Kau tinggalkan Sasuke, membuat rencanaku berantakan. Aku mencoba mengunakan Hinata sebagai rekan tapi dia terus saja menolak. Sekarang setelah kau tahu siapa yang menyiksa adikmu hingga meninggal, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tunggu, kau tahu nyonya Namikaze mencariku sejak aku menikah lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Naruto tak terima.

"Itu hanya Hipotesis yang tak berdasar dengan hanya mengambil sebuah kesimpulan dari pandangan saja. Ingat saat itu kau masih budak Sasuke" jawab Shisui.

"tcih"

"Jadi iblis yang dimaksud Hizashi adalah Uchiha?" tanya Hinata seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Siapa nyawa yang dilindungi Hanabi?"

"Kau, Kau Hinata."

Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah, jadi demi menyelamatkan nyawa Hinata, Hanabi menawarkan nyawanya sebagai gantinya. "Tapi kenapa harus aku? Apa yang ayah dan Hanabi ketahui hingga nyaawa mereka jadi taruhannya? Apa? Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, tapi soal Hiashi, ayahmu terlibat dalam sebuah membunuhan"

"Ti...dak! itu itu Hizashi! Dia yang melakukannya" ucap Hinata.

"Kau benar, tapi ayahmu tak bisa menyangkalnya, kesulitan karena memiliki saudara identik huh? dan terus mencari kebenaran, setelah dia tahu, apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia mati, dan hanya meninggalkan informasi bahwa saudaranya yang melakukannya. Bagi kriminal seperti Hizashi, tanpa bukti kuat, dia tidak akan mendapat hukuman berat"

"Dia tahu pelakunya, Hizashi tau pelakunya" ucap Hinata mengingat peringatan Hizashi beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Dia pria pintar bisa hidup sampai hari ini" puji Shisui.

Hinata segera menelpon sebuah nomor. "Ino, aku ingin kau mengikuti mobil Hizashi dan bertanya tentang-"

"Hinata aku mengikuti mobil tahanan karena aku penasaran kenapa dia memperingatimu, Hi-Hizashi tewas, Mobilnya mengalami kecelakaan dan masuk sungai."

Hinata menatap Shisui dengan putus asa, tangannya terkulai lemas, "Dia baru saja mati" ucap Hinata.

"Aku yakin kau yang selanjutnya. Apa kau mengatakan kasus pembunuhan itu di pengadilan?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Sial. Itulah kenapa kau diberi serum kejujuran, dia ingin tahu seberapa banyak yang kau tahu tentang pembunuhan itu" umpat Shisui.

Bagi Naruto, kepalanya cukup pusing menerima informasi baru yang kesemuanya bertentangan. Sasuke memang memanfaatkan dirinya, tapi dia tak menyangka akan sejauh itu peran Sasuke sampai membunuh Hanabi. Dia yang dulu dan sekarang, Shisui yang gila, muslihat Fugaku.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shisui melihat Naruto hanya diam dengan dahi berkerut. "Otakmu pasti sudah tumpul karena terlalu lama menjadi budak Sasuke." ejeknya.

"Aku... ugh KUSO!" umpat Naruto menendang sofa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Naruto tenangkan dirimu" ucap Hinata mendekati Naruto tapi Naruto malah menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku pantas mati untuk ini. Aku disuruh Sasuke untuk mengawasi Hanabi dan melaporkan semua yang terjadi padanya. Tapi aku tidak berdaya hanya untuk bertindak menurut perasaanku, menyelamatkannya dari kematian. Shisui benar, otakku tak lagi berfungsi benar"

"Naruto... Kau menyelamatkan adikku, Kau datang waktu itu... aku ingat wajah orang yang telah membantuku dan berwajah serba salah dirumah sakit. Kau sudah memberiku waktu untuk bicara padanya terakhir kali." Ucap Hinata menarik Naruto agar berdiri.

"Tapi nyawamu, kau dalam bahaya"

"Nyawamu juga dalam bahaya."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan nyawaku lagi" tambah Shisui. "Karena tindakan sembrono kalian dan karena kau mengungkit Hanabi, rencanaku gagal 2x. Haaah" keluh Shisui menempatkan kembali foto Hanabi dibuku dan menyimpannya kembali kedalam rak.

"Shisui maaf" ucap Naruto

"Maafmu sudah tidak berguna. Kalau kalian sudah selesai keluar sana, aku akan kembali bekerja"

Hinata bukannya keluar, dia malah duduk dikursi dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Shisui, kau yakin?" tanya Hinata dengan nada suara Hanabi.

"UGH! Hentikan! Hentikan! Dia tidak hidup!" teriak Shisui menutup telinganya. "Lagipula kau menolakku 3x"

"Karena kau tidak menjelaskan apapun padaku" ucap Hinata dengan nada manja dan polos.

Naruto sebenarnya tak tahan melihat Hinata memberlihatkan sisi Hanabi diluar kegiatan gamenya, apalagi dengan nada manja hanya untuk membujuk Shisui. Sisi Shisui bertambah satu lagi, seolah semua emosinya berdiri sendiri.

"Gamenya belum berakhirkan, Shisui?" tanya Naruto. "Kau tahu, aku juga punya sisi kejam akhir-akhir ini"

"Aku lihat itu, Fugaku sampai tidak berkutik. Khehehe" ucap Shisui "sepertinya aku berhasil mengeluarkan sisi gelapmu, Naruto. Ayo saling bunuhlah, aku sangat senang menjadi Game master kalian."

"Selama kau bekerja sama dengan kami, kali ini aku tidak ragu untuk bilang, aku percaya padamu" ucap Naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan, wasapadalah"

"Ah, ya."

oOo

Naruto membawa Hinata diam-diam keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Dia menyetir tak tahu arah, kemana dia harus membawa Hinata pergi? Dimana dia akan menempatkan Hinata ditempat yang aman?

Seolah tahu Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto, "Aku tahu kau cemas akan keselamatanku" ucap Hinata. "Aku juga tidak boleh terlihat bersamamu"

"Bagaimana bisa Hinata?"

"Aku juga sangat mencemaskanmu dan anak-anak. Aku akan-"

 **CKITT!** Naruto mendadak menepikan mobilnya. Kepalanya bersandar pada stir mobil. "Hinata tidakkah kau marah padaku tentang Hanabi?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata membalas tatapan Naruto, "Ada banyak pertanyaan tentang itu tapi kita sama-sama tak berdaya waktu itu, kita tak memiliki pilihan apapun. Sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda."

"Kau benar, kau menolak tawaran Shisui, kau memberiku kekuatan."

"Souka?" ucap Hinata mengelus surai Naruto, yang Naruto butuhkan adalah sebuah tangan untuk dia bawa bukan tangan yang menariknya. Hinata akan merelakan tangannya untuk Naruto bawa sampai game ini berakhir. "Jadi kita kembali dalam satu tim?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk. "Masalah di Namikaze Hotel juga disebabkan oleh Uchiha"

"Tidak ada rahasia lagi?" tanya Hinata

"Semoga saja tidak." Ucap Naruto menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC, sepertinya sedikit membingungkan... kalau iya akan Shanaz perbaiki lagi dan di reupload minggu depan.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Game over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shanaz terharu T.T ... shanaz, huhuhuhu Shanaz bukan adiknya raffi ahmad ya.. Shanaz bukan syahnaz :D (abaikan..) itu Shisui bukan Obito.**

 **Soal flamers? Yah yang itu bukannya shanaz malah seneng XD (aneh), itu bukan shanaz cuekin, shanaz pribadi cukup jleb kehati, cuman karena bukan makhluk sosial yang suka gaul, shanaz selesain lewat PM tapi ga pernah dibales (nyeseknya itu loh), ngajak berantem tapi diabaikan.. syialan syekali -_-**

 **Disini konfliknya tidak terlalu terasa :3 Shanaz sedang berfikir keras menemukan benang merah jalan cerita agar tersambung dengan ending yang sudah ada dikepala shanaz. Dan semua awal tragedi Naruhina. Namikaze, Hyuuga, dan Uchiha. Khakhakha!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

"Naruto.." panggil Hinata membuka matanya, disampingnya tak ada siapapun, semalam mereka masih bersama. "Hati-hati" bisik Hinata mengelus tempat disampingnya yang masih terasa hangat.

Hinata meregangkan tubuhnya, hari ini dia akan melakukan apa? Dia tidak bisa berkeliaran dimana saja, karena sedang bersembunyi dari Sasuke.

 **Prang! Prang!**

Satu persatu benda diatas meja, bupet dan dinding hancur dan berjatuhan ke lantai. Hinata segera berguling menjauhi jendela dan bersembunyi dibalik ranjang.

Isi tempat tidurnya berhamburan ke udara, seseorang sedang menembakinya dari arah luar. "Cepat sekali dia menemukanku" ucap Hinata pasrah.

"Stt Hinata" panggil Naruto.

"Eh kau belum pergi?" tanya Hinata melihat Naruto mengintip dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku baru selesai mandi"

"Lalu?"

"Aku butuh pakaianku dilemari"

Hinata melihat ke sebrang ruangan, disana menjulang sebuah lemari. "Kau mau aku mati?"

"Apa kau mau melihat aku mati telanjang?"

Hinata mengelus dagunya sembari menautkan kedua alisnya, "Aku suka kau mati telanjang"

Naruto menyeringai tidak suka. "Kau ingin lihat?" ucap Naruto merangkak keluar kamar mandi sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sial, aku akan merindukanmu sayang" ucap Hinata dengan airmata siap jatuh.

"Hinata~" pinta Naruto.

 **Hinata world : ON**

Aku meleleh mendengarnya memohon padaku, tembakan memang berhenti, tapi tidak menjamin sniper itu sudah pergi. Aku melihat keadaan dibalik ranjang. Benar-benar kacau, hancur, dan pasti ada tagihan ganti rugi.

Aku menghela nafas. Dinding di bagian sana terbuat dari kaca keseluruhannya. Jadi kalau tidak dengan perisai dia harus mengecoh snipernya. Persentase berhasilnya kecil sekali.

Aku mengambil bantal disampingku dan membungkusnya dengan selimut kemudian menyembulkannya sedikit diatas tinggi ranjang. Hening. Aku rasa tidak berhasil, Hinata melemparkan bantal itu ke dekat jendela.

Rentetan tembakan langsung menghujani bantal malang itu, aku berlari dengan cepat kedekat lemari dan mengambil pakaian Naruto.

Tembakan beralih pada lemari tempatku bersembunyi. Ngeri rasanya melihat pintu lemari berlubang oleh peluru yang menhujani tempatku bersembunyi. "Gulung dan lempar kesini" ucap Naruto.

Aku mengangkat gulungan baju itu, dan melemparnya pada Naruto. Tangan itu sigap menangkap gulungan baju yang aku lemparkan.

 **Hinata world : OFF**

Naruto menatap Hinata yang masih memejamkan matanya dalam lemari, ada sedikit rasa takut dalam raut wajahnya. Naruto menarik tangan itu keluar dari lemari membuat Hinata segera membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Naruto.

"Kakashi sudah mengurusnya" ucap Naruto menangkap pertanyaan di mata Hinata.

"Syukurlah," ucap Hinata lega, memeluk tubuh Naruto erat.

"Hmm.. Kita harus segera bergerak"

Hinata sebenarnya enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya "Kita akan kemana?"

"Tempat teraman sekarang adalah hotel Namikaze, namun aku tidaklah yakin 100% pada hotelku sendiri"

"Apakah ada Uchiha disana?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Ya. Ada milik Uchiha dalam tubuh Namikaze hotel."

"Aku akan pergi dan minta bantuan pada brotherBee"

"Tidak"

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, menatap pemilik shappire itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku yang akan menjagamu"

"Naruto, kau juga harus menyelesaikan masalahmu"

"Aku tahu"

"Jadi biarkan aku meminta bantuan-"

"Hime, tolong jangan membantahku lagi. Cukup dengan sekali aku membiarkanmu pergi."

Naruto tahu Hinata mudah luluh, Naruto hanya perlu meyakinkan dan merayunya sedikit agar Hinata mau menurutinya. "kau mengerti?" ucap Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata. "Kau harus ikut denganku, ada disampingku dan tidak boleh menghilang dari pandanganku lebih dari 10 menit"

Posesif namun Hinata suka. Digapainya lengan besar itu. "Kau sedang merayuku, Naruto" bisik Hinata.

"Hinata, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Kalau tidak kau pasti akan keras kepala lagi" ucap Naruto, jemarinya menangkap jemari Hinata dan memainkannya.

"Hmm"

"Jangan berikan aku jawaban yang ambigu" ucap Naruto menarik tangan Hinata mendekati pipinya, menaruhnya diatas 3 garis yang menghiasi pipinya. "Berikan jawaban yang jelas, Hime"

"Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Bersamamu dan tidak akan pergi kemana-mana"

oOo

Naruto membawa Hinata ke hotel Namikaze, Kakashi menambah pekerja ekstra dalam mengawal keadaan sekitar hotel Namikaze selama Naruto bekerja. Hinata setia menemani Naruto dengan duduk disofa sembari bermain gamenya.

Chat pertama muncul saat dia masuk ke club di The world. "Aku tidak bisa sering-sering menghubungimu, aku sedang diawasi" ucap Antkiller.

"Aku baru akan memperingatkanmu" ucap Hanabi.

"Dimana BrotherBee?"

"Sedang diperjalanan."

"Mereka?"

"Dalam keadaan baik"

Hanabi hanya mengangguk dan dalam 1 menit kemudian kerumunan avatar semakin banyak berkumpul dalam club. Hari ini akan ada NPC DJ baru yang akan meramaikan The World.

Hanabi segera menghilang dari dalam kerumunan avatar yang sedang mendengarkan musik, log out. Hinata merilekskan punggungnya dan menatap Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Kakak aku sudah menyelesaikan dan mengecek beberapa laporan" ucap Kakashi masuk dan menyerahkan beberapa dokumen. "Penyewa skyfall garden, renovasi dapur hotel, ulang tahun hotel"

"Tunggu!" ucap Hinata.

Kedua pria itu melihat kearah Hinata, "Jadi, semua laporan dikerjakan dan dicek oleh Kakashi? Lalu apa pekerjaan Naruto disini?"

"Dia bilang untuk apa punya bawahan kalau tidak dipekerjakan." Jawab Kakashi.

"Aku kerja, melipat kertas ini jadi origami" jawab Naruto mengangkat tangan sibuknya.

"Ah, kakak itu kontrak yang harus kau tanda tangani bukan dilipat!" teriak Kakashi panik merebut origami ditangan Naruto dengan wajah nelangsa, dia harus membuat ulang kontraknya.

"Ah, aku kira kertas bekas, aku tidak suka isinya" ucap Naruto santai.

Kakashi membuang wajah nelangsanya. "Kalau begitu ini sampah" ucap Kakashi segera membuang kertas ditangannya kedalam tong sampah.

'Aku tidak akan pernah paham cara mereka bekerja' batin Hinata.

"Kalian mau makan siang di restoran hotel?" tawar Kakashi.

"Aku akan mengajaknya keluar"

"Tapi bukannya berbahaya?"

"Aku malah lebih curiga pada masakan koki disini" balas Naruto memutar kursinya.

Hinata yang paham mengangguk pelan, Naruto memikirkannya sampai kesana bahkan dihotelnya sendiri, Kakashi hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian pamit pergi.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto merubah suasana.

"Rasanya enak makan ramen" jawab Hinata.

"Kita akan pergi ke sana" ucap Naruto bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang membuntuti kita nanti?" tanya Hinata dengan nada cemas.

"Aku sudah fikirkan caranya" ucap Naruto mengambil tas yang ditinggalkan Kakashi, Hinata bahkan sampai tak sadar Kakashi membawa tas itu.

Naruto menyerahkan tas itu setelah mengambil bagiannya. Tangan itu menarik tangan Hinata masuk ke ruangan di samping kantor Naruto. Itu sebuah kamar kosong yang diisi dengan sofa kecil dan mini bar.

"Ganti pakaiannya disini" ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau keluar dulu"

"Kau akan memerlukan bantuanku untuk memakainya" ucap Naruto jahil.

Hinata buru-buru mengeluarkan pakaiannya, itu kaos dengan rok selutut. "Aku bisa memakainya sendiri" ucap Hinata memajukan bibirnya. Tatapannya membeku pada Naruto dan bibirnya kembali mundur. Ada bara dimata Naruto saat tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"Na-Naruto." Cicit Hinata, rasanya bara itu menjalar membakar seluruh tubuh Hinata.

"Kau tahu Hinata, pelukanmu memberiku sebuah kehangatan yang tak kunjung hilang"

Pipi Hinata bersemu kemerahan. Tangan Naruto bergerak dari lengannya dan terus naik hingga mencapai bibirnya. Rangsangan yang Naruto berikan, membangunkan jutaan kupu-kupu diperut Hinata.

Hinata merasakan tangan Naruto kembali menelusuri tubuhnya, bergerak naik turun diatas dadanya. Kemudian meraba zipper belakang dressnya, sembari menurunkn zipper, jemarinya menelusuri tulang belakang, ikut menuruni lekuk tubuh Hinata.

Jemari Naruto sedang memainkan hasrat Hinata, menggelitik hormonnya yang naik perlahan. Dressnya melorot, menampakkan gumpalan putih dibaliknya.

Pelan, Naruto merebahkan tubuh Hinata diatas sofa membuatnya bersandar pada lengan sofa, menawannya dalam kurungan Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto yang semakin dipenuhi bara.

Suara lenguhan rendah keluar dari mulut Hinata saat Naruto meremasnya sekaligus mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Hinata. Melumat pelan bibir mungil itu.

Lidah Naruto bermain-main dimulut Hinata, menumpahkan saliva kental dari mulut Hinata. Hinata terhanyut, merasakan bara yang menyebar dari Naruto. "Naru-"

Kalau saja Naruto tidak punya kewarasan tinggi, Naruto akan segera menelanjangi Hinata dan menghangatkan miliknya didalam diri Hinata. Tapi dia menahan dirinya, tak ingin mengecewakan Hinata yang masih melenguh menikmati sentuhannya.

"Hinata" bisik Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu dimana?" ucap Naruto melihat tubuh Hinata. Tangannya menunjuk bibir Hinata "Disini" turun kebawah menyentuh pelan dada yang terlihat kencang itu "disini" kembali turun melewat pusar dan berhenti diantara kedua kakinya, diatas lingerienya "Atau disini"

"Naruto"

"Ya Hime, kau pilih yang mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin makan" ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah.. eh?"

Hinata memerah dengan cepat, dia mungkin terbakar oleh bara Naruto tapi dengan rasa lapar dan perih yang menggerogoti tubuhnya dia akan mati lemas sebelum Naruto mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ah, padahal kau sudah basah"

"Naruto kau membuatku malu"

"Bagaimana aku menyembunyikan ini?" ucap Naruto menunjukan miliknya yang sedang berdiri tegak, menyesakkan celananya. Hinata hanya tertawa, Naruto sedang ereksi dan kalau dia keluar dengan keadaan seperti itu dia pasti akan dianggap bos mesum.

"Jangan tertawa"

"Aku tidak tertawa, hihi"

"Hime.."

"Kalau itu," ucap Hinata mengantung tangannya bergerak menyentuh milik Naruto, menurunkan zipper depan, membuka sabuknya dan melorotkan seluruh celananya. "Kau harus mengendongku jika aku tak sanggup berjalan sampai restoran"

Jeritan Hinata tertahan dengan bibir Naruto, "Kau menggodaku Hime" ucap Naruto melepas lingerie Hinata. Naruto kembali merangkak ke atas tubuh Hinata, memberikan sebuah pelukan erat sembari memompa dirinya masuk.

Hinata menggeliat, "Naru-ngh"

 **Naruto world : ON**

Aku mengandeng tangan mungil yang seperti tangan anak kecil ini, astaga, dia masih terlihat muda. Kami sedang berjalan dalam penyamaran sebagai dua sejoli yang dimabuk asmara, dengan penampilan bak anak SMA.

"Berapa jauh lagi?" tanya Hinata, rambutnya yang diikat longgar kesamping membuatnya semakin manis.

"Sedikit lagi."

"Apa kau tahu, aku baru saja menyadarinya"

"Ya? Sadar?"

"Ini kencan pertama kita"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. "Kau benar"

"Bagaimana kalau kita, tidak hanya sekedar makan?"

Aku berfikir beberapa tempat yang bisa kami singgahi, game center, pasar antik, dan oh, Naruto lupa Hinata punya banyak energi kalau sudah jalan-jalan. Aku merasakan pipiku memucat sekarang.

"Kita akan kemana saja? Kau sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Hinata membuka ponsel Naruto dn mencari tempat yang menarik.

Aku mengangguk pasrah, namun senyuman diwajah itu membuatku melupakan energi ekstra Hinata. Tidak masalah, sampai lututku copotpun, aku akan mengikutinya.

oOo

Aku menatapnya yang sedang menyantap creepe sembari tersenyum, aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, Hima dan Mirai, airmatanya meleleh tanpa dikomando.

"Ah maaf, aku terbawa perasaan, rasanya pasti menyenangkan makan creepe ini bersama anak-anak" ucapnya menyeka airmata yang mengalir. "Aku jadi sentimentil seperti ini"

"Kita akan segera berkumpul kembali" ucapku menenangkannya.

"Aku tahu itu"

File itu, file yang dicuri Hanabi dan diketahui Hizashi dan Hiashi, seberapa buruknya jika sampai tersebar ke publik? Wasiat Hanabi, haruskah aku katakan pada Hinata atau Sasuke? Hinata pasti sedang memikirkan file apa yang dicuri keluarganya dan sanggup melenyapkan Hizashi?

Sekarang setelah bertahun-tahun, dimana file itu berada. Aku tidak bisa tenang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata jika sampai dia tahu isinya dan tersebar kepublik. Bukan hal mustahil Hyuuga akan dibantai sampai habis, itu termasuk aku yang membantunya.

Mengerikan. Kenapa terasa mengerikan? Aku merasa akan ada kejutan lain yang menunggu kami jika kami terus mencari. Hyuuga. Uchiha dan Namikaze. Terikat takdir buruk karena Shisui, bukan! Bukan karena Shisui, Namikaze sudah terlibat sejak awal dengan Uchiha karena Usea.

Ponselku bergetar, sebuah email dari Kakashi masuk, itu adalah informasi lain dari saham yang hilang serta informasi dari yayasan Usea. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Hinata. Tidak mungkin!

 **Naruto world : OFF**

"Aku pergi ke toilet dulu" ucap Naruto mencoba menahan gejolak yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menggelap.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan Hinata, Hinata yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto. Suasana hatinya berubah drastis.

"Hinata-sama"

Tubuh Hinata menegang ditempat duduknya, harusnya tak ada yang tahu Hinata ada disini, penyamaran ini sangat sempurna. Bertahun-tahun dirinya tidak pernah dipanggil dengan akhiran –sama lagi.

"Maaf aku bukan-" Hinata sampai tak bisa berkata-kata melihat 20 pria dengan lambang Hyuuga dimantel mereka bersujud.

"Hinata-sama, syukurlah kami menemukan anda!" ucap orang yang paling depan, ah Hinata ingat siapa dia, dia adalah kepala pelayan semasa ayahnya hidup.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Hinata merasa pusing, kursinya terhuyung jatuh membentur lantai.

"Kebiasaan anda saat makan" ucapnya masih dengan bersujud.

Hinata tidak yakin masih ada yang mengingat cara makannya setelah sekian lama, kerumunan manusia semakin banyak mengelilingi mereka. Hinata harus cepat bertindak.

"Bnagunlah, ini ditempat umum" ucap Hinata memaksa pria yang paling depan untuk bangun. Tapi dia tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Hinata-sama maafkan kegagalan saya yang tidak bisa melindungi keluarga anda!"

"Hinata-sama maafkanlah kami" koor yang lainnya.

"Astaga, kita bicara ditempat lain, dan kalian cepat bangun, memalukan sekali" ucap Hinata.

"Hinata-sama kami tidak akan bangun sampai anda memaafkan kami"

"Aku maafkan. Aku sudah katakan sekarang cepat bangunlah. Kalian bodoh apa?" umpat Hinata.

Dua puluh pria itu serempak bangun kemudian mengelilingi Hinata, memberi perlindungan Hinata dari kerumunan yang tercipta karena ulah mereka. Hinata menepuk dahinya pelan. Mereka bukannya membubarkan kerumunan, malah sekarang mereka benar-benar jadi pusat perhatian!

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Hinata segera duduk di kursi yang disodorkan salah satu dari pria itu.

"Tetua akan memilih penerus Hyuuga yang baru" ucapnya.

"Aku bukan lagi bagian dari Hyuuga." Bantah Hinata, teringat ketika masa sulitnya, para manusia bau tanah itu menutup matanya pada keadaaan Hinata dan Hanabi. "Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa disana. Keluargaku sudah mati, kalian boleh memilih pemimpin sesuka kalian"

"Anda diminta datang ke kediaman Hyuuga"

"Aku tidak mau" ucap Hinata cepat. Tidak mau kembali kesana.

"Ini permintaan dari calon pemimpin lain"

"Permintaan?"

"Tolong penuhi permintaannya"

Tangan Hinata bertumpu didagunya, tak ada salahnya membentak orang-orang tua itu dan melihat seberapa brengseknya pemimpin selanjutnya Hyuuga.

oOo

Naruto menendang apapun yanga ada dihadapannya, brengsek! Meskipun dia tahu keluarganya dibantai Uchiha sialan itu tapi informasi yang baru masuk lewat Kakashi benar-benar mengejutkannya. "Sial!" dia bahkan sampai tak bisa melihat wajah Hinata.

Cepat dia telpon Kakashi. Setelah nada tunggu yang mengesalkan, Kakashi mengangkat telpon darinya. "Brengsek, apa kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Shisui megirimkan sisa informasi yang mengejutkan itu" ucap Kakashi, khawatir pada nada suara Naruto, dia bisa melukai Hinata. "Aku tidak yakin Hinata-nee mengetahui detailnya. Kau bilang sendiri kalau keluarganya mati karena informasi itu"

"Kuso! Uchiha brengsek itu, tidak akan aku maafkan!" teriak Naruto.

"Kau tahu mereka bukan hanya Hyeena tapi juga ular yang sangat licik. Berhati-hatilah, kakak"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, brengsek. Jika Naruto meneruskan penyelidikan Usea dan saham Namikaze yang hilang itu, maka... maka.. Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan dari pemikirannya sendiri.

Pantulan wajah Naruto dicermin melunak. Dia harusnya tahu ini tidak hanya masalah saham Namikaze yang sederhana. Karena semua karma sudah ditorehkan generasi sebelumnya. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya kelanjutan dari karma yang tidak akan pernah putus ini.

"Hinata?" Naruto berlari ketempat dimana Hinata terakhir dia tinggalkan, tidak ada siapapun disana. "Hinata?!" panggil Naruto.

Sekarang hatinya kalut, bagaimana kalau Sasuke sudah menemukannya? Bagaimana kalau Hinata tidak dapat dia selamatkan seperti terakhir kali?

"Tuan Namikaze?" tanya seorang pria menghampirinya.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto curiga.

"Silahkan ikuti saya. Hinata-sama sedang menunggu anda di mobil" jawabnya menunjuk kearah dimana sebuah mobil terparkir.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri mobil itu, pintu belakang segera terbuka memperlihatkan Hinata yang sedang duduk gusar. "Ada apa ini Hinata?" tanya Naruto segera duduk dikursi belakang. "Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka adalah pelayan Hyuuga"

Naruto melihat kegusaran dari tubuh dan bibir Hinata. "Kau tidak ingin kembali?"

"Aku berniat mengoceh panjang lebar dihadapan para orang tua itu. " Hinata tertawa sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak takut dosa yang akan aku tanggung tapi aku takut kembali kerumah itu"

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu" ucap Naruto.

"Kau tdak boleh ikut"

"Kenapa? Aku suamimu, walaupun belum secara sah dan akan segera aku sahkan" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tahu tapi.. aku tidak mau kau melihatku jatuh disana"

"Hinata, bukankah kita sudah berjanji tidak akan merahasiakan apapun dan akan bersama-sama menghadapi game ini?" ucap Naruto melunak, dia harusnya tahu kondisi psikologis Hinata saat ini. Kembali kerumah dimana semua tragedi menimpanya, adalah hal sulit untuk dilakukan. Sama seperti dirinya yang tidak sanggup masuk kedalam laut.

"Hinata-sama?" tanya si sopir melirik lewat kaca spion.

"Kita pergi" perintah Naruto menutup pintu mobil.

 **Hinata world : ON**

Aku melirik Naruto yang membisu disepanjang perjalanan menuju kediaman Hyuuga, aku tidak ingin Naruto melihat sisa-sisa masa laluku yang ingin aku lupakan,

Ayah...

Hanabi...

Hizashi...

Aku tidak ingin kembali ketempat dimana aku merasakan kebahagian sekaligus kepedihan. Jalanan mulai berkelok menelusuri bibir tebing, masih ada setengah perjalanan lagi untuk mencapai tempat itu.

"Hinata.."

"Ya?" jawabku cepat.

"Jangan takut. Untuk menghadapi masa depan, kita harus mengingat dan mengambil apa yang tertinggal dimasa lalu. Bisa saja, ada hal baik yang tertinggal disana"

Hal baik? Sepeninggal Ayah dan Hanabi tidak ada yang baik di kediaman Hyuuga, "Tidak ada yang baik" jawabku

"Kau yakin, lalu para pelayan ini?" tanya Naruto melihatku untuk pertama kalinya sejak perjalanan ini dimulai.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Apa pernah kau memperhatikan sekitarmu sejak Hizashi menyiksamu? Apa kau lihat para pelayan dirumahmu?"

Aku tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu, tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal apa yang ditanyakan Naruto, aku bahkan hanya peduli pada apa yang akan terjadi besok, apa yang harus aku lakukan, dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa lepas dari Hizashi?

Setiap pagi ada sarapan dengan selipan daging, dibanding dengan makan siang dan makan malam. Selalu ada yang mengentuk pintu saat Hizashi sedang menyiksa Hinata. Ada pelayan yang sigap masuk saat Hizashi selesai dengan Hinata, membantunya dengan hati-hati. Ada isak tangis saat Hinata harus berjuang hanya untuk mencapai toilet diluar kamarnya.

"Kau ingat?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, mereka adalah pelayan yang mengkhawatirkan dan selalu menolongku. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat lebih karena mereka adalah pelayan. "Ingatan itu selalu buruk" ucapku berwajah ketus.

"Memang buruk" sahut Naruto menarik Hinata mendekat. "Kau butuh pelukanku kan?"

Lagi, aku mengangguk menyamankan kepalaku bersandar didada Naruto, kau akan melindungiku kan, Naruto? Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan hatiku yang sedang dicengkram terbebas.

Jalanan mulai masuk ke bukit dengan pohon besar memagari jalanan yang kami lewati. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan sampai di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Apa kau rindu kampung halamanmu?" tanya Naruto melihat keluar jendela.

"Aku rindu ayah dan Hanabi" jawabku bangun dari dada hangat Naruto dan menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Kita akan mengunjungi mereka sebelum pulang" ucap Naruto.

Aku mengangguk melihat suasana di sepanjang jalan menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Sudah lama, tapi tempat ini tidaklah berubah. Kota kecil tempatku dibesarkan.

Laju mobil yang kami tumpangi perlahan menurun, didepan 2 rumah dari sini, adalah kediaman Hyuuga. Pintu gerbang sudah dibuka lebar, sepertinya para tetua baru saja tiba dikediaman itu.

Cukup lama aku menunggu hingga hatiku merasa tenang, Naruto sudah berdiri dengan setia menungguku mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Sudah siap?" tanyanya membungkukan tubuhnya hanya untuk melihatku. "Kita kembali jika kau tidak mau keluar dan menemui calon pemimpin baru itu diluar kediaman Hyuuga" tambahnya membari saran.

"Tidak aku sudah siap" ucapku mengulurkan tangan pada Naruto yang langsung disambut olehnya.

Rasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadaku, melihat rumah ini tak berubah sedikitpun sejak aku tinggalkan. Dipintu masuk ada gambar tangan Hanabi saat umurnya 5 tahun. Samar-samar karena termakan waktu.

Melewati teras sebelum masuk kedalam ruang tamu, ada lubang pahatan yang aku dan Hanabi buat hanya agar ayah memarahi kami, bukannya marah dia malah menambah pahatan itu agar terlihat lebih artistik.

Naruto membantuku duduk disofa, "Hime?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

Aku memberinya sebuah senyuman kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja"

Seorang pria masuk dan terdiam cukup lama sampai aku menyadari keberadannya.

"Kau secantik ibumu, Hinata" pujinya masuk kedalam ruang tamu dan duduk dihadapanku. "Aku tidak sakit hati kalau kau lupa padaku" ucapnya melihat mataku yang bertanya-tanya siapa dia?

"Maaf, apa kau calon pemimpin yang baru?" tanyaku.

"Harusnya ini pertarungan kita berdua" jawabnya.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak tertarik masuk kembali kedalam lingkaran Hyuuga."

Pria itu mengeleng tanda tak setuju dengan ucapanku. Gerak geriknya tak salah lagi, dia-

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto mendahului argumenku.

Matanya melirik Naruto seolah dia baru sadar ada makhluk ketiga diruangan ini. "Maaf tidak sopannya aku. Aku Hyuuga Neji, sepupu dari Hinata dan anak dari Hizashi"

Aku ingat! Aku ingat sekarang, Neji dikirim jauh dari Hyuuga, tepatnya sejak kapan? Rsanya dia tiba-tiba dijauhkan baik dari Hyuuga maupun dari Hizashi. Tak pernah sekalipun Hizashi membahas Neji dihadapanku, hingga aku lupa punya seorang sepupu.

"Hizashi sudah meninggal" ucapku.

"Aku tahu," ucapnya tertahan. Neji tersenyum padaku, merasakan tatapan bersalahku padanya. "Dia memang pantas mati setelah semua yang dilakukannya selama hidup. Aku ingin membencinya tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena dia ayahku."

"Neji-nii dimana kau selama ini?" tanyaku. "Kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari sini"

"Karena aku berbeda, ayah merasa malu dan mengirimku jauh dari sini agar aku kembali normal" jawab Neji. "Sayangnya tidak berhasil"

"Berbeda?" tanya Naruto menyelidik. Wajah Neji bersemu kemerahan saat Naruto menatapnya.

"Yah jadi kau harus menghadiri pesta untukku" ucap Neji mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Aku bahkan tidak berniat berlama-lama disini" tolakku.

"Ayolah Hinata" bujuk Neji.

Aku melirik Naruto, dan hanya diberi anggukan singkat. "Baiklah, aku akan menghadari pestamu"

oOo

Aku mengintip dua pria yang sedang berbicara tanpa melibatkan diriku, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

Naruto duduk di teras bersama Neji menikmati suasana sore dengan ditemani secangkir teh. "Aku yakin kau tidak seperti ayahmu" ucap Naruto.

"Sangat berbeda" jawab Neji.

"Jadi aku ingin menanyakan perihal barang-barang Hanabi yang tertinggal disini"

Neji berfikir sejenak, "Aku baru saja kembaki kerumah ini setelah ayah bilang sudah menemukan Hinata" jeda sejenak sebelum Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayah adalah penjahat yang tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak sekecil apapun. Jadi aku yakin barang-barang Hanabi sudah dia lenyapkan semua. Ah, kecuali kau bertanya padda para pelayan disini, mereka mungkin mengetahui sesuatu"

"Apa kau mendengar hal lain dari ayahmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf kawan, ayah tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku"

Naruto kembali menarik tehnya dan meminumnya sampai tandas. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sampai Neji membuka suara. "Kau suami Hinata?" tanya Neji.

Naruto dapat merasakan teh yang dia minum mengalir lewat hidungnya, "Sebenarnya kami belum menikah secara resmi" jawab Naruto.

Kalau saja Neji tidak memiliki ketenangan, dia pasti sudah menerjang dan menghajar Naruto sekarang. Berani sekali dia mempermainkan keluarga Hyuuga, tapi dia dapat merasakan tatapanku dari balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit, sehingga menahan kepalan tangannya tetap berada didekat tubuhnya. "Kapan kau akan meresmikannya?" tanya Neji lagi dengan tenang.

"Segera setelah masalah kami selesai"

"Jadi kau sudah melakukannya?" tanya Neji hampir dengan semangatnya namun dia sepertinya ingat aku sedang menguping, jadi dia tahan mati-matian pertanyaan yang menjurus lebih detail.

"Kami bahkan punya putri berumur 7 tahun" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman bangga.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana rupanya?" tanya Neji dengan wajah penuh binar menatap Naruto antusias, seorang putri Hyuuga campuran pertama.

"Hampir seluruh fisiknya dia terlihat seperti Hinata. Hanya saja matanya berwarna biru, seperti mataku"

"Ahh aku ingin bertemu dengannya" desah Neji.

Aku mendengus mendengar percakapan kedua pria itu, melakukan itu kemudian topiknya berubah menjadi membicarakan putri kesayanganya. Kedua makhluk itu membuatku malu luar biasa.

Neji-nii adalah maniak anak kecil, dia sangat suka bermain dan melihat mereka seperti seorang pedofil. Itu berdasarkan pengalaman pribadiku yang tumbuh besar dan berdekatan dengan Neji.

"Hinata-sama" ucap seorang pelayan.

"Ya?" tanyaku segera menegakan tubuh, aku ketahuan sedang menguping pembicaraan, memalukan!

"Senang bisa melihat anda kembali" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" ucapku sedikit tulus.

"Kami menyelamatkan beberapa barang-barang anda, anda mau melihatnya" tanya pelayan itu.

Aku mengangguk, dan mengikuti pelayan itu menuju kamar belakang. Aku berharap masih ada foto keluargaku yang masih tersisa.

"Maaf membawa anda ketempat seperti ini" ucap Pelayan itu membungkuk dalam.

"Jangan fikirkan itu, aku bukan tuan rumah ini lagi" sanggahku.

 **Hinata world : OFF**

oOo

Ada sekotak kenangan dalam dekapan Hinata, tangannya gatal ingin segera melihatnya. Tapi, dia ingin kembali dahulu kekamarnya dan melihatnya disana. Tangannya bergetar karena rasa senang dan sedih. Ini sisa dari eksistensi keluarganya.

"Kau habis darimana?" tanya Naruto, nampaknya acara minum teh sudah selesai.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan bergabung bersama Naruto duduk disofa. "Seorang pelayan menyelamatkan beberapa barang-barang keluargaku" ucap Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk, melihat Hinata membuka kardus yang sudah dia letakkan diantara mereka. Di tumpukan paling atasa ada, foto berbingkai kelurganya, seperti yang Hinata harapkan.

Dibawahnya ada foto-foto lain berserakan. Sepertinya diambil dari album foto keluarganya. Semuanya foto Hinata dan Hanabi mulai dari bayi sampai usia 13 tahun.

Naruto mematung, matanya menatap foto berisi Hinata, Hanabi dan Hiashi. Rasa bersalah itu muncul kembali saat dia melihat Hanabi dengan senyum sumringah, dia belum pernah melihat Hanabi sebahagia itu sampai akhir hidupnya.

"Ini foto Hanabi dan Shisui" ucap Hinata.

Naruto segera meletakkan foto ditangannya dan melihat Hinata yang menunjukan sebuah foto. Itu memang Shisui dan Hanabi. Mereka nampak serasi, diambil disebuah pantai. Tunggu! Naruto segera merebut foto itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

Naruto masih mengamati foto Hanabi dan Shisui, di belakang mereka, ada pasangan lainnya, bukan itu "Hinata lihat, dibelakang Hanabi dan Shisui" ucap Naruto meletakkan foto itu untuk diamati bersama Hinata.

Alis Hinata berkerut tajam dan memperhatikan latar foto itu, itu wanita dengan rambut gelap dan panjang dan pasangannya. "Itu hanya pasangan biasa"

"Perhatikan lebih detail lagi, apa kau tidak asing dengan rambutnya. Raut wajahnya. Karena digerai dia tidak nampak-"

"Itu Neji-nii!" seru Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk dan menunjuk pasangan Neji. "Kau tahu siapa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia mirip Sasuke dalam versi dewasa"

"Dia adalah Itachi Uchiha. Kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha"

Hinata merebut foto itu dari tangan Naruto. "Memang mirip Sasuke"

"Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa Neji bisa kenal Itachi? Sejak kapan? Dan apakah ada hubungannya dengan keluargamu?"

"Neji-nii tida seperti paman, dia pasti teman Neji-nii disekolahnya."

"Kita harus memastikannya" ucap Naruto final, "Besok, pesta itu kita akan lihat apa Itachi akan datang kemari atau tidak"

 **Hinata world : ON**

Pening, kepalaku terasa berputar karena masalah yang menghampiri kami terus bertambah banyak. Mati satu, tumbuh yang lain. Aku melihat wajah Naruto yang berbeda hari ini, sejak melihat foto itu dia sedikit aneh.

Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan aneh apa, tapi ini tidak seperti Naruto yang biasanya, tatapan kami bertemu. Alisnya turun dan matanya langsung beralih dariku. "Naruto, ada masalah?" tanyaku mencoba bersikap tak tahu situasinya saat ini, tapi sulit menyembunyikan rasa kecewa saat dia sendiri melanggar janjinya untuk tidak merahasiakan apapun.

"Hime, jika waktunya tepat aku akan mengatakannya padamu, tapi tidak sekarang" ucap Naruto menggapaiku, tapi aku tidak kenal pria asing dihadapanku, aku mundur perlahan dari jangkauannya.

"Aku tahu kau akan menolakku" ucapnya menarik kembali tangannya. "Informasi yang baru kuterima dari Kakashi tadi siang tidak bisa sepenuhnya kuterima"

"Apa? Apa itu Naruto? Kau bukan hanya berbeda tadi siang, kau menghindariku sejak melihat foto itu" tanyaku tak sabar. Rahasia-rahasia ini dan misteri lainnya membuatku muak.

Dia menunduk semakin dalam, tak sanggup berkata apapun, tangannya saling bertautan dan bergerak dinamis, dia sedang berjuang keras mengatakannya padaku namun helaan nafas yang keluar darinya dan gelengan pelan.

"Tolong jangan marah Hime, atau ini akan memperburuk suasana" bisiknya seolah perintah mutlak bagiku.

Aku meninggalkannya dikamar tanpa kata-kata, persetan dengan rahasianya, aku juga masih punya pekerjaan lain, setelah mengungkap kebenaran kematian Hanabi, lalu apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku hanya ingin memutus rantai ikatan dengan Uchiha dan masa lalu.

Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan Neji-nii dan penerus lainnya dalam bahaya? Setidaknya aku harus menebus kesalahan Hanabi yang sudah dengan bodohnya meminta bantuan pada Sasuke dengan memanfaatkan kemampuannya.

Beberapa pekerja sedang menyelesaikan dekorasi terakhir untuk pesta. Malam ini, aku akan menampakan diriku dihadapan keluarga Hyuuga. Aku mendengus kesal, biar mereka tahu Hyuuga Hinata yang mereka biarkan disiksa masih hidup untuk menghina cara kerja mereka yang lebih suka menutup pintu saat dirinya dalam kesusah.

"Hinata-sama, apakah anda akan menggunakan jubah klan untuk pesta malam ini" tanya seorang pelayan menghampiriku.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali kalau aku-" tidak salahnya menggunakan jubah hanya untuk dilepas dan tak akan pernah aku pakai lagi. "Siapkan untukku"

"Baik"

oOo

lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan, hidangan pesta mulai disajikan diatas meja, beberapa tamu dan wartawan sudah datang dan bersantai menunggu acara dimulai.

Aku mematut diriku dicermin, aku tidak boleh keluar sebelum para tetua itu datang. Naruto menghubungiku berkali-kali dan mengirimkan puluhan sms.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku mengangkat telpon darinya.

"Kau dimana? Astaga kau tahu betapa paniknya aku saat tak bisa menemukanmu dimanapun" cecar Naruto.

"Aku tidak mungkin diculik dikediamanku sendiri" jawabku enteng. "Aku akan keluar saat waktunya tiba"

"Hime-"

Aku memutuskan sambungan darinya dan kembali bercermin, seorang pelayan datang dan membisikan kalau tetua sudah datang dan sedang mengobrol dengan Neji-nii.

Suara –suara percapakapan sudah mulai terdengar diluar, Hinata mengenal beberapa wajah saat melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sepertinya kabarku masih hidup belum tersebar keluar kediaman Hizashi.

"Selamat datang" ucapku ramah pada sekumpulan pria tua yang mengelilingi Neji-nii.

Bibir Neji-nii membentuk lengkungan ke atas, nampak senang dnegan kehadiranku yang mengenakan jubah Hyuuga. Para pria tua itu akan mati jika menatapku dengan tanpa berkedip dan bernafas. Mungkin saja, mereka hanya menyimpanku didaftar calon pemimpin tanpa tahu aku masih hidup.

"Masih ingat denganku, kakek tua?" tanyaku menghilangkan senyuman manis diwajahku. "Senang kau tidak membully calon pimpinan Hyuuga ynag baru, kau sedang menjilat kakinya?"

Wajah syok bertebaran dimana-mana, dalam fikiran mereka mungkin bertanya –tanya 'Inikah Hyuuga yang sebenarnya?'

"Jaga ucapanmu, Hinata" ancam mereka.

Mana aku takut dengan gertakan seperti itu. "Heh? Barusan kau bilang apa?" tanyaku pura-pura tak dengar.

"Kau harus menjaga sopan santunmu, disini kediaman Hyuuga yang penuh aturan dan disiplin"

"Aturan membiarkan Hyuuga lain menderita? Atau disiplin, mematuhi perintah walaupun itu salah?" tanyaku, tenggorokanku gatal sudah ingin memaki mereka nanum seginipun sudah cukup membuat mereka ternganga tanpa kata-kata. "Selamat Neji-nii" ucapku ramah sebelum meningalkan mereka.

"Terima kasih, mau datang"

Aku melihat Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan marah, aku hanya berkedip sedikit berlebihan dan menyingkir dari pesta menuju meja hidangan. Naruto membuntutiku "Ada apa denganmu, Hime?" tanyanya sedikit berbisik.

"Bukankah makanannya enak, Sayang?" ucapku mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Hinata"

Aku memasukan sepotong melon kemulutku dan berhadapan dengannya. "Aku sedang mencegah suasana semakin mamanas diantara kita, aku tidak bisa berada disampingmu tanpa memikirkan apa yang kau rahasiakan dariku" jawabku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku" ucap Naruto frustasi.

"Yah, kufikir kau akan mengerti"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa mengerti dirimu! Setiap kali sesuatu dihubungan denganmu, aku hanya bisa panik"

"eh?" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan dipipiku, Astaga Naruto terlalu blak-blakan.

"Kau mengerti sekarang, Hime?"

Aku mengangguk. Tangan besarnya menarikku kedalam dekapannya. Bernafas lega hanya karena ini salahpaham belaka. Aku melihat Itachi masuk dari pintu belakang. "Naruto"

"Ya?"

"Itu Itachi bukan?" tanyaku menunjuk seorang pria yang kini sedang bersalaman dengan Neji-nii.

Naruto melihat kemana telunjukku mengarah, dia mengangguk "Ternyata mereka memang saling kenal." Ucapnya.

 **Hinata world : OFF**

Itachi bergerak ke telinga Neji, sepertinya mereka sedang saling berbisik, Naruto dan Hinata sampai harus memiringkan tubuh hanya untuk melihat gerak bibir Itachi.

 **Deg.**

Sekilas, mereka melihat Itachi mengigit dan menjilat telinga Neji, bukannya segera menjauhkan Itachi, Neji malah tertawa pelan. Tidak bisa dipercaya, apa yang mereka lihat barusan? Hinata sampai tidak bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Na-Naruto apa melakukan itu sesama pria adalah hal wajar?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan wajah shock dan kaget. "Te-tentu saja tidak. Menjijikan sekali melakukannya sesama pria. Hanya orang tidak waras yang melakukannya" bantah Naruto. "Adegan tadi membuatku mual"

"Lantas apa maksud dari yang mereka lakukan tadi?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah. Mereka pergi" seru Naruto melihat keduanya bergerak menjauhi pesta. Menuju salah satu ruangan.

"Itu harusnya ruang kerja" ucap Hinata mendekati pintu dan membuka pintunya pelan. Mengintip keadaan didalam.

"Tidak ada siapapun" ucap Naruto ikut mengamati.

Hinata baru menyadari sesuatu dan segera bergegas ke pintu di samping pintu ruang kerja. "Ada taman yang hanya bisa diakses dari ruang kerja di balik tembok, namun kita bisa melihat lewat jendela di kamar sebelahnya untuk melihat situasi disana" ucap Hinata masuk kedalam kamar yang gelap dan sedikit menyibakkan tirai yang ada disebrang ruangan hanya untuk melihat hal yang tidak wajar selanjutnya.

Neji dan Itachi sedang berciuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC... siapa saja tolong bawa kursi untuk Hinata yang sedang syok!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Game over..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic Naruhina O.o OMO! Author Nana anayi rajin up fic Naruhina, tenang yak XD. Shanaz suka pair normal NaruHina sama SaiNo :D kalau Naruhina fic original, SaiNo remake XD (entah mengapa cocok banget)**

 **..**

 **Buat ItaNeji... (maafkanlah shanaz T.T) entahlah siapa yang jadi anu dan jadi anunya :v dan lagi ini bulan desember Readers! Shanaz ga janji bakal up 2 minggu sekali (astaga para dosen menggila dengan memberikan tugas dari a sampai ke z mana beda dosen lagi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini tidak mungkin , Naruto." Ucap Hinata cepat, menarik jas yang dikenakan Naruto. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan hanya dengan melihatnya dari sini" jawab Naruto. Tidak berusaha menutupi apapun, dia memang tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka saksikan sekarang.

Hinata kembali menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana. Itachi mengambil helaian surai Neji dan memainkannya. Neji bilang dia berbeda. Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan ini? Kenyataan yang disembunyikan Hizashi? Apakah ini?

"Hinata,"

Gelengan pelan diberikan Hinata pada Naruto, tidak mungkin. Ini semua hanya mimpi buruk rumah ini, sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi dia akan bangun dari mimpi menjijikan ini.

"Hinata! Sadarlah!" teriak Naruto sembari menguncang tubuh Hinata yang masih berkelana didunianya sendiri.

Cengkraman kuat dari tangan Hinata membuat Naruto meringis, kuku tajam Hinata menancap dalam, "Aku bukan Hyuuga lagi, aku sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Terserah apa yang akan dilakukan Neji-nii selanjutnya. Ini bukan urusanku lagi. Tapi, tapi kenapa aku merasa sangat sakit?"

"Harga dirimu sebagai wanita mungkin tidak menerima ini" ucap Naruto berusaha bercanda namun Hinata mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Hinata menanggapi ucapan Naruto dengan serius.

"Meskipun kau memutus rantai dari masa lalumu, hubungan darah antara dirimu dan Hyuuga tidak pernah bisa disangkal, Hinata." Ralat Naruto.

"Kau benar, Ayah dan Hanabi akan dicap sama menjijikan oleh masyarakat karena mereka Hyuuga" simpul Hinata, ini semakin buruk jika dipikirkan apalagi dibiarkan.

"Hinata! Tak apa mereka sudah tenang" ucap Naruto.

Meskipun awalnya Hinata ingin melihat seberapa brengsek pemimpin Hyuuga yang baru, ini bukanlah yang diinginkan Hinata.

"Diamlah disini, aku akan mengambil segelas air untukmu" ucap Naruto mendudukan Hinata diatas tempat tidur.

Kepala Hinata terasa berat, sangat berat sampai dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Kau melihatnya Hinata?" bisik suara dingin yang mampu membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena takut.

Sasuke Uchiha sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan sorot mata tajam yang mematikan. Tangannya memegang sebuah pisau dan memainkannya sebentar. "Kau bisa menyembunyikan ini selamanya, hanya dengan satu cara. Cara yang akan menjaga seluruh keluargamu dari rasa malu" ucap Sasuke, tangannya meraih tangan Hinata dan memberikan pisau yang sempat dia mainkan. "Bunuh dia"

Gelengan kecil diberikan Hinata, hatinya sedang kalut sekarang. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini.

"Kau masih menolakku?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata memperhatikan pisau itu, dia hanya perlu melenyapkan Neji-nii bukan? Tidak. Dia bukan Hyuuga lagi, dan dia tidak akan mau tahu apapun.

Sasuke menggenggam pipi Hinata yang tak juga memberikan jawabannya. Menyebarkan rasa sakit pada Hinata yang dipaksa untuk menatap Sasuke "Hinata, kau keras kepala. Dalam waktu 24 jam berita ini akan tersebar di media massa dan kau tahu aku bisa menjadikan ayahmu orang yang andil dalam menutupi hubungan mereka"

"Ayahku sudah meninggal!"

"Atau adikmu juga bisa? Skandalnya yang berakhir dengan kematian,"

"Kau kejam!"

"Itulah aku Hinata! Aku Uchiha Sasuke. yang akan membereskan semuanya sampai tak bersisa dan berakar. Akan aku gunakan cara apapun agar tujuanku dapat tercapai"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau capai hah?" hardik Hinata membalikan pisau itu pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu tujuanku. Berusahalah Hinata. Jika bukan kau yang membunuh Nejimu itu, maka Hyuugalah yang akan membunuhnya"

 **Naruto world : ON**

Aku kembali ke kamar itu dan melihat Hinata sedang manatap pisau kecil ditangannya, dia mau melakukan apa? Perlahan pisau itu bergerak menuju nadinya sendiri.

"Hinata apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku segera menyambar pisau itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Tidak ada, pisau itu terbalik"

Aku segera tersadar, benar. Karena terlalu panik, aku melakukannya tanpa menganalisa situasi. Tidak perlu dianalisa, siapapun akan panik melihat orang memegang pisau yang diarahkan pada titik vitalnya. "Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku kembali melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Sangat baik malah" jawabnya, jawaban yang terdengar meragukan bagiku.

"Hinata, kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku, kan?"

"Tidak Naruto. Aku hanya sadar, Hyuuga memang pantas mendapatkan pemimpin yang jauh lebih brengsek dari Hizashi"

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar atau langsung kembali saja? " tawarku, namun Hinata tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Aku menyentuh jemarinya yang mengepal, kau pandai sekali bersandiwara Hinata. Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memberikan kenyataannya padamu? Tentang keluargaku yang dibantai dengan kejam.

"Naruto, aku ingin mengunjungi makam ayah dan Hanabi besok"

"Ah baiklah"

Hinata sengaja menahanku lebih lama, hanya untuk terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya, dia sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh, mengerti" ucapku sembari mengelus bahunya yang sedikit turun.

"Terima kasih, Naruto"

Apapun yang kau sembunyikan, semoga kau dapat memilih jalan terbaik sama sepertiku yang akan aku lakukan nanti.

 **Naruto World : OFF**

Hinata terbangun oleh sentuhan lembut pelayan wanita, jarinya berdiri di depan bibirnya. Setelah satu jam berendam dipagi yang tak menyenangkan melihat tempat tidurnya masih kosong sejak semalam"Ada apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu anda" ucapnya. "Maukah anda menemuinya?"

"Siapa?"

"Rin"

Hinata terdiam, Rin? Ah bukankah dia teman Hanabi? Hinata mengangguk dan segera merapikan rambutnya secepat yang dia bisa. Dia akan memberitahu Naruto nanti, lagipula sejak Hinata bangun Naruto sudah tidak ada.

Pelayan itu membawa Hinata kepintu belakang dan membuka gerbang, berjalan beberapa rumah dan sampai dirumah yang Hinata yakin bukan rumah Rin. Rin dulu tinggal cukup jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga.

"Saya tahu anda bingung, sekarang anda hanya perlu menemuinya saja."

"Kau mau main rahasia denganku, hah?" tanya Hinata kesal, kenapa semua orang seolah lebih tau segalanya daripada dirinya? Dan dengan sengaja menyembunyikannya, Hinatakan bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Maaf."

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu. Ceritakan semuanya"

"Baiklah. Keluarga Nona Rin mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia tepatnya setelah anda dinyatakan bunuh diri. Tak lama, Nona Rin juga mengalami pelecehan seksual dan terus mengalami kemalangan. Terakhir dia menjadi korban tabrak lari. Atas perintah Tuan Hizashi, Nona Rin dinyatakan meninggal dan keberadaannya dirahasiakan."

"Hizashi? Pasti ada motif dibalik kebaikan hatinya" komentar Hinata.

Pelayan itu menggeleng, namun Hinata tak memperhatikannya sampai mereka tiba disatu kamar. "Ini ruangannya"

"Kau tidak ikut denganku?"

"Maaf, silahkan masuk"

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok tubuh berbalut gaun merah yang sedang menikmati secangkir teh, rambutnya tergerai, namun tak dapat menyembunyikan bekas luka yang melintang dipipi kirinya sampai sebatas dagu.

"Lama tak jumpa, Hinata-nee?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sama sekali tidak baik." Ucapnya sembari tertawa, kemudian kembali serius "Sebelah mataku mengalami kebutaan dipercobaan pembunuhanku yang pertama. Kau lihat bekas luka dipipiku? Itu yang kedua. Lalu tangan kiriku tak lagi berfungsi, itu yang ketiga. Kemudian aku kehilangan kaki kiriku, dipercobaan keempat. Masih ada banyak lagi didalam sini" jawab Rin menyentuh dada sampai ke perutnya. "Jantung, Hati, paru-paru, dan ginjal. Semua tidak asli lagi, semuanya pemberian orang mati"

Hinata ingin sekali melarikan diri dari pertemuan ini. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan Rin dihadapanya. Dia berubah, cukup banyak. Hinata tidak merujuk pada luka-luka itu tapi entah mengapa nada suaranya mengatakan kalau Hinatalah penyebab semuanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata dengan lidah kelu. Kenapa dia jadi begitu malang? Kenapa dia menanyakan pertanyaan itu, jelas-jelas Rin sudah mengatakannya dari nada suaranya.

"Semua karena Hanabi dan Kau, Hinata-Nee"

"Kau sedang bercanda? Apa yang kami perbuat padamu?"

"Tidak, gara-gara kalian Ayah dan Ibuku mati" potong Rin dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menyalahkan kami atas segala kemalangan yang kau terima"

"Tcih"

"Maaf?" ucap Hinata merasa tersinggung dengan tanggapan Rin.

"Semua karena ulah Hanabi yang membawaku kedalam masalah ini. Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" teriak Rin.

Hinata melihat emosi yang meluap dari diri Rin. Dia sedang menyampaikan emosinya pada Hinata. "Sungguh aku tidak tahu" ucap Hinata. Itu memang kenyataannya.

"Kau tahu file yang dicuri Hanabi?"

Hinata terdiam, itu? Kenapa dia bisa tahu?

"Sudah kuduga. Kau sama busuknya dengan Hanabi."

"Dengar Rin, kau boleh menghinaku sesuka hatimu tapi tidak dengan Hanabi!" ucap Hinata

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, karena Hanabilah yang membawaku kedalam keadaan menyedihkan ini"

"Jika kau menjaga rahasia tentang file itu seumur hidupmu, kau pasti akan selamat"

"Omong kosong! Hizashi sudah mati, siapa yang akan menghentikan laki-laki iblis itu untuk membunuhku?" ucap Rin menutup sebagian wajahnya. "Karena aku terus bungkam, aku mengalami hal ini, baik aku bicara atau tidak, laki-laki iblis itu akan membunuhku, tapi setidaknya ketika aku tak mengatakan apapun tentang apa yang dicarinya, aku masih bisa bertahan walaupun mengalami berbagai kesialan."

"Apa maksudmu? Hizashi? Siapa laki-laki iblis itu?"

"Demi menyelamatkan putranya, Hizashi melakukan apapun termasuk membunuh direktur Usea, dan mengakui telah membunuh ayahmu, dan Hanabi. Menjadikan tangannya kotor bukan atas kehendaknya"

"Kau jangan bicara sembarangan! Kau pasti tahu aku menjadi budak seksnya dan terus disiksa"

"Tapi kau tidak dia bunuh bukan? Kalau saja, Hanabi mendengarkan perkataan Hizashi untuk tidak mencari file itu, dia tidak akan berakhir dengan tragis"

"Sejak kapan penjahat menjadi malaikat huh?"

Rin menatap tak percaya pada Hinata, dia sangat keras kepala. Kepribadiannya telah berubah menjadi kepribadian Hanabi. Rinlah saksi hidup atas kekejaman yang terjadi pada Hinata dan Hanabi. Hanya demi apa?

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hanabi! Dengar kau sebaiknya jangan mencari tahu apapun" ucap Rin menghentikan tangan Hanabi yang masih fokus pada Pcnya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat penderitaan kakakku? Apa kau tidak mau melihat aku dan kakakku bahagia, Rin?" tanya balik Hanabi menghempaskan tangan Rin.

"Dengan mengorbankan nyawamu?"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Aku peduli padamu! Kakakmu melakukan hal benar, setidaknya kau bisa hidup normal layaknya dulu"

"Semuanya tidak akan pernah sama! Tidak akan. Apalagi setelah aku mendengar semuanya dari ucapan Hizashi yang sedang mabuk."

"Dengar apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!"

"Kalau begitu hentikan semua ini, semua ini akan sia-sia! Kau bisa mati Hanabi!" ucap Rin dengan nada cemas.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tak bisa bersama Shisui lagi, ayah juga sudah meninggal" ucap Hanabi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PC

"Bagaimana dengan kakakmu?"

Hanabi menghentikan jemarinya, nafasnya terdengar berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Rin."Sebelum aku mati, aku akan menyuruhnya lari sejauh mungkin dan melupakan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan ini. Dia terlalu baik dan polos, dia tidak akan diincar karena dia tidak tahu apapun mengenai ini"

"Kau fikir dia mau melakukannya"

"Aku yakin lambat laun laki-laki iblis itu akan mengincar nyawaku juga"

"Lantas apa yang kau dapat dengan melakukan ini, huh?"

"Sebuah balas dendam untuk membalas kematian ayahku juga dendam pada Hizashi yang takluk pada laki-laki iblis itu."

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak sanggup lagi berdebat dengan Hanabi. Sekilas matanya melihat layar PC yang menampilkan beberapa foto dan artikel, direktur Usea, Minato. Penerus Uchiha yang mengalami penyimpangan seksual.

Di pemakaman Hanabi, Rin menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Hanabi sudah merencanakan kematiannya sendiri, tapi kenapa dia merasa shock? Kemudian dirumahnya tertinggal PC milik Hanabi. Rin, tak pernah berani menyentuhnya. PC itu hanya jadi benda terlupakan sampai suatu hari PC itu hilang dirampok maling.

Kemalangan demi kemalangan menimpa dirinya sampai laki-laki iblis itu menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Rin, hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang Hanabi beri tahukan padanya.

Tak cukup sampai disana, nampaknya laki-laki itu akan puas setelah Rin mati, namun keberuntungannya tidak pernah habis, dia terus saja selamat, sampai dia depresi dan dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa selama setahun. Padahal sudah jelas, Rin tidak tahu apapun.

Sampai satu hari, dia menemukan PC lain dirumah lamanya, bukan PC tapi sebuah notebook yang tertumpuk bersama dengan peralatan kerja ayahnya. Rin sangat marah karena benda itu, Keluarganya harus mati dan dirinya dirundung kemalangan. Maka untuk menambah kemalangannya Rin membuka notebook itu dan menemukan apa file yang dicuri Hanabi.

Akhirnya kemalangan yang benar-benar akan membawanya kealam baka tiba, namun lagi, dia masih hidup dengan ditolong oleh Hizashi.

"Aku sudah siap mati" ucap Rin melihat bekas jahitan diperutnya. Bukan hanya satu tapi beberapa bekas jahitan lama terlihat diberbagai tempat di tubuh bagian depan, dia adalah frankenstein hidup.

"Kalau saja, Hanabi mau mendengarkan aku" ucap suara Hizashi masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Rin berdiri, kaki kiri Rin disangga sebuah kaki besi lurus dengan besi spiral mengelilinginya hingga sebatas lutut. "Dia pasti masih hidup untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya yang sama bodohnya itu"

"Itu gara-gara kau juga" hardik Rin

Seolah tak terpengaruh dengan kemarahan Rin, Hizashi melemparkan sebuah buku keatas meja. "Aku harusnya tidak membunuh Direktur Usea itu hanya agar Neji aman"

"Kau menyesal huh?"

"Kurasa aku juga akan segera mati" ucapnya santai.

"Astaga kalian suka sekali bilang padaku kalau mau mati."

Hizashi tertawa, "Filenya disana."

"Aku benci benda itu"

"Gunakan dengan bijak sebelum kau juga diincar"

"Pak tua!"

"Aku pergi dulu" ucap Hizashi keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Rin yang menatap benci buku itu. "Kau jadi penjahat paling malang, Hizashi" ucap Rin. "Jika aku mati, maka kebenarannya tidak akan pernah terungkap." Lirih Rin.

 **OFF**

Hinata masih menatap Rin yang menatapnya dengan angkuh, Rin benci sifat Hanabi itu muncul dalam diri Hinata.

"Pernahkah kau berfikir kalau selama ini Hanabi berkata bohong pada apa yang dia katakan? Dia mencampur adukkan fakta dan khayalan" ucap Rin. "Kata-katanya tidaklah benar namun tidak juga salah"

Hinata tahu itu, ada sebagian perkataan yang cocok namun sebagian lagi Hinata ragukan kebenarannya. Sejak kapan Hanabi suka berbohong?

"Entahlah apa yang benar disini, namun semua akarnya adalah karena Hizashi membunuh Minato-san dan tunduk pada Uchiha setelahnya." Ucap Rin bangkit dari posisinya dan menyerahlan sebuah bingkisan pada Hinata sembari membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau jangan kaget Hinata-nee. Aku ingin kau tidak menyesal dengan tidak tahu apa-apa. Seperti apa yang aku rasakan aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu dan membagi derita ini dengan balas dendam padamu... kenyataannya adalah direktur Usea, Namikaze Minato adalah ayah dari suamimu. Dengan kata lain keluargamu lah yang telah membunuh ayah dari pria yang kau cintai"

Mendengar itu membuat Hinata terdiam, tanpa harus membuka file itu, Hinata tahu sebagian kecil isi dari file itu. Jadi itu sebabnya sikap Naruto yang terasa beda, dia pasti sudah mengetahuinya, dia pasti tidak mau Hinata tahu kenyataan ini.

Itu tidak benar, tindakan itu sangat Hinata benci, menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kasihan, dia tidak perlu belas kasihan. Tidak perlu sedikitpun, tapi jika itu datang dari Naruto maka Hinata tidak tahu cara mengembalikan kepercayaan kedalam mata Naruto.

"Jangan kasihani dirimu dihadapanku" ucap Rin. Tubuh itu segera bergerak kembali ke dekat sofanya. Suara pintu tertutup membuat Rin jatuh terduduk.

Airmatanya meluap, dia menangis . "Maaf Hinata-nee! Inilah yang terbaik, kau harus mengetahui semua kebenarannya." Lirih Rin .

Rin tidak pernah ingin terlibat dengan semua ini, namun menyesalinya juga tak akan membawanya kemanapun selain kedalam kegelapan. Dia juga tak pernah membenci Hanabi.

Pintu kembali terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok pria yang berdiri diambang pintu ruangan ini.

"Sepertinya hari kematianku telah tiba"

oOo

Hinata tidak dapat percaya kalau sikap Naruto adalah karena dia tahu siapa yang telah menjadi tangan kotor Uchiha dimasa lalu. Sungguh Hinata ingin sekali tertawa menghadapi kenyataan dan kebenaran yang terasa semu ini.

Sebuah tekad muncul dalam benak Hinata : dia harus melenyapkan sumber masalah hidupnya selama ini.

 **Hinata World : ON**

Kali ini aku memegang pisau besar ditanganku. Hari ini aku akan melenyapkan Neji, sumber dari tragedi menyedihkan keluarga kami. Hanya demi pria homoseksual itu, aku harus hidup menderita bersama ayah dan Hanabi.

Aku melihatnya sedang meregangkan tubuh diteras belakang, "Ah Hinata! Lihat pagi ini cuacanya bagus" ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Huum, lihat aku bawakan buah untukmu" ucapku sembari mengangkat piring ditanganku.

"Kemarilah kita makan-Ugh" Neji memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit. Dia bahkan tidak sadar aku memiliki sebuah pisau yang kusembunyikan dibelakang tubuhku

Darah mulai merembes, mengotori kemeja yang tengah dipakai Neji. "khh kenapa?"

Aku menatapnya dengan sinis, benarkah kau tidak tahu kenapa? Dengan sifatmu yang tak lagi bermoral, mengencani seorang pria. Bukan hanya pria biasa namun pria keturunan iblis.

"Intinya : Aku tidak sudi, kau menjadi pemimipin Hyuuga" ucapku sedingin es, aku mendorong Neji sampai terjatuh dan mengarahkan pisau itu untuk menghancurkan jantung Neji.

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata?" tanya Neji sembari menghentikan pisau yang aku pegang.

"Semua yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa kembali. Setidaknya, Hizashi akan senang melihatmu masuk neraka bersamanya."

"Kau sakit Hinata."

"Hah?" aku menanggapinya dengan dingin, Neji berhasil merebut pisauku dan melemparkannya, "Kau fikir aku tidak bisa membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong?" ucapku.

Tes, entah sejak kapan airmataku mengalir, namun bukan untuk menangisi kematian Neji didepan mataku. "Karena dirimu! Semua salahmu!" teriakku, kali ini aku menangis, untuk apa? Akankah hatiku lega setelah membunuhnya?

Dalam hati aku selalu berharap hidupku selama ini adalah mimpi belaka. Kalau saja, ayah masih hidup. Kalau saja, Hanabi masih hidup. Kalau saja, aku berani merebut Naruto dari Sakura.

Neji meronta, merasakan oksigen yang suplainya terhenti. Aku menatapnya lebih sinis.

"Apa kau bodoh?! Lebih baik kau mati" ucapku segera mengetatkan tanganku yang melingkari lehernya.

"Hi.. na.. ta..."

"Mati. Mati. Mati saja kau! Tidak berguna!"

Aku merasakan tubuhku ditarik paksa dari atas tubuh Neji, pipiku memanas menerima sebuah tamparan yang Naruto berikan padaku. Aku mendecih kemudian tertawa hambar. "Sakit Naruto"

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto. Kemudian tangannya menyentuh bekas telapak tangan dipipiku. Aku segera menepis tangan itu dan mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

"Kita sudah berjanji tidak akan merahasiakan apapun. Tapi sepertinya kepercayaanku hanya sebuah kertas kosong bagimu"

"Aku tidak ingin kau bertindak bodoh seperti tadi."

"Kau ada disampingku, kau pasti akan menjagaku" sanggahku menatap Naruto yang menatapku dengan tidak percaya.

Harusnya, kau percaya padaku, Naruto. Harusnya, kau beritahu aku Minato itu adalah ayahmu. "Maka katakan itu lebih awal padaku!" teriakku.

Aku tidak mau lagi. Aku tidak mau lari lagi, satu hal yang hanya bisa aku lakukan. Jika membunuh Neji tidak bisa aku lakukan, maka Naruto tidak akan keberatan jika aku akan membunuh laki-laki iblis, Sasuke Uchiha dan semua yang ada disampingnya agar mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup menderita.

"Hinata"

Aku kembali tersadar, "Jangan pernah sentuh aku lagi" ucapku.

"Gomen" ucap Naruto, kekecewaan tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Aku meninggalkan ruangan itu dan masuk kedalam kamarku sendiri, menguncinya agar tak seorangpun dapat masuk. Aku mungkin menyesal telah mengatakan jangan pernah dekati aku lagi, tapi aku tak peduli lagi dengan semua ini. Akan aku selesaikan secepatnya, seperti yang harusnya Hizashi lakukan. Bunuh Uchiha sialan itu.

 **Hinata World : OFF**

Naruto mengumpat dalam hatinya, dia sudah salah perhitungan dengan membiarkan Hinata datang kemari. Keterlambatannya menemukan Rin juga salah, file itu sudah ada ditangan Hinata yang akan membuat Sasuke mengincar nyawanya.

Semuanya semakin sulit hanya dengan satu fakta yang Shisui beberkan padanya. Fakta lain mungkin tidak akan mengganggu Hinata sama sekali, namun fakta bahwa Hizashilah yang membunuh ayah dan Ibunya, membuat Naruto tidak bisa membicarakannya pada Hinata.

Sekarang, Naruto harus bicara pada Hinata dahulu. Naruto meninggalkan Neji yang sedang diberi perawatan oleh para pelayannya.

"Hinata. Hinata. Mari bicarakan ini, aku janji tidak akan merahasiakan secuil apapun darimu!" teriak Naruto sembari mengedor pintu kamar itu. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. "Hinata?"

Naruto membuka pintu yang tak lagi terkunci, dan melihat kalau ruangan itu kosong sepenuhnya. Tak ada Hinata didalamnya, "Hinata, dimana kau?"

Suara mobil yang terburu-buru keluar dari garasi membuat Naruto kalut, Hinata akan pergi, tapi kemana? Kemana tujuannya? Naruto berlari untuk menghadang mobil itu agar tak meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

Terlambat. Mobil itu tak lagi bisa terkejar, kepulan asap putih menerpa tubuh Naruto. "Dia mau pergi kemana?" gumam Naruto cemas.

oOo

Mobil hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menyalip mobil dijalanan sempit, di jok samping, tergeletak sebuah pistol. Hinata akan membunuh Fugaku dan Sasuke sekaligus. Kemudian menyerahkan diri ke kantor polisi.

Kediaman Uchiha terlihat didepan perlahan kakinya melepas pedal gas dan menekan pedal rem, "Aku ingin bertemu Uchiha Shisui" ucap Hinata saat menurunkan kaca mobilnya yang berhenti di pos penjaga.

Penjaga itu memperhatikan Hinata. "Kami harus memeriksa mobil anda dan tubuh anda sebelum masuk." Ucapnya sedikit beramah tamah.

Hinata segera keluar dari dalam mobil, "Kalian mencurigai teman Shisui huh?" umpat Hinata. Tangannya bertumpu di pinggang. "Kau berani menyentuhku akan aku laporkan pada Shisui"

"K-Kalau begitu, kami hanya akan memeriksa mobil anda" ucapnya sedikit ciut, apalagi Hinata sudah memegang ponsel dan menghubungi nomor Shisui.

"Aman." Ucap penjaga yang memeriksa mobil Hinata.

"Si-silahkan masuk" ucap penjaga yang tadi dimarahi Hinata.

Hinata memarkir mobilnya sembarangan, kemudian segera berjalan menuju ruang kerja Shisui, Shisui pasti tahu dirinya datang. Dikeluarkannya pistol dari balik jaketnya. Kakinya bergerak memutar tubuhnya, langsung masuk kedalam kediaman Uchiha, tidak perlu mendatangi Shisui. Tujuan Utama Hinata adalah membunuh Fugaku dan Sasuke.

Hinata memeriksa setiap ruangan yang masih ada, sembari menghindari para pelayan yang bekerja disana. Seorang pelayan baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang berada diruang tengah. Hinata segera menyusup masuk dan menemukan tubuh tinggi yang sedang membelakanginya. Rambut panjangnya diikat rapi.

"Dimana Sasuke dan fugaku?" tanya Hinata tak mau ambil pusing.

"Sayangnya mereka tak ada disini" jawabnya sembari memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Kau pasti bohong, Itachi"

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?" tanya Itachi sembari mengelus dagunya pelan.

"kalau begitu, kau yang harus mati" ucap Hinata mengangkat pistolnya kemudian membidik Itachi.

"Tanganmu masih gemetaran tuh, kau bisa membidikku dengan tepat?" ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Diam kau!"

Itachi berjalan mendekati Hinata dan merebut pistol dari tangan Hinata. "Kau bahkan tidak mengisi pistol ini dengan banyak peluru" komentar Itachi mengembalikan pistol itu ketangan Hinata. "Tembak aku" ucapnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau yakin sekali aku akan meleset" ucap Hinata.

Tapi Hinata segera melempar pistol itu, mengeluarkan pisau dan mengincar tenggorokan Itachi, kembali Itachi menghentikan pergerakan Hinata.

"Sial" umpat Hinata, tangannya dipelintir Itachi. Tanpa pengalaman menembak, sangat berbahaya bagi Hinata yang belum merasakan sensasi tolakan dari pistol itu, bukan hanya meleset yang dia dapatkan. Bahunya bisa terlikir dan tolakan dari pistol itu bisa melukai wajahnya.

"Sudah selesai? Belum pernah merasakan sensasi menembak?" tanya Itachi. "Kau melakukan hal yang benar"

"Tcih"

"Aku tidak pernah berniat menyakiti seorang perempuan" ucap Itachi melepaskan kunciannya pada Hinata,

Tanpa Hinata duga, Itachi berlutut dihadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata menjauhi Itachi.

"Maaf atas semua perbuatan adikku padamu.. maaf atas segala dosa yang ayahku lakukan" ucap Itachi "Aku telah salah dengan meninggalkan rumah ini cukup lama"

"Dosa mereka, tidak pernah termaafkan"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi tolong jangan sakiti adikku, dia sangat berharga dibandingkan apapun didunia ini. Apapun akan aku lakukan agar dia sadar dari pengaruh ayah"

Hinata merasa jijik mendengar Itachi mengatakan itu, dengan apa yang dilihatnya di kediaman Hyuuga, apa Itachi juga mencintai Sasuke? "Jijik" gumam Hinata.

"Aku tahu apa yang kaufikirkan. Salahku karena aku malah berbalik mencintai Neji, dan tak mampu memutus hubungan kami. "

"Kau sadar itu salahmu dan hanya diam saja menyaksikan ayahmu membunuh Minato-san dan adikmu membunuh keluargaku?"

"Maaf"

"Maafmu saja tidaklah pernah cukup"

"Aku akan menebus dosa keluargaku"

"Dengan apa kau menebusnya?"

"Melenyapkanmu" ucap Itachi dengan cepat menodongkan pistol yang tadi dibuang Hinata.

"Kalau begitu lakukan?" jawab Hinata, tak berniat menghindari maut. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang benar dan salah sekarang. Lebih baik aku menyusul adik dan ayahku"

"Maaf."

 **DOR!**

Naruto mendengar suara tembakan itu, dari dalam. Dia baru saja berbicara dengan Shisui dan menanyakan keberadaan Hinata.

'Wanita itu berani juga masuk ke kediaman Uchiha tanpa persiapan matang. Untung saja keluarga sialan itu sedang pergi dan hanya menyisakan Itachi dirumah'

"Cukup ceritanya! Dimana dia sekarang?"

'Diruang biasa'

Naruto mengangguk, dan mengatakan terima kasih sebelum menutup telponnya. Suara tembakan itu, jangan-jangan Hinata atau sebaliknya? Hinatalah yang ditembak.

Kaki Naruto terus berlari sampai ruangan yang ditujunya. Lantai bersimbah darah dengan penjaga yang terkapar dibelakang Hinata. Hinata berdiri dengan Itachi berlutut dihadapannya.

"Hinata!"

Itachi memberi sebuah senyum simpul pada Naruto, senyuman yang sama yang berasal dari masa lalunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, bocah pirang?" tanya Itachi melempar pistol yang dia pegang sembarangan. "Hari ini aku mengakui banyak dosa, apakah hari ini hari pembalasan untukku?" tambahnya sembari tertawa hambar kemudian airmatanya meluncur melewati sebelah kelopak matanya.

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak pernah muncul dihadapanku, Itachi"

 **FLASHBACK**

Remaja itu, pewaris kerajaan Uchiha yang bernama Itachi. Sejak kecil dia rajin membaca dan ikut ke setiap bisnis ayahnya. Hari itu, yayasan laut sedang mengadakan acara pergantian direktur kedua, dengan direktur pertama adalah Namikaze Minato. Pria yang menolak mewarisi Hotel Namikaze, karena kecintaanya pada laut.

"Jadi kau Itachi ya? Salam kenal" ucap Minato ramah, rasa gemas mengelitik tangan Minato yang ingin mengelus surai Itachi. Anak yang dia harapkan, pendiam dan suka membaca serta matanya memancarkan suatu ketertarikan yang sama dengannya. Tapi, jika Namikaze junior itu jadi pendiam, malah akan jadi membosankan bukan? "Aku dengar kau juga suka laut?"

"Huum"

"Dia membaca semua buku yang membahas tentang laut, astaga kapan dia akan dewasa dan membaca buku bisnis ayahnya." Keluh Mikoto sembari menggandeng Sasuke kecil.

"Kau punya dua putra. Tenang saja" timpal Kushina sembari mencubit pipi Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menangis sama sekali, dia hanya diam kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tubuh Mikoto. Menyembunyikan rona merah dan isakannya.

"Dia tidak banyak bicara."

"Jangan pemalu seperti itu Uchiha muda. Kau seharusnya bersemangat seperti Namikaze junior ini- Eh?" ucap Kushina tak menemukan putranya disamping tubuhnya. Tadi dia masih asyik mengambil cemilan. "Dasar anak itu" umpat Kushina berwajah masam dan segera mencari anak nakal itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Fugaku mengajak Minato berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Saham 20% untuk yayasan laut Usea ini adalah warisan yang kuminta dari nenek akan dikelola olehku meski direkturnya sudah berganti. Aku sudah merindukan tempat penelitianku"

"Pekerjaanmu beresiko tinggi, Minato. Aku bisa membantu menjamin sahammu tetap aman"

"Tidak apa Fugaku."

"Minato. Laut itu tidak selamanya baik bagi manusia, bahkan bagi mereka para pelaut. Kau harus membuat rencana cadangan"

"Ah, begitukah? Selama ini aku selalu beruntung berurusan dengan laut"

"Karena kau banyak menghabiskan waktumu didaratan selama beberapa tahun ini, setelah ini kau pasti akan berencana meneliti laut dikepulauan terpencil lagi."

"Yah mungkin setelah putraku bisa berenang dan sedikit lebih tinggi"

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah fugaku. "Mari bicarakan ini diluar, Minato"

Itachi memperhatikan kedua pria itu keluar, ayahnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu lagi. Tapi peduli apa dia? Toh dia akan memberikan kemewahan Uchiha ini pada adiknya kelak. Dia ingin mencoba hidup mandiri setelah dia dewasa nanti dan menikmati sebanyak mungkin kehidupannya tanpa kekangan sang ayah.

"Aniki, dimana Mama?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya.

Itachi segera menutup bukunya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Kau tidak senang bermain bersama anikimu?"

"Tapi, sasu ingin mama"

"Woah!" teriakan itu berasal dari anak berambut pirang dengan jas yang sudah kotor dengan sisa makanan. Wajahnya juga tak luput dari kotoran namun matanya terlihat tertarik pada mainan yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Gundam, Sugoi!" ucapnya lagi melihat mainan ditangan Sasuke.

"Kotor." Ucap Sasuke menjauhkan mainannya dari jangkauan tangan anak berambut pirang itu.

"Ah?" serunya melihat telapak tangannya sendiri kemudian segera mengarahkan tangannya yang masih belepotan coklat ke ketiak.

"Jangan" ucap Itachi segera menangkap tangan anak itu. "Nanti bajumu ikutan kotor"

"Gundam. Naru ingin pinjam gundamnya"

"Tanganmu masih kotor" tolak Sasuke.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Naruto sudah bersiap akan menangis.

"Cengeng" ejek Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan, kau juga cengeng loh" nasehat Itachi membuat Sasuke mengembungkan pipinya. "Sasu-chan tidak bilang tidak ingin meminjamkan gundamnya kan? Dia hanya bilang Naru-chan harus membersihkan tangannya"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, sini. Aniki akan membantu membersihkan dirimu" ucap Itachi menarik sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mulai membersihkan anak itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namikaze Naruto, dan ayahku adalah peneliti terkenal, Namikaze Minato" ucapnya bangga meski sedikit terbata saat mengatakan marganya.

oOo

"Lakukan sesuai perintahku" ucap Fugaku pada pria dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

"Apa kau tahu anakmu berhubungan dengan anakku? Mereka tak lagi normal, aku bisa menjaga rahasia ini tetap aman jika kau mau melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan"

Itachi mendecih, Neji adalah anak yang baik, namun hanya sedikit berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang, yang dia sukai bukan anak perempuan tapi anak laki-laki sejenisnya. Fugaku tahu itu dan karena keinginan Itachi yang tak mau mewarisi kerajaan Uchiha ini, Itachi tak punya pilihan lain, selain pura-pura menjadi homoseksual dan menjerat Hyuuga Neji demi mendapatkan kebebasannya.

"Aniki?" tanya Sasuke melihat Itachi hanya diam saja.

"Ne, ada apa Sasu-chan?"

"Ayo main dikamar Sasu"

"Sampai kapan kau mau manja Sasu-chan. Aniki akan pergi dari rumah ini sebentar lagi"

"Jangan. Aniki harus tinggal dengan Sasu selamanya"

"Meskipun Sasu-chan memaksa. Aniki tetap harus pergi"

"Tapi.."

"Pergilah kekamar duluan. Aniki akan mengambil susu dan camilan"

Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Itachi kembali menguping pembicaraan ayahnya.

"Bunuh Minato Namikaze dan keluarga kecilnya. Aku sudah menantikan kesempatan dia turun jabatan dan meninggalkan daratan. Meski sulit mendapatkan kepercayaannya itu" ucap Fugaku.

Itachi terdiam, seluruh keluarganya. Itu berarti Naruto juga akan Fugaku bunuh.

oOo

Itachi terlambat. Tidak dia hanya sedikit terlambat, tangannya berlumuran darah si pembunuh yang kini terkapar dihadapannya. Naruto tak sadarkan diri sementara Minato dan Kushina sudah tewas.

Apa yang harus Itachi lakukan sekarang? Sebuah panggilan radio masuk 'Hoi, kau sudah melakukannya? Sudah kau habisi semuanya? Kalau begitu arahkan kapal itu kepulau terdekat dan buang mayat mereka disana. Lakukan seolah –olah mereka korban perampokan'

Perlahan Naruto mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, dia belum mati kah? Kemudian bayangan jelas darah dan kematian orangtuanya melintas. Mayat mereka masih diatas kapal, sedang diseret oleh si penjahat.

Kemudian penjahat itu berbalik, masih lengkap dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hiks"

"Dengar orangtuamu sudah mati, kau tahu kenapa mereka mati? Karena ada yang menginginkan mereka mati"

"Hiks"

"Aku juga harusnya membunuhmu, tapi aku akan berbaik hati hari ini"

"Hiks"

"Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah pelampung, dan sebotol air. Gunakan dengan bijak. Pilihanmu hanya 2 : mati dilaut atau selamat sampai daratan. Namun ada yang harus kau ingat : Jika kau selamat, lupakan jati dirimu sebagai Namikaze atau aku akan datang padamu dan membunuhmu. Kau mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Bagus, sayonara" ucapnya. Dibalik masker, bibirnya tercetak jelas sebuah senyum kelegaan.

Itachi segera mengemudikan perahu itu menjauhi Naruto. Tak ada daratan ynag terlihat, Naruto memandang teriknya sinar matahari, dia akan hidup kah? Atau mati?

Setelah 3 hari terombang ambing dilaut, Akhirnya dia sampai dipantai. Hari itu, hari dia diselamatkan oleh Sasuke dan terikat bersamanya disebuah panti asuhan sementara waktu.

"Hoi! Aku akan menunggu ayah dan ibuku menjemputku, baru aku akan pulang" teriak Sasuke pada pengawalnya kemudian membanting pintu kamar yang diisi olehnya dan Naruto. "Hoi! Harusnya kau membuat aku senang. Kau berhutang nyawa padaku"

Naruto semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya dalam selimut, dia masih trauma. Dia juga tidak tahu apa itu hutang nyawa yang dibicarakan Sasuke.

"Tuan muda, Tuan Itachi menjemput anda"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin ayah dan ibu yang menjemput!"

"Sasuke! kau nakal! Buka paksa" perintah Itachi.

Pintu didobrak dari luar, dan disana memperlihatkan sosok Itachi bersama beberapa pengawal, "Sasuke!"

"Tidak mau!"Ucap Sasuke bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Naruto.

Seperti sebuah dejavu, pertemuan mereka bertiga kembali terjadi, dan Itachi tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan bersamanya. "Sasuke, siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah orang yang berhutang nyawa padaku, ayo bicara! Katakan siapa namamu"

"Kau tahu namanya?"

"Dia pernah bergumam mengenai namanya tapi aku lupa"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Itu dia, dia mengatakannya"

Itachi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ini mungkin buruk dengan membiarkan Sasuke dan Naruto bersama, tapi sekaligus Naruto akan aman jika dia bersama Sasuke. Toh, Itachi juga akan segera meninggalkan rumah itu.

 **OFF**

"Kau pasti masih dendam pada pembunuh ayah dan ibumu ini" ucap Itachi, "Kenapa tidak bicara saja dari dulu"

"Kalau kau yang membunuh mereka, mana mungkin kau membiarkanku hidup? Apalagi setelah aku terikat dengan Sasuke?"

"Kau berfikir seperti itu?" ucap Itachi tersenyum.

"Selama ini aku pura-pura tidak ingat, yah meski sebagian ingatan itu juga sudah hampir memudar. Ingatan tentang bagaimana ayah dan ibuku terutama sulit memudar"

"Naruto, aku berjanji padamu akan segera mengakhiri penderitaanmu"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi. "Aku tidak memintamu melakukan itu, dendamku mungkin masih berkobar tapi rasanya aku sudah lelah menghadapi semua ini. Aku hanya ingin hidup damai"

"Selama kau masih berada dilingkaran masa lalu ini, kau tidak akan mendapat ketenangan." Balas Itachi sembari berdiri.

"Apa gamenya sudah berakhir? Apakah game over?" tanya sebuah suara memasuki ruangan itu, dialah dalang dari semua rahasia yang tersebar serta kunci menuju akhir konflik ini.

"Yah sepertinya tidak seperti yang kau harapkan, Shisui" ucap Naruto mengangkat bahu. " Kalau saja Itachi tidak bicara, mungkin akhirnya akan sebahagia perkiraanmu"

"Haah sayang sekali kalau begitu. " keluh Shisui. "Ini tidak lagi menarik." Tambahnya dengan nada kecewa. "Kh-"

Darah merembes dari balik jas yang Shisui pakai, 3 peluru disemua titik fitalnya. "Sial. Padahal aku... masih... ingin... melihat... pak Tua sialan itu mati" ucapnya. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya kemudian Shisui tumbang.

"Ah, sayang sekali kau harus mati ditanganku" ucap Sasuke, ditangannya tergenggam senapan dengan peredam.

"Sasuke!" teriak ketiganya hampir bersamaan.

"Reuni yang menyenangkan. Tapi sayang kalian semua akan mati ditanganku, benarkan ayah?" ucap Sasuke.

Fugaku datang mendekati mereka. Wajahnya terlihat angkuh, kemenangan seolah sudah dapat dia genggam ditangannya. "Apa kalian melupakan aku, anak muda?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **akankah chapter depan tamat? Entahlah dan maafkan atas keterlambatan fic ini, Shanaz baru mulai mengetik lagi 2 hari ini. Ah sepertinya shanaz kebanyakan note. Apakah di chapter ini sudah cukup jelas. Mohon beritahu apa yang masih misteri di kotak review. Jaa.. :***


	16. Chapter 16

**Game over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note :**

 **gomenna shanaz banyak tugas ToT ga abis-abis lagi sampai nanti ujian akhir.. duuh! Dan lagi, disini shanaz pending dulu tragedinya.. shanaz udah kaya author manga ajj.. wkwk, btw shanaz terlalu bersemangat baca manga dan nonton anime ongoing musim ini.** **geh pada akhirnya dua serial berakhir dengan season selanjutnya (mengerikan dan menyemangatkan) satu lagi hanya sampai 11 episode. (setelah 5 musim berlalu, dan hanya satu misteri yang terungkap, shanaz ketawa guling2)**

 **maaf malah jadi curhat, selain itu, shanaz sempet bingung tentang artikel kaya gini "Terungkap, ternyata Nawaki xxxx" ternyata Naruto belum tamat hanya dengan berakhirnya pertempuran NaruSasu :V karena dalam manganya langsung jump ke Naruto gaiden. (mungkin? O.o)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kita saudara?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona Sarada, anda ingin mampir kesuatu tempat sebelum pulang?" tanya seorang pria sembari membuka pintu mobil untuk Sarada yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Hmm aku akan mampir ke toko buku" jawab Sarada.

"Baik, kita akan pergi ke Pusat-"

Sarada menepuk dahinya pelan, dia hanya ingin beli buku ditoko yang mereka lewati, dimanapun itu tak perlu pergi jauh-jauh kesana, kan?. "Dengar, aku mungkin pewaris perusahaan setelah papa. Tapi aku hanya anak kecil biasa, aku tidak besar dengan kekayaan papa selama ini, jadi ketika kubilang mampir ke toko buku, mampir saja di toko yang kita lewati" nasehat Sarada panjang lebar.

"Nona anda benar-benar murah hati" ucap si pelayan terharu sembari menghapus airmata disudut matanya dengan sapu tangan.

"Geh" cibir Sarada, kenapa pelayan di keluarga Uchiha sangat sensitif. "Ayo pergi"

Mobil hitam itu melaju pelan mengikuti jalan yang tidak terlalu sibuk, hari ini liburan semester akan segera dimulai. Wajar saja kota nampak lenggang. Tahun ini, tahun pertama Sarada sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha, dia ingin berlibur bersama papa dan jika bisa mama juga.

Soal Mama, Sarada ingin tahu dia sekarang tinggal dimana, Nomor ponselnya tidak aktif dan jika dia bertanya pada papa, papa hanya bilang, mama bukan lagi bagian mereka.

"Nona, apa ada yang mengganggu anda?" tanya si pelayan, matanya setia mengawasi Nona mudanya di jok belakang.

"Sedikit" ucap Sarada sembari melihat keluar jendela. "Ah ayo berhenti dan periksa toko buku itu" seru Sarada.

"Baik"

DUK! Sesuatu menabrak bagian belakang mobil yang Sarada tumpangi.

"Sepertinya sesuatu menabrak kita" ucap Sarada sembari membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas melihat apa yang baru saja menabrak mereka.

Seorang pria berkulit kecoklatan berkacamata hitam dan berjenggot putih berdiri dengan sebelah tangan menggendong perempuan dan tangan lainnya memegang sepeda.

"Sudah kubilang kau masih terlalu pendek untuk mengemudikan sepeda ini!" teriaknya sembari menjatuhkan sepeda dari tangannya dan mengguncang anak perempuan digendongannya.

"Lepaskan aku paman, aku ingin naik sepeda. Aku ingin dan harus! Papa dan mama tidak pernah melarang apapun!" rontanya.

"Itukan papa dan mamamu" ucap pria itu.

Bukannya takut anak itu malah semakin meronta. "Aku-mau-naik-se-pe-da!"

"Hima-chan!"

"Huaaa! Paman Bee jahat! Paman Bee jahat!"

"Hima-chan?" ucap Sarada tidak percaya, sedang apa Himawari dengan om-om mengerikan ini? (karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Himawari, Sarada tidak mendengarkan percakapan Himawari dengan Bee)

"Sarada-nee?" ucap Himawari melirik ke samping, matanya memelas minta agar dia membantu membujuk paman Bee mengenai aturan naik sepeda.

Pandangan itu bagi Sarada seperti. 'Tolong aku Sarada-nee! Om-om ini mau menculikku'. "Lepaskan adikku!" teriak Sarada melompat ke tubuh Bee dan mulai mengigit tangan Bee. "Kau om-om lolicon! Pedofil!"

"Gah, darimana anak sekecil dirimu belajar kata-kata itu?" teriak Bee tidak terima, hatinya terluka mendengar kata itu ditujukan padanya.

"Lepaskan adikku"

"Uwaa! Nona Sarada." Teriak sang pelayan menarik Sadara dari tubuh Bee.

"Tidak mahu!" kekeh Sarada semakin mengetatkan gigitannya.

oOo

"Jadi dia pengasuhmu?" ucap Sarada dengan pipi merah, tentu saja dia sangat malu, dengan bertengkar dan mengigit om-om yang ternyata pengasuh adiknya. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku" tambahnya sembari membungkuk.

"Kau manis sekali.." ucap Bee terharu melihat tingkah Sarada. "Harusnya seseorang bersikap seperti itu juga" keluh Bee sembari melirik Himawari yang bahkan tidak tertarik dengan perbincangan mereka, dan lebih suka tenggelam dengan makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Dia adik termanis yang kupunya, kalau dia tak seperti itu, akan malah membosankan, dia mirip ayah sih."

"Sarada-nee selalu serius, seperti orang dewasa" ucap Himawari. Apa enaknya selalu serius?

"Oh ya, Sarada itu siapamu Hima?" tanya Bee. Mobil yang membuat dia curiga adalah mobil yang ditumpangi Sarada, itu Uchiha banget (kau bisa lihat mereknya adalah MitshubiUchiha dengan lambang kipas tercetak jelas di bodinya), apa Himawari sedang diincar? Dia harus berhati-hati.

"Maaf. Saya Sarada Uchiha, saya kakak Himawari. Bisa dibilang kami bersaudara, karena kami punya ayah yang sama" ucap Sarada.

'Anak Naruto? Tidak persis Naruto sama sekali?' batin Bee mengamati Sarada.

"Jadi. Ayah dan mama menikah tapi papa adalah papa yang sebenarnya atau seperti ini : selama ini Sarada anak papa tapi dibesarkan oleh ayah, walaupun papa juga sering mampir dan mengajak Sarada keluar rumah."

'Ini semakin membingungkan.' Batin Bee mengelus dagunya sembari berfikir. 'Siapa papa dan siapa Ayah?'

Sarada maklum melihat Bee berfikir keras menemukan arti hubungannya denga Himawari. Dari kesimpulan sederhana seperti itulah biasanya dia menjelaskan. Biasanya orang dewasa akan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Itu tandanya kalian tidak bersaudara." Ucap Bee.

"Eh?"

"Kami terikat dan terhubung lewat Mirai, paman" jawab Himawari.

"Mirai?"

"Jadi papa dan mamaku mempunyai aku, Sarada. Kemudian ayah dan mama Hinata mempunyai Hima-chan. Kemudian ayah dan mamaku mempunyai Mirai. Itu bisa jadi membuat kami bersaudara" ucap Sarada dengan dahi berkerut. Ini kesimpulan lain dari otaknya.

'Oke ini semakn membuatku bingung' batin Bee. "Siapa ayah dan siapa papa?"

"Aku lupa .. eheheh. Ayah adalah Ayah Naruto dan papa adalah Papa Sasuke" jawab Sarada, orang lain pasti tidak mengerti, bodohnya dia.

Tiba-tiba air mengalir dari hidung Bee, kopi yang baru dia minum kembali keluar. Sarada anak Sasuke? 'Gawat!' ratapnya dalam hati.

"Wah Sarada-nee hebat" puji Himawari. "Biasanya Hima akan bilang, pokoknya Sarada-nee kakak Hima dan Mirai"puji Himawari dengan memberi Sarada dua jempol tangannya.

"Karena kau tidak mau menjelaskan lebh detail lagi, Hima" tanggap Sarada dengan wajah aku tahu kau mirip ayah yang tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskan ini.

"Hehe meskipun begitu Sarada-nee tetaplah Sarada-neeku"

'Hubungan rumit apa ini? Geh aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka bersama lebih lama lagi' batin Bee.

"Paman Bee, bolehkah aku dan Sarada-nee pergi bersama hari ini? Kami sudah lamaaaa sekali tidak bertemu" pinta Himawari.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'Lamaaaa' itu?" keluh Bee.

"Tolong izinkan aku bersama Hima-chan paman" pinta Sarada juga.

"Aku tidak yakin ini" ucap Bee melihat pengawal Sarada berdiri dengan setia di samping kursi Nona mudanya. "Yaaah tapi berjanjilah kau akan merahasiakan pertemuanmu dengan Hima hari ini dari siapapun"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sarada, padahal ayah Naruto baru saja berkunjung ke rumahnya. Mereka terlihat masih akrab (maksudnya Sasuke dan Naruto)

"Hubungan papamu dan Naruto sedang buruk sekarang, mengerti?"

"Baiklah." Ucap Sarada. Percuma saja menanyakan lebih jauh, orang dewasa itu berbelit-belit dan membingungkan.

"Asyik! Ayo Sarada-nee akan aku ajak ke tempat kesukaanku" teriak Himawari penuh semangat.

Bee mendelik ke arah pelayan Sarada (walaupun sebenarnya author tidak perlu menulisnya karena Bee mamakai kacamata -_-, atau malah perlu?), "Bung aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"A-ku?"

"Ya, kau tidak akan berkhianat pada Nona mudamu itu kan?"

"Soal pertemuan dua anak itu?"

"Semua yang kau dengar"

"Aku akan merahasiakan semuanya. Karena aku belum pernah melihat Nona Sarada begitu bersemangat seperti ini" ucapnya tulus.

"Ayo paman Bee! Kali ini Hima akan mengalah dengan naik ke keranjang dan Sarada-Nee duduk dibelakang" teriak Himawari menunjuk sepeda yang tadi menabrak mobil Sarada.

"Yosh! Ayo berangkat" teriak Bee lebih bersemangat dari Himawari.

"Nona jangan! Kalau kau terluka bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada tuan dan nyonya?" pinta si pelayan dengan nada memelas. Bisa-bisa dia dipecat hari ini juga.

"Tenang, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan kembali sore nanti." Teriak Sarada melaju dengan kencang. Sarada bahkan tidak yakin kalau pelayannya itu mendengar semua kata-katanya.

Himawari berteriak dibagian depan, seperti ini sangat menyenangkan, ayo lebih cepat lagi dan ayo pergi ke sana. Dan Sarada harus puas hanya bisa melihat punggung Bee yang besar dan bau.

oOo

Mereka berhenti sebuah taman, "Sarada-nee inilah tempat yang aku bilang" ucap Himawari sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke atas untuk diangkat Bee.

"Hima-chan kau itu perempuan. Bersikap anggunlah" omel Sarada sembari membereskan roknya yang sedikit kusut.

"Ha'i Ha'i" balas Himawari asal.

"Apanya yang 'Ha'i'?"

"Kalian benar-benar memiliki sifat yang berbeda" ucap Bee tertawa.

Sarada hanya mendengus pelan. Ini bukannya mereka marahan sekarang, ini malah sering terjadi dengan ketidak acuhan Himawari yang menganggap dunia ini tempat bermain selama dia punya otak kekanakannya.

"Sarada-nee ayo." Ajak Himawari.

Taman itu sangat luas dan mereka bermain dibagian playground anak-anak. Masuk kedalam pipa, berseluncur, berayun dan bermain pasir. Diselingi tawa Himawari dan sedikit senyuman Sarada. Mereka tidak tampak terganggu sama sekali karena belum mampu mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara kedua orang tua mereka.

"Hima-chan" panggil Sarada.

"Hmm" jawab Himawari sibuk dengan gunung pasirnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau tetaplah adikku" ucap Sarada lagi.

Himawari menatap tidak mengerti Sarada dihadapannya. Dia selalu berkata seperti orang dewasa yang membosankan, tapi dia juga bisa lepas kendali dan bersikap layaknya anak-anak, hehe karena dia tahu kelemahan Sarada-nee. Kata-katanya membingungkan Himawari, apa dia mengatakan hal yang sangat penting? Apa mereka tidak kan bertemu lagi?

Hanya menebak saja, Himawari mulai menangis tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sarada. Perasaan tidak nyaman apa ini? Ini menganggu Himawari dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Padahal mereka seumuran, dan hanya terpaut bulan saja, tapi kenapa Sarada terlihat dewasa?

"Hima-chan ada apa?" tanya Sarada panik. "Matamu kemasukan pasir?"

Himawari menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Sarada-nee maksud"

"Jangan difikirkan. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya sekarang, mungkin karena kita tidak dapat bertemu sesering dulu saat kita masih satu apartemen"

"Hiks, Sarada-nee kita akan bertemu lagikan? Kita akan bermain lagikan? Kita akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama lagi kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan semua permintaanmu" jawab Sarada sembari tertawa geli.

"Huaaa tapi Sarada-nee bilang hal yang tidak kumengerti."

"Maaf deh. Aku bicaranya ga jelas. Mari kita bermain lagi lain kali?" ajak Sarada.

"Huum."

"Nah sekarang hapus ingus dan aimatamu itu." Ucap Sarada mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya, sapu tangan yang dihiasi sulaman nama Sarada Uchiha dengan benang emas. "Dimana om-om mesum itu?"

"Paman Bee?"

"Iya yang itu"

"Kurasa dia pergi nge-rap diacara musik itu" jawab Himawari menunjuk lembaran pamflet yang dipasang tiang lampu taman.

"Apa kita boleh pergi kesana?" tanya Himawari. "Nyanyian aneh itu siapa yang bakal dengar?"

"Tidak, pelayanku bilang. Anak kecil dilarang melihat musik ga jelas seperti itu" ucap Sarada. 'Kau kejam sekali, Hima mengatakan itu nyanyian aneh' batin Sarada melihat kejujuran polos Himawari.

"Benarkah? Aku sering mendengarnya di bar"

"B-bar? Kau sering kesana?" tanya Sarada tidak percaya, Bar itu sangat identik dengan orang dewasa. Hal pertama yang Sarada lakukan setelah dewasa adalah mengunjungi bar.

"Heh? Aku tinggal disana, Mirai juga" jawab Himawari.

"Eh? Kau tidak tinggal sama ayah dan mama Hinata?"

Himawari diam cukup lama, namun akhirnya berbicara "Papa dan mama sedang kesulitan sekarang, mereka bilang nanti kalau kesulitan mereka sudah hilang mereka akan menjemput Hima dan Mirai. Hima kangen mereka, tapi Hima ga akan nangis karena papa dan mama pasti jemput Hima dan Mirai. Benarkan Sarada-nee?"

"Hmm ya." Jawab Sarada singkat. Kemudian segera menatap Himawari. "Dimana Mirai?"

"Dia ada di bar. Paman Bee tidak bisa mengatasi Mirai, jadi dia serahkan pada tante-tante bunny girl"

Sarada hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bunny apa katanya? Dalam bayangannya bunny girl itu seseorang berkostum kelinci, tapi barkan tempat orang dewasa? Jenis kelinci apa yang disukai orang dewasa? Bukankah lebih kekanakan jika orang dewasa suka orang memakai kostum kelinci seperti itu?

"Sarada-nee mau ketemu Mirai?" tanya Himawari melihat Sarada hanya melamun. Apa dia juga suka bunny girl? Ih mereka memang tante cantik, tapi tidak ada kostum untuk Hima, jadi dia sangat tidak suka! Dia ingin memakainya, tapi kenapa tidak ada kostum untuknya!

"Hima-chan!" teriak Inojin dari jauh, dilehernya tergantung sebuah kamera.

"Jin-chan!"

CTAK! Inojin menjitak pelan kepala Himawari. "Sudah kubilang jangan tambahkan chan dibelakang singkatan namaku. Dan panggil aku aniki, kakak, onii-chan, dan apalah"

"Ga mau! Jin-chan. Jin-chan" ejek Himawari semakin menjadi diselingi dengan gerakan tangan aneh.

'Kau kekanakan sekali Hima' batin Inojin dan Sarada.

"Siapa dia Hima?" tanya Inojin melihat Sarada.

"Ini onee-chan Himawari. Namanya Sarada"

"Hallo, aku Inojin."

Sarada membungkuk ke arah Inojin, dia berkulit pucat dengan rambut pirang. Dia sepertinya baik, Sarada akan suka padanya.

Inojin tersenyum, dalam hati dia aka senang jika Himawari bersikap seperti Sarada, tapi kenyataan memukul pipi Inojin. Lihatlah dia dalam bentuk aslinya. Himawari berambut panjang, namun diikat ekor kuda. Bagian itu mungkin terlihat imut tapi bagian lainnya? Pipinya diplester dengan tubuh berbalut kaos dan celana pendek bertali. Belum sepatu bergambar dinosaurus dengan jari masuk kedalam lubang hidung. Mata yang acuh dan fikiran yang melayang entah kemana.

Semburat kemerahan tiba-tiba memenuhi pipi Inojin, Himawari sudah cantik dengan gayanya sendiri. Tangannya bergerak menaikan kameranya dan membidik Himawari.

Sarada yakin kalau tadi dia melihat semburat merah dipipi Inojin, orang pertama yang dia yakin akan dia sukai, melihat dengan bibir tersenyum pada adiknya. Apa karena Sarada terlihat dewasa? Apa bersikap seperti Himawari akan membuat siapapun suka padanya? Tapi itu kekanakan sekali? (kau memang anak kecil, Sarada).

"Inojin-san" ucap pelan Sarada.

"Ya, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja dengan kelakuan Hima yang seperti ini?" tanya Inojin sedikit bercanda.

"Ah baik"

"Hyaah Jin-chan ada serangga! Ada serangga!" teriak Himawari menunjuk seekor kumbang besar yang menempel di baju Sarada.

"Di-dimana?" tanya Sarada gugup. Dia benci serangga, apalagi yang mencengkeram.

"Di bajumu, Sarada-nee"

"Kyaaaa! Lepaskan dia!" teriak Sarada panik dan mulai berlari berputar-putar. Disadarkan tentang serangga, akhirnya dia merasakan kaki serangga menusuk pakaiannya dan menggelitik kulitnya. "Kyaaa!"

"Hima lepaskan! Akan Hima lepaskan!" teriak Himawari mengejar Sarada.

"Cepat lepaskan dia!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengejarmu. Kemari Sarada-nee" ucap Himawari mengekor dibelakang Sarada.

Sarada berhenti berlari, tapi Himawari masih berlari dan menabrak Sarada, rasa geli dari kaki serangga menancap ditubuhnya. "Kyaaa! Hima dia menggigitku! Dia menggigit" teriak Sarada kembali berlari.

Himawari memegang kepalanya dan berlari kesana kemari. "Bagaimana ini! Bagaimana?" teriaknya.

Inojin tertawa melihat keduanya. Yang satu ketakutan dan yang lain kebingungan. Astaga mereka lucu sekali. Inojin menarik tangan Sarada yang ketakutan, tubuhnya kaku seperti batu. "Serangganya memang cukup besar" ucap Inojin sembari menarik pelan.

"Hiyy" teriak Sarada, matanya tertutup. Demi apapun dia tidak suka melihat serangga.

"Gah, telingaku..." omel Inojin merasakan teriakan Sarada menggema di dekat telinganya.

Sarada terus menutup matanya walaupun Inojin sudah membuang serangga itu entah kemana. Wajah tegang Sarada masih tegang dan Inojin menikmati ekspresi Sarada yang ketakutan. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Sebelum Himawari semakin bingung dan berteriak seperti orang yang kesenangan, dia mungkin hanya terlalu mendramatisir. Inojin meraih tangan Himawari dan menyuruhnya diam. "Bagaimana dengan Sarada-nee!" pekiknya, lebih kencang dari Sarada tadi.

"Aku sudah membuangnya" jawab Inojin tersenyum.

"HEH? Kenapa Jin-chan membuangnya?! Aku akan memeliharanya!" teriak Himawari.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu" jawab Inojin.

Sarada membuka matanya perlahan, wajah Inojin melihat ke arahnya dan sebelah tangannya mengusap pelan kepala Sarada. Itu sama seperti yang dilakukan paman Itachi dan ayah jika sedang menenangkannya. Dia senang, sangat senang. "Serangganya sudah aku buang" ucap Inojin sembari menghadiahkan senyuman tipis.

"Jin-chan! Kau harus mencarikan serangga lain untukku!" rengek Himawari menerjang tubuh Inojin dan memeluknya erat.

"Ha'i Ha'i aku akan carikan yang sangat besar untukmu, Hima-chan" ucap Inojin, mengelus kepala Himawari.

Sarada tidak mengerti, kenapa dia jadi tidak suka melihat Himawari lebih akrab dengan Inojin? Inojin bahkan bukan temannya, mereka baru bertemu, hal yang wajar kalau interaksi mereka masih sedikit. Tapi Himawari, mengenal Inojin jauh lebih lama, dan lebih akrab dengannya. Itu hal yang wajarkan? Dan lagi dia masih anak-anak bukan kekanakan (dia akhirnya menyadarinya, apakah itu memberikan efek)

"Sarada-nee, ayo kita ambil foto berdua" ucap Himawari menyadarkan Sarada.

"Yah aku masih anak-anak. Aku tidak akan memperdulikannya" jawab Sarada menghilangkan rasa tidak suka yang melintas.

"Eh? Kau bicara apa Sarada-nee?" tanya Himawari bingung.

"Tidak ada. Hima-chan" ucap Sarada mencubit pipi Himawari kemudian tertawa lepas.

Himawari ikut tertawa melihat Sarada tertawa, yah dia tidak tahu apa yang Sarada tertawakan, tapi melihatnya bahagia membuat Himawari ingin tertawa juga.

KLIK! Inojin mengambil foto keduanya yang sedang tertawa dan menarik sudut bibirnya melihat hasil gambarnya.

"Ayo, katanya mau ambil foto" ucap Inojin menyadarkan keduanya.

oOo

Sarada masih tersenyum sendiri diperjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan bermain dengan Himawari. Disana juga ada Inojin yang baik hati. Kapan dia akan bertemu Himawari lagi? Rasanya Dia tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba.

"Ah!" seru Sarada.

"Ada apa Nona Sarada?" tanya si pelayan melihat nona mudanya lewat kaca spion.

"Aku lupa menemui Mirai" jawabnya pelan, "Yah mungkin lain kali saja,"

Mirai tertawa pelan, dia bahagia diperhatikan banyak orang disini.

"Ayo Mirai-kun tertawalah." Ucap seorang wanita.

"Apa kau lapar, Mirai-kun?"

"Mau susu?"

"Kita akan bermain apa hari ini?"

"Mirai-kun..."

Ini adalah mimpi setiap pria, mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan dan Mirai menertawakan para pria yang tidak bisa merasakan ini. Kostum pinky dengan bulu yang terbuat dari wol terbaik dan bahan terbatas. Stoking jaring-jaring dan sepatu red hot. Kau akan senang melihat dada montok serta wajah cantik yang minta disiksa. Tambahan telinga kelinci yang menambahkan keimutan diatas kecantikan mereka.

Bunny girl, yang seksi kini sedang memanjakan Mirai yang masih dibawah umur, dan dia terlihat menikmatinya seperti orang dewasa. Inilah bibit playboy yang diturunkan sang ayah.

Sementara itu ketegangan dikediaman Uchiha tidak dapat terelakkan lagi, siapa yang akan menang melawan fugaku? Rahasia lain, Sasuke akan terbongkar. Dia...

.

.

.

.

TBC.. didedikasikan untuk : Sarada Uchiha, Himawari Namikaze, dan Mirai Namikaze. See you next page.


	17. Chapter 17

**Game over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author notebook :**

 **Yah kejutannya ada disini XD siapa yang bakalan mati lagi hayoh.. pengennya sih mati semua. Semuanya mati :D**

 **sekarang update, shanaz udah usahakan ngetik tanpa ngantuk (shanaz berusaha tidak mengantuk dan berpindah posisi tiap 10 menit sekali.) sepertinya ini akan jadi masalah serius, karena shanaz tidak tahan untuk mengetik lama dan akan mulai ngantuk sesegera mungkin, belum software kompie shanaz nurunin brighnessnya ga ada, harus instal ulang katanya. Makanya matanya cepet lelah ditambah kondisi kamar gelap :D**

 **dan anaknya Ichigo kurosaki imutnya XD Kyaa! Tenang ajj hima masih kecil, Shanaz kan authornya jadi apapun bisa terjadi (Hahahaha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

Fugaku yang berdiri dibelakang Sasuke melangkah maju, "Karena generasi tua yang tersisa hanya aku dan aku yang akan berkuasa!" ucap Fugaku.

"Manusia serakah!" umpat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, tak sudi ditatap oleh Fugaku.

"Kau menggunakan nyawa orang lain hanya demi kekuasaan?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Sejak dulu, tidak pernah ada satu kekuasaan. Hanya ada 3 kekuasaan tertinggi di jepang. Uchiha. Namikaze dan Hyuuga. Untuk mejadikanya satu diperlukan kerjasama namun aku tak ingin melakukannya, aku ingin hanya ada Uchiha dipuncak kekuasaan jepang. Maka dari itu saat mengetahui Neji memiliki penyimpangan tak kusia-siakan kesempatan itu. Selanjutnya wanita tua Namikaze yang merepotkan itu juga harus pasrah dengan keinginan putra satu-satunya yang lebih mencintai pekerjaanya daripada perusahaan Namikaze. Hanya sedikit bujukan dan diapun akhirnya mati."

"Brengsek kau Uchiha" umpat Naruto bersiap menerjang Fugaku.

 **Dor!**

Naruto harus tersungkur, karena peluru yang bersarang dikakinya. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan rasa tidak suka, "Sampai kapan kau akan mematuhi Fugaku?" bisik Naruto, tangannya memukul lantai dengan geram.

"Tenang anak muda. Kau akan mendapatkan giliranmu nanti" ucap Fugaku beralih pada Itachi. "Itachi, kau fikir aku tidak tahu semua yang telah kau lakukan? Kau menyelamatkan Namikaze itu dan membuatku harus menanggung hidupnya. Licik sekali kau, Itachi. Tapi itulah Uchiha yang sebenarnya."

Bibir Itachi terkatup rapat, dia tahu kemungkinan fugaku mengetahui asal usul Naruto lebih besar, namun dia bergantung pada kemungkinan kecil lainnya, kalau Fugaku akan memanfaatkan Naruto nanti.

"Aku yang akan mencuci dosamu dengan tanganku sendiri" ucap Fugaku mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jasnya.

"Maaf" bisik Itachi pada Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, ada Naruto yang terluka dan ada Itachi yang akan dibunuh ayahnya sendiri. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan ditengah ketegangan ini? Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ini mempengaruhi psikologisnya. Dia harus bisa melawan rasa takut yang menjalar dari tubuhnya dan menyelamatkan semua orang dari saling membunuh.

Ini mungkin tidak seperti niat awal Hinata datang, membunuh Fugaku dan Sasuke, kenyataan yang dia lihat, malah lebih banyak korban berjatuhan oleh keduanya. Dia harus bisa melawan dan menghentikan keduanya.

"A..."

 **Dor!**

Darah mengalir deras dari bekas peluru yang menembus jantungnya. Mengotori kemeja yang dikenakan Fugaku, matanya menatap nyalang darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya kemudian menatap putra keduanya. "Kenapa kau? Sa-su-ke"

Mata dingin Sasuke manatap tajam kearah Fugaku. "Orang tua sepertimu pantas untuk mati"

"Sasuke! apa yang kau lakukan pada ayahmu!" teriak Mikoto yang melihat semua kejadian dari balik tubuh Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak membidikkan pistolnya pada Mikoto yang berlari kearah suaminya. Suara tembakan terdengar lagi, Mikoto berdiri mematung, tak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan berakhir ditangan putaranya sendiri.

"Kau anak durhaka." Ucapnya sebelum ambruk.

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi, inilah Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak mengambil beberapa peluru dan memasukannya kedalam pistol dengan tenang, seolah dia hanya baru membunuh binatang penganggu. "Aniki, kau tak perlu menangisi mereka, kau juga akan segara menyusul mereka."

"A-da apa ini?" tanya Hinata menatap kedua bersaudara itu dengan tatapan bingung. Akhirnya dia bisa menguasai rasa takutnya. Tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya kata yang tidak bermakna apapun.

"Sasuke, aku akan mati saat aku melihatmu sembuh" ucap Itachi. "Tapi jika dengan matinya aku membuat kau sembuh, maka aku akan mati untukmu"

"Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu. Aniki" ucap Sasuke mulai menembak kaki Itachi yang sebelah kanan. "Kelahiranku tak pernah diinginkan. Kehidupanku takkan pernah ada masa depan. Dan kau mengasihaniku seumur hidupku. Kau rela melakukan apapun agar aku bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang mereka, dan kau juga rela mengorbankan dirimu hanya agar aku bisa menjadi penerus Uchiha. Tapi aku tak butuh itu semua."

Itachi tak bisa membalas kata-kata Sasuke, bukan. Bukan rasa kasihan yang dia berikan pada adiknya ini. Dia memberikan seluruh kasih sayangnya pada adik yang selalu dia harapkan kehadirannya ini. Dia bahkan bersumpah, akan memberikan apapun agar adiknya merasa bahagia, tapi sepertinya apa yang dia berikan bukanlah yang diinginkan Sasuke.

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang sedang menjadi perdebatan kedua saudara kandung tersebut. Namun memang ada yang aneh sejak Naruto mulai hidup bersama Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu yang mereka katakan? Ini bukanlah penyakit, ini adalah gangguan mental." Ucap Sasuke, "Mereka bilang aku gila. Cih"

'Gila?' Naruto terasa kembali ke masa dimana mereka bermain bersama, sering kali peliharaan Sasuke terlihat ketakutan saat didekati tuannya sendiri. Entah berapa banyak peliharaan yang mati dalam tahun-tahun masa pertumbuhan mereka. Saat menginjak remajapun sering kali Naruto melihat kembali mantan-mantan pacar Sasuke terlihat ketakutan saat bertemu kembali dengannya, dia hanya berfikir pastilah Fugaku melaukan sesuatu pada mereka. Mungkin ada yang disingkirkan dan ada pula yang tidak.

Terlebih, ada kunjungan rutin ke dokter yang tak pernah Naruto tahu dokter apa yang dikunjungi Sasuke selama sisa hidupnya bersama Sasuke.

"Semua demi kebaikanmu, Sasuke" ucap Itachi akhirnya. "Kau tidak mau berusaha untuk segera sembuh,"

"Tentu saja, rasanya lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan bermain kekuasaan" ucap Sasuke menembak kaki kiri Itachi. "Mereka yang menatapku dengan rasa takut. Melihat pemandangan itu.. benar-benar luar biasa."

"Sasuke, kau harus menghentikan semua ini" ucap Itachi. "Kau mempunyai seorang putri sekarang. Kau harus bisa menjaganya"

Sasuke tak suka putrinya masuk ke dalam zona perang mereka. "Dia juga akan menyusul pamannya yang baik hati ini" ucap Sasuke sedikit tertawa. "Aku akan lebih suka melihatnya tumbuh dewasa dan melihat ekspresi tidak percaya sebelum dia mati"

"Sasuke!" murka Itachi.

Sasuke menulikan pendengarannya, dia sudah muak dengan aniki yang sok menyayanginya ini, ayah dan ibunya juga. Akhirnya setelah mereka mati, dia bisa tersenyum tulus untuk kematian keduanya.

Ada apa dengan penyakit mental ini? Dia merasa dia tidak terganggu sama sekali, dokter bilang dia hanya harus menyingkirkan fikiran negatif dalam otaknya dan memenuhinya dengan tindakan positif.

Maka dari itu dia mengencani banyak wanita, tapi Fugaku selalu membuatnya menunjukan sifat dirinya yang sadis di hadapan wanita yang dia kencani sehingga membuat wanita menatapnya dengan rasa takut. Terakhir hanya wanita itu yang tidak pernah menatapnya dengan ketakutan meskipun Sasuke menampakkan sikap aslinya.

Mereka semua hanya suka uangnya, mereka tak pernah suka dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Dia benci, dan penyakit mentalnya semakin memburuk dari waktu ke waktu.

Tubuhnya terpaksa menerima setiap perkataan Mikoto dan Fugaku, mengikuti setiap keinginan mereka. Dia ingin sembuh, tapi orangtuanya tidak mengharapkan itu sama sekali, dia malah dipaksa semakin tenggelam dalam penyakitnya ini.

"Sasuke," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Kau diam saja, aku akan membunuhmu nanti"

"Hanabi bilang, Maaf karena aku tidak bisa bertahan, dan filenya ada dikomputerku" ucap Naruto.

"Diam kau, aku sudah mencari dan tidak menemukan apapun."

"Kau tidak mencari file yang merupakan skandal Uchiha. Kau bahkan tidak peduli walaupun file itu tersebar bukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Diam!"

"Yang kau cari adalah bukti kalau Hanabi benar-benar mencintaimu, agar rasa ragu dalam hatimu bisa hilang dan tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Hanabi padamu kalau dia hanya memanfaatkanmu sama seperti orangtuamu"

"Kubilang diam."

Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Aku menemui Rin, orang yang dititipi komputer Hanabi dan memintanya menunjukan komputer lain yang dimiliki Hanabi. Awalnya dia tidak percaya padaku, tapi aku bilang agar percaya padaku, Hanabi punya pesan terakhir yang dia sampaikan padaku."

"..."

"Rin bilang dia sudah memberikan file skandal Uchiha pada Hinata dan menghapus file itu selamanya. Tapi bukan itu yang aku cari, aku mencari apa yang ingin disampaikan Hanabi pada Sasuke. dan aku menemukan rekaman ini"

Naruto menekan tombol pada perekam kecilnya dan rekaman suara mulai terdengar.

'Sasuke, aku ingin kau tahu ini dari bibirku sendiri tapi sepertinya ini tidak akan berhasil, hehe.. awalnya memang aku memanfaatkanmu dan ingin mengancurkanmu seperti kau menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Shisui, serta keluargaku juga. Tapi rasanya hatiku selalu menolak untuk melakukan itu, kau sering tertidur dipangkuanku. Kau percaya padaku padahal aku hanya wanita jahat.

Sasuke tidakkah kau ingin menjadi manusia yang lebih baik? Tidakkah kau mencintaiku? Aku akan bilang padamu kalau aku jatuh cinta pada pemangsaku sendiri. Aku rela memberikan apapun untukmu agar kau bahagia tapi aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk menyampaikan perasaanku padamu serta perasaan bayi kecil kita yang ingin melihat dunia bersama ayah dan ibunya. Aku minta maaf karena membawanya bersamaku...

Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu jadilah orang baik dan jika kau ingin, kau hanya tinggal meninggalkan rumah yang kau sebut neraka itu'

"Tidak mungkin. Hahaha kau pasti sudah memanipulasi ini. Dia tidur dengan laki-laki lain" ucap Sasuke. "Kau tidak bisa mempengaruhiku Naruto. Kau akan mati lebih cepat sekarang."

"Sasuke, aku yang mengawasi Hanabi selama sisa hidupnya!" ucap Naruto, sepertinya ini sia-sia tapi dia akhirnya bisa menyampaikan apa yang ingin disampaikan Hanabi, yah dia tidak akan malu bertemu dengan Hanabi nanti ketika dia sudah mati.

"Kalian semua bekerja sama, iyakan? Kalian hanya ingin membuatku lengah dan mempengaruhiku?" ucap Sasuke mulai kehilangan kendali. Ini semua tidak benar, dia harus segera membunuh salah satu diantara mereka agar dia bisa mendapatkan kembali fikirannya.

"Itu tidak benar! Tidakkah kau melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Hanabi?"

Sasuke terdiam, ekspresi Hanabi? Dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang berteriak padanya saat mereka bertemu, menampilkan ekspesi puas sekaligus ragu saat mengancamnya. Dia tertawa meskipun nyawanya bisa saja melayang setelah bertemu dengannya. Dia percaya diri kalau dia tidak akan mati karena dia memegang file skandal Uchiha, padahal Sasuke tidak peduli pada file itu.

Dia menangis, saat mereka melakukannya untuk pertama kali, dia bilang ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berhubungan dengan pria secara intim. Tapi dia senang karena itu adalah Sasuke. wanita bodoh itu, dia menerima apapun perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke mulai tertawa, dia tidak pernah mau mengingat kenangannya bersama Hanabi, setelah semua yang dia lakukan pada Hanabi dan pengakuan palsu Hanabi yang sudah pasti dia tahu itu bohong tapi entah kenapa Sasuke jadi gelap mata dan mengeluarkan sisi sebenarnya Sasuke Uchiha si sadis. Terlebih saat dia tahu Neji masih satu keluarga dengan Hanabi.

Ekspresi itu, Hanabi tidak pernah menampilkan rasa takutnya pada Sasuke, dia cenderung menerima perlakuan kasar Sasuke dan tersenyum meskipun wajahnya babak belur.

"Suami Hanabi yang selama ini menyiksanya adalah kau, Sasuke. Kau hanya pergi sebentar ke Inggris dan kembali ke sisi Hanabi. Makanya Hanabi tidak pernah mengeluh tentang suaminya dan cenderung menerima semua perlakuan kasar darimu" ucap Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Dia, dia suami Hanabi?" tanya Hinata tak percaya, sudah jelas wajah mereka berbeda? Kenapa bisa?

"Itu laki-laki sama Hinata, dia adalah Sasuke. Aku juga baru menyadarinya saat mengejarmu ke sini."

"Kau benar, akulah yang telah menyiksa Hanabi. Kau benar, Naruto. Tidak sia-sia aku menjadikanmu teman." Jawab Sasuke, ekspresinya kembali menggelap dan menembak Itachi.

Peluru itu melesat melukai tangan Itachi. Itachi meringis merasakan cairan darah mengalir dari luka dilengannya.

"Kesabaranku sudah habis. Ayo kita mulai eksekusinya" ucap Sasuke menarik pelatuk pistolnya. "Selamat tinggal, aniki"

oOo

Sarada terlelap di mobil, sampai pelayannya membangunkan dan mengatakan mereka sudah tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Sedikit menguap, tapi ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya. Ketika keluar dari mobil tak ada yang menyambutnya seperti biasa.

Pelayan lain tegang berkumpul dihalaman.

"Sesuatu terjadi di dalam, apakah kita harus memanggil polisi?"

"Ah, jangan. Ini urusan keluarga"

"Tapi aku takut terjadi sesuatu"

"Hal ini memang pernah terjadi digenerasi sebelumnya."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Diam dan jika skenario terburuk dengan datangnya polisi, kau harus katakan aku tidak tahu apapun"

"Tapi bukanlah itu salah"

Sarada tidak mengerti ada apa, apa yang terjadi didalam rumahnya. "Ad-"

"Nona Sarada?"

"Dia sudah pulang?"

"Jangan sampai dia masuk"

"Nona- dia berlari masuk!"

Sarada tidak suka dengan semua komentar mereka, mereka pikir mereka siapa. Sarada berlari masuk, "Apa yang terjadi? dimana papa? Kakek? Nenek? Dan Paman?" bisik Sarada.

Suara Sasuke terdengar, dan Sarada merasakan ketakutan, itu suara yang tak pernah ingin dia dengar dari Papa selama hidupnya, suara dingin yang dia gunakan jika sedang merasa harus mendisiplinkan Sarada.

Dia mungkin jarang menggunakannya dan lebih suka memberinya sebuah tatapan tajam pada Sarada.

"Papa..." bisik Sarada berlari ke tempat dimana Sasuke berada. Meskipun dia takut, dia ingin ke tempat dimana papa berada, dia ingin bilang kalau hari ini dia mendapat nilai sempurna dan dia berteman dengan banyak orang. Dia ingin melihat senyum diwajah papa sekali seumur hidupnya.

"Papa!"

Semua wajah nampak terkejut melihat Sarada datang ke tempat berdarah itu, genangan darah Shisui, Mikoto dan Fugaku terlihat dimata kecilnya.

Belum lagi paman Itachi dan Naruto yang terluka "Ayah, ayah kenapa?" tanya Sarada mendekat.

"Menjauh Sarada. Jangan dekati ayah!" teriak Naruto.

"Tapi ayah, papa tolong ayah dan paman." Pinta Sarada mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu mengasihani mereka Sarada." Jawab Sasuke.

"Papa"

"Kau akan mendapat giliranmu nanti"

"Ayah..."

Tangan bersimbah darah itu bergerak perlahan, matanya terbuka dengan sangat perlahan, Sasuke masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya. "Manusia seperti dirinya, harus mati"

Tangannya bergerak meraih pistol dalam jasnya. "Benda ini akhirnya membunuh orang juga, maafkan aku Hanabi"

Pistol itu terangkat dan membidik Sasuke. Shisui melihat dengan pandangan kabur. "Sialan kau Sasuke. akan aku akhiri semuanya, Ugh" gumamnya pelan tangannya melemas dan perlahan jatuh sembari menekan picu.

Suara tembakan mengagetkan itu membuat semua melirik kearah Sasuke dan Itachi. Tapi keduanya masih berdiri dan berlutut. Tapi tubuh Sasuke menegang dan pistol ditangannya hampir jatuh.

"Shisui yang menembak?" Naruto melihat ke arah Shisui. ditangannya tergenggam pistol.

 **Deg!**

Tidak mungkin. Naruto ingin berdiri dan mendekati tubuh mungil itu yang terlihat kaget. Matanya melirik melihat Naruto. "Ayah, Sa-kit" ucapnya pelan, darah mengalir menelusuri kaki kecilnya hingga mencapai lantai, membuat sebuah genangan kecil.

"Sarada! Sarada! kau akan baik-baik saja Sarada.. ayah akan kesan.. Ugh" Naruto merasakan ngilu menyebar dari kakinya yang ditembak Sasuke.

"Naruto.." bisik Hinata yang sudah ambruk ke lantai. Gadis kecil tak bersalah itu baru saja tertembak, airmata mengalir di pipi Hinata. Melihat gadis itu menatap Naruto dan berkata sakit, juga Naruto yang berjuang agar bisa menggapai anak itu. "Ini hanya mimpi"

Naruto mengerahkan tenaganya untuk bangun dan berjalan tertatih ke arah Sarada. "Sayang, kemarilah, ayah akan menyelamatkanmu" ucap Naruto, dia tidak bisa kehilangan putri kecilnya ini, putri yang dia besarkan seperti putrinya sendiri.

"Ayah.. hiks kenapa sakit ayah?" tanya Sarada menggerakan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. Dia ingin menjerit tapi suaranya malah semakin tenggelam. "Apa yang akan terjadi padaku ayah?"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana" ucap Naruto, airmatanya meleleh melihat putri kecilnya menangis sembari bertanya apa dia akan mati.

"Ayah, paman Bee bilang untuk tidak mengatakan ini tapi, aku baru saja bertemu dan bermain dengan Hima-chan, kami bersenang-senang dan kami berjanji akan bermain lagi"

"Kalian akan bermain lagi, jangan bicara Sarada. Ayah akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit dan kau akan selamat. Kalian akan bertemu setelah itu"

Sarada tertawa. "Tapi aku lupa bertemu dengan Mirai ayah, kau harus menghukumku karena melupakannya"

"Ayah akan menghukummu dengan bermain bersama Mirai seharian"

"Sarada tahu ayah akan mengatakan hal itu" jawab Sarada. Kakinya terdiam dan berganti arah menuju Sasuke yang berdiri tak bergerak.

"Papa"

"..."

"Papa" panggil Sarada, wajahnya meringis tapi sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Sasuke, pistol ditangannya jatuh.

"Pergi. Kau harus pergi Sarada" ucap Sasuke.

"Papa ayo kita pergi sama-sama" ucap Sarada dengan bibir tersenyum.

"Aku bukan papamu lagi"

"Papa.. ugh"

Tubuh Sasuke bergerak dengan sendirinya, berlutut dan berwajah cemas melihat Sarada yang meringis.

"Aku berbohong" ucap Sarada memegang pipi Sasuke. "Papa, apa papa sayang Sarada? Atau papa benci Sarada?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu?" tanya Sasuke menghapus airmata yang menetes dari pipi Sarada namun dari matanyalah airmata menetes. "Kau milikku yang paling berharga"

"Lalu kenapa papa tidak memeluk dan memanjakan Sarada lagi?"

"Papa sangat takut akan menyakitimu. Kau sangat kecil dan- Sarada!" Sasuke sangat panik tangan putrinya terkulai lemas. Matanya nyalang melihat darah yang merembes dari perut putrinya.

Sarada meringis merasakan lukanya ditekan dan dibalut, itu tangan yang ingin Sarada genggam setiap saat. Tangan papa tidak selembut paman Itachi tapi rasanya hangat dan nyaman. "Papa"

"Jangan bicara!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto berhasil mencapai tubuh kecil yang sedang berada dalam pelukan Sasuke itu, "Tekan lukanya Sasuke, kita harus menghentikan pendarahannya" ucap Naruto.

"Aku sudah melakukannya! Aku sudah melakukannya!" ucap Sasuke, "Bertahanlah Sarada."

"Hinata jangan diam saja, panggil ambulans" teriak Naruto pada Hinata yang masih syok. "Hinata!"

"Aku... aku akan memanggil ambulans" ucap Hinata.

"Aku yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit" ucap Sasuke mengendong tubuh Sarada dan berlari keluar rumah.

Naruto memaksakan tubuhnya berlari juga menyusul Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Berikan dia padaku, kau fokuslah menyetir."

Suara mobil yang dipacu kencang membuat beberapa pelayan berhamburan menyingkir dari jalan. Sasuke bahkan menabrak sedikit pagar yang belum terbuka sempurna.

"Sarada bertahanlah, papa dan ayah akan menyelamatkanmu" ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan.

"Hmm, pa.. pa.. ghh"

"Putriku yang cantik akan tumbuh besar dan menjadi gadis yang menawan.." ucap Naruto mengelus surai Sarada dan mencium keningnya. "Kami akan menyelamatkanmu."

Sasuke berkonsentrasi namun tetap saja fikirannya kalut, dia melanggar lampu lalu lintas dan rambu jalan. "Tenangkan dirimu, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sarada.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Tidak ada. Aku harus cepat" gumam Sasuke.

 **Flashback**

Sasuke merasakan hidungnya berdenyut, pukulan Naruto benar-benar telak menghantam wajahnya, ditariknya wajah silikon yang menempel serta rambut palsu dari kepalanya. "Aku menyik- Hanabi? Hanabi?" panik Sasuke segera melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu.

Dia baru saja kembali dan dia tiba-tiba mendapatkan mood yang buruk kemudian menyiksa Hanabi. "Oh apa yang telah aku lakukan?!" bisik Sasuke segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengemudi ke rumah sakit, karena itulah tempat yang bisa dia fikirkan saat ini.

Sayup dia mendengar tangisan Hinata, dia bergegas melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat Hinata sangat terpukul dengan Naruto dihadapannya.

"Tidak mungkin!" ucap Sasuke,

Naruto membawa Hinata pergi dari sana. "Hanabi" ucap Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam kamar Hanabi dan mengunci pintunya. "Hanabi. Kau sedang bercanda kan?" ucap Sasuke sembari tertawa hambar. "Ayo bangun Hanabi"

Tubuh Hanabi tetap diam dan kaku. Matanya tertutup dengan luka lebam menghiasi wajahnya. "Tolong pukul aku. Kau suka membalasku kalau aku sadarkan? Ayo lakukan Hanabi, aku sudah sadar. Balas aku"

Tidak pernah ada jawaban dari tubuh yang sudah kehilangan nyawa itu. Sasuke menguncang tubuh Hanabi denga keras, mencengkram bahunya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Ayolah Hanabi!" pinta Sasuke menyentuh bibir Hanabi. "Aku akan rajin pergi ke dokter dan menyembuhkan penyakit sialan ini. Maka dari itu kau harus bangun!"

Sebuah ciuman kecil mendarat di bibir Hanabi, cara ini biasanya akan membuatnya terbangun sembari tertawa. Tapi wajah itu masih setenang air. "Hanabi... aku mohon" pinta Sasuke. wajahnya tersembunyi dan meneteskan banyak airmata. "Mulai hari ini tidak ada yang berharga selain dirimu.. a-ku aku akan membunuh orangtua itu saat waktunya tiba." Gumam Sasuke kemudian tertawa pelan. "Ya, aku akan membunuh orangtua itu untukmu Hanabi, dialah penyebab semua ini. Penderitaanmu dan penderitaanku"

 **OFF**

Beberapa petugas medis melompat menjauh dari mobil yang tidak mau repot-repot menunggu palang pintu menuju parkiran terbuka. Suara berdecit hasil dari gesekan ban mobil dan lantai terdengar nyaring.

Kalau ini bukan situasi gawat, Naruto pasti akan berteriak sekencangnya dan membunuh pria disampingnya sekarang. Tapi sekarang yang lebih penting adalah Sarada yang mulai melemah dipelukannya.

Naruto segera berlari keluar dan membaringkan Sarada diatas ranjang. "Apa kalian bodoh. Cepat putriku sedang sekarat!" Teriak Naruto.

Bebepa suster dan dokter segera menangani Sarada, "Pindahkan dia ke ruang operasi, siapkan kantong darah" perintah dokter itu.

Sasuke berlari mengejar Sarada. "Papa"

"Diamlah, papa akan menemanimu" ucap Sasuke.

"Papa.. mau senyumkan sedikit?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau akan melihatnya sebanyak yang kau mau setelah kau selesai operasi"

Tangan Sarada mencengkeram pakaian Sasuke. Matanya memohon seolah ini permintaan terakhirnya. Lagi airmata Sasuke meleleh dan sebuah senyuman terukir hanya untuk putrinya seorang setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang dari bibirnya.

Sasuke berhenti berlari, tidak mungkin Sarada akan selamat, ini seperti akhir dari banyak drama yang dia benci. Kenapa harus Sarada? Kenapa harus putrinya?

"Tuan anda juga terluka" ucap seorang suster pada Naruto yang berlari tertinggal dan tertatih-tatih.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak tuan! Ayo ikuti kami."

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang nampak depresi, "Sasuke- Sasuke!" teriak Naruto.

Sebuah pisau menikam tubuh Sasuke. pisau itu menghujam berkali-kali. Perawat itu sudah gila, beberapa orang berusaha menghentikan perawat itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Akan aku bunuh Uchiha sialan yang telah membunuh putriku! Aku akan membawanya ke neraka!"

"Uhuk" Sasuke memegang dadanya yang dipenuhi darah dan sebagian keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya menatap darah kental yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto mendekati tubuh Sasuke.

"Ah kau teman brengsek" umpat Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau katakan, bertahanlah"

"Meskipun aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, kenapa kau begitu menyayangi putriku? Kau bisa saja membuatnya membenciku"

"Kau mempermasalahkan itu, huh? Itu karena Sakura yang mengajari Sarada, selain itu kau berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang Sarada"

"Bodoh." Ucap Sasuke kembali terbatuk.

"Makanya jangan mati" ucap Naruto.

"Ah jangan mengharapkannya terlalu banyak, Naruto." Balas Sasuke.

oOo

Dua operasi diruang yang bersebelahan, keduanya adalah ayah dan anak. Lampu hijau menyala tak bisa Naruto prediksikan akan segera padam.

Siapa yang harus dia doakan sekarang? Sasuke atau Sarada. Tuhan jarang mengabulkan dua permintaan sekaligus. Dia ingin keduanya selamat, terlebih Sasuke tidak bisa mati begitu saja meninggalkan Sarada dan Sarada tidak boleh meninggal, agar Sasuke bisa pulih seperti sedia kala dan menebus seluruh dosanya.

Hinata berlari secepat yang dia bisa, dia menumpang bersama ambulans yang mengantarkan Itachi. "Naruto.." ucap Hinata mendekati pria bersurai kuning yang nampak lusuh itu. "Sarada akan baik-baik saja" tambahnya.

"Aku sangat menginginkan itu" ucap Naruto sembari menutup wajahnya.

"Dimana Sasuke?"

"Dia ada didalam." Jawab Naruto.

"Menemani."

"Dia ditikam"

Hinata menegang mendengar jawaban Naruto, bagaimana bisa?

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus aku pedulikan Hinata. Keduanya merupakan orang yag berharga untukku" lirih Naruto. "Sasuke hanya sedang tersesat, dan akhirnya dia sadar. Sedangkan Sarada, kau tahu aku membesarkannya selama sisa hidupnya, dia gadis yang egois"

"Nyonya apa dia kerabat anda?" tanya seorang suster.

"Ah, dia suamiku"

"Tuan ini tidak mau kami beri perawatan, dia bersikeras tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini"

Hinata melihat luka tembak yang diberikan Sasuke pada Naruto, dielusnya surai secerah mentari itu dengan lembut. "Naruto, kau harus segera dirawat,"

"Tidak Hinata! Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Tapi lukamu harus dirawat."

"Hinata tolong, jangan paksa aku"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Hinata, "Suster bisakah kau melakukan tindakannya disini? Aku tidak yakin dia mau dirawat sampai operasi didalam sana selesai"

"Tapi.."

"Dan bius lokal saja, biarkan dia merasakan sedikit sakit, dia harus merasakannya agar segera sadar."

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya Suster tersebut pada dokter yang baru datang.

"Nyawa pasien lebih penting sekarang, siapkan peralatannya."

Hinata kembali melihat pada Naruto, "Kau harus tegar apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, gigitlah sapu tangan ini"

Naruto menerima sapu tangan itu dan menggigitnya, Hinata menggiring kepala itu masuk kedalam pelukannya. Dia juga tidak tahan melihat dokter membedah dan mengorek luka Naruto untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang dikakinya.

"Nghh" ringis Naruto merasakan sakit, biusnya tidak bekerja terlalu banyak. Pelukan Hinata semakin ketat, Hinata menangis untuk Naruto serta apa yang baru saja dia alami sebelum menemukan Naruto. "Aku akan segera menyampaikannya, segera setelah semuanya sedikit tenang" bisik Hinata berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

oOo

"Sasuke ingat. Kakakmulah yang akan mewarisi Uchiha" suara Fugaku.

"Baik" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau itu berbeda dari Itachi, kau tidak pantas mewarisi Uchiha. Aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu" ucap Mikota.

"Maaf"

"Berhenti menganggu kakakmu, Sasuke! dia harus belajar. Ini tanggup jawabnya"

"Baik"

"Apa kau tahu apa kata dokter Sasuke? Mereka bilang kau gila. Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, kalau aku tahu akan seperti ini, aku tidak mau melahirkanmu"

"Maaf"

"Gara-gara kau, Itachi membangkang ayah. Kau harus bekerja lebih keras dari Itachi. Camkan itu dan jika Itachi memutuskan kembali, kau harus siap meninggalkan semua warisanmu"

"Baik"

"Lakukan apapun agar Uchiha menjadi nomor 1. "

"Baik"

"Apa kau belum menemukan file yang dicuri itu? Dasar tidak berguna. Kau harus terus mencarinya"

"Baik"

Itu mimpi terburuk dari semua yang pernah dia alami selama sisa hidupnya. Suara tangisan bayi mengembalikan memory Sasuke sesaat setelah Sarada lahir, bayi berambut hitam, keturunan Uchiha itu mengemaskan dan meruntuhkan dinding Hanabi. Seolah-olah Hanabilah ibu dari bayi kecil itu.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Itachi yang tersenyum padanya. "Akhirnya kau sadar, Sasuke."

"Ah, aku belum mati?" tanya Sasuke mengangkat tangannya yang ditempeli selang infus.

Sebuah tangan kecil memeluknya erat. Tangan yang sama yang tertempel infus. Sasuke harus meringis karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang dia lakukan hanya untuk memastikan pemilik tangan kecil yang sedang memeluknya ini.

Perasaan lega yang tidak ada taranya memenuhi hati Sasuke melihat putrinya selamat. "Sasuke kau bangun?" tanya suara Naruto mendekati Sasuke. "Ah kau sudah bangun ternyata, kau tidak sadarkan diri lama sekali."

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Hah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku harus menuntutmu karena memberikan luka tembak dikakiku"

"Ayahku yang telah membunuh keluargamu. Aku juga hampir melukai kalian, kau setidaknya harus membenciku"

"Ah kau benar, aku memang sedikit membencimu, tapi apa yang kau alami jauh lebih menyakitkan. Kau harus ingat aku ada disana, mendengar semua kata-kata dari orang tuamu, bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikanmu"

"Kau mengasihaniku"

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengasihanimu. Aku melakukannya karena kau temanku yang berharga. Aku juga salah hanya berdiam diri selama ini."

"Teman ya?" bisik Sasuke.

"Papa.. suapi aku sushinya" gumam Sarada.

Sasuke menarik dirinya untuk bangun dan duduk, dipijitnya hidung mungil Sarada.

"Haa puah" teriak Sarada membuka matanya cepat. "Ayah jangan lakukan itu!" bentak Sarada. "Nanti papa bangun" tambahnya sembari berbisik melihat Naruto.

Naruto hanya menyeringai dan menunjuk kearah Sasuke, Sarada melihat tubuh Sasuke yang sudah duduk dan memperhatikannya. Wajahnya berubah kemerahan, malu dengan kata-kata terakhirnya. "Papa, dengar itu?" cicitnya pelan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kemudian memberikan sebuah senyum pada Sarada. "Papa sudah janji akan memberikan senyuman sebanyak yang kau mau, kan?" tambah Sasuke melihat Sarada hanya bengong dan menatap tidak percaya Sasuke.

"Papa!" teriak Sarada menerjang tubuh besar itu dan memeluknya sayang.

"Hati-hati Sarada, kau juga baru selesai operasi" panik Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, papa tidurnya kelamaan jadi Sarada sudah sembuh lebih dulu" ucap Sarada.

"Memangnya berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

"Hampir seminggu, kurasa" jawab Naruto.

"Aniki, maaf. Mungkin setelah aku sembuh aku harus menyerahkan diriku ke kantor polisi. Sarada akan tinggal-"

"Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi bingung. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, semua sudah selesai."

"Selesai? Tapi aku sudah-"

"Mereka mungkin orangtua kita, tapi mereka pantas mendapatkannya. Tuduhan itu diatur ke Shisui"

"Aniki, kalau kau melakukan itu, maka aku tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang"

"Dosa maksudmu?"

"Iya"

"Penembusan dosamu adalah dengan hidup bersama Sarada seumur hidupmu, ingatlah dosa itu dan rasakan sakitnya saat kau mulai kehilangan kendali lagi"

"Tapi.."

"Mulai sekarang, kau perlu terapi yang banyak" sela Itachi mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

oOo

Hinata melihat dengan wajah sayang pada bayi yang sedang dia gendong sekarang, pipi kemerahannya membuat Hinata langsung jatuh cinta. Tidurnya nyenyak walaupun kakak-kakaknya berteriak kegirangan.

"Mama, Hima mau lihat" pinta Himawari menyuruh Hinata duduk dan menaiki kursi yang tersedia disepanjang lorong rumah sakit.

"Mirai uga!" teriak Mirai ingin menyusul kakaknya. Walaupun berusaha sampai pipinya bersemu merah, kakinya tidak sampai untuk naik keatas kursi. Dia ingin tahu apa yang membuat kakaknya bahagia.

Hinata ingin sekali tertawa melihat kelakuan laki-laki kecil itu, Himawari kembali turun dan menaikan tubuh Mirai keatas kursi yang membuat Mirai tertawa senang sembari melompat-lompat.

"Mama hebat, Hima langsung punya dedek bayi" ucap Himawari melihat Hinata.

"Ehehe" Hinata tertawa canggung, mana mungkin bisa langsung jadi kan?

Mirai menyentuh pipi bayi kecil yang ada digendongan Hinata. Tidurnya sangat pulas sampai tidak terbangun dengan sentuhan Mirai yang terus menyentuh pipi kemerahannya.

 **Flashback**

 **Hinata world : ON**

Aku menumpang ambulans yang mambawa Itachi ke rumah sakit, aku yakin Naruto juga datang kerumah sakit ini. Beberapa perawat menghampiriku dan menanyakan keadaanku, aku baik-baik saja.

"Hinata-san"

Aku berbalik dan melihat pemilik apartemen tempat aku dan Himawari bertemu keluarga Naruto sebelumnya, aku membungkuk dan menyapanya juga, wajah itu nampak cemas dan khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku mulai merasakan ada yang aneh.

"Kau tahu Sakura-san?"

Sakura? Itu ibunya Sarada bukan. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Dia akan melahirkan" ucapnya namun tidak ada nada tenang disana. Apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin disampaikan olehnya?

"Sejak Naruto-san pindah, Sakura-san tidak pernah meninggalkan apartemennya. Karena sudah dibayar dimuka selama satu tahun aku tidak menagih apapun dari sana. Naruto-san menelponku setelah satu bulan, menyuruhku untuk menenggok Sakura-san. Apartemennya selalu rapi. Dia juga mengambil koran dan susunya. Beberapa paket diantarkan atas pesanannya. Pagi ini, aku mendapat laporan dari pengantar susu dan koran kalau Sakura-san sepertinya terlihat pucat dan menahan sakit. Karena aku sedang sibuk, aku baru menenggoknya tadi dan dia pingsan."

Sebenarnya Sakura bukan urusanku, tapi jika Naruto masih memperhatikannya karena dia ibu Sarada, aku juga harus bisa menerima kalau ibu kandung Mirai adalah Sakura.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaganya, akan aku sampaikan berita ini pada Naruto, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Sedang menjalani operasi. Dokter bilang tubuhnya kurang gizi dan tekanan darahnya rendah."

Aku melewati bagian lain rumah sakit, operasi baru saja selesai dilakukan. Tangisan bayi menggema dari dalam ruang operasi, aku merasakan kehangatan ketika Himawari lahir.

"Keluarga Sakura-san?"

"Saya temannya" ucapku mendekati sang dokter.

Dokter itu segera melepas maskernya, "Keadaan Sakura-san sangat lemah, Hanya keajaiban yang bisa menolongnya" ucap Dokter.

Aku berlari masuk kedalam, tubuh itu terbaring lemah, memeluk bayi yang baru dia lahirkan, "Sakura-san"

Sakura tersenyum kepadaku, "Hinata. Aku bolehkah aku bicara padamu?"

"Tentu saja" jawabku mendekatinya.

"Tolong gendong putraku" ucapnya. Aku mengambil bayi kecil yang baru tertidur dari sisinya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Naruto juga, aku ingin minta maaf. Sasuke, aku tidak pernah berkhianat darinya, aku mencintainya walaupun dia selalu dingin padaku, aku berharap dia berpaling padaku tapi sepertinya tidak bisa."

"Kau harus hidup untuk mengatakan itu secara langsung pada Sasuke dan Sarada." Ucapku, kenapa kata-katanya terdengar seperti kata perpisahan.

"Tolong jaga Sarada dan bayiku. Dan-" Sakura mulai menangis, airmatanya jatuh. "Putra yang telah aku buang.. apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia hidup?"

"Di-dia hidup, dia bersamaku Sakura, namanya Mirai.. dia persis seperti Naruto." Ucapku, meski ada rasa sakit mengetahui kenyataan kalau dia adalah ibunya Mirai.

Sakura tersenyum padaku dan bergumam 'Terima Kasih'

Aku berlari mencari Naruto, dia harus tahu tentang keadaan Sakura, namun saat aku menemukannya dia duduk dengan wajah depresi, dimana Sasuke itu? Kenapa hanya Naruto yang berjaga diluar?..

 **OFF**

 **Hinata world : OFF**

Hinata berdiri dan menghapus sedikit airmatanya. "Nah ayo temui papa" ajaknya pada Mirai dan Himawari.

Himawari segera turun dan membantu Mirai, digandengnya tangan kecil itu mengikuti Hinata, "Mirai suka adik bayi?" tanya Himawari.

"Suki!" ucap Mirai melihat tangannya yang tadi menyentuh pipi bayi kecil itu, rasanya sangat lembut dan kenyal. Mirai suka, dan dia ingin menyentuh lagi.

Mereka sampai didepan ruangan Sasuke, dari luar terdengar percakapan Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa Aniki." Ucap Sasuke melepas pelukan Sarada. "Sarada, maaf papa harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah papa perbuat, kita mungkin akan berpisah 10-20 tahun, tapi papa akan kembali dan menjemputmu"

Sarada menggeleng pelan, "Ie papa! Sarada ingin dengan papa"

"Sarada, kau anak pintar. Ayah akan menjagamu selama papa pergi."

"Tidak mau!"

"Sarada!"

"Hiks!"

"Dengarkan papa Sarada, apa yang kau perbuat harus bisa kau pertanggung jawabkan. Papa sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan dan papa harus bertanggung jawab, kau tahu alasannya kenapa? Karena papa ingin hidup bersamamu kelak tanpa ada rasa takut. Ingat, apapun yang dikatakan orang lain, papa masuk penjara karena papa menyerahkan diri dan papa sadar atas semua kesalahan yang papa buat"

"Hiks, papa janji akan jemput Sarada?"

"Janji"

Pintu terbuka perlahan menampakan Hinata, "Sasuke" panggil Hinata. "Kalau begitu kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku tentang Sakura-san"

oOo

Matahari sudah menyembul tinggi, tapi suasana kamar bernuansa girly itu masih tertutup tirai. Tangan Hinata membuka perlahan tirai, agar kedua gadis kecilnya segera bangun.

"Ohayou" ucap Hinata mencolek hidung Himawari yang terlihat tak terganggu dengan ulah Hinata membuka tirai.

Sarada menggosok matanya yang sensitif tapi tak hendak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Ohayou" ucap Hinata mengelus pelan surai Sarada.

"Ohayou mama Hinata" ucap Sarada pelan.

"Waktunya bangun dan bersihkan diri kalian!" ucap Hinata menepuk kedua tangannya.

Himawari segera terbangun dengan rambut acak-acakan masih dengan mata tertutup turun dari ranjangnya kemudian segera menyambar kacamata Sarada dan membawanya pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Hima-chan! Kembalikan kacamataku!" teriak Sarada turun dari ranjang dan mengejar Himawari.

 **Duak!** Sarada menabrak tiang dihadapannya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah kedua gadis kecilnya, kaki bengkaknya segera keluar dan masuk ke kamar sebelah dimana Mirai dan Tsuki berada.

Sebenarnya, Hinata sudah mempekerjakan baby sitter untuk kedua jagoan kecilnya sejak dia mulai kesulitan menggendong dan kakinya bengkak. Tapi tetap saja, pekerjaan membangunkan mereka adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Mirai-kun, ayo bangun." Ucap Hinata lembut menyentuh pipi Mirai.

Bukannya bangun, Mirai malah menggenggam tangan Hinata dan memeluknya. "Mirai, lihat Hima-nee sudah siap" bisiknya pelan.

"Mirai uga!" teriak Mirai segera bangun. Himawari adalah kakak tersayangnya sejagad, jadi dia harus mengikutinya sepanjang waktu agar dia bisa sekeren Himawari.

"Gosok gigi dan cuci muka, lalu-" ucap Hinata menurunkan Mirai dari ranjangnya.

"Lalu Hima-nee!" teriak Mirai melesat secepat yang dia bisa ke kamar mandi.

Kali ini helaan nafas yang terdengar dari bibir Hinata, perlahan ditegakkan kembali tubuhnya, rasa sakit menyebar dari punggungnya. Sembari memijit punggungnya, kakinya melangkah ke arah box bayi dimana Ryuu sudah bangun dan bermain dengan jempolnya.

"Ryuu sayang sudah bangun? Mau mama gendong?" ucap Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Ryuu tertawa senang melihat Hinata dan melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata. Bola mata hijaunya berkilat senang.

"Kau semakin berat ya." Ucap Hinata mengangkat Ryuu namun seseorang segera mengambil Tsuki dari tangannya. "Naruto" protes Hinata melihat suaminya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengendong Ryuu dengan perut sebesar itu, Hime" ucap Naruto.

"Aku masih bisa menaruh Ryuu diatas perutku, ayolah kemarikan Ryuu padaku" ucap Hinata memaksa.

"Hinata, jangan! Nanti setelah kau melahirkan baru aku akan mengizinkannya" ucap Naruto sembari menyerahkan Ryuu pada pengasuhnya.

Hinata memajukan bibirnya sepanjang yang dia bisa, Naruto menganggu kesenangannya saja.

"Nah sekarang duduk" perintah Naruto sembari mengandeng tangan Hinata agar duduk diatas tempat tidur Mirai. Tangannya segera mengambil salep dari dalam kotak P3k yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Lihat kakimu bengkak seperti kaki gajah" tambahnya sembari mengoleskan salep itu ke kaki Hinata.

"Uhm ini ulah Bolt" ucap Hinata mengelus perut besarnya yang akan segera mencapai bulan ke-9.

"Kau yakin hanya ada Bolt didalam sana? Bisa jadi kembar?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Sudah kubilangkan. Bolt tumbuh sangat besar! Ketika aku tahu aku hamil, aku bukannya mengalami gejala ibu hamil, aku malah hobi makan dan suka minum susu" ucap Hinata.

Naruto berdiri dan duduk disamping Hinata, "Dia akan jadi kuat dan sehat kalau kau malah jadi suka makan" ucapnya sembari menyibak rambut dileher Hinata dan mendaratkan ciumannya disana.

"Naruto-kun hentikan! Kau harus puasa sampai aku melahirkan nanti" ucap Hinata berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto tapi Naruto malah memeluknya erat.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau yang ini" ucap Naruto kembali menghujani Hinata dengan ciumannya.

"Naruto-kun ngh" tolak Hinata.

"Oke" ucap Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Hinata. Wajah Hinata sudah memerah dengan nafas sedikit tersengal. "Aku akan menghentikannya, kalau kau menciumku disini." Tambah Naruto menunjuk bibirnya.

"Naruto-kun, anak-anak sudah menunggu"

Naruto diam dan memejamkan matanya. Oke keputusan Naruto sudah final, Hinata harus menciumnya dan mereka akan segera ke meja makan.

Hinata ingin sekali berlari dan meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang memejamkan mata ini, tapi dengan perut besarnya dia tidak bisa bergerak cepat.

 **Cup.**

Sebuah ciuman singkat dihadiahkan oleh Hinata pada Naruto. "Su-sudah"

"Hei itu bukan ciuman!" protes Naruto.

"Itu ciuman, dari bibir ke bibir kan?" ucap Hinata, "Ayo ke meja makan" Hinata berdiri sembari berpegangan pada Naruto.

"Tunggu masih ada satu lagi"

"Apa lagi?"

 **Cup.** "Ohayou Bolt" ucap Naruto melepaskan kecupannya dari perut Hinata.

Sekarang, wajah Hinata merah sempurna, Naruto selalu saja bisa membuatnya melayang senang, eh? Tadi dia merasakan sedikit sakit dibagian bawah perutnya. Haahh tenang saja, dokter bilang masih ada 1 minggu sebelum hari kelahiran Bolt.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan ke ruang makan, keributan seperti biasa terjadi disana. Himawari masih dengan rambut acak-acakan, pastinya baru bertengkar dengan Sarada yang tak kalah kacaunya. Mirai yang menggeleng tak mau makan sayuran. Setiap pagi, memang selalu seperti itu.

Kediaman Namikaze yang dipenuhi dengan anak-anak, ditambah.

"Kakashi, sarapan dulu!" ucap Hinata melihat Kakashi sibuk dengan berkasnya. "Simpan berkas itu dulu"

"Aku ada rapat penting" tolak Kakashi.

"Sarapan!" ucap Hinata dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

Kakashi mengeluh dan segera duduk dimeja makan disamping Mirai.

"Tidak mau sayur!" teriak Mirai menyenggol Sup diatas meja dan membasahi berkas Kakashi.

"AAAAAH BERKASNYA!" teriak Kakashi.

Setelah teriakan Kakashi yang menghebohkan, meja makan tampak tenang dan semuanya makan dalam diam.

"Nghh" Hinata meringis pelan, merasakan rasa sakit yang sempat dia rasakan tadi kembali.

"Mama/ Hinata ada apa?" tanya semuanya serentak dengan wajah Khawatir.

"Sepertinya kalian akan segera melihat Bolt" ucap Hinata meringis lagi.

"Cepat! Perlengkapan dan mobil!" teriak Naruto.

Suara-suara gaduh kembali terdengar, Teriakan kegirangan, khawatir dan perintah serta.

"KEMEJAKU!"

Itu suara Kakashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya fic yang berjalan setahun ini selesai, maaf banget karena di akhirnya banyak adegan Sasuke dan Sakura... hey! Mereka juga tokoh penting game over.. apakah readers puas?**

 **Seperti biasanya shanaz yang gaje ini suka selipin ekstra chapter (nanti nyusul).**

 **Oke terima kasih dukungannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silakan ketik kesan readers mengenai fic game over dari awal sampe akhir (ga inget juga gpp, yang penting kesannya)**

 **Misalnya :**

 **Nama user/login atau non login**

 **Review kalian di chapter ini : balalalallalalalaal**

 **Dienter 2x**

 **Kesan fic game over : blalakaljaljlajaj**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke maaf merepotkan..**

 **Shanazawa log out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Extra chapter here...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini pengumuman penting bagi semua readers :**

 **Shanazawa aka Hanazawa shina akan melakukan rehat sejenak, up fic one-shot or fic ringan lainnya.. bulan januari hingga februari nanti shanaz banyak kegiatan, keprokin donk shanaz udah jadi senior (walau ga becus) tapi memang tujuan shanaz ga pernah jelas. Shanaz ingin bersosialisasi tapi shanaz takut, jadi ngelakuin apapun akhirnya setengah-setengah (mahasiswa ababil)**

 **.**

 **Sesi curhatnya abis (tambahin donk ToT) jujur ajj Shanaz ga pernah bermaksud untuk menjadi penyendiri, Tuhan yang merencanakan semua ini..**

 **Untuk semuanya Arigatou gozaimasu! (curhatnya dilanjut diakhir fic)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inilah Mirai. Wait bukan Mirai Namikaze! Ini mirai ... Masa depan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian dichapter sebelumnya diulang lagi, sekarang kedua gadis yang sedang bergelung hangat dibawah selimutnya ini lupa menutup tirai jendela meraka, cahaya matahari yang memang sangat kuat membuat kamar yang terlihat setengah-setengah itu (setengah feminim, dan setengah tomboy) bercahaya.

Pintu terbuka dengan Hinata berkacak pinggang. Kedua gadisnya kapan akan dewasa?. "Ayo kalian, gadis pemalas tidak akan pernah ditaksir cowok" ucap Hinata menyibak selimut diatas kasur.

Himawari Namikaze, 18 tahun dan

Sarada Uchiha, 18 tahun juga.

Kedua gadis itu sedang tidur meringkuk saling berhadapan, "Ayolah. Hima. Sarada. Bangun" ucap Hinata sekali lagi menguncang tubuh kedua gadis itu.

"Mama sebentar lagi" ucap Himawari bergeser mendekati Sarada.

Tapi Sarada beranjak bangun dan mengeliat. "Ohayou mama Hinata" sapanya.

"Ini sudah siang, Sarada. Kau harus jadi contoh untuk adikmu" omel Hinata.

Sarada segera menguncang tubuh Himawari "Mo, Hima-chan bangun! Mama Hinata marah padaku" ucap Sarada kesal.

"Ah mama berhenti menggoda Sarada-nee. Kau tahu mama tak akan marah hanya gara-gara hal itu Sarada-nee" ucap Himawari sekarang memaksakan tubuhnya bangkit. "Aku bangun"

Hinata tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah jempol pada Sarada. Dia memang mudah diajak kerja sama, Hinata meinggalkan kedua gadis yang masih seperti anak kecil itu untuk membangunkan para jagoan kecilnya.

Sarada mencuci wajahnya dan mengambil sikat gigi miliknya. Dia tumbuh seperti papa dan mama menjadi kenangan diingatannya sepanjang waktu. Walaupun mama sudah tidak ada, tapi dia tetaplah mama Sarada.

"Sarada-nee jangan bengong." Ucap Himawari menggaruk rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Memeriksa matanya yang sedikit bengkak karena kurang tidur, maklumlah baru saja selesai turnamen.

"Aku tidak-"

 **Kyut.**

Wajah Sarada langsung memerah, tangannya tak sengaja memegang dada Himawari, astaga rasanya kenyal dan berisi, Sarada melirik dadanya sendiri. RATA!

"The-he punya Sarada-nee belum tumbuh ya?" tanya Himawari sembari mengunci tangan Sarada.

"Nanti juga akan besar sendiri" Bela Sarada mencoba berontak.

"Penelitian mengatakan, kalau dadamu rata masih setelah mencapai pubertas, maka dia tidak akan membesar lagi"

"Eh?" Sarada nampak syok dengan kata-kata Himawari. Benarkah itu? Dia tidak akan menyalahkan mama karena mama memiliki dada yang pas, lalu salah siapa yang menurunkan dada rata ini ke dalam tubuhnya?

"Maka dari itu aku akan membantumu membesarkannya" ucap Himawari mengincar dada Sarada.

"IE! HENTIKAN HIMA-CHAN!" teriak Sarada.

"Oh dan satu lagi jangan panggil Hima-chan lagi"

"TUNGGU! JANGAN!"

Suasana hening seketika, teriakan yang menggema keseluruh ruangan kediaman Namikaze itu sudah jadi musik pagi yang dapat membangunkan seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze termasuk Naruto.

"Astaga memalukan sekali" ucap Mirai memakai pakaiannya, dia baru saja selesai mandi bersama kedua adiknya. Bolt dan Ryuu yang masih kecil sedang dikeringkan oleh Hinata.

Mirai Namikaze, 13 tahun.

"Mirai ternyata bisa jadi kakak yang baik ya?" ucap Hinata selesai mengeringkan tubuh Ryuu dan berpindah pada Bolt.

Ryuu mengambil pakaian yang sudah tersedia diatas ranjang dan memakainya sendiri, sebenarnya dia tidak suka mama Hinata mengeringkan tubuhnya yang sudah besar, tapi mama Hinata akan sedih kalau dia menolaknya. Lagipula mama Hinata sudah jarang melakukannya sekarang. Biarkan saja.

Ryuu Uchiha, 12 tahun.

Sembari bercermin dia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri, rambut hitam yang Hima-nee bilang gaya pantat ayam, serta sepasang bola mata hijau yang membuat Sarada-nee kadang menatap dirinya lama.

"Ah bukankah dulu kau selalu nempel dengan Hima-nee. Dan berkata aku akan bersama Hima-nee. Hima-nee keren dan sebagainya?" goda Hinata pada Mirai.

Wajah Mirai langsung memerah, itu ketika dia tidak tahu kakaknya yang keren sangat usil dan sangat kekanakan, dia selalu menampilkan kesan kakak yang bertanggung jawab dan penyayang dihadapan Mirai. "Hentikan mama!" ucap Mirai malu.

Ryuu dan Bolt tertawa melihat kakaknya memerah digoda sang mama. Sembari menunggu mama selesai mengeringkan tubuhnya, kegiatan yang paling Bolt suka adalah bermain game, diambilnya PSP diatas meja dan memainkannya.

Bolt Namikaze, 11 tahun.

"Bolt dan Ryuu, siapa yang kalian suka? Hima-nee atau Sarada-nee?"

Bolt berhenti memainkan PSPnya dan melirik kakaknya Ryuu. Keduanya saling pandang dan hanya mengangkat bahu, Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Hima-nee kadang terlihat dewasa tapi Hima-nee kebanyakan kekanakannya" ucap Ryuu.

"Sarada-nee dewasa tapi kalau sudah digoda Hima-nee, dia sama saja" tambah Bolt.

"Kalian adik-adik yang kritis ya" ucap Hinata mengelus surai keduanya.

"Mama bisa hentikan tatapan aneh itu pada mereka?" ucap Mirai melihat binar aneh di mata Hinata

"Kenapa Mirai-kun? mereka manis" jawab Hinata. "dulu mereka menganggap kakaknya idola, sama sepertimu"

"ugh" rasanya perkataan itu kembali pada Mirai, menjadi sebuah panah dan menohok hatinya. Mama benar.

oOo

Kalau saja Hinata tak menginjak kaki Naruto sekarang, dia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kedua gadisnya sekarang. Sepertinya efek teriakan tadi pagi membuat pertengkaran yang membuat lecet di pipi Himawari dan lebam dimata Sarada.

"Kalian bertengkar? Lagi?" tanya Naruto setelah berdehem cukup banyak.

"Dia yang mulai, AYAH/PAPA" teriak keduanya bersamaan, dan diakhiri dengan saling tatap tidak suka.

"Meraka bukan panutan sama sekali" komentar Mirai sembari mengoles selai diatas rotinya, setiap pagi bertengkar, apa mereka tidak cape? namun pipinya segera ditarik dari dua arah oleh Himawari dan Sarada. "I-ttai" teriak Mirai.

"Kau diam saja bocah" ucap Himawari

"Simpan kata-kata bijakmu untuk masa lalumu" ucap Sarada.

"Mama lihat apa yang mereka perbuat padaku?" adu Mirai memegang kedua pipinya yang merah dan terasa sakit.

"Mirai, kau sudah tahu kalau mereka sedang marahan, jangan ikut campur. Kemarilah, mama obati" nasehat Hinata.

Kedua gadis itu kembali duduk ditempatnya, dan sarapan dalam tenang.

Mata Bolt masih menari melihat layar PSP miliknya, sebentar lagi dan dia akan mengalahkan bos level akhir, tapi tangan Naruto sigap mengamankan PSP itu dan tersenyum memperingatkan. "Sarapanmu, Bolt." Ucap Naruto.

"Oh iya ayah. Hari ini aku sudah dapat SIMku, boleh aku mengambil mobilku?" ucap Sarada antusias, hidungnya pasti panjang sekarang karena bangga.

"Aku mendapatkan SIM sehari setelah ulang tahunku yang ke 17" bisik Himawari.

Sarada menatap tajam saudarinya, jadi yang dia maksud adalah dia lebih hebat dari Sarada? dan pertengkaran lainnya dimulai di meja makan.

"Sayang, hentikanlah mereka" ucap Hinata berbisik pada Naruto yang asik makan sembari mengamati Himawari dan Sarada bertengkar.

"Yah mau gimana lagi, mereka sama seperti aku dan Sasuke dulu, Hanya saja aku harus selalu mengalah, jarang sampai seperti Hima dan Sarada. Jadi biarkan saja, nanti juga diam sendiri" simpul Naruto. "UGH" Naruto meringis merasakan kaki Hinata menginjak kakinya lagi.

"gomen~" lirih Naruto.

Setelah adu mulut yang sedikit memakan waktu, "Sudahlah. Aku cape" ucap Himawari duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Kau yang memulainya, aku juga cape" ucap Sarada juga duduk dan memakan sarapannya.

"Eto, ayah hari ini Sarada akan mengajak Mirai dan Ryuu ke makam mama. Juga nanti akan mengunjungi papa" ucap Sarada.

"Ah hari ini ya, kau ingin ayah antar?"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan membawa mobilku sendiri"

"Baiklah! Hati-hati dijalan, oke"

"Terima kasih"

oOo

Sarada menutup pintu mobilnya sembari memegang sebuket bunga, Mirai dan Ryuu sudah berlari terlebih dahulu ke makam keluarga Haruno.

"Wah ada paman" ucap Ryuu berlari dan memeluk pria yang baru keluar dari kompleks pemakaman.

"Paman Itachi, lama tak jumpa" ucap Sarada. Sekarang paman Itachi memegang kekuasaan Uchiha untuk sementara, sampai papa keluar dari penjara atau Sarada mampu menggantikan paman Itachi. Akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu karena kesibukan paman Itachi.

"Kalian sudah besar ya" ucap Itachi mengelus surai Ryuu yang dibalas tatapan senang dari bola mata hijau milik Ryuu. "Mau berkunjung ke makam mama kalian?"

"Huum, nanti kami juga mau menengok papa"

"Kalau sempat kunjungilah makam nenek dan kakek ya" ucap Itachi menatap Sarada.

"Kami akan berkunjung" ucap Ryuu semangat.

"Ah, arigatou" ucap Itachi kemudian berlalu terlebih dahulu.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sampai ke makam sang mama. Ada bunga segar yang baru ditaruh disana. Sepertinya paman Itachi yang memberikannya. "Nah beri penghormatan untuk mama" ucap Sarada pada kedua adiknya yang sedang sibuk mencabuti rumput liar.

Setelah menjalankan beberapa ritual, mereka berdoa. 'Mama, kalau mama hidup hari dimana kita akan berkumpul bersama pasti akan datang' batin Sarada.

'Ne mama, apa mama sekarang tidak menyesal telah melahirkan Mirai? Mama Hinata bilang mama sudah menangis untuk Mirai. Awalnya Mirai tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi mama Hinata menceritakan semuanya, terima kasih sudah melahirkan Mirai' batin Mirai.

'Sejak bayi yang Ryuu anggap sebagai mama adalah mama Hinata. Tapi mama adalah mama kandung Ryuu. Mama mengorbankan nyawa mama untuk Ryuu seorang. Ryuu janji akan membuat papa menyayangi Ryuu juga' batin Ryuu.

Sarada mengajak kedua adiknya untuk pulang dan mengantarkan Mirai ke rumah sebelum berangkat menemui papa Sasuke.

"Apa kau gugup sekarang?" tanya Sarada menggoda adik kecilnya yang hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan.

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya sekarang, aku takut papa tidak suka padaku" ucap Ryuu menunduk.

"Kau tahu, aku iri padamu yang mempunyai wajah papa dengan bola mata mama. Kau gabungan keduanya, dan itu akan selalu mengingatkan papa dan aku akan mama" ucap Sarada.

"Benarkah? Tapi Sarada-nee suka menggodaku" ucap Ryuu tidak percaya.

"Aku serius sekarang, jadi santai saja oke, aku sudah bilang pada papa kalau kau akan ikut denganku dikunjunganku berikutnya"

"Oke aku akan berusaha menghilangkan gugup ini" ucap Ryuu menarik nafasnya pelan.

"Kita sampai" ucap Sarada melihat gerbang besar dihadapannya. Dinding kokoh yang memisahkan dirinya dan papa selama bertahun-tahun ini pasti akan runtuh ketika umurnya 27 tahun nanti.

Sarada menyapa penjaga yang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan sosoknya.

"Sarada, kunjungan rutin ya? Dimana ayahmu?"

"Hari aku menyetir sendiri, lihat aku sudah punya SIM" ucap Sarada memamerkan kunci mobilnya.

Penjaga itu tertawa "Akan aku panggilkan papamu, tunggulah sebentar"

"Baik"

Sarada menarik nafasnya pelan, dia juga selalu gugup jika akan bertemu papa, apalagi dia harus bisa memilah kata-kata agar kata aku ingin papa segera keluar dari neraka ini tidak keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sarada" ucap Sasuke masuk keruangan khusus untuk berkunjung.

"Papa apa kabar, aku bawakan makanan untukmu, kali ini Sarada yang memasaknya sendiri, akhirnya mama Hinata mengijinkanku menggunakan dapurnya" ucap Sarada dengan wajah tersenyum.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum, "Kau anak yang pintar" pujinya mengelus surai Sarada.

Bukannya tertawa, Sarada malah menangis dan menerjang tubuh Sasuke.

"Sudah! Kau senang tinggal dengan ayah Naruto?" sepertinya tanpa bertanya kau kenapa, Sasuke dapat mengetahui kenapa putrinya menangis.

Sarada menggangguk pelan, diusapnya airmata yang terlanjur keluar dari matanya. "Seperti yang aku janjikan, aku membawanya sekarang" ucap Sarada melepaskan pelukannya. "Ryuu."

Bocah berumur 12 tahun itu berdiri mematung, fikirannya benar-benar sedang fokus pada sang papa. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Ryuu, apakah benar dia?

"Papa?"

Sasuke melihat tiruan dirinya dimasa kecil, mata hijaunya menatap dengan tatapan tanya, bola mata yang diturunkan Sakura untuk putra mereka. Sakura tidak bohong, dia dapat mengingat kembali cerita Hinata saat pertama kali membawa Ryuu digendongannya dan berkata kau harus dengarkan cerita tentang Sakura-san. 'Dia hanya mencintaimu seorang, tapi dia sudah meninggal sekarang, bayi ini adalah wujud cintanya padamu'

"Ryuu" panggil Sasuke.

"Etoo papa tidak benci Ryuu?" tanya Ryuu menurunkan pandangannya ke lantai. Dia takut untuk bertindak seperti kakaknya karena dia belum pernah bertemu dengannya selama ini.

"Tidak, kau putraku kenapa aku harus benci." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ini mungkin terlihat kekanakan seperti Sarada-nee, tapi bolehkah aku memeluk papa juga?"

'Geh, awas kau ya nanti' batin Sarada. Minta dipeluk saja banyak alasan.

"Tentu saja, kemarilah."

Oke adegan pelukan ini berakhir dengan cerita panjang dari Sarada dan Ryuu hingga waktu berkunjung usai.

oOo

Hari ini ada pesta di hotel Namikaze, skyfall garden dibuka untuk pesta pribadi keluarga Namikaze yang baru, banyak dan berisik. Intinya keluarga Namikaze terutama anak-anaknya belum ada satupun yang dewasa.

Kediaman Namikaze sekarang sedang sibuk seperti biasa.

"Sayang berhentilah bergerak" pinta Hinata pada Himawari yang sedang dia dandani.

"Mama jangan banyak-banyak, aku tidak suka yang merah menyala itu" protes Himawari menunuk kotak lipstik yang sedang dipegang Hinata. Kalau orang melihatnya dia pasti dikira chili red hot alias cabe-cabean.

"Buka sedikit bibirmu" ucap Hinata.

"Mama~" protes Himawari.

"Hima, apa kau tidak ingin seperti aku?" ucap Sarada muncul dihadapan Himawari.

Gaun panjang mengembang dengan anting-anting senada gaunnya dan tata rambut yang membuat mulut Himawari terbuka.

"Dada rata" ucap Himaawari melihat gumpalan sumbat yang mengembang didada Sarada yang tak biasa.

Empat siku-siku muncul didahi Sarada. "Jangan bahas itu, bisa gak?" ucap Sarada mengeluarkan benda yang membuat dadanya terlihat lebih besar. "Jangan menangis Sarada, nanti make-upmu luntur" gumam Sarada pindah ke pojokan kamar.

"Hima-chan jangan menggoda kakakmu." Omel Hinata menarik wajah Himawari agar menghadap padanya. "Sarada ayang, jangan dengarkan adikmu. Kau sudah cantik. Hanya perlu sedikit percaya diri"

"Mama aku juga mau seperti Sarada-nee!" ucap Himawari berubah antusias.

"Makanya diam!" perintah Hinata membuat Himawari terdiam. "Anak pintar" puji Hinata.

Diluar para pria malah dibantu oleh pelayan dalam berpakaian. "Mama juga perempuan, tentu saja dia lebih suka mendandani perempuan" ucap Mirai membenarkan dasi Bolt, sementara Ryuu dibantu Naruto.

"Mereka juga lama" tambah Ryuu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, 'Namanya juga perempuan, dan kalian calon laki-laki dewasa harus mengerti hal itu'

'Mengerikan' batin Bolt melihat wajah kedua kakak dan ayahnya. Wajah yang nampak kesal menahan gemas sampai ke pusat kepala.

"Maaf lama menunggu" ucap Hinata membuka pintu kamar.

Semua mata tertuju pada dua gadis yang sudah berubah dari bebek busuk yang kurang dandan menjadi angsa dalam sekejap mata. Oke Sarada mungkin pernah tampil anggun dan sering terlihat mulai belajar menggunakan make up tapi-

"Siapa kau?" koor keempatnya melihat Himawari yang terlihat berbeda dengan rok selutut, rambut yang ditata dan sepatu hak melangkah keluar kamar namun-

 **BRUK!** Dia terjatuh.

"Sekali bebek ya bebek" komentar Mirai.

"Mama, aku kesulitan berjalan dengan ini" protes Himawari bangkit dari jatuhnya sambil mencak-mencak menyalahkan sepatu yang tingginya bisa bikin encok pinggang, betisnya tegang dan pegal.

"Itu memang harusnya sifat Hima-nee" komentar ketiga adik Himawari. "Tidak dapat dirubah lagi"

"Mobil sudah siap tuan" ucap Sopir Naruto.

"Nah sudah, sudah. Hinata kau sangat cantik" puji Naruto mendekati Hinata dan menciumnya sekilas. "Ayo berangkat" interupsi Naruto pada semua anaknya.

Iringan mobil Namikaze membelah jalanan kota, untung saja tidak ada mobil presiden yang lewat kalau tidak mereka akan tersingkir olehnya.

Masih dalam keadaan ribut sampai mereka tiba di skyfall garden membuat Naruto jengkel juga akhirnya. "Anak-anak kalian bisa diam?"ucap Naruto membuat tangannya sedikit bersuara membuat suasana hening seketika.

"Para gadis bersikaplah anggun dan anak laki-laki jangan kotori pakaian kalian dengan sisa makanan" Nasehat Hinata.

"Baik mama" koor semuanya sebelum berpisah dengan Hinata dan Naruto.

Himawari dan Sarada cekikikan membicarakan Hinata dan Naruto yang seperti pasangan muda padahal anaknya sudah 5 orang.

"Yo" sapa seseorang dari belakang mereka.

"Siapa?" tanya Sarada.

"Kau?" fikir Himawari. Sepertinya sedikit familiar, wajah itu kecoklatan. Janggut tipis. Kacamata eto- "Astaga paman Bee kebanyakan main game berubah jadi muda lagi!" pekik Himawari. Dia ingat paman Bee yang suka nyanyi lagu aneh itu, apa dia masih melakukannya.

"Bukan. Aku anaknya"

"Oh EEEH?!" Himawari menampilkan ekspressi kaget, seingatnya dia tak pernah tahu paman Bee punya anak.

"Tak perlu sekaget itu. Hima-chan" ucapnya sembari berlalu.

"Oi. Kenapa kau malah pergi?!"

"Papa menyuruhku menyapa kalian. Aku sudah melakukannya jadi aku akan kembali" ucapnya melambaikan tangan dari arah sebaliknya Inojin muncul dan menghampiri mereka.

"Sarada, Hima" sapa Inojin.

"Jin-chan!" teriak Himawari.

 **CTAK!** Tangan Inojin sukses mendarat didahi Himawari. "Sudah kubilang jangan tambah –chan dibelakang namaku."

"Te-he.. maaf"

"Dan ingat aku ini tunangan kakakmu"

"Itu juga maaf karena agaknya aku lupa."

"Kau sengaja melupakanku, Hima-chan" ucap Sarada sedikit kesal. "Yah tak masalah, kau harusnya lihat cincin ini!" ucap Sarada mendekatkan jari manisnya kewajah Himawari.

"Ha'i Ha'i" ucap Himawari menjauhkan tangan Sarada.

"Apanya yang Ha'i?"

"Sarada-nee cinta pertamamu adalah Bolt, tapi karena dia adikmu yang manis dan imut kau harus melupakan cinta terlarangmu dan berpindah kelain hati, dan Jin-chan juga tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya, yaitu aku"

"Kau bicara ngawur, Hima. Mau kugantung di tepi skyfall garden ya?" ucap Sarada. Sarada memang langsung jatuh hati pada Bolt kecil (tidak! dia lahir dengan berat 3 kg lebih) tapi itu karena dia adiknya! Sayang sekali dia harusnya tidak menjadikan Himawari teman curhatnya.

"Aku jadi menyesal pernah suka padamu, mau aku carikan pria berambut jingga dan berwajah jelek?" ucap Inojin. Ternyata gadis kecil yang dia anggap cinta pertamanya ini, itu kesimpulan salah, karena perasaan ini perasaan kakak untuk adik yang butuh (sangat banyak perhatian).

"Ahaha menyenangkan sekali menggoda kalian" ucap Himawari sembari tertawa.

Sarada dan Inojin saling pandang. 'Oke ayo kita gantung dia sekarang'

"Hima-chan" ucap seorang pria menangkap tangan Himawari yang sedang mengejek kakaknya. "Kau kekanakan ya?" tambahnya menyentil hidung Himawari.

Gadis yang awalnya aktif itu segera terdiam dengan pipi merah, "Bagaimana kau mengenaliku?" tanya Himawari berusaha mengusir semburat merah dipipinya.

"Awalnya, kufikir ada malaikat yang tersesat, aku tadinya akan merayu dia tapi tenyata dia memiliki sifat kekanakan seperti kekasihku"

"KE-KA-SIH?" tanya Sarada tak percaya.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Inojin.

"Kazui~ kau brengsek sialan" umpat Himawari mengembungkan pipinya. Padahal dia tidak berniat mengenalkannya disini.

Kazui menekan gelembung dipipi Himawari dengan telunjuknya dan mengenalkan dirinya. "Kazui Kurosaki. Kekasih Himawari. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sarada-nee" ucap Kazui sembari memberikan sedikit senyumnya.

"Kami bertemu di final motor cross, saat itu aku didiskualifikasi karena masih dibawah umur dan memanipulasi dataku.. hehe aku bersumpah akan bertemu lagi dengannya difinal saat aku sudah cukup umur"

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu segera membuat SIM" ucap Sarada tak percaya.

"Iya, kufikir harus pakai SIM ternyata cukup pakai KTP" jawab Himawari sedikit malu. Itukan balap resmi yang sudah punya jalurnya sendiri, bukan kebut-kebutan dijalan jadi tukang antar barang.

Sarada dan Inojin melirik dan bertanya bersamaan. "Kau yakin dengan gadis kekanakan ini?"

"Itu yang membuatnya menarik" ucap Kazui menghindari pukulan yang akan dilayangkan Himawari, kemudian tendangan melingkar Himawari melayang pada Kazui. "Kau tahu aku bisa saja mengangkat kakimu dan memperlihatkan dalamanmu"

Himawari segera berdiri dengan sopan dan membungkuk sembari minta maaf.

'Orang ini hebat' batin Sarada melihat Himawari langsung patuh hanya dengan kata-katanya.

Meninggalkan para gadis, kita beralih pada ketiga bocah Namikaze dan Uchiha yang membentuk barikade melingkar dengan punggung saling menempel. Mata lapar terlihat jelas dari para wanita yang jelas-jelas ingin memakan mereka.

"Padahal aku sudah berpenampilan nerd seperti ini" ucap Mirai membetulkan kacamatanya. Dia sudah memprediksi ini akan terjadi sejak awal.

"Apakah ini yang disebut dengan aura ketampanan yang membuat wanita lapar?" ucap Ryuu menyisir rambut hitamnya, gerakan yang membuat kilaunya semakin banyak.

"Ah, kau benar Ryuu-nii." Tambah Bolt, menaruh tangannya didepan mulut dan tangan lainnya menyangga sikut. Sedang berfikir keras.

"Ini gara-gara kalian! Berhentilah bersikap cool dan lupakan kata-kata menjijikan papa itu!" teriak Mirai.

"Waktunya panggilan darurat" ucap Ryuu melihat kerumunan semakin banyak. Panggilan darurat adalah panggilan kepada Kakashi yang sedang asyik bersama wanita.

"Hoi! Adik-adikku yang manis!" teriak Himawari. "Waktunya berkumpul"

Dalam hitungan detik, ketiga bocah itu segera menghilang dari dalam kerumunan dan bergabung dengan Himawari.

oOo

Lensa kamera di zoom in.. zoom out.. zoom in lagi... zoom.. seperti yang kameramen itu fikirkan adalah bukan karena lensanya, dia mulai mundur dengan kameranya, telalu jauh. Maju lagi, terlalu dekat. Kembali ke posisi semula. Sekarang kameramen itu menghitung sudutnya, dia berdiri. Oh dia menggeleng. Setengah bediri? Tidak. Jongkok? Tidak. Duduk? Tidak. Posisi tiduran? Tidak.

Kameramen itu curiga, kemudian melirik kebelakang. Oke author angkat tangan dan menggeleng, bukan author yang melakukannya, oke coba cek pencahayaannya.

Lampu digeser. Kiri. Kanan. Buruk. Lebih maju atau mundur. Kameramen menaiki payung lampunya dan turun kembali. Dia curiga dan melihat ke belakang lagi. Author berhenti mengetik dan bersiul, serta mata tidak fokus. Tentu saja bukan author yang mengerjainnya.

Kameramen itu tidak percaya. Astaga author ini yang mengetik skripnya, kau tidak bisa melanjutkan kegiatanmu kalau author ini tidak mengetik SKRIPnya! Coba mungkin posisi Namikaze family yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"Oke, silahkan tuan dan Nyonya duduk ditengah, para gadis dibelakang. Tuan muda yang paling kecil silahkan duduk diantara tuan dan nyonya."

Mereka siap berfoto, sembari diperintah oleh juru kamera yang sedikit menyebalkan sejak tadi. "Oke tahan, senyum"

"Berapa lama kita akan melakukan ini?" bisik Himawari sembari menahan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, ini mulai memalukan" bisik Sarada.

"Nona-nona tolong fokus" ucap sang kameramen.

"Berhentilah mengeluh dan turuti saja" bisik Mirai sembari melebarkan senyumnya disebelah Naruto.

"Aku mendengar suara perutku yang mulai kelaparan" bisik Ryuu yang berdiri disebelah Hinata.

"Ayolah anak-anak ini akan berlangsung lama, jika kalian terus berbisik" bisik Hinata memperingatkan anak-anaknya.

Bolt dan Naruto hanya tersenyum seperti patung, terlibat dengan mereka semua akan membuat pemotretan ini semakin lama. Abaikan saja mereka. Abaikan.

"satu.. dua.. tiga..."

 **KLIK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Extra chapter selesai disini! Anak-anak Naruhina, sasusaku, dan narusaku memang menggemaskan. Maaf nama anak laki-laki sasusaku tadinya namanya Tsuki (bulan). burukkah? Terima ajj, shanaz pandai cari nama tokoh fiksi... yay dan Hima sama kazui.. oke jangan marah, kalian harus lihat gambar Kazui Kurosaki dulu! Shanaz suka!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah sempetin baca fic ini, mulai dari muter-muter ga jelas sampe konflik yang buanyak abis, sampe bingung nerusinnya.**

 **Yang sign in,**

 **yang ga sign in,**

 **yang guest,**

 **yang ngefav,**

 **yang ngefollow**

 **yang review tipe 1,**

 **yang review tipe 2 (isinya hanya lanjut),**

 **yang ga review,**

 **silent readers yang tak nampak tapi nunggu fic ini update,**

 **kakak shanaz yang harus dipaksa baca dan kasih sedikit masukan lewat telpon,**

 **dan**

 **maaf tak bisa sebutin satu-satu.. shanaz author yang malas nulis nama readers yang ngefav, follow dan yang ngereviewpun jarang dibalas pertanyaannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke Shanazawa ngoceh sampai sini.**


End file.
